Swan Diaries
by SunnyDay365
Summary: 5 years ago Emma Swan found out she was a princess, now the 21 year old is next in line for Misthaven’s throne. Problem 1: In order to keep her standing she must find a husband in 3 months. To bad a deviously handsome, blue eyes stranger and his family have plans of taking the throne for themselves. This is practically a CS version of Princess Diaries 2.
1. chapter 1

_Dear diary, I Emma Swan, pardon me, I Princess Emma Swan am officially a college graduate! I still can't believe 5 years ago Grandma Ruth told me that I was of royal blood. 5 years! If you haven't already noticed, I am trying to sound as eloquent and proper as I can. It's harder than it looks… Leroy just informed me that we've arrived in Misthaven. I'm super excited to be back, but also nervous. Now that I am 21, I'm of age to take the throne. Grandma Ruth is getting old and she's ready to step down and pass the crown along. By the end of the year I'll be Queen Emma Elizabeth Swan of Misthaven. Super exciting right? Wrong. Well partly. It's insanely terrifying. I know I studied diplomacy and political science at school, but there is no course in 'queen' or how to run a country 101. No worries, Ruth is going to help me and I'll take over when she thinks I'm ready. Whenever that is. Though I've come a long way from the tomboy Emma she first met who liked to hide in the shadows and occasionally break the rules when no one was watching, I still don't think I'm quite ready to be Queen Emma. Until then I get to live in a large ass castle with literally anything I can dream of! Well everything except wifi. I love Misthaven and its people, but it's not small country somewhere in Europe that is not technology advanced. They're kinda… old world if you will. Sometimes, most times they're just not quite caught up in 'modern times'. Any who, I must leave the comfort of my private limousine to venture into the belly of the wolves. Tonight is my 21st birthday party. Tradition say that I have to dance with every eligible bachelor in Misthaven. So maybe I'll meet my prince Charming tonight? Until next time._

 _Emma_

"The Queen is coming. She's on her way. Look alive!" Ingrid warned the guards as she passed them in the halls, feet in front of her royal highness. "She'll have a double doors entrance." She nodded and stood next to Leroy as they watched the queen glide down the hallway. Queen Ruth always carried herself in such a way that one would mistake her for an angel. Her peach dress sparkled as the stars in the midnight sky, similar to the crown that rest sponsored her head.

Leroy, the head of security, stepped forward and kissed the queen's gloved hand. "Beautiful as always my queen. But you're late."

Waving her hand her in dismissal, Ruth smiled. "Nonsense. A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early." She entered through the double doors as she was being announced into the room.

"Her majesty, Ruth Ariella Fern Swan Queen of Misthaven!"

When the trumpets quieted the queen welcomed her guests to her granddaughter's 21st birthday celebration.

XXX

Emma hurried as quickly as she could in her red ball gown down the long halls, following a female servant to the ballroom. She had to readjust her slipping tiara on the way multiple times. Emma was just grateful that her dress was long enough to cover her new, red converse sneakers. At least they matched her dress _and_ they were slightly heeled. But only slightly. There was no way she was going to be wearing heels, especially if they expected her to dance all night long. She slowed down as she approached the tall double doors that led to the ballroom. Her anxiety intensified the closer she got to the ball awaiting her on the other side of the thick, wooden door. She took a deep breath, calming her raging heart and nodded to the guardsmen. They open the doors as someone already on the inside of the room introduced her.

"Her majesty Emma Elizabeth Swan Princess of Misthaven!"

The large room erupted in applause. Emma smiled at the people over the banister. She could do this.

"To Princess Emma!" Her grandmother raised her flute and nodded towards her granddaughter.

"To Princess Emma!" The crowd repeated as they toasted.

Yeah, she could totally do this.

XXX

She couldn't do this. Emma had was on her 7th dance with the bachelors and each proved to each have their own _complications_.

"Je ziet er mooi uit vanavond. Ik ben blij dat ik je heb leren kennen." Emma's dance partner spoke.

"Oh! I don't speak.. Dutch?"

"De muziek klinkt uitstekend." He continued.

"And you obviously don't speak any English." Emma sighed.

Her next partner was so worried about counting the steps that he looking at his feet the entire time and all of his movements were very jerky and choppy. The poor champ who had to dance after him was worse then any of the men she'd danced with tonight. He was going all out trying to impress her. The saddest part about it all was that they all thought they were great dancers. If Emma had to take ballroom dancing 101, then so should the bachelors she was forced to dance with.

Emma was getting tired of all the horrible dancing partners and despite the lack of heels, her feet were beginning to hurt. She figured if this was _her_ party she should at least be able to do whatever she wanted. Emma slowly made her way to the table that displayed her large, black and white birthday cake. Granny went all out on this one. It was decorated with candy branches and frosted flowers. She looked over each shoulder to be sure no one currently watching her and took a small spoon of cake. Emma wasn't too worried about getting caught, the guards couldn't kick her out. She was a princess after all.

"Granny's not going to be too happy about you picking at the cake she worked so hard at." A familiar voice spoke from behind Emma, causing her to jump. "You've lost your game Swan."

"Ruby!" Emma pulled her friend in for a bone crushing hug. Ruby helped her grandmother who works in the royal kitchens. They were both about the same age, which was a big deal since everyone who either lived or worked in the castle was over the age 40. Ruby was Emma's 'go to' when it came to traditions in Misthaven. And the only reason why Emma survived the first time she came to their small country. The two stuck together like glue when ever Emma visited. "What are you doing up here? I figured you'd be in the kitchens helping Granny."

"I did for a while, but I had a party to get to!! Happy birthday Em!" Ruby squealed as they began weaving through the crowd. Emma smiled back at her friend, not paying attention to where she was going. She crashed into someone, stepping on their foot in the process. "Oh! Your foot! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Emma apologized. Her heart stopped for a moment when she finally caught sight of who she'd run into. The first thing she noticed was his sparkling, blue eyes that could turn a thousand heads. His pale skin contrasted from his silky, midnight hair. His facial hair was a trimmed scruff, if scruff could be trimmed. He was clean. Handsome. And talking to her. Pay attention Emma!

"I'll survive, your majesty. The fault was completely of my own. My apologies." The young, handsome stranger spoke with an _Irish?_ accent. She Emma didn't care where it was from, she simply wanted to hear him talk.

"You sure you don't want to trade insurance information just in case?" Emma joked.

"Ahh. These shoes were far too large anyway. The swelling should help them fit better." He smiled before he side stepped and continued on his way. Emma watched him walk way and offer his arm to another young lady with her long, dark hair in a fancy half up due. The two of them made eye contact from across the room. She seemed to cling on to his arm in an almost possessive manner, silently letting the princess what was hers.

Emma quickly turned back to her friend, slightly embarrassed for being caught starring. Apparently his date wasn't the only one who noticed. Ruby smirked at Emma and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't. He's already taken."

XXX

"Have you met the princess?" The duchess of Stockesay queried.

" _I_ have. Though she does not seem to be very friendly." Lady Marina sniffed.

"All I got was a 'hello' and a 'goodbye'. Do you suppose it's an American custom?" Another duchess supplies as they eyed the princess from afar. None of the women noticed the queen's frown as she over heard their conversation. Granddaughter was going to need a lot of work before she became queen.

As the night grew on, Emma finally made it to the last group of bachelors. They were a nightmare.

Sir Jonathan Quinn Roderick Baron: terrible dancer. He traveled from some country Emma couldn't remember the name of and wanted to honor her with his country's most popular dances. If this was the most popular dances, then his country was screwed.

Sir Lancelot of Camelot: Gentlemen and in love with Lady Guinevere, but she's engaged with King Arthur of Camelot. Emma wasn't able to get the whole story in one dance, but she was able to get a decent dance partner and possibly a new friend.

Prince Nicholas Hansel Zimmer of Cumberland: 4'11, 12 year old, and a huge flirt.

"If this were my party we'd be kissing already." Nicholas commented as they danced. "Can I whisper in your ear?"

"Can you even reach it?" Emma raised her eyebrows. Nicholas reached up onto the tip of his toes and sighed when he couldn't reach her ear.

Emma's current dancing partner was the Duke of Weaselton. By far the worst dancer of the night. He attempted to converse with her while giving them both whiplash by constantly and randomly dipped the both of the sideways. Emma didn't want to embarrass her grandmother or the Duke by make a scene and abandoning her dance partner.

"You dance beautifully. Like a peacock or gazelle." The Duke commented.

"Oh! Wel…"

Suddenly the dipping stopped. "Excuse me. May I have dance with her highness." A smooth, accented voice interrupted.

Emma looked over Weaselton's shoulder and her eyes met with the brightest ocean blue eyes. It was the foot guy.

"Why of course!" Weaselton bowed then left to find another dance partner.

"Your timing couldn't be better." Emma smiled at her blue eyed stranger. "Thanks."

"It's was my pleasure, your highness."

"Emma."

"Hmm?"

"I prefer to be called Emma." Emma spun out and back into his arms. "And… you might be?"

"Killian. Just Killian."

"Well _Killian_ , I'm happy my clumsiness hasn't affected your dancing." Emma flirted. "Sorry again for stepping on your foot."

" _You_ can step on my foot whenever you like." Killian flirted back.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. She's actually blushing. What's wrong with her. She never gets this way about anyone. Emma looks over his shoulder and noticed the shadow standing at the edge of the dance floor. "I don't think your date is too happy about you dancing with me." Emma comments.

"Who? _Regina_?" He looks over to where the young brunette was standing alone, scowling at Emma. "She can survive on her own for a dance or two."

Emma and Killian had three dances before another gentleman stepped in asking for a dance with the princess. Her new partner turned out to be a decent dancer and was probably a cool person, but Emma wouldn't know. She kept her eyes on the handsome stranger with the blue eyes. He seems to be looking for his date. Emma watched him kiss her hand when he finally caught up with her. His date ripped her hand from his grasp and stormed away. Part of Emma's felt bad for probably ruining the poor girl's night and maybe put a damper in their relationship, but another more selfish part of Emma hoped that he was now truly an eligible bachelor. Once Killian and his date were far enough out of Emma's sight, she turned to her current dance partner and blushed when she realized the dance had come to an end and she'd paid him no attention.

"Sorry." Emma quickly apologized to her partner before she left him on the dance floor.

She was completely exhausted and was beginning to love the idea of sleeping in for 3 days straight. Emma leaned towards Ingrid trying to show an image of elegance while they stood next to the lords and Dukes. "Home many more dances? My feet are killing me and I'm ready to sleep."

"Only two more your highness. And then you can sleep the night away." Ingrid smiled.

"What night? It's practically gone." Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Princess!" Jumba Jookiba exclaimed from beside her. "There someone from Parliament you should really meet." He gestured for her to follow him as he began walking away. Emma trusted Jumba. He was a close family friend and ambassador for the small Hawaiian kingdom in Kauai. He'd been the one to give her a quick briefing on the basics of politics and gave her a general understanding of how a court runs. Her grandmother trusted him with her life, it wasn't long after Emma first came to court that she soon realized that she did as well. If Jumba said there are people she should meet, then she would meet with them.

Emma weaved her way through the crowd after Jumba, but it wasn't long lieutenant Emma's clumsiness kicked in. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and dumbed her head against an empty plate one of the servers up high, knocking off her tiara. An older woman standing near by caught it before it crashed to the floor.

"Oof! Shoot!" Emma mumbled as she fumbled about.

The waiter's eyes literally popped out of his head when he realized it was the princess he'd ran into.

"Your Majesty! My deepest apologizes!" The waiter hastily began apologizing. "I am terribly sorry. It was only an accident. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Really. It's ok. No harm, no foul right?" The waiter nervously nodded and scurried off incase Emma decided to change her mind. Emma turned to the woman that held her crown. "Thanks. I mean thank you."

"You should be more careful my dear." The older woman smiled as the put Emma's crown back where it belonged. By the look of the slight wrinkle in skins and graying of her dark brunette hair, she couldn't be older than 50. She wore an elegant, deep maroon, lace dress. She was clearly of high standing and carried herself that way too. Emma felt the need to stand straighter by being in her presence. "Someone might try and take it away from you."

"I'd hope not, but um thank you for this." Emma smiled politely and continued on her way after Jumba.

"Lesson one. Always watch your back dear. You never know what one might try and take from you." The last words of the older brunette were left unheard by the young princess. It's a wonder how danger can look you in the eye and never suspect a thing. The universe has a way of revealing one true nature over time. "You are a child of the universe no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should." Max Ehrmann.

XXX

 **Dutch translation: You look lovely tonight. I am glad to have made your acquaintance. The music is excellent.** **I don't speak Dutch, so I hope everything translated correctly. I hope you all enjoy! let me know if I should continue. SD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rich, blue eyes. Midnight hair falling into a stuble goatee, contrasting from his pale skin. There's no one but them on the dance floor. No puffy dresses and heeled shoes. No angry dates or rich spectators. No fancy titles, just Emma and Killian. It was a nice dream really, but that's all it was. A dream.

Emma felt the warmth of the early morning sunlight cascading into the from a near by window, pulling her from her slumber. She melted further into the large, soft bed in her grandmother's adjoining guest suite.

"Your highness, it's time to wake up." There was knocking at the door. It was soft, but it was there. "Princess Emma?"

Emma rolled over in the bed and covered her head the pillow. She sighed before dragging herself out the bed.

"Coffee?"

Emma looked to see Ingrid standing the door holding out a hot cup of coffee. "Yes, please!" She weaved her way past the couch and over the coffee table. Emma took a long sip of the now cooling drink. This was just what she needed. "Mmmm Ingrid you're a life saver. Thank you."

"Breakfast is served. Help yourself." Ingrid motioned towards a small table filled with all kinds of fruits, meats, and pastries. How had she not noticed any of this before? Emma immediately went for the bear claw and took a large bite. Hmmm. Perfect.

By the time she started on her third bear claw Emma was knee deep into some morning Misthaven gossip channel. " _Now on to the topic everyone's been waiting for: Princess Emma._ " Emma sat a little straighter in her chair and leaned forward. She was curious about the rest of her country was saying about her. Before the woman on the screen could get another word out, someone cleared their throat for behind. Emma quickly turned off the TV. She turned expecting to see Ingrid standing at the door, but instead was met with two uniformed women. The short woman was a brunette while the taller one had platinum blonde hair. They both had their hair pinned up in a tight bun and wore a funny little hat.

"Oh, uh hi. I wasn't expecti- I didn't realize you um were there. Hi." Emma walked towards them awkwardly. "I thought I was by myself."

"I'm Elsa. I am at your service if, and when you need me. I specialize in the proper etiquette of the upper echelon." One of the women spoke. She curtsied.

"And I'm Belle. I specialize in the academics of Misthaven and its laws." The other joined also ending her sentence with a curtsy.

"Belle and Elsa." Emma repeated more for her memory than an acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Emma. Oh, and you don't have to do all that bowing."

"No?" Elsa looked a bit confused, but she didn't let it phase her. "Would you prefer a different bow. One like this perhaps?" She curtsied with her leg pointed in front of her this time. Belle joined Elsa in a series of different bows.

"What? No no no no no. I didn't mean-" Emma didn't know how to get them to stop.

"The Queen bids you a good morning, princess." Ingrid strolled in holding her clipboard close to her chest. "She currently in session with Parliament."

"How do, how do you turn _that_ off?" Emma motioned towards the bowing women by the door. They looked like they were having fun with it now.

"I see you've met your lady's maids. Enough bowing you two. You're dismissed. Well let you know when you're need. They're job is to help assist you in learning your royal duty." Ingrid nodded to the two women as they left to the room. "Her majesty will meet you in an hour in the throne room."

"Yeah, ok."

"My apologies your highness, but your suite isn't quite ready yet. You're more than welcome to stay here in her majesty's suite until yours is finished."

"Hey, no. It's cool. I don't mind." The younger blond waved her off. "Do you think I could explore the palace a lil' bit?"

"Of course your highness."

Emma rolled her eyes at the title. How many times would she have to tell people not to use all those fancy titles. She loved being a princess, but all the titles felt formal and impersonal. She wanted to feel a connection to everyone she met, but titles felt like a bridge between her and the other person. It was there to remind everyone she was superior to them. "It's just Emma."

"Yes, well, throne room in an hour." She nodded to Emma before leaving the room.

 **XXX**

"The Royal parliament of Misthaven is now in session, Prime Minister Merlin presiding."

"Marchioness Jones, you have the floor." Merlin announced.

Gracefully the aging woman Rose from her seat and stepped on to the floor. She held herself as regally as a queen. Her presence alone demanded attention. She had her hair in her trademark style, neatly folded into a tight bun at the back her hair. Besides the queen, she was the only female to have a seat in The Royal Parliament. She worked hard to get where she is now and everyone respected her for it. "As we well know, the 21st birthday of an heir to the Misthaven bloodline is undoubtedly a matter of immense importance." She slowly walked her way around the room, looking into the eyes of everyone she passed until she stopped in front of Ruth and Prime Minister Merlin. "It signifies that the heir is eligible to assume the crown."

"Genuinely we are all aware of this, Cora." The Marchioness glared at Viscount Thomas for addressing her in such an informal manner. "Queen Ruth has already indicated that Princess Emma intends to learn more at her side before she ascends the throne."

The room nodded, including the queen herself. Ruth of course knew they would be addressing her granddaughter and what happens when she takes the throne, but she help but feel as if someone of the members were not as acceptant to Emma becoming their next queen. Ruth shook her head pushing those thoughts away. These were people of parliament. They were the most trusted by the country and they'd never shown any hostility towards Emma. She was simply letting her imagination get the best of her.

"It is not Princess Emma to whom I am referring."

 **XXX**

Emma began her questions of exploring more of the castle. She'd only ever been in one or two wings of the castle. There's still so much of it she hasn't seen. If this going to be her new home, she _should_ know every corner of it. She tried to get Ruby to show her around places she'd never been before, but Ruby was stuck in the kitchen helping Granny. Emma was surprised to see this part of the castle wasn't as taken care of as the rest seemed to be. It still had that old world castle feel. It was definitely darker and the air dropped a few degrees. Spider web populated every corner, the Windows favored the ones seen in a grand cathedral, and some of the walls were bare exposing the stone blocking. They were functioning hallways, they simply weren't as renovated or as populated as the rest of the castle.

Emma continued down the winding halls until she came across a stone stairway. If she hadn't been looking at every detail of the new territory she would have missed it. Naturally she followed them to see where they led. There weren't many stairs, but they led her to a heavy wooden door.

As a child Emma would watch horror and suspense movies with her mother, snuggled up in all of the blankets they could find, while eating popcorn with white chocolate and nerds. Despite being Horror movies, Emma always found it comforting. She felt like she was in a horror movie now, waiting for something to pop out at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight when she entered the room. It was a small room filled with drapes and candles. At the opposite in of the room was a large portrait of an Angel holding her arms open in a welcoming manner. This was some kind of prayer room or something. Emma immediately felt like she intruding on something sacred, but she continued into the room. It was almost as if something was luring her in. It felt safe, warm, welcoming. Emma was never much of a religious person, but she knew that Misthaven was. Belle would probably give her a lesson in the country's religion whether she followed it or not.

Being the person she was, Emma couldn't help but touch the statues and the glass figurines. Emma jumped back when one of the Angeles wings pushed back before springing back to its original position. She was worried had broken it. Emma jumped back again when part of a nearby wall slid to reveal a small tunnel. "Holy sh- I mean… damn." She didn't hesitate venturing into the secret passage.

Figuring she was somewhere in between the walls of the castle, Emma wasn't afraid of that she might find. It excited her. She moved fairly quick for a person who just discovered hidden tunnels. Emma wanted to see if she could find her way back to her room only using the tunnels.

" _King Rupert the third was the great- great- great-grandfather of…_ "

A woman's voice echoed through the tunnels. Emma was only able to make out some pieces of conversation, but couldn't get in full understanding of what was being said. She followed the voice down the narrow halls until she came to a small room. There was a small, high up vent the voices where coming from. She looked around the small room for something that could give her a boost. As quietly as she could Emma dragged a large chest underneath the vent and stood on top of it. She slowly lifted the hatch, getting a look into the next room.

The room was filled with men in white wigs and sleeveless, black robes, listening to some woman talking. Emma recognized her from her party. She spotted her grandmother sitting next to a young man in their own section at the head of the room. This must be The Royal Parliament. Emma knew she shouldn't be listening in, but she couldn't help herself.

" _As the 5th of February two years ago, on the occasion of his 21st birthday another Misthaven of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne._ " The woman divulged.

"What?" Emma gasped.

" _My son,_ " She continued. " _Lord Jones._ "

" _I beg your pardon?_ " Queen Ruth stood.

" _My son's father was a descendant of King Robert the Third. There for I am pleased to say my son is ready to take his place as Misthaven's king._ "

" _Shut up!_ " The queen gasped.

" _I beg your pardon?_ " The woman looked appalled.

" _Forgive me. I mean um.._ "

"' _Shut up' doesn't always mean shut up_." Merlin began to explain. " _In America it can sometimes mean 'my goodness', 'oh, my', gee whiz', 'wow'._ " Emma snorted from her hidden spot. She remembered teaching her grandmother that word when they first met.

" _Thank you Prime Minister Merlin for enlightening us._ " The woman waved him off.

" _But isn't Princess Emma the first in line for the throne?_ " One of the members asked.

" _Not yet,_ " Viscount Thomas stepped in. " _The Misthaven law states that a princess must marry before she takes the throne._ "

Emma's heart ached as it turned to lead and sunk to her stomach. " _We have never enforced that law._ " Her grandmother argued. " _A man does not need to marry before he can become king. We're in the 21st century for heaven's sake. My granddaughter should be given the same rights as any man._ "

"Yes, Ruth. Tell em'!" Emma spoke a little too loud causing all of members to turn towards her vent. She quickly ducked before any could see her.

" _Misthaven shall not have a queen, lest she be bound in holy matrimony._ " Lord Hubert, oldest member of parliament declared.

" _Lord Hubert,_ " The queen began.

" _That has been the law of Misthaven for the last 300 years!_ " He stood. " _Princess Emma is not qualified to move because she is unmarried. Forgive me your majesty, but not all of us are positive the princess is the most_ suitable _choice to rule our great kingdom_."

Murmurs begin to rise in the room. " _Gentlemen, gentlemen please settle down._ " Merlin ordered. " _I suggest this honored body allow Princess Emma 1 year, during this time she must marry, or she forfeits the Misthaven throne to Lord Jones._ "

"What?" Emma felt her lead heart sink further into her stomach. "No. No!"

 _"I oppose most strongly!_ " members cried out. " _40 days_!" " _Two months_." " _40 days?_ "

" _90 days_." Lord Hubert tapped his gavel, ending further argument.

Emma growled as she slammed the latch to the vent shut and stormed away from the room.

 _ **XXX**_

"How dare they?!" Emma paced in front of where her grandmother was seated at her throne. "How could parliament expect me to fall in love in 3 months? It doesn't work like that."

Ruth took a deep breath and rubbed her temples in an attempt not your interrupt her granddaughter. She needs to get it all off her chest.

"It's like they trying to trick me into an arranged marriage or something. What is this the 18th century?" Emma continues. "That's it. There is no ' _or something_ ' and arranged marriage is my only option.. What kind of person agrees to something like that?" She took a breath and looked up at her grandmother. "Oh… you did." Emma slumped bashfully.

Ruth smiled and reached for her granddaughter's hand. She walked her towards the large portrait of her and her late husband on the wall of past rulers. "Yes dear, I did. It was a quite splendid match. Robert was my best friend. We were very fond of each other." Ruth smiled up her late husband's portrait.

"That's beautiful and all, but I dream falling in love, not _fondness_."

"You don't have to do this Emma. You don't have to become Queen."

Emma slumped onto a nearby column. "It's just not fair." She was near tears now. She glanced at a portrait of her father David and his twin brother James. They were both long gone now. There was a light the painter caught in their eyes that made Emma want to achieve something as great as they once did. She could hear her father's voice. " _There's more to life than looking for the next fight. You have to look for the moments. Life is made up of moments, good ones and bad ones, but.._ "

"They're all worth living." Emma finished out loud. He used to tell her that all the time. "There are hundreds of years on these walls, and I will be up there next to my father. I want a chance to make a difference in this world as a ruler." Emma stood straighter.

"Spoken like a true queen. Your father would be proud of you." Ruth smiled and rubbed her thumb across Emma's cheek.

 _ **XXX**_

"My dear son, a true born Misthaven, you should be our king." Cora uncharacteristically smiled up at her son.

"I agree mother," Killian Jones sat on a small couch next to his younger sisters. "But with Princess Emma popping up out of nowhere, we can't possibly make that happen now." Cora only responded with a small smirk.

Zelena, the eldest of the girls, sat up straighter in her seat. "Mother. What have you done?" She asked partly excited and partly terrified at her mother's capabilities. All of her children looked up at her with pique interest, but she didn't give them an answer. She simply smiled coyly and walked from the room.

 **XXX**

"The Marchioness will not be staying in the palace, just the children. Leroy I want you to protect them. Keep your eyes on them at all times." Emma could hear her grandmother making her way down the hall.

"Of course your highness." Leroy nodded.

Emma tried her best to make herself presentable in the standards of this old world country. It was common for the women of this country to where skirts for more than just formal wear, at least those of high class. It wasn't against the law for ladys to wear pants, most simply chose not to. Today Emma was forced to put on a dress to greet to jerk who wanted her throne. Despite being a simple, more 21st century style dress, she still prefer to be in her trademark jeans and red, leather jacket.

"Is this ok to welcome the Marchioness and her son?" Emma motioned towards her dress.

"Very appropriate." Ruth smiled. "And you look lovely my dear."

"I still can't believe parliament invited the ass who's trying to steal _my_ throne into the palace. _Here, with us._ " Emma continued to fuss over her hair in the mirror. Her hair was fine and she knew it, but her hands needed something to do.

"Parliament _didn't_ invite him. I did."

"What?! Grandma! Why?" Emma turned towards her grandmother.

"I offered to hang him by his toes." Leroy comments as he walks towards the front doors.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Emma agreed.

"No." The queen shook her head. "If there is to be any mischief going on, I'd rather it be under my nose."

"They just pulled up your majesties." A guard informed.

"Thank you, Paul." The queen nodded.

"Don't feel like being nice to this guy." Emma complained. "I mean, he's rude. He's self-centered…"

"Well, have you met him?"

"I uhh… Well, no."

"Neither have I."

"But he probably is though." Emma continued. "I mean, _now_? All of a sudden he wants to be king of all of Misthaven? I don't get that."

"Well, no matter what he is. We will remain on our best behavior at all times. We will be charm itself."

"Announcing Marchioness Jones, Lord Jones, and the Ladies Jones."

Emma and the queen drag themselves into a proper standing position. Emma was ready to get this over with. The double doors opened and in stepped the Marchioness followed by a tall red headed woman, the angry brunette from the party, and…. Killian? Emma's mouth dropped in an unladylike fashion.

"Your majesty." Cora boldly greet Ruth like and old friend would.

"Cora."

"My I introduce my son Lord Killian Jones, my eldest daughter Lady Zelena Jones, and my youngest Lady Regina Jones." Cora proudly pushed her son forward.

"Killian, we happy to finally made your acquaintance."

"Your majesty the pleasure is all mine." Killian took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you so much for inviting my sisters and I to stay in the palace. I am happy to have them with me. I love them both dearly."

"My I present my granddaughter Emma."

"Your highness." Killian greeted. Emma turned her head away from him completely uninterested. How dare he? Charming her with his blue eyes and foreign accent at her party, then comes to stay in _her_ home and decides he wants _her_ throne. He gets zero respect. Everyone awaited Emma's reply, but she kept strong in her plan.

"Emma?" Ruth willed her granddaughter speak or at least a nod of her head. "Would you care to welcome our guest?"

No, she would not. Emma took a deep breath. Remain calm. Remain calm. She smiled up at the blue eyed man as she offered her hand. " _Lord_ Killian." Remain calm. Oh screw it. When she got close enough to him, she stamped as hard as she could onto his foot. For once Emma was actually grateful she wore heels. She held herself as regally as she could as she stormed off.

Killian tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't help the "Bloody ell" that escaped. "Forgive my language your majesty." He managed to grunt out.

"Why I never..." Cora gasped.

"I apologize on behalf of my granddaughter. I don't know what's gotten into her." The queen apologized. "I will personally get you something for your foot. I will be with you as quickly as I can." She watched as Killian's sisters helped walk him from the room. "Again, I apologize Cora. It was an accident."

"Of course. Your granddaughter is training to be a flamenco dancer. I will be hiring a personal guard for my children, so that _accidents_ like this do not happen again." Cora sassed, before following after her son.

 **XXX**

 **There's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoined it. The next chapter should be coming out soon, so stay tuned! SD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Dear diary,_ _I've been back to Misthaven for barely a week now, and I've turned 21, met a handsome stranger only to find out he wants my throne and to top to all off I have to get married in the next three months or everything I've prepared myself for, for the past 5 years will back able waste. If I don't marry in time I automatically forfeit my throne to Killian freakin' Jones! Because apparently women can't become Queen unless they are married. What kind of freakin' law is that! When I become Queen that will the first thing I change. Now that little ugly, pompous, jerk and his angry sisters are living here for the time being. IN MY SPACE! It's not like didn't already have enough on my plate, now I have to add avoid the Jones family on to it. It's official I hate parliament. I hate their stupid laws. I hate Cora. I hate whatever the hell her daughters' names are. And most of all I hate Killian Jones!_

 _Emma_

"I mean seriously Ruby. Can you believe the nerve him?" Emma vented with a mouth full of ice cream. She was currently slumped on a barstool at the island of a semi busy kitchen. "But get this, it's the same guy from the party."

"Wait," Ruby stopped cutting carrot she had in her hand. "you mean the guy from your birthday party? The one with the hot accent and gorgeous eyes? The one that you danced with for practically the _entire_ night?"

"Yes, him. Lord Jones, pompous jerk who wants to take my throne, is actually Lord Killian Jones, handsome gentlemen from my birthday ball."

"Yeesh Em. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Ruby." Emma stabbed her spoon in to her melting ice cream and swirled it around a bit. "Now I have to find someone to marry in three months. Three months! I couldn't even get my room clean in three months." Emma stuffed another spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth. "How am supposed to find somebody to become my husband in three months? Where am I supposed to find a husband?"

"Or a wife." Ruby dumped the cut carrots into a pot on the stove and grabbed a bag of potatoes from the pantry.

"Are you offering?"

"Oh no Honey." Ruby dropped the bag of potatoes on the counter before resting her him on it. "I love you, but I'm a free wolf. I need to be able to play the field." She brought a handful of potatoes over to the sink to wash. "Besides," she threw over her shoulder. "you're not my type."

Emma snorted. "You got me beat there." She began playing with her ice cream. "But seriously Ruby. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Em." Ruby watched as her friend continue to stuff her face with Rocky Road.

"Care to explain what on Earth happened out there?" The queen marched into the kitchen. Ruth wasn't a person to get upset easily. Emma truly felt bad for upsetting her grandmother. She hadn't meant to embarrass her.

"Sorry." Emma sighed into her frozen treat. She owed her grandmother an explanation. "I um… I actually _have_ met lord Killian Jones before. We ah, danced at my party, flirted a lil' bit. Of course I didn't know who he was."

"I see." Ruth hummed as she took the stool next to her granddaughter. "Well, as the queen I cannot condone such behavior, but as your grandma I say attagirl." The two shared a smile. "Now dear, come with me. There's something I need you to see."

Ruth plucked the ice cream from Emma's grasp and handed it to Ruby.

"Hey! My ice cream..." She dragged her granddaughter off the stool and out of the kitchen, much to Emma's protest.

 **XXX**

"Your private wing is finally finished. It was supposed to be done _before_ you got here…"

Emma listened with half interest as she dragged her feet after her grandmother who was leading through wonderfully decorated hallways. All she wanted to do was go back to her ice cream and sulk.

"But unfortunately Geppetto, Misthaven's finest carpenter, threw out his back while working. He only wanted the best for the princess, so he sent for his son August who lives on the other side of the world. We had had him flew in special for you dear." Her grandmother continued to rattle on. "The craftsmanship is absolutely fabulous. I'm consider getting the entire castle a little makeover. Nothing too extravagant, but you know it's a little outdated. It needs something new to go along with its new reign." Ruth stopped in front of two large, golden doors. In front of it stood two highly decorated doormen dressed head to toe in Misthaven's Royal colors: red, black, and a hint of gold. They complemented their door nicely. Emma silently mused in her head. Ruth nodded to the doormen and they opened the golden, double doors. "Welcome to your very own suite."

Emma's mouth hung open in awe of the first sights of the room. There was a large, intricate, Asian mural on one the walls in the open foyer. The pair slowly made their way into the rest of her sitting room. The room was filled with shades of coral, pink, and rose gold to accent the soft cream colored wall paper. Emma softly brushed her hand across the walls. There was velvet built into the design of the wall paper. Whoever created this room really put a lot of thought into it.

At the center of the room were rose colored two couches facing one another, separated by a small coffee table. There was a bay window at the far end of the room, surrounded by curtains and filled with throw pillows. To the left of it was an open door that led to the on suite bathroom. "This is my room?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"This is amazing." The blonde sighed as she plopped onto one of the couches.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

Emma gave the room another survey before she broken into a wide grin. She glanced at her grandma before running past her ladies maids, through the French doors that led to her large bed, and immediately jumped onto the soft mattress. She let out a small giggle and stuffed her face in her pillows.

"We just made that." Elsa complained, receiving an elbow from her colleague.

"Emma." Her grandmother waved a remote in her hand. Emma quickly sat up expecting to see a TV somewhere. However, to her surprise her grandmother pointed the remote at the far wall and revealed the largest walk-in closet she had ever seen. Emma hopped off the bed and ran to stand next to her grandmother.

"This is mine?"

Ruth handed over the remote to her granddaughter. "Why don't you go find out?"

"I have my own freaking mall." Emma slowly made her way into the closest. "Nice shoes." Once Emma looked past all the heels, she noticed the array boots, high tops, Nikes, and Converse. She had one in every color and every style. "But I love the kicks. Thanks grandma."

"Oh don't thank me. I don't know anything about these modern shoes. All the credit goes to Belle and Elsa." Ruth motioned to the two ladies maids. Belle and Elsa smiled proudly at one another.

"Thank you guys. These are amazing!"

"Princess Emma. Try hitting button number 7." Elsa instructed.

"Number 7." Emma mumbled as she pressed the button. One of the large wardrobes opened up to reveal a variety of leather jackets. She quickly threw off her suit jacket threw it on the arms of one of the chairs, and replaced it with her trademark red leather jacket.

"Now press the combination 8-3-0." Her grandmother said from the other side of the closet. Emma walked to where her grandmother stood and punched the combination into the remote. One by one a drawer opened up revealing extravagant pieces of jewelry.

"Oh my God! Grandma!" Emma gasped. She could hardly believe her eyes. Above her a cupboard opened to reveal two tiaras, one silver and the other golden.

"I had a selection of the crown jewels brought for you. They are yours to borrow with great diplomacy at appropriate times. Now for the best surprise of all."

"There's more?!" Ruth guided Emma to stand in front of a wardrobe. She opened the door to reveal fancy outfits and dresses, the clothes they would have to either bribe or force her into. "Wow. Grandma these are really nice." Emma turned to her grandmother, not wanting to offend her. "AHH!!!" Emma screamed when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. She whipped around to see her attacker and was met with a familiar face. Emma gasped and screamed before pulling her childhood best friend into a crushing bear-hug. "Lily!"

Ruth, Belle and Elsa all covered their ears when both women began yelling excitedly at each other. "Lily what are you doing her? In _Misthaven_. Did you cut your hair? I like it." Emma and lily had known each other since they were in the 4th grade when Lily saved Emma from a school bully. She gave him the beating of his life. Since then they stuck together like glue. They helped each other through evil teachers, ex boyfriends (or sometimes girlfriends on lily's part), fights with parents, and literally anything life could possibly throw at then. Naturally the two were each other's partner in crime and got into a load of mischief when they were younger. Emma had no doubt in her mind that know Lily was here, they'd be getting back to their shenanigans soon.

"I'll let you two get reacquainted." Ruth bowed out of the room. She motioned for Belle and Elsa to follow as well.

"When did you get here?" Emma asked her friend.

"Just a few moments ago. I got off a plane then they stuffed me in a closet. I haven't ever been _in the closet_." Lily joked.

"Oh. There's something you need to know. I'm getting married."

"What? To who?" Lilly asked surprisingly calm as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet." Emma walked into her sitting area, preparing to fill her friend in on all that's happened in the past 32 hours.

 **XXX**

"How's your foot?" Lady Regina asked her older brother who was currently icing his abused limb.

"Perfectly fine. A future king can't let a stomped foot hold him back." Killian smirked.

"Precisely my son." Cora Mills strolled in to the room. "It won't be long before you take the throne, meaning you two," she motioned towards her daughters. "will be of the royal court as well. So act like it. I need you to get everyone in the castle to love all three of you."

"Well that won't be hard for me." Zelena boasted. "I'm quite the charmer if I do say so myself. If only my dear sister could have been graced with half charm Kilian and I have, she'd-".

"I'd what?" Regina dared her sister to continue. Killian let out a deep sigh and rubbed a hand across his face. He hated when his sisters got like this. Literally the only time they weren't at each other's throat was when they were they verbally attacked someone they _both_ disliked.

"Maybe your British fling would have stuck around." Zelena clearly knew something the rest of them didn't. She was vague enough she didn't spill her sister's secretes, but seeing the look on Regina's face it was more than enough to set her off.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about that."

"Or maybe Daniel woul-"

" _Don't ever_ say his name!!" Regina growled. Both sisters were standing now.

"Girls!!" Cora stepped in between her daughters. "Sit. Now." Her voice left no room for argument. They both immediately complied while wiping unfallen tears from their eyes. No matter how big or small one of their arguments might be, it always left each party emotional. Killian guessed it was because they were once close and now they aren't. Either that or they really do hate each other and women are just emotional.

"This is unacceptable. I will not have any daughter of mine behaving in such a manner. You will be on your best behavior for the remainder of your stay at the castle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mother." They replied in unison.

"Wonderful. Now that's settled, Killian, I have set up a meeting between you and parliament. They want to get to know their future king." Cora slid into an arm chair across from her children.

"What kind of meeting is this mother?" Killian dropped his icepack and sat up straighter in his chair.

"No need to fret. Simply show them how you would make a better ruler than the princess. I don't mean talk ugly about the current heir."

"She wants you to charm the pants off of them. Show them you can be everything her majesty can't." Zelena simplified.

"When is this meeting mother?" Killian crossed his legs and rested an arm on the back of the couch.

"In 15 minutes. We really should be leaving now."

"What?" He sputtered. Their mother loved dropping news on her children at the last minute. It left little time for argument. Killian felt his sister grab his hand. He glanced down at her and couldn't help but reciprocate the small smile Regina sent him.

"Don't worry, you can handle this. You've dealt with far worse." His little sister whispered. "Remember you're Captain Hook. You're a Jones. Nothing can stop you." She winked at him before she pushed him into the direction of their retreating mother's form.

 **XXX XXX**

"Lord Robert Gold." Ingrid read.

"Absolutely not. He's an impulsive gambler." The queen quickly dismissed.

The next bachelor's profile appears on the theater screen. Ingrid, Ruth, and Emma, her closest friends: Ruby and Lilly, and her ladies maids were all in the royal screening room or as Emma likes to call it, "the mini movie theater" looking at potential husbands on a PowerPoint slideshow. The theater was in Emma's wing of the castle. She knew her grandmother had installed just for her. Who else was going to use it?

 _Sir Gaston Brocklebank_

 _Residence: Conques, France_

 _Age: 28_

 _Hobbies: Beast hunting, Physical training_

A strangled cough sounded from where Emma, Ruby, and Lily sat. They all turned to see Belle struggling to keep her composer. "He's from your home city. Do you know him?" Ruby inquired.

"Uhh. Yes." Belle replied, but gave no further information.

"Well, do you know anything about him?" Emma pushed.

"I'd rather not."

"Any more information you call tell me about this man or any of them would be greatly appreciated. These things don't tell us much about them."

"Excuse me while I speak freely, but Gaston is a womanizing jerk. He is not man anyone should marry."

"Thank you Belle." Ingrid immediately switched to the next slide.

 _Prince Jefferson Hatter_

 _Residence: Constanța, Romania_

 _Age: 25_

 _Hobbies: Traveling, Hat making_

"Yes!" Emma gasped. "I pick him. Yes. A hundred times yes!"

Jefferson hatter was _the_ prince. He was the bachelor literally _everyone_ wanted to marry.He traveled the world. He was ridiculously handsome and had just the right amount of crazy to him.

"Prince Jefferson is not eligible, because he's in line for his own crown." Ingrid informed as she handed out popcorn.

"If he isn't eligible, why is he even included in the pictures?" Lily pouted.

"I just love to look at him. I'll put him on the invite list as well." Ingrid admitted and everyone nodded in agreement. "Sir Isaac Heller." She read as the next screen popped up.

"No." Emma and her friends said in unison.

"John Darling from Misthaven. He's not from a noble background, but he's a nice kid and comes from a good family."

"And he's not bad to look at." Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute." Emma agreed with her friend.

"His boyfriend seems to think so as well." Lilly commented as she stalked his social media profiles.

"Never mind that." Ruth spoke up. "Put in him on all of the invitations. He's a splendid dancer."

Ingrid nodded and moved on. "Ok. Prince Robin Locksley."

 _Prince Robin Locksley_

 _Residence: London, England_

 _Age: 23_

 _Hobbies: Archery, Writing sonnets_

"Why yes. Of course." Ruth beamed. "You need someone titled, who will rule by your side without the corruption of ego rearing its ugly head. Someone who is compassionate, strong, attractive…"

"And you think that someone is him?" Emma took one look at her grandmother's face and agreed. "Ok. I'll give him a try."

 **XXX**

 **Fear not! This is still a Captainswan story.. I apologize for this chapter. I feel as if I could do better.. I'll try to get as many out before school starts back up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoined it! Until next time. SD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Robin Locksley. A blue eyed, sandy blonde brit who has competed in the Olympics for archery, loves poetry, and took an entire month in preparation for their meeting. Locksley, you better be the one because I'm dwindling on time. Oh! I'm also proud to say that I've successfully avoided they Jones in that time frame. They seem to have their own agenda. I don't mind it, but it stresses the hell out of my grandmother and Leroy. Leroy was a bit offended when they hired their own personal guard, claiming he made them uncomfortable. Elsa and Belle have been working with me on my royal studies and etiquette. I think I'm getting the hang of it, but Belle thinks I will learn easier if were practice with the young ladies of the castle. The only young women of high status, beside myself, that are currently in the castle are the Jones sisters. Hell no. I've done a good job avoiding them and I'd like to keep it that way. But as of right know I am going to keep my focus on getting a husband._ _Emma_

"We are live at windy seashore village of Victoria. Our two lovers have the most perfect weather for their first public outing." Cruella De Vil, Misthaven's number one fashion journalist and reporter for catching the scoop on all things royal. If you wanted to know anything about what was happing behind the castle walls, her show "101 Ways to Misthaven" was the place to go. She and her partner Sydney Glass, Misthaven's number one journalist, are covering Princess Emma's journey to the throne. Surprising to the world, they work together in selling the two top gossip magazines in the country. They made it appear that they were always competing with each other for the biggest story to boost ratings on the magazines they were both making profit from. "They are accompanied by her majesty Queen Ruth and Robin's parents King Edward and Queen Claire. Oh, look! They're waving at us! Morning darlings! I must say Prince Robin of Locksley is a rather handsome fellow. He is sporting a slim fit, suits casual 2 Button Solid Blazer Jacket Black. And I must say it brings out his eyes."

Emma hated this. She hated the cameras and reporters. She hated being watched and documented. Her grandmother said it was ok and this was the only way most citizens would get to know about her and the changes coming to the castle.

Robin was nice though. She realized early on that he was a romantic. He loved writing poems and promised to dedicate one to her. Emma thought it was sweet, if not a bit sappy. They continued to walk along the beach sharing common information about themselves. Their families and staff were walking not far behind, but a safe distance they couldn't hear their conversation.

Emma and Robin's outing remained respectable to the public until they went running after Emma's beanie that flew off her head in the windy weather. Robin tried to stop Emma from getting the hat so that he could do the gentlemen thing and grab it for her. He wanted to chivalrous, as a prince should, but Emma had ideas of her own. It soon became a race to see who could get the hat first. Even Emma's lady's maids and security ran after the hat.

"Wait! Emma, wait." Robin laughed. "A princess should not run after her own hat."

That only made Emma want to get it herself even more. "I got it." Emma and Robin tripped over each other and tumble into the sand in a fit of laughter. Yes, Emma was certain. Robin would make an excellent friend, but wasn't sure about anything more. She'd just have to wait and see.

 **XXX**

Robin and Emma continued their "get-to-know-you" activities behind the privacy of the castle walls. They played one of robin's requested games: badminton. Emma had no idea how to play. Lily and Ruby gave her a brief explanation of how the game worked, though they only read what they found on google. "I'm just going to _wing_ it. Get it? Because the thing you hit is called a _birdie_?"

"Em, take your uncle jokes on to the field. I'm ready for a good laugh and your jokes aren't doing it for me." Lily pushed her friend towards the field.

"Hey! My jokes are great."

"Just remember what we talked about." Ruby winked from her slightly reclined chair that was placed under a large umbrella.

Emma rolled her eyes before stepping back into the game. She and robin passed the birdie back and forth a couple of times before he missed. "Nice shot." Robin encouraged as Elsa handed Emma another birdie. She served and Robin passed it but, it went over her head and she tripped over herself trying to get it and landed on her butt. As expected she heard a bark of laughter coming from the sidelines.

Immediately Elsa, Belle, and Emma's new guard in training, Anton aka Tiny, came rushing to help Emma up, but Lily and Ruby quickly stopped them. "No. Let the lovebirds bond." Lily explained.

"Emma, sunglasses." Ruby quietly motion for her to take them off.

"Ah, princess here you are." Robin rushed over with a bag of ice.

Emma snatches off her glasses and quickly fixes her hair. She moans and grabs at her ankle. Robin places the ice on her ankle and begins to fuss over her. Emma subtly glances over to her friends who give her a thumbs up. Ruby points to her mouth and smiles, motioning for Emma to do the say. Emma quickly smiles at Robin and he smiles in return.

The rest of their day continues in a similar fashion. She and Robin play an outdoor game of chess, he wins, and then they take a casual walk around the gardens. They try their best to get to know one another, but Emma constantly has to motion for her nosy maids to take couple steps back.

"For the past hundred years, every marriage in my family has been arranged. The romantic in me thought I would break tradition and meet a beautiful woman on my own, fall in love. I thought I had, but you know how relationships go-"

"Hey, Robin." Emma started. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you think you could not move your lips so much when you talk?"

His hand instantly went to cover his mouth. "Is there something the matter with my teeth or…?"

"No, no, no. It's just there are specially trained lip readers over there." Emma pointed to the gate behind her. Thanks Ruby for that heads up. It's amazing the things you can learn working in a kitchen. "They're the ones with the binoculars."

"And there they are. Our new favorite royal couple cozied under Misthaven's infamous apple tree. There have been 200 years of happy romances under that tree. Let's see if this royal couple will join the list." Cruella announced. The reporters watched as Robin hands something to the princess. "What do you think it is?" Cruella asked Sydney."

"It looks like a, a book?" He whispered back. They all held their breaths as Emma slowly opened the book. A small section of the book was hollowed out, just enough to fit a small ring.

"It was my Great-grandmother's engagement ring. She gave it to me before she died. I was really young at the time. I had not realize that this ring was meant to be on someone special. That's you Emma." Robin smiled. "She and my great-grandfather were married for a good 62 years. I hope we can do the same. Will you do me the honor of making me your husband?"

"I uh…" Yes. The answer is yes. You need him to become queen. Come on Emma. Her throat constricted slightly, making room for very little air to get through. "Yes. Sure. Of course. Did you want me to put it on myself?"

"Oh! I can do that." Robin took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my god! It was a ring!" Cruella gasped. "A royal proposal has been made!"

 **XXX**

Emma took a deep breath trying to calm her raging heart. She could hear the crowd cheering on the opposite side of the door. This was a happy and exciting moment, though it didn't make any of her nerves go away. What if she messes up? What if the kingdom decides she's an unfit ruler? Most of parliament already believes so. Small as it may be, this was her first test. Was her outfit appropriate for their standards? Misthaven women preferred dresses and skirts. Would they be offended or see her as an outsider because she chose to wear dress pants? Would they see her as their future queen? Could she even hold herself as a queen? She's should have more attention when Belle was talking about Misthaven customs. She's only had a month of royal studies. The Jones' have had a lifetime of studies. They could easily outshine her. They were the perfect candidates to run a country. But they are not here are they? Grandma had the news of the engagement and Robin's being at the castle hidden from them until the engagement ceremony. It's a good thing they're old school and don't watch TV or use cellphones. None of that brought Emma's stress levels down.

"Fear follows us," Robin suddenly began. "Fear stalks us, Fear controls us, Fear is all we think. Fear sleeps with us, fear eats with us, fear surrounds us, Fear is everywhere."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're off to a _fantastic_ start." Emma grumbled sarcastically, not looking at the man standing next her. She kept eyes trained on the door ahead.

He only smiled before speaking again. "Fear can be stopped, Fear can go away, Fear is only an emotion, Fear _will_ be stopped." He took her hand in his. "Stopped by love. Corey Fauchon." He gave her hand a squeeze.

That was actually beautiful. "Thank you Robin."

"Anytime, love." Emma was still a ball of nerves, but Robin lessened them slightly. She wouldn't be going out there alone; they'd be doing it together.

"Bring in the lovebirds." Ingrid directed. The double doors opened dramatically.

Emma took another deep breath. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are m'lady."

"Announcing the royal engagement of Princess Emma Elizabeth Swan and Prince Robin Nathan Richard Elliott Locksley!" Together they walked out onto the balcony and greeting all of Misthaven. The crowd's cheers got louder when they saw the couple appear. They was a sea of red, black, and gold from the waving of the Misthaven flag. They threw flowers and the children held onto balloons in celebration of their princess' engagement. Emma remembered to wave properly, the Elsa and her grandmother showed. When it was time to leave, she knocked over a small flower display, but caught it easily. She showed it to the crowed, hoping it looked as if she'd meant to do that. To her surprise Robin grabbed the identical flower display and held it up, same as she did. He was a quick thinker and it melted Emma's heart that he covered up her mishap. They bowed to the crowed and left with their new flowers. Once they were back into the castle the couple were pulled in two different directions, each having official business to be taken care of.

 **XXX**

Emma was finally free of her official princess duties by the late afternoon. Belle and Elsa dragged Emma to the kitchen the moment the ceremony was over. They told her she needed to finish menu for her and Robin's engagement feast that night. As her ladies maids it was their job to keep her on track and make sure she completed everything in a timely manner. Emma's been trying her best to keep up with all the information and tasks they're throwing at her. Lily and Ruby try to help when they can, but it's still a lot of hard work. After she was finished in the kitchen she had to take engagement photos, _without_ her fiancé. Emma thought it was strange, but didn't question it. Once she got a moment to herself she set out to find her fiancé. She wanted to thank Robin for earlier and was told she'd find him in the garden. She made her way over to where Robin was sitting alone, under a shaded tree, reading a small, worn, red leather book. She took a quick glanced at the title. "Hmm. Love poems. Get that from the massive library of ancient books?"

"Barnes and Noble actually." He smirked. "A friend let me borrow it. I haven't had the chance to return it."

"Ahh. So, you stole it."

He laughed and patted the grass next to him. "Come sit. Let me read to you."

"Love poems?" Asked dubiously.

"Sure. A true gentleman knows to woo his wife-to-be."

Emma smiled softly. He was trying; she probably should too. Robin was a good man and he would be a wonderful husband, but she didn't love him. She craved that spark that causes time to still when they touched. She wants to be able to look in to someone's eye and see the love reciprocating back to her. She wants something real. She wants the sweet man offering to read her love poems to have something real. She would be denying some women the possibility to meet her true love. She would be denying _him_ the chance at true love. Emma knew she wouldn't get that option, but she didn't want to subject him to a loveless marriage. He chose to marry her, even though he wasn't getting anything out of it. He was doing out of the goodness of his heart. And that only made her feel worse.

"Robin, I didn't get the chance to thank you for earlier. At the engagement announcement." Emma slid down next to him. "So, thank you."

"There's no need. It was my honor. I couldn't let my fiancé be the only silly royal today. If we're going down, might as well go together." Robin smiled. He chose a sonnet by Andrew Marvell called "The Definition of Love".

Emma couldn't care much for what he was reading; she simply liked the fact that he _was_ reading. There was something about the way he did it. Maybe it was the accent? She couldn't tell. She was so enthralled in the way he was reading the poems she almost didn't realize that there was another person in the garden. She figured it was one of her ladies maids coming to chaperone them, claiming to be improper for the soon-to-be bride and groom to be alone together before the wedding. Emma looked up expecting to see either Bell or Elsa walking towards them, but instead she was met with the youngest Jones sister. Ugh. Ms. Throne-snatcher's-sister. How had this happened? She managed to avoid the entire Jones family for a month. Why we're they still in her space? She was engaged now. She going to get married and become Queen. They didn't need to be here anymore.

The other young woman was so caught up in her own readings that she didn't notice either her or Robin. If they remain quite and don't bring attention to themselves maybe sh-

"Regina!" Robin suddenly called out. For her part, Regina seemed genuinely startled by his outburst.

"Rob- Prince Locksley." Regina stumbled on her words. Huh. Interesting. Emma noted as she looked in between Robin and Regina. She was genuinely interested in what was going on between the two. She looked over at Robin and he had the biggest grin Emma had ever seen. His smile reached his eyes and the sparkled. They fricken' sparkled. There's nothing Emma wouldn't give to have some look at her the way Robin was looking at Lady Jones now. They stared at one another for a good five minutes before one of the broke the silence, but not whatever spell was cast on them.

"It's lovely to see you again Regina. Truly." Robin spoke when he found his voice again. His smile didn't falter for a second.

"What um what are you doing in Misthaven?"

"I'm engaged to her highness." Robin revealed reluctantly. The bubble the two created instantly popped. Regina looked in Emma's direction for the first time since stopping in the garden.

"Ms. Swan. I… I hadn't seen you there." She looked visibly sick. "Well, don't let me hold you two up. I should be going. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." And with that she was gone.

Emma raised questioning brow at Robin, waiting for an explanation, but instead he acted as if nothing had happened at all. "Shall we continue?" Emma frowned. Robin was usually such an open person. Why shut down all of a sudden? She chose not to question him on it. Yet.

 **XXX**

Killian was enjoying a cup of spiked tea in the sitting room of his family's sleeping quarters. Rum always seemed to relax him in the ways tea and fine wine couldn't. He only drank it in a teacup, so that no one would question him on his choice in beverage. He nearly spilt his _tea_ when his sister came barreling into the room. "What the bloody ell got into you?"

"Where's Zelena!?"

Regina's frantic tone caused him to straighten up. "In the next room. What's happened?"

She ignored his questions and brisked passes him and into the next room. Luckily for him, she didn't close the door completely. He stopped at the door and listened in on his sisters' conversation.

"What the bloody devil is wrong with you?" Zelena barely looked from her needlepoint. She was insanely good at it. She would mostly sew what was happening in her life, almost like a diary. People from all over wanted to buy some of her work. But Zelena, in her words wasn't interested in selling her life's story to any old hag with a penny. Her needlepoint took a lot of her concentration and it was not easy to get her to stop when she was on a roll.

"He's here!"

"Who, sister dear?"

"Robin." That made Zelena pause. She put down her needlepoint walked over to her pacing sister.

"Robin of Locksley?" She inquired. "The one you met in Spain?"

"Yes, him!" Regina all but screamed.

Who is the Robin fellow and why does he have his sister so freaked out? Was he someone who tried to harm her? Was he someone Killian needed to worry about? He'd hate to have to get his hands dirty before becoming king, but he would do whatever it took to insure the safety of his sisters. Killian stepped closer to the crack in the door. He was missing a vital piece of information.

"What is he doing here?" Zelena asked.

"He's apparently engaged to Princess Emma. How did we not know this!? When the hell did that happen?"

"You have history with the princess' fiancé?"

"I guess." Regina nodded.

"Then you know what you must do." Zelena grinned wickedly. "Seduce him. Make him want to break off the engagement."

"What!? No! I never want to see him again. Zelena you know that."

"You want our dear brother on the throne, don't you?" Zelena smirked as she opened the door further, letting her younger brother into the room.

"I guess." Regina mumbled.

"You guess?" Killian crossed his arms in an almost threatening fashion. He quickly came to the conclusion that his sister was not in danger, but freaking out over a crush. It was his job as her big brother to tease her about it. Just a little bit.

"I mean, of course I want you to be king, but-"

"Then I don't see the problem. In this family we do whatever it takes to get what we want. Correct? Even if it means spending time with your _ex-boyfriend_."

"He's not my ex!" Regina stamped her foot like a fussy child. "We were never together. Mother would've had a heart attack."

"Even better." Zelena grinned into her needlepoint. "then you will have no problem introducing us to him then. Oh, and make sure the princess is present when you do it."

"My sister dear, you _are_ wicked." Killian praised.

"Why thank you, brother. I try."

Regina felt sick. How on earth was she going to handle another confrontation with Prince Locksley, let alone seduce him?

Graham, their mother's hired guard, entered the room. "Your mother is here and requires your presence."

Cora watched with a predatory gaze as her children walked into the sitting room. "Come sit and have tea with your mother. We haven't seen each other in ages." They all joined her around the small table.

"Mother I hate to admit this, but you were wrong." Killian started. Cora sat up impossibly straighter, daring her son to continue. "The princess has managed to find a husband within a month, with a little less than two months to spare."

Killian's words did not faze his mother. "Princess Emma cannot possibly be happy with the idea of an arranged marriage. She was raised by fools without structure, letting her believe in such things as _true love_." Cora scoffed into her tea. "What in heavens is this? Graham be a dear and have this poisonous liquid taken out of my sight." The young, handsome guard came to quickly dispose of the dink. "As I was saying. I want you, my son to romance her. Show her what it would feel like to be in a true relationship. One with passion and heat. Make her question herself."

"I can do that mother." Killian agreed. Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, don't think you're out of commission dear sister. _You_ still need to do your part."

"And what might that be?" Inquired Cora.

"I am, to seduce the Prince Robin Locksley. Same as Killian." Cora's youngest sighed.

"You're finally doing something right!" Cora clapped. "The three of you make me very proud. This plan should not fail. If it does then it will be entirely your fault and you will bring shame to our family. Do not disappoint me. I will be back to check in on you. I have to get back to parliament." Cora got up from the table and left her children to ponder what their next moves would be.

 **XXX**

After reading in the garden with Robin and getting dressed for their engagement dinner, Emma immediately went to find her friends. She was currently dragging Lily to the kitchen to find Ruby. Lily tried her best to keep up with her friend, but the heels and blazer she barely had on was making the task more difficult. "It was so weird. Lily you should have seen them." Emma gasped as they entered the expectantly busy kitchen.

"Aww Emma, you look gorgeous." Ruby gushed as her friends made their way towards her. "And seen who?"

Emma had hair neatly piled on the top of her head. She wore a more traditional Misthavian dress with a red undertone and a black lace overlay. She complemented it with a white diamond necklace and matching earrings. And completed the outfit with black pumps.

"Robin and Regina."

"Wait. You mean your fiancé and the Jones sister? What about them?"

"They… _know_ each other." Emma sighed on to her favorite bar stool. "Like they met before. Robin and I were sitting in the garden reading poems, then Regina walks by and Robin is like a child in a candy store. They had this weird connection. She was like a different person talking to him. But the moment he mentioned us getting married their little bubble popped. She looked like she wanted to hurl and boom, she was gone. Just like that."

"Do you think she likes him?" Lily guessed.

"The more important question is does _he_ like _her_?" Ruby punctuated with a swing of her spoon.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I tried to ask Robin about it, but he completely shut down. He asked like it didn't even happen. I can ask him a question about literally anything and he will give me a long, detailed story about it, but the moment I asked him about Regina, he clamps up."

"Maybe they were ex's or something?" Lily finally got her blazer on correctly and took the stool next to Emma's.

"They seem a bit friendly for ex's." Emma sighed and turned her body towards Lily who was checking out all the people who passed through the kitchen. "Stop that. These people are hard at work. They don't need you distracting them with your predatory glances."

"Not _everyone_ in the kitchen is working. _We're_ not working. _Ruby_ isn't working."

"I am to." Ruby looked around the kitchen to make sure no one heard her friends. "Don't let granny hear you. I don't want to be put on cleaning duty."

"Don't worry. Granny is too busy talking to that cute little brunette over there." Lily pointed. "She's dressed like a rich person. Do you think she would say 'no' if I asked her out?"

"Out where? Every bar is out of a 200 mile radius of the castle." Ruby pulled a pan of melted butter from the oven and transferred it to a bowl.

"So you're mean there's no bar. Cuz the entire country is 200 miles."

"Leave my country alone. Oh look! Granny's got her hands on her hip. I wonder what they're talking about."

Emma smirked before turning around to see who they were talking about. "Where?"

"Wait for the guy with the giant roll of cheese to move out the way."

"Ok look." Lily directed. "Her in the blue. Do you know her? Can you set us up?"

"Lily no! _That_ is Regina. You know, the sister of the ass that's trying to steal my throne."

" _That's_ Regina?!" Lily and Ruby both gasped.

"Oh, I hate her already. I bet she has… lice…"

"Lice? Lily really?" Emma folded her arms and faced her friends.

"Yeah. No one looks like that without major character flaws." Lily stated matter of fact. "I bet you she carves out the hearts of all of her lovers with her bare hands and collects them in boxes."

Emma and Ruby snorted. "You need to lay off the television."

"Netflix is streaming not television. Oh! I think the new season is out for that new show I've been watching. Since your grandma is bringing the 21st century to your wing of the castle, do you think they'll add Wi-Fi?"

"Probably. I know there are a few places in Misthaven that actually have Wi-Fi. The castle just isn't one of them." Emma answered as he dipped her finger in the icing ruby was making. "That will be number 2 on the list of things I plan to do when I become queen."

"So that I don't embarrass you in front of Parliament and rich noble friends, how do I need to act?" Lily also dipped her finger into Ruby's icing.

"Hey! Fingers out of the icing." Ruby scolded, pulling the bowl out of her friends' reach.

"One," Emma started. "they are not my friends. And two, making a good impression on The Royal Parliament is extremely important. They can take my throne away if they feel that I am unfit to rule. The reporters have a say in how the _people_ see me. If I make a good impression on them, then I will at least have the people on my side."

"Ok. So I need to be on my best behavior. Got it." Lily nodded. "But what exactly is going to happen? Is there some special royal thing I need to be aware of?"

"I don't know. _I_ don't even know what I'm supposed to do at these things. Maybe we'll get lucky and all we have to do is eat."

Emma looked to Ruby, hoping she would have a little insight on royal dinners. "Sorry Em. It's been a long time since we've had anything like this in the castle so, I don't know."

"Princess Emma, it is time to begin the dinner. You are required in the dining hall." Leroy guided Emma and Lily towards the door.

"Aww. Promise to tell me all about it."

"We will Ruby. Stay out of trouble until we get back." Lily ordered.

"Can't promise anything. Now go before you're late." Ruby shooed them out of the room.

 **XXX**

The dining hall is about half the size of the ball room and is filled with members of parliament and their families, nobles, and royals from nearby kingdoms. This is only a small portion of those who would be attending the actual wedding. Emma was impressed by how fast the staff was able transformed the room to accommodate everyone. There were three tables in total. The two longest connected at the ends of the shorter third table, forming a U-shape. They were heavily decorated with pail table clothes and large flower arrangements. The tables were set to seat at least 200 people.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I thought we were all going to be sitting at one long table." Emma admitted. "Now that I see all the people who are actually her I realize how that wouldn't have worked."

"You know I was kind of thinking the same thing. Where's our table?" Lily lean into Emma not wanting unwanted ears to overhear their conversation. "I don't want to get stuck at a table snooty rich people. I can't pretend to care about what they think for an entire evening."

"Me either. I think we'll be at the table in the middle there. I have a suspension that Robin's parents aren't aware of my background. I think _they_ think that I was raised here in Misthaven as a princess and.. I… I kinda…"

"You want to keep it that way." Lily finished. Emma's best friend was not amused and she completely understood why. As kids they always lived by staying true to themselves. They spoke their mind and did what they felt in their bones were the right, even if it got them in trouble on occasion. They used to make fun of rich people to make them feel better about themselves, because they didn't have much. Now Emma was one of those _rich_ people. She had a platform and could make a difference. She didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize that.

"Lily…"

"No, I understand. You want to be Queen and don't want to risk the chance to do it." The taller brunette smiled reassuringly. "It's just weird being on the other side of things. We used to make fun of these kind of people."

"Who says we can't still?"

"I do." Leroy stepped closer to them. "As a queen you never want to get caught talking about your court or the well respected nobles. ….But, if you want a good candidate, I'd choose lady Rowena. That lady has had her hair in that tight bun for 45 years. If she keeps it up, she'll be bald by the end of the before the next Lady's fair."

"Oh my gosh. Leroy!" The two couldn't hold in their laughing.

"I call it how I see it, sister. You're only laughing because you know I'm right." Leroy smirked as he led the women to the center of the room where most of the guest were congregated. They stopped next to Ruth, Robin's parents, and elderly priest.

"The guests of honor have arrived. Let us begin." The priest announced to the room. "We celebrate the blessing of the engagement of Prince Locksley and Princess Emma. May the Lord shower blessings on to this royal pairing. In the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen. Let us feast!"

It wasn't long after Emma and lily were seated at their table. They sat in the traditional seating arrangements (well not quite), the queen sat at the center with Emma and Lily to her right. Ruth cheated the seating arrangements so that lily could sit next to her and for that Emma couldn't be more grateful. On the other side of the queen were Robin's parents and Misthaven's official priest. Directly in front of her sat none other than Killian Jones, with Zelena and one of Robin's men and to his left sat Regina and Robin. Emma sighed heavily and silently prayed for a quick evening.

"The man sitting in front of me is Killian Jones and the redhead is his sister." Emma explained to her best friend while there table was being served.

"Damn Emma." Lily gasped. "I need to know who dipped their fingers in that gene pool. Why don't you just marry him?…" The subject of their discussion looked up at them and winked. Emma sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Soon after everyone had been served the conversing began. If only Emma knew that the simple conversation about the weather in Misthaven compared to that in London would take a turn for the worst.

A few moments after the main course had been brought out, Zelena opened up a new conversation. "We couldn't help but notice that there are not maids or even doormen in our wing of the castle. I assume you had them removed during the courtship of her majesty?" Emma knew Ruth had Robin hidden from the Jones'. She also knew Leroy was in charge of organization of swearing all of the staff to secrecy. It seems as if Leroy's way of dealing with the task was to get rid of it all together. Too bad his way is making her grandmother look b6ad. "Oh no worries. Now that they are indeed betrothed we would like our staff back."

Ruth look over shyly at the couple next to her, trying to gauge their reaction. The king and queen of England seem to empathize with the redhead's tale. She uncomfortably cleared her throat before smiling at Zelena. "My apologies. I will personally see to it that your staff be returned.

"Thank You your highness." Regina sweetly smiled at the queen. Emma didn't fall for the innocent act. She didn't trust any of them. She knew they were up to something, but just couldn't figure out what. She was still trying to understand what happened in the garden earlier.

"Forgive me if I've made myself seem like an over pampered Lady, but there are things my sister and I could not do on our own. Although the most of the castle has been updated and remodeled to accommodate indoor plumbing, our wing has not. We require assistance for bathing and forgive my table manners and our appearances on this fine night. We've been denied proper utilities."

"Zelena, let it go. We've managed just fine." Regina encouraged her sister to drop the conversation.

"No dear sister. You were one who said that you'd rather be at home than in the castle." Zelena grinned at her sister. "Unless of course it was a sign that we've over stayed our welcome. You have more important guest to entertain. We can have our things packed by the morning and be on our way.

"Oh dear heavens no!" Claire Gasped. "Ruth you couldn't possibly put these lovely people out on our behalf. We have more than enough staff. Don't we Edward?" She gave her husband a nudge.

"Of course we do. We would be happy to share." Edward agreed.

"We would love if you continued your stay until the wedding." Ruth opened her hand towards the Jones'. "These walls have been empty for some time now. After the loss of Robert and my sons, it's been quite lonely. I am grateful for a castle full of life again. Having my granddaughter Emma living with me has been a blessing." Ruth grabbed her granddaughter's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "She reminds me so much of her father. I cannot express how proud you've made me. I know your father would be as well."

"Thank you." Emma used her index finger to wipe a lone tear from her grandmother's face. She could learn a thing or two from her grandmother. She knew how to sway the conversation in her favor, though Emma could still see the embarrassment hidden in her aging eyes. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"Ms. Swan, I was hoping we could have tea some time." Regina folded her napkin neatly over her barely touched food before smiling up at Emma.

Tea with the Jones sisters? Emma really wanted to say no, but she couldn't do that in front of everyone. She didn't want to seem rude. Regina was only asking for tea. Then why does it feel like she's being invited to her death? She could always cancel right? Yeah, princesses are always busy. She could easily get out of this.

"Yeah, sure. Anytime." Emma politely accepted. Belle and Elsa would be proud.

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds cool. What time?" She asked as she took another spoonful of her dinner. The atmosphere shifted at their table. Emma looked up from her food trying to understand why there was a sudden change in everyone. They were all was starring at her. Grandmother was still embarrassed from the previous conversation to be of much help. Whatever Emma did wrong must have only added to her embarrassment. Zelena and Killian were covering their smiles with their napkins. Robin and his parents looked slightly appalled. It was definitely something she said. Emma looked over to her best friend, but Lily was just as confused as she was. Regina for her part looked a little apologetic.

"Forgive me princess. Perhaps it was insensitive of me. I know are not from this country and are still learning our customs." Regina broke the silence. She was trying to give Emma an out, but the entire situation made her feel worse. What kind of queen doesn't know her own country? It's tea. No one drinks tea in America unless it's cold or they're sick. Well some people do, but they don't sit down and have tea like these European countries do. Emma's always been more of a coffee person anyway. "A typical tea is held between the hours of 3 and 5 in the evening. Everyone's preference is different. I myself prefer tea in the mornings at 11 or 10:30. You are the princess, whatever time you choose is the time we shall meet."

Emma's faced turned a bright red. She wouldn't doubt it ran past her shoulders. "I ah… the morning is fine." She sputtered. Emma internally sighed. She must look like a fool to Robin and his parents. That is if her fiancé would stop whispering to the young woman beside him. Whatever Robin said to Regina caused her cheeks to redden. She tried to hide her blush by whipping her mouth with her napkin. Seriously what the hell was going on between the two of them?

Regina cleared her throat and turned her shoulder away from Robin, towards Emma. "Perfect. We can meet at 10 for brunch. I apologize, but I must excuse myself."

"Why of course dear." Ruth halted her conversation with the other queen and king.

Regina grabbed her and her siblings' plates off of the table. "Enjoy the rest of your meal." She said before hurrying off.

"What meal? You've stolen it from me!" Zelena hissed after her sister.

"You know, I think it best we all retire for the evening." Ruth stood. She motioned for Emma and lily to follow suit. Everyone quickly stood from their chairs as well. It isn't polite to be seated at the table while the King or Queen is standing, unless it's a toast or they say otherwise. Emma knew about that at least. She wasn't completely uneducated.

Emma watched the smirk grow on the Irish lord in front of her. Killian gave her a once over before looking up at her. Damn him and his sparkling, blue eyes. He let his smirk grow, showing off his white teeth before he nodded his head to her. "Your highness." Emma rolled her eyes and followed after her grandmother out of the dining hall. She wasn't going to fall for their games. Whether or not he would get it, he still wanted her throne and Emma couldn't let that happen. There was too much time between now and the wedding. Anything could happen. She didn't want a single thing to jeopardize her chance to become the great ruler she knew she could be. She wanted, no _needed_ to be Queen Emma Elizabeth Swan of Misthaven. It was her calling. She could feel it in her bones that this was the thing was that she was meant to do. She wanted to make a difference and change lives, and she wasn't going let some Irish accented Lord come snatch it away from her.

 **Ok, let me know what you guys think. I know its been awhile. I won't make excuses. I'll just do better... hopefully. And please excuse the typos. Not sure if there are any, but they probably are. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. Love SD :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the long wait, but the wait is over! Here's the next chapter of Swan Diaries. Things get a little complicated for our princess. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Chapter 5

"She didn't have to make a fool of you." Emma grumbled while struggling to get her dress off.

"I understand dear, but she didn't say anything untrue. The Jones' are a well-respected family in Mishaven. They have a connection to the people you have yet to obtain. They could easily sway them the other direction. We would do best not to upset them any further." Ruth replied from the other side of the frosted room divider. "My sweet, why don't you wait for Belle or Elsa to come and assist you? It would be a lot easier."

"Because they are taking too long and I want to out of this dress now. Uggg!" Emma continued to struggle before she gave up. "Lily, come help me."

"No your grandmother's bed is comfortable." Emma listened to her best friend sigh into the bed. She and her grandmother already had their sleeping clothes on. Lily immediately went to the large four-poster bed upon entering the room, while Ruth rested on the chaise lounge across the room. "You have people to do that for you. And I'm not about to mess up whatever traditional Misthavian dress they put you in."

Belle and Elsa rushed into the queen's chambers and immediately went to help Emma out of her dress. "Finally!" Emma gasped as air returned to her lungs. "That corset was cutting all circulation to the rest of my body. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome your majesty. Sorry it took so long. Elsa and I had to make stop by the library to get these." Belle three thick, dusty tomes.

"What are those for?" Emma asked as she stepped around the divider.

"Well we were informed that you would be having brunch with the Ladies Jones and we want to give you a crash course before the morning."

Emma nodded and sat next lily on the bed while Elsa gave her a lesson in etiquette and how one must behave during tea. Belle on the other hand gave her a list of safe topics. They didn't worry too much on the technical side. It took girls until the age of 15 to able to participate in Lady's tea. It took years of practice and even then many didn't get it right.

"Ok. Two questions. One, what is the difference between tea and brunch? And two, is it too late to bailout?"

"Well to answer your first question, the difference between brunch and tea time are simple. A Lady's tea is just that, a _lady's_ tea." Belle explained. "Typically there are no men allowed. Yes, Men and women do share tea, but it is not _the_ tea time in Misthaven. Whereas in a brunch, children and men can be included in the equation. And there would be heavier foods served at a brunch than at a tea."

"Let me answer the second one." Lily waited for Belle to nod before she turned to Emma and smack the back of her hand on her friend's arm. "Hell yeah! I'm all for not seeing those two bitches that early in the day, but after last night I don't think you have a choice."

"Lily you _are_ a breath of fresh air." Ruth shook her head in amusement.

"She right you know." Elsa began. "News in the castle spreads fast and even faster outside of it. If you were to turn down her invitation _after_ you already accepted, it would be an insult to them. And everyone in the kingdom will know about it by noon."

"So I _have_ to go. Great." Emma wined and covered her face in the crook of her arm. "This isn't fair. You're the queen. Why do we have to follow all these dumb formalities? And I don't understand why I have to be nice to the people who wanted to fight me for my throne."

"I don't see why you don't just marry each other." Lily stated. "He's hot. You both want the throne. He's hot. What more is there to it?"

"No Lily. If he's able to take the throne wouldn't that mean we're related in some way? I can't marry him. That would be incest."

"Well no." Belle cleared her throat as she tapped her hand one of the large tomes. "You're not related." Seeing Emma's confused look, she continued. "It's like if you had a half sibling and their mother had a child with someone else. You would be related to your sibling, but you would have zero blood ties to your siblings other sibling. Do you follow?"

"I think so. A royal has two _legitimize_ half-siblings. One of the half-siblings takes the throne, but other still has a claim. Correct? I am to assume this happened somewhere along my family's line? But wouldn't that just mean he would have no claim to the throne if we're not related?"

"No Emma. Neither if you have a _direct_ line to the throne you are _both_ the half-sibling." Belle explained.

Emma sat in Ruth's bed with her mouth hung open for a minute. "So… We're _not_ related."

"Correct."

Huh. You learn something new every day. Well in Emma's case, every other hour. Ruth stood from her lounge made her way to her occupied bed. "I love you both dearly. And I encourage you to always learn, but I must kick you both out. I am tired and need my beauty sleep." The queen kissed the tops of the girls' heads before gracefully removing them from her bed. "Goodnight my loves. Let me know how brunch goes."

XXX

The next morning Emma woke up super energized. She went through her morning routines with a smile on her face. She was ready for the day that is until she looked over at her breakfast table and remembered why there wasn't any food on it. Complete and absolute dread filled Emma. It made her queasy. She watched the imaginary rays of sun hide behind storm clouds that foreshadowed the fool she was going to make of herself at tea. Breathe Emma. She still had a couple of hours before tea. Maybe she could sneak into the kitchen and steal a breakfast muffin or bear claw.

Emma grabbed her laptop and walked out of her chambers with a new found motivation for the sweet treat. One of the elder bakers caught Emma a trying to steal a pastry and shooed her from the kitchen. She was able make it out with half a bear claw and hid herself on the open stairs in the back of the castle. Just because they were located in the back of the castle doesn't mean that they were any less grand than the ones towards the front. Ok, maybe they weren't as bold and breathtakingly exquisite as the main staircase, but it didn't lack in extreme architecture. There's wasn't much traffic on these stairs, at least to Emma's knowledge.

 _Dear diary, the last I wrote was the moment after Robin proposed to me. Many truths have unfolded since then, such as my fiancé having some kind of past relationship with the sister on the man who wants to take my throne. Zelena is a real bitch, though that's not much of a surprise. Apparently I have no immediate claim to the throne. I am the descendant of a half-sibling to the true ruler of Misthaven. I'm not complaining, At least the court was kind enough not to consider his or her half siblings bastardised to the royal line. I'll have to do more research on my family line. Until next time._ _Emma_

Emma closed her laptop and began fiddling with the ring on her finger. She was going to have to get used to it being there. The ring wasn't large or super extravagant; it also seemed a little modest for a royal. But who was Emma to complain? Any ring that would get her to her throne was a good ring. To be honest the ring was a little snug on her finger. She'd have to get it resized if they expected her to wear it for the rest of her life.

"Having second thoughts?" A voiced startled Emma from her thoughts. She looked up to meet the crystal eyes of none other the Killian Jones.

"Actually no." Emma stood up on the c-shaped stairs case. "I was just admiring my-"

"Your too small ring?" Killian interrupted. "Locksley couldn't have gotten your ring size before he gave you that?"

"It fits perfectly. It was a gift from his great-grandmother. You know he's really such a romantic." Emma began making her way up the stairs. To her dismay Jones followed close behind. Emma decided to change her course and quickly went up the stairs parallel the one they'd both been on. "I must get going. I have _wedding_ details to work through and all." When Emma noticed they were still going in the same direction, only on a different set of stairs, she paused. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh no. Nothing specific." They continued to match each other's pace. "I mean you are the one who stomped on my foot with your big feet."

"Big feet? My feet are n-."

"Belle I found her!" Elsa called from the top of the stairs. Emma sighed. Her luck of avoiding people she did not want to see must have worn out after last month.

"Elsa. I'm not here."

Her lady's maid looked at her confused before she understood what Emma meant. "Oh. Belle, I was mistaken! It wasn't her!" Elsa winked at her before running off. Thank the lord for small victories.

It was only then that Emma realized that she was about to meet Killian at the top of the stairs. " _You_ danced with my big feet." Emma shot at him. It was weak. She knew. It wasn't her finest moments, but he did it to her. He made her head all weird and she couldn't control her emotions around him.

"Yes, I did dance with you." He agreed as they stood face to face at the top of the stairs. "But Princess, you must realize we only danced for about a minute."

"It was way more than a minute."

"Ok. A minute and a half. Three at most."

"Fine. We _didn't_ dance for long but it was also a lie. You didn't tell me who you were. And you certainly didn't mention that you were after my crown."

"Oh please forgive my momentary lapse in manners." Killian sassed. "Usually when I ask a woman to dance, I give her a full list of my family tree in its entirety."

"Well aren't you just… charming." No. he was anything but charming. Her father was charming. The man in front of her was… he… he was a scoundrel. A no good… pirate. Emma looked over her shoulder when she heard Belle and Elsa's voices approaching. Nope. She didn't want another lesson on how to act during tea. These hallways were long, she wouldn't be to run to next one before they entered the one she was currently in. She needed to hide.

"The way you and your family spoke to the queen at dinner yesterday was completely unnecessary." Emma said as she began down the hall looking for a hiding spot.

"I didn't say a word." Killian countered.

What complete bull. He... He didn't say a word during diner. Emma sighed before opening the supply closet and shoving them both inside. She looked around for a moment before she found the light controls. She switched them on and continued fussing at Killian.

"That is beside the point. The point-" Emma stopped when Killian turned the switch back off. "Wha-." Emma glared at him as she switched it back on. Killian smirked as he turned them back off. Was this a game to him? She switched it on for the last time and took a step towards him, blocking him from the switch. They were in each others personal space now, but neither of them noticed nor minded. "The point is, I'm on to you pirate."

"Pirate?"

"Yeah. I'm on to you. I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah?" He took a step towards her this time. There was barely space between them now, but Emma didn't flinch. She held her ground. "And what is it I am trying to do?"

Unfortunately for Emma, before she could answer, the closet door swung open. It was one of the maids. The two quickly jumped apart more out of fright than anything else. "Oh! Oh, excuse me for the intrusion. Your highness. Lord Jones." The maid curtsied before she made her quick exit.

"No! Ugg!" Emma put her laptop to her face in an attempt to hide her embracement. "I need to leave." She mumbled without looking up at him and swiftly left the little closet.

XXX

The gardeners did their best not to listen in on her majesty's conversation, but they couldn't help what they overheard.

"Your highness she was caught in the supply closet, alone with him." Leroy informed his majesty. "I did my research on him. He is a native born Misthaven boy. He sails and cooks. He went to school overseas for a couple of years, where I imagine he acquired his accent. He is a recent graduate of Cambridge. He is also a known lady's man."

"A closet?" Ruth gasped.

"The both of them, yes."

"Do you think she has the makings of a queen?"

"She is young, but I have always had faith in her. She will make mistakes, but don't let that doubt her potential. I know you see it in her too."

"I do. I simply worried the rest of the kingdom won't. They don't get to see her the way we do." Ruth sighed in a very unladylike fashion.

"Remember what David used to say. You gotta have hope." Leroy reminded.

"The wedding invitations have already been sent out. We can't let the news spread to the Locksley's." Ruth nodded. "She and Robin make a nice pair, I think. I think they will be happy together. She's very set on becoming queen you know. I want that for her."

"Me too sister."

XXX

Emma dreaded this moment. She was ready to go back to bed and they day only began. Was it truly only 10 o'clock? Emma took a deep breath before the opened the door. Immediately she was met with the stale atmosphere of the aged room. It almost felt like walking through a museum, like some put the world on pause. She noticed that the Jones' entire wing was a literal page from her family's history book. Yes, it was a bit out of date, but it didn't lack the royal standards. There were two large windows and a small balcony that looked over the royal gardens and illuminated the entire room. There were no overhead lights, only the floor and table lamps. At the center of the room were stiff, floral printed couches and off to the side in a large nook sat Regina and Robin's mother Claire at a small, round table.

Claire quickly stood and gave a slight head nod towards Emma. It was customary for others in room to stand when a royal entered, out of respect. Regina stood, but not until after she got a look at Emma and smirked. Damn. She knew.

"Ms. Swan, it's wonderful you could join us, seeing as you've been tired up with my brother." Regina's smirk grew as she glanced at Claire before taking her seat at the small table set for three. Bitch. "Word travels fast in the castle and even faster out of it. It would do you good to watch yourself." Yeah, so she kept hearing.

It was way too early for this. Emma had half a mind to walk right back through the doors. Only suddenly a thought crossed her mind that caused her gut to twist in various directions. Did Claire know? If she didn't, she would definitely knew now. Why couldn't things ever be easy?

"Emma dear I hope you don't mind that I crashed your and Regina's tea." Claire watched as Emma to an empty chair at the able. "I expressed to Regina here how I simply couldn't wait to meet my new daughter-in-law. She was kind enough to invite me to join the both of you for tea. I couldn't possibly say no."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Emma smiled.

"Indeed. We're happy you could join us. Anyone would honored to have tea with a queen not matter what age. Though, I don't believe you are even close to _old_. And Emma you look…" Regina eyed Emma's outfit before meeting her eyes. "comfortable."

Emma didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. She arrived in her favorite jeans and navy Polo. The jean might have been pushing the comfort, but she still managed to look professional and presentable. It was something Belle and Elsa would approve of. Ok, maybe they wouldn't. Emma didn't care. At least she was comfortable. And it was something she didn't need their help to get in or out of. Opposite could be said for Claire and Regina's outfit. It didn't look comfortable in the slightest. She had on a pale blue Victorian style bodice with a train and a long white skirt while the English queen sported a dress similar in style, in a velvet burgundy. The older woman had on a large floral hat to match her dress. If this is what she was expected to wear when she came to tea, she was never having tea again. "Where's your sister?" Emma asked with half interest. They were supposed to make small talk and gossip at these things right?

"I figured you'd be more comfortable without Zelena here." Regina replied as poured all the three of them small cups of tea. She cleared her throat and switched to a serious demeanor. It caused Emma to sit up straighter in her chair. "All joking aside, I want to apologize on my sister's behalf for her behavior at dinner last evening. She was inappropriate and it wasn't fair to your grandmother that she be treated in such a way. She shouldn't have brought the subject up over dinner. Especially in front of the priest."

Emma hand not expected that. Her hand hovered awkwardly in the air for the steaming cup of tea Regina was offering. She was thrown off of her game a bit. Emma wanted to believe that Regina was saying all of this only because Robin's mother was present, but that wasn't the case. Emma had what she liked to call a 'super power'. She always knew when someone was lying. When Emma joined Regina for tea today, she expected lie after lie and fake pleasantries. The last thing she expected was a sincere apology. She realized what they did was wrong and took ownership for it. Emma could respect her for that.

"Um, thank you." Emma cleared her throat and took the tea cup from Regina. She piled her plate that's side was only big enough for a single pastry, with three finger sandwiches and a bear claw. Emma knew it probably wasn't proper for her to over fill her plate, but could you blame her? Her stomach was trying to eat itself from the inside out. She hadn't eaten all morning ( _besides the half of a bear claw she stole from the kitchen_ ), the servings were small, and she didn't want good food to go to waste.

"I do hope you will enjoy your meal. I made it myself." The brunette watched the blonde princess stop chewing the sandwich in her mouth. "Oh don't look like that. I didn't poison them. Your friend Ruby literally stood over my shoulder while I made these."

"Regina darling, these are splendid." Claire took another dainty bite of the small, flaky pastry. The scones were a bit dry in Emma's opinion, the bear claws were far too small to be considered anything close to a claw, the apple tart was good, but nothing to brag about. Granny's were definitely better. "You and your siblings are so talented. I was graced with the honor of catching a peek at some of Zelena's needlepoint and I was completely blown way. She could display her work in museum or something of the sort. Emma darling have you seen any of her work?"

Claire was including Emma in the conversation. Her future mother-in-law really wanted to get to know her and Emma found herself wanting to know more about the other woman as well. "No I haven't had the pleasure." Emma cracked. Her throat was dry from the Regina's pastries. She picked up her tea cup and saucer, just like Elsa taught her, and took a large swig. In an attempt to hide her mistake Emma coughed into her napkin, but only after she spit out a small the scolding hot, bitter tea she held in her mouth. It was absolutely disgusting, the temperature was awkwardly high, and now it covered half the table and Regina's out reached hand. She knew by the heat spreading across her face that she was given away. She hoped they wouldn't notice or just assume her red face was from coughing and not embarrassment. Maybe they thought is was both. They could think it was both. Emma wanted to crawl in a hole and wither away.

"Oh Emma sweetheart, are you alright?" Claire touched her arm in concern. Regina on the other hand was not impressed. She clearly did not by it, but didn't call her out on it.

"I'm fine. I just drank the tea wrong."

"Clearly." Regina snarled. "You're supposed to _drink_ it, not spit it all over the table."

"Sweet child, settle down. It was only an accident." The English queen soothed. "Emma didn't mean to waste her tea across the table. It happens to the best of us."

"I doubt that." Regina quietly scoffed as she cleaned her arm with vigor. Besides the occasional glare Regina said nothing more about the incident, or anything for the matter. Luckily for Emma, an angel with platinum blonde hair entered the room, cutting through the tense air that filled the room.

"My apologies, but I am here to retrieve the princess. She has royal obligations that require her presence." Elsa stood far enough from the table she didn't hover, but from the look that briefly crossed her face, she got a clear view of the mess the table had become.

Emma internally sighed. She screwed up the tea. She should have paid closer attention to Elsa's lesson on how to act at these things. Emma made a fool of herself, in front of the queen of England. Was this going to be included in the castle's current gossip about her? Because apparently word travels fast in the castle and even faster out of it… apparently. She wondered if half the kingdom already knew about the closest fiasco. Wonder how long it will take before the castle found out about Emma's first royal tea? Not long she assumes. "Excuse me ladies, but there are matters is must attend to. Please enjoy the rest of your tea." Emma gave a slight bow of the head then practically ran from the room. "So what is it that I need to do?" Emma finally asked when they were a few doors down the hallway.

"It's time for your archery training."

Oh Yeah! As a Misthaven tradition Emma has to learn to shoot a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring on the eve of her coronation. She is actually excited about being a part of this tradition. It's symbolic for lighting your own eternal flame. Belle showed her a photo of her grandmother from when she was around Emma's age lighting her flame. Ruth was absolutely magnificent. Her hair was longer then and she looked taller and thinner than she does now, but in all of her years she never lost her stunning beauty. Ruth was breathtaking and there was a fire in her eye that shone brighter than the flame at the tip of her arrow. She looked strong and wise, yet maintained her elegance and poise. She was, is everything a queen should be and more. Emma wanted to look like her grandmother had. She wants to be a great ruler. She wants to be someone her country will love for decades, someone that they could look to for hope. She wanted to make her father proud.

XXX

After practice Emma wwnt straight to the kitchens to find Ruby. She had been so distracted that she impaled everything _but_ the target board. she was so worried about the tea, her personal trainer ended the session early.

If there was anyone who knew all the happenimgs of the castle it was Ruby. for once her friend wasn't actually working. She was sitting on the counter, scrolling through her phone in one hand, and taking huge bites of an apple in the other. "What's good girl!" Ruby smiled at her blonde friend.

"Ruby, you are always honest with me right?"

"Of course Em. What's up?" Ruby patted the empty counter space. Emma hopped on to the counter next to her friend.

"I need you give tell the top gossip goimg and the castle. No sugarcoating anything. I need the raw details of what people are spreading."

Emma liked to pride herself in her confidence and care free nature, but ever since coming to Misthaven she's worried about how the world veiws her more than she likes to admit. She needed to care if dhe did, she would have her throne taken from her.

"Want some good gossip? Your lady's maid was once a queen-" Ruby smirked into her apple.

"Which one?"

"Elsa." Ruby paused to quickly swallow the large chunk of apple she took. " _Buuut_ she had to step down from the throne because she was accused of practicing witchcraft like the previous queen, her aunt Ingrid. That's kind of a big deal among these countries. Just wait until Bella gives you a history lesson about witches and sorcery…"

"Wait Ingrid? As in the woman who hangs around my grandmother and bosses everyone around, Ingrid?"

"Yes, her. How do you think Elsa got her job here? I'd imagine it would be hard finding work in a kingdom that had you dethroned."

"Yeah, but it's all just gossip"

"There's a little truth to all gossip. It has to stem from somewhere. If not, it would just be a flat out lie."

"They _are_ just lies. For example I was NOT fraternizing with Killian Jones in the closet."

"But we're you in the closet alone with him? And did you _not_ spit your tea across the table _and_ Regina?" Ruby raised a questioning brow as she took another bite from her apple.

Damn. She knew about the tea, which means half of the castle knew about the tea. "I ugg... that's not the point the point is gossip is dumb."

"Emma. Even you like a little gossip every now and then. It keeps life interesting."

"Yeah, but it no fun when all the gossip is about you." Emma pouted.

"If it's any constellation, not all the gossip is bad. Some of the stories they come up with are outright hilarious. There are some about everyone."

"Like who?" Emma really wanted to know that she wasn't the only one people were talking about. She knew that the good gossip about her trumped the bad, but she needed to keep a good face. She didn't want parliament to hear about any of Emma's missteps and declare she was unfit to rule. She couldn't let Killian Jones on her throne. There wasn't room for mistake.

"It's a long list. What are you doing after this?"

"When Ruth gets out of her meeting, we are having a 20 minute lesson on the topic of grandmother's choosing. Then we have some royal thing we have to rush to in the throne room. Grandmother says it's important because this is the first time our people get to see me in person. _And_ tomorrow, I have something with a horse.I don't remember all the details."

XXX

"So what are we studying today?" Emma skipped over to where her grandmother was seated in the middle of the rose printed sofa. Ruth wanted to squeeze in a short queen studies lesson before they both were needed in the throne room for one of Misthaven's traditional events. The two gathered in the queen's personal sitting room. It was similar to Emma's, only Ruth's room had more earth tone and less 21st century.

"Today we will be learning the art of the fan." Ruth stood and grabbed two fans out of the basket; one for her and the other for Emma.

"Fascinating." Emma replied unenthusiastically.

"Yes. Now we only have a few minutes to communicate this." Ruth handed her granddaughter a Victorian, antique laced fan. It was made up of the same materials as the parasol Elsa had given to her earlier in the week. "First off, my hand is on the very delicately. It is a great tool of communication."

Emma watched her grandmother closely and mimicked her movements. "That's it." Praised Ruth. Emma couldn't help the small warmth of pride that spread through her chest upon hearing her grandmother's approval. "You are able to communicate things such as, I'm feeling flirtatious come hither." Ruth changed the way she held her fan. She held it high up to her face, just enough to show off a cheeky smile. Emma continued to follow after her grandmother's movements. "Good."

"You can also say, 'I never wish to speak to you again! Be out of my sight.'" Ruth dramatically whipped her fan open at arm's length and turned her body away from the invisible person in front of her. Who knew her grandmother was such a great actress? Emma mused as she tried the move along with her grandmother.

"Oh you can say," Ruth paused to ponder a moment before she continued. "I am feeling terribly shy today."

The fans were fun at first, but as Ruth continued to explain Emma's mind began to wonder. She played with her fans, making silly faces _as one would make when they were trying pay attention to their grandmother's lesson that excited them so…_

"Emma! Are you sassing your grandmother?" Ruth gasped when she realized her granddaughter was not paying her any attention.

Emma other hand was jumped when she realized she'd been caught. "Oh! I would never sass you grandmother. Promise."

"This is also a way of showing you annoyance." Ruth winked and began whacking her granddaughter with her fan.

"Ahh. Grandma." Emma was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "Ahh. Grandma, I promise I'll listen. Mercy!" Emma laughed harder. "I beg mercy."

XXX

The throne room was filled with nobles and farmers alike. The citizens of Misthaven arrived in their finest clothing and a gift for the queen or princess. Along the walls sat the nobles and about a quarter of the royal parliament observing the entire event. Lily, Killian Jones, and his sisters sat along the wall adjacent to the queen's throne. They had the perfect view of the entire event. Ruth sat high on her throne dressed in cream skirt suit lined with sequins stitching that made her appear to glow. She wore her simplest crown, not to intimidate her subjects. Emma stood off to the side of her grandmother's throne, adorned with an outfit similar to her grandmothers, but Emma was lack the sequins are was a soft eggplant color.

Emma was actually excited for the age old tradition, where the castles would open to the gates to commoners of the kingdom and they could share their concerns with the king or queen. Most counties out grew this way of running their kingdom ages ago, but Emma felt that this was a more personal way her people could see that she cared and that they could come to her if they were ever in need. She felt that this way each person could see that their problems and concerns truly mattered.

"I will have someone come out and visit your farm on the morn." Ruth nodded to Ingrid, who was keeping track of everyone's concerns and what the queen planned to do about it. "Perhaps we can repair your well and save your feed."

"Merci, your highness. This is for your table." The old man dipped his head and brought forth a large basket full of his finest vegetables, similar the ones the other citizens in line carried.

"Thank you." Ruth smiled and motioned for the man to hand the basket to the guard.

"You do this so well." Emma commented as she and her grandmother paused to smile for the photographers of the local newspapers. "They just adore you."

"It is a part of an ancient Misthaven tradition. One has to be fair and honest. Even if you can't help, you have to show the people you care." Ruth explained.

"Citizen Jean Anserini." Ingrid announces when a young girl with curly blonde hair steps up to the queen. She has on a simple cotton dress and a thin wool sweater. Jean shyly curties, but doesn't speak a word.

Ruth hums in acknowledgement. "Ahh yes. We will review your scholarship application, and someone will be in touch no later than the end of the week."

The girl bends at Ruth and slightly bows her head. "Merci, your majesty. A melon for your table."

"Merci, Jean. C'est gentile."

Jean offered a large watermelon to the guard before giving another curtsy and scampering off.

Since when was Misthaven's second language French? Emma suddenly realized. That was the fifth person to speak in French. Was she going to have to learn French like Ruth? Would the people expect her to know how? Emma was so far in thought she missed the introduction of the next citizen.

"Bonjour, Anton. May I present my granddaughter, Princess Emma." The queen motioned towards Emma.

"Princess Emma." The tall man bowed.

Killian watched the scene with amusement. It was clear Emma was not paying attention and when she was called upon her eyes grew two sizes. He hoped someone would suggest the queen give him a try, so that he could show parliament that he would make a great King. Instead he had to settle with watching Princess Emma try. From what he had seen today, the princess wouldn't make a horrible queen, but it was also clear that she needed a lot more work.

"Thank you for seeing me today. Something for your table." A guard came to collect the offered basket from the man. "She's my favorite. I hope you like omelets."

"May I…?" The princess motioned towards the basket in the guard's arms.

"Of course."

Everyone in the room leaned closer to get a better look at what would be revealed. The room watched with a keen eye as Emma began to remove the fabric that covered the basket. The photographer in front of Killian stood at the ready to catch a picture of what lay inside.

"Oh!" The princess gasped. "It's a chicken." Emma lifted her arms and sure enough there was a chicken. Killian tried his best not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but his cackling sister was making the task all the harder. "Oh dear!" Emma screamed as the chicken flew from her hands and made a mad dash towards his sisters.

Regina let out screamed and gathered her dress and feet put the on her sister's lap. Usually Zelena would be screaming right along with her sister, but she was laughing too hard to care.

"It's ok. I got! I got!" Princess yelled as she ran after the chicken. Her poor guard chased after the both of them, but tripped over the basket the chicken used to be in. the entire throne room was in chaos. People bumped into each other in an attempt to either dodge the chicken or catch it. People were laughing, some were falling. The reporters and photographers were working tirelessly to catch the moment. It truly was a sight. With princess Emma in the palace there was never a dull moment.

"We have a chicken situation in the throne room." Ingrid reported into her intercom.

"Uh Emma..." Ruth grabbed the back of Emma's blazer before she could continue to run.

"Yeah?"

"A princess _never_ chases after a chicken." With that being said the event was promptly ended and everyone was sent home.

XXX

Embarrassment. Emma felt absolute and utter embarrassment as she tossed the 'Misthaven Times' newspaper in the garbage bin beside her bed. She sighed into her pillow and covered her face with her blankets. The newspapers were printed and published by the late evening that night. Ruth had a quarter of the confiscated and recycled. The article didn't say anything particularly negative towards Emma personally, but it definitely ruined the image she was trying to build for herself. A good portion of the council was there to see it live and in person and the rest could now read about it in the paper.

"Come on Em. It wasn't that bad." Lily laughed as she jumped onto her friend and pulled at her blankets. "Just think, you have a chance to make up for it tomorrow."

"Ugg. I don't even want to think about tomorrow." Emma dramatically through an arm over her eyes. "Lily I need to vent could you pass me my laptop?"

Emma felt Lily's weight reluctantly lift off of her and felt the bed dip as her friend crawled over the bed to her nightstand to retrieve her laptop. The precious jewel that held all of her most private thoughts and all 5 seasons of Merlin.

"Thanks lily." Emma took a breath before opening her laptop.

 _Dear diary,_ _My stress levels hit an all high of 11 tomorrow. If it thought today was bad, there's no telling the numerous mistakes that could occur. I have to review the Royal Guard. The entire court will be watching, plus the troops, and I'm forced to wear a floor-length dress. I also have to remain ladylike while riding sidesaddle. Whoopi._

"Give that to me."

"Hey!" Emma protested when Lily closed her laptop and tucked it away in her nightstand.

"I can't stand watching you beat yourself up. Yeah, ok today didn't go as planned. You got caught in a closet with a man other that your husband. You spit tea across Regina and her fancy table. You chased a rouge chicken and gave everyone in the throne room a laugh…"

"Lily is there a point to this." The blonde crossed her arms and sunk into the soft headboard behind her bed.

"Yes. Despite all that, tomorrow is a new day. You have a clean slate. You can start fresh. You get to ride a horse. You love horses. I know you haven't ridden since your dad past. But I hear it's just like riding a bike."

"Ok yeah. But I don't know how to ride sidesaddle." Emma argued. She truly had no problem getting back on horse. She used to ride with her father all the time when she was younger, but when he died so did her love of riding horses. It used to be their thing. Emma felt that if she couldn't do it with her father she wouldn't do it at all. Her mother begged her to pick up the sport again held strong to her belief and eventually stopped trying. Tomorrow though, she would be getting back on a horse; her father's horse to be exact. Not long after Emma decided she didn't want to ride anymore, her mother had her and David's horses sent to live here in Misthaven where they could be loved and cared for. During her time at Misthaven, Emma has still yet to visit the stables. Was she nervous? Maybe a little, but she was also excited. She wanted to honor the memory of her father.

"I couldn't ride sidesaddle when I was your age either." Ruth announced as she glided into the room carrying a large, slender box. "And to be frank dear, it is quite uncomfortable." Emma watched her grandmother plop the large box on the end of her bed.

"Grandma Ruth, should you really have been lugging that big box around?" Lily crawled over to where her grandmother stood at the end of her bed.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Wait." Emma began. "So what did you do?"

"Oh I used my riding companion, George." Ruth tapped the top of the box and nudged it towards her granddaughter. "Go on. Open it."

Curious, Emma quickly crawled to the end of the bed and flipped the lid of the box to reveal a wooden leg. "What the hell is that?!" Emma jumped back from the box and clutched her hand over her chest.

"That's George."

"That is impressively sneaky Ruth." Lily tipped her invisible hat to the aging monarch.

"Why thank you."

"Did you come up with this on your own?"

"Good heaven's no. It's a century old idea."

Emma had to admit, her grandmother was cleaver. At this point, she would take all help and advice she could get. "Ok. So, how does it work? You just put the riding boot on it?"

"Exactly. Our ancestors knew a thing or two. Don't you think?" Ruth beamed proudly. "You just drape your skirt over it and no one suspects a thing."

XXX

"Here ye, here ye! Princess Emma Elizabeth Swan reviews the Royal guard of Misthaven." A general yelled across the court filled with nobles and rows of armed men. The mid morning sun was showcased in all its glory, uncovered by a single cloud, and slowly adding to the 72 degree weather.

"The last time we spoke, you mentioned Princess Emma's horse, Goliath, is deathly spooked by snakes…" Graham softly speaks to the royal stable boy. The boy had shaggy brunette hair and couldn't be older than the age of 16. He was dressed finely for the event. The jones' personal guard knew the boy's family was struggling financially and being the man of the house Willum would do whatever he needed to help them out. They stood off to the side of the field, but not so far that they would raise suspicion. "How about we get it really spooked, shall we?" Graham pulled out a rubber snake from his vest coat and handed it over to child.

The boy simply raised his eyebrows at Graham unimpressed. "This is a fake."

"Why aren't you observant? That's rubber, yes, but it will spook the horse." Graham slid two large bills into the boy's fingers. "You know what to do." Graham shot him a threating look and the young teen quickly nodded.

Killian strained his eyes to see the personal guard his mother hired to protect over him and his sisters. Maybe he was over thinking, but Killian felt like Graham was one of his mother's spies instead of some sent to protect them. He couldn't get a clear view of them from the place he was standing, so he diverted his attention to the brunette glaring at him one person over. Princess Emma's friend right? Not sure what her name is though.

Killian reach around Prince Robin and offered his to the woman. "Killian Jones, Marchioness Cora Jones' son." They all stood at the front of the crowd as the palace's honored guest.

Lily snarled and acted as if she couldn't hear him.

"Ahh you're the lad whose trying to loot the princess of the royal throne." The prince shook Killian's hand in lily's place. "I'm Robin Locksley. Pleasure to meet you."

"Lily Page, official best friend of the future queen." The brunette woman finally acknowledged him. She reached over Robin and shook Killian's hand. "I don't like you."

Well isn't she a ray of sunshine Killian mused. "Pleasure…" She was just as _charming_ as the princess.

"Lily is it? Zelena Jones." His sister introduces herself. "Don't you just adore all these men wearing helmets?"

"Actually the thought of the helmet hair they will have later is a major turn off." Lily responded in a way Killian assumed she thought would shut his sister down. Little did she know when Zelena is on a mission, there's no stopping her.

"Oh you can't think like that. You have to live in the now. You know what… Rob be a dear and let's switch." Zelena left no time for argument. She took Robin's spot and repositioned him in hers, strategically placing Robin between himself and Regina. There was no time to try and change everyone's positions back to its original order; Princess Emma was making her arrival. Zelena is bloody brilliant indeed.

So far so good. The morning had snuck up on Emma, but after her grandmother's visit last night she was feeling more at ease about the whole situation. Being reacquainted with her and her father's horses Emma's anxiety. Riding Goliath almost felt like her dad was walking right along side them. She felt warm and protected. She felt at home. The only thing that would have completed the moment, would be if her mom could be there with her. She knew Mary-Margaret and her 7 year old brother, Neal, were watching from their living room at home in Storybrooke.

"Attended Hut."

George was working like a charm, no one suspected a thing. Emma's skirt covered George and her left leg, peaking out only the foot of her boots to give the illusion that she was sitting side saddle. Her right leg was hidden safely under her dress on the other side of the horse. For once Emma was grateful to be wearing a big and extravagant gown. Up top was a fairly simple corset filled with lace and other fabrics to match its long blouse skirt. She held her head high and smiled at the soldiers. She was proud to a Misthavian, though the people, parliament, the maids, guards, and pretty much everyone called her the American Princess. She was the foreign princess. It didn't bother her though. She felt like it would make her a more rounded ruler. She knew what the outside world worked and how people there thought. Once she got a hang of customs of Misthaven's upperclassmen, she would be a shoe in for the throne. First though, she had to get past Royal guard reviews successfully. Literally all she had to was ride Goliath in between a long path of guards and occasionally nod. It was simple. Emma was going to be flawless and she was. Emma made it half through the path of guards the ceremony took a turn for the worst little did Emma know, the 15 year old stable boy pulled out a rubber snake from his satchel and inconspicuously flashed it in the view of her horse. Poor Goliath couldn't tell the difference between a real snake and a fake. How was the horse supposed to know he just played into the plans his owners enemies?

Goliath kicked and bucked trying to away from the boy with the snake. The spooked horse thrashed and jumped without a care the rider on his back.

Emma for the life of her couldn't figure out what could have spooked her horse. She held on tightly to the reigns.

"My goodness!" "Oh my…" Robin and Killian jones jumped to help the distressed horse, but Prime Minister Merlin held them back, encouraging them to let the guardsmen do their job.

"Easy lads." Merlin warned. He motioned for all of the on lookers to take several steps back.

"Goliath, it's ok. Calm down buddy." Emma tried her best to rein her horse in. Goliath didn't kick or buck as much as he had been, but it still wasn't safe for people to stand too close or for Emma to be on his back.

"Princess! Princess!" Leroy can running through the crowds. As head of security it was his job make sure everyone on palace grounds were protected, making the royal family priority of course. He dedicated his life to the protection of his charge. Leroy bolted towards Emma. "Princess! Its ok princess I'm here." Leroy reached for Emma's hand, but she kept them clasped tightly around the reins. Leroy held on to her legs instead, to insure she didn't fall off of the horse. His goal was to get her royal highness to safety, then handle the still spooked horse. Leroy unknowing about Emma's little friend, he pulled on the wooden leg in an attempt to help Emma down from the horse. George fell to the ground, on display for the entire world to see. The crowds let out boisterous gasps.

"No wonder she's so clumsy! She got a wooden leg!" Laughed one of the noble women. She grasped her friends arm, failing to stop herself from outwardly showing her amusement.

"Can you imagine?!" Remarked another, causing Zelena to cackle. Everyone knew these types of women saw themselves as high and mighty, but they did hold a lot of weight to how society viewed Emma. The women weren't truly loud just enough that Emma could hear, and the royal palace guest who were standing in front of them. Most of them held shocked expressions, unsure on how to react.

"Leroy!" The blonde gasped.

Emma felt the burning rise from her chest to her cheeks, covering her porcelain skin. Not again. Today was supposed to be a new day. This was supposed to be her day to shine. To show the world she was queen material. Goliath calmed just enough for Emma to gain control over the reins. Oh now you choose compose yourself. Why couldn't you do that literally thirty seconds ago? Emma thought bitterly. It wasn't long before other's joined in the laughter.

Emma couldn't take anymore shame. She was a joke. Why had she ever thought she could play princess and become queen? She wasn't raised in this society. All she ever did was make a foolery of the crown. If her grandmother hadn't showed up when she did Emma would have become a bails bond person or worse, she would have been the one who need the bailing. Her father would be disappointed. This wasn't what he wanted for her. She should have given up when she had the chance. Emma took the reins of her now calm horse and quickly fled the scene.

"Talk about getting off on the wrong foot." A wide-eyed Cruella announced to the filming news camera as the princess passes them. "The guard has just announced the official ending of the ceremony. Be sure to toon in tomorrow morning at 8, when go over this week's royal highlights. I'm Cruella De Vil and you're watching Channel 3 News. Back to you Isaac."

X X X

Killian Jones slowly entered the royal stables, not to straddle the young, blond woman huddle in on a bench in the corner of the room. They were a good ways from the main court, but he managed to find her fairly quick. Emma had her back to him, so she didn't see him enter. The tack room was mostly quiet, aside from the distant neighing of horses and quiet sobs. Killian truly did feel bad for the princess. She didn't deserve to be humiliated liked that. She was a foreigner trying to fit in with the customs of a new country, polar opposite from her own. Anyone would be intimidated. Though he hasd to admit for only a month and a half, she picked up quickly, even if she did it in her own way. Emma Swan was a refreshing change of pace.

"You shouldn't hide." Killian toyed with the hat the princess dropped during her hasty retreat, before offering it to her. "It only makes them gossip more."

Emma looked up only long enough to get a quick glance at who addressed her before turning away again. She held her and out for her hat, but made no attempt to grab it. Killian placed it in her hand and look a few away from her, hoping to give her a since of space. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she was being crowed.

"What do you want?"

"Just think Emma. One more leg and, uh, easily out run your horse." Killian joked in an attempt to make her smile.

"I don't need this right now." Emma croaked. He could tell she was trying her best not to burst into tears in front of him.

"Emma, I… I'm sorry…" Killian wanted her to know how sincere he truly was. "I…" he trailed off not know what else to say.

"No you're not." Emma stood now, facing him. Forest irises met ocean. "You never think about anyone but yourself. So just this once, can you please let me be miserable and _not_ make me feel worse about myself? Just… just go away." Emma waved her hat in the direction of the door, as she pushed past him and moved further into the room.

Ok that wasn't fair. She knew nothing about him. They had, what, three conversations? So what they both wanted the same throne, he was never showed any malice towards her of her grandmother. He had every right to throne she had. Yes, the joke was insensitive, but he had truly done nothing to her. It wasn't his intention to make things worse. He simply want to check and see if she was ok. Seems like she's just peachy.

Leroy chose that moment to interrupted little conversation. "Princess, excuse me. The queen has arrived."

"Yes, of course…" Emma nodded and walked from the room. She took the offered handkerchiefs from both of her lady's Maids on her way out and they followed closely behind.

It left Leroy and Killian in the large tack room by themselves.

Killian felt that it was a good enough time as any to take his leave. He made a move towards the other door. The door Emma hadn't just left through, but was stopped by the shorter man.

"Killian, am I going to be disappointed in you?"

"I should hope not."

"Young Lord, you may not be aware of all my job entails as the royal head of security." Leroy squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "I've been working this castle decades. My job is to _protect_ the crown. To make sure no harm comes to the crown. To step in when someone _toys with the crowns emotions_ , you see." The scruffy looking man took an intimidating step forward.

"If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me and whatever crimes that commit against you, remember, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Ireland _and_ _Spain_."

Killian's face adopted Leroy's stony expression. He didn't just threaten him, but he threatened his family. His sister. His mother. He could handle treats made towards him, but Killian didn't take kindly to treats to his family. He knew that if did anything in that moment, even the slightest show of aggression, Leroy would use it against him and he would suffer greatly for it. Killian dug his nails into his palms instead.

"Sir, you will find that the word " _fear_ " is not in vocabulary." Killian settled for instead.

"Perhaps… but it's in your eyes." Leroy drapes a coiling rubber snake on Killian's shoulder. "You forgot something." And with that he left the room.

Killian stood alone in the room for the next few minutes, trying to understand what just occurred. He pulled the snake from his shoulder when the events from earlier that day resurfaced. He threw the snake into the far wall and let out a frustrated grunt. He needed answers and he knew just where to get them.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry again for the late post. Let me know what you think about the chapter and what you who you think Killian is going to get answers from. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter. SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I normally don't really read through these, so I won't judge you if you don't. For the next scene everything** _in italics is_ _spoken in French_ **. Not the whole chapter... just that part. I thought it would be easier to understand, than actually putting everything in French.**

 **Alexa, to answer your question… it will soon be revealed in a later chapter. You'll just have wait and see. Sorry for the late update. I recently started a new school and the classes are rigorous this is the first break I've gotten since I started. Then the place I was doing all of my writing started acting up. Anyway enough excuses. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!! SD**

 **Chapter 6**

The sun rose slowly over the dewy hills of Misthaven. Still too early for the bluebirds to sing their morning song. A hushed swept across the fields, filled with wild flowers, apple trees, and the occasional farmer getting an early start on his day.

The early morning hours were the hours Ruth felt the most a peace. Back when she was a new queen, she would use this time ride out into the meadow and through to farms lands. This was usually the only time she could claim for herself, without being interrupted. She used it to reflect on the past day's events and what it would mean to her and her people's future. During those morning rides she had the opportunity to meet her people on a personal level. It was the moments she treasured the most. As the years grew on, she'd make the journey less and less. Now that she is older, Ruth isn't able to ride across her kingdom like she once had, nevertheless would continue to use her time in the mornings to reflect on the happenings of life. Ruth would look off her balcony in the mornings and imagine she was still the young queen riding through the fields. Just like every other morning, she would leave her balcony to enjoy her breakfast of tea and biscuits seated at a low counter in the kitchens. But unlike every other morning, Killian Jones was preparing a meal at the same counter Ruth's chef just set her breakfast.

" _Thank you Widow Lucas_." Ruth smiled at Eugenia when the slightly younger woman paused next to her. " _I am surprised you let an outsider work in your kitchen._ " She raised a questioning eyebrow towards her friend.

" _What can I say? The boy is a charmer, not to mention a decent cook. This is the second Jones I let cook in my kitchen. I must be going soft in my old age or something._ " The woman laughed.

" _The second? Who was the first?_ "

" _You know the shorter one with the slightly darker complexion than her siblings. The youngest. I can't remember her name._ " Granny stuck her hands in her aprons pocket as she pondered.

" _You mean Regina?"_ Ruth suggested.

" _Yes_!" Her friend clapped her hands once in excitement. " _She's such a dear. I'm surprised she and the girls aren't friends. I'm still puzzled by the disastrous tea that had everyone and their grandmother talking. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."_

Ruth knew why the girls' tea failed and it was clear Eugenia knew something she did not. Her friend was good at telling ones character. It was because of Eugenia's strong intuition that Ruth was even queen at all. She wanted to press her friend for more information, but she didn't want to bring the subject up with Killian being so close by. She'd have to ask her friend about it at another time.

" _Make sure he cleans up after himself._ " Granny called over her shoulder as the left to clean the kitchen before the morning rush of workers filled the room.

Ruth took her seat at the counter Killian was currently working. He looked as if he were in deep concentration; she didn't want to disturb him. She took a few bites of her scones and a sip of her tea, before she even acknowledged the young man. "Good morning." Ruth smiled into her cup of tea. She really wanted to trust Eugenia and believe that Regina and Killian had no ill intentions towards herself or her granddaughter, but Leroy informed her about the happenings that led to Emma's breakdown in the stables. The thought of it alone made her sick to her stomach. Who would be so cruel? She couldn't bring herself to trust any of them. She had worked hand in hand with Cora Jones for years and she knew how Cora liked to run things. The woman was a manipulative and scheming mastermind. She always managed to get what she wants in the end and doesn't always play by the rules to get it. Ruth never called her out on her methods because she never truly broke the law and with Cora being accepted and a major role in parliament, it always benefited her. She knew this was not equitable. Now that their aspirations were leading them in different directions it wasn't fair to paint Cora as the villain when she was guilty of the same crimes. No, they didn't always see eye to eye, yet Ruth never stopped her. But she has Emma to think about now. Their children were now a part of the equation and they both wanted what was best for them. Ruth didn't doubt that Cora raised her children after her own image. The poor dears didn't have a father to take after. She always respected Cora for raising her children as a single mother. The Marchioness always spoke of her children fondly, but never mentioned their names. Ruth's boys were much older and could take care of themselves by the time Robert passed away. Just because Ruth respected Cora didn't mean she trusted her. She didn't trust her children either.

"Good morning your majesty." Killian barely looked up from his bowl but there was a smile evident in his voice. "How are you this morning?"

" _I'm well thank you._ " Killian did look up at Ruth's change in language. " _Killian, could I ask you a question?_ "

Killian hesitated. Quickly coming to a conclusion, he nodded his head and sat in the seat adjacent to Ruth. " _Of course your majesty._ " He cleaned his hands on a nearby cloth, before he gave the queen his full attention.

The pair studied one another for a moment. They didn't size each other up. They simply paid close attention to the person sitting across from them. Ruth truly wanted to understand the young man who sat beside her.

" _Why is it…_ " Ruth began. " _Why is it that you are so against Princess Emma becoming queen?_ "

" _My mother feels as if the princess does not know the people._ "

" _And you feel as if you do? Know the people?_ "

" _Yes, I do_." The twenty-three year old affirmed. His acquired accent not as predominant when he spoke in French. " _I was born here. I went to primary school here. The fact that we are having this conversation in French alone speaks volumes. There are many citizens who speak little English. 34% actually. I can connect with them on a deeper level. I am a true Misthavian._ "

Ruth hummed as she took a sip of her tea.

" _Emma didn't even know Misthaven Existed until she was high school._ " Killian continued. " _And if I may be frank, she spent little here since then_." Still seated he continued to finish making breakfast.

" _Well, I however believe Emma will make an excellent ruler._ " The aging queen stated matter of fact. " _She's remarkably bright, caring, and strong._ "

 _"I know_."

Ruth was taken back slightly. " _You do?_ "

" _Yes. Yes, I do._ " The young man sighed in an almost exasperated manner. " _Let me ask you your majesty. How can one rule the people when they do not know the people?_ "

"Touché. That's a very good question."

Killian simply nodded in response and went back to focusing on the breakfast he was creating at his original spot at the counter. Ruth could tell he was biting his tongue. There was something on his mind, but he dare not speak it in the presence of her. She hated when people did this. She wish they would simply speak their mind and not sensor their thoughts because she was Queen.

"Killian dear. If there is something that you wish to say, by all means speak freely." Ruth encouraged the young man to open up.

She watched Killian's posture stiffen before he took a breath and finally faced her. "In no more than the past 12 hours I have been threatened, questioned, and disrespect by a number of people in your staff over my staying at the palace and my dealings with the princess Emma. Yourself included." The accent he acquired overseas was more prominent when he spoke. "Need I remind you your majesty, _you_ are the one who invited my siblings and me to join you and the princess in your home? During the duration of my stay here at the palace I have been nothing but respectful to you and your granddaughter, your staff, and your security. I personally have not complained about the accommodations of our room no matter how outdated they may be. I apologize for anything I've done that threaten you or Princess Emma, but I assure you my siblings and I are not out to harm you. Please understand I want what best for Mishaven. The princess is already engaged. She practically has the crown in her hand. I'm simply waiting for the wedding."

Ruth didn't quite know how to respond to this. She was unware that her staff had been threatening him. She have to see to that immediately. " _Thank you for sharing Killian._ "

Killian shook his head. " _No. Forgive me your majesty. I should hope held my tongue. I know this is not your personal doing._ " He smiled as he went back to preparing his breakfast. " _You're simply looking after the well-being of your granddaughter and I can respect that. I'm am the only one in the way of her throne. I should have accepted that not everyone would be as welcoming as yourself. I should have thicker skin_." Killian laughed as he put his pastries into the oven.

"Actually I'm glad you told me." Ruth countered.

SW

The castle was buzzing with excitement in the early morning as everyone prepared the weekend's events. Every hall was filled with maids and butlers alike, weaving their way through traffic. His wing was busier now that they were renovating the west wing. Robin didn't mind the commotion. He welcomed it. He sat on one of benches that was placed in the large hallways, watching the staff going about their duties. Nothing exciting ever happened in England. It probably the reason his mother was overly enthusiastic about every little thing that happen in the palace. There was always something happening in Misthaven. This weekend was the queen's annual garden party. She would be giving an award to Misthaven's upcoming opera singer. The next morning would Misthaven's Royal Parade that always followed the garden party. He was told that this year was expected to have the largest turnout since birth of the crown princes. Everyone wanted to meet or catch a glimpse of the American Princess Emma and her fiancé. Robin sighed at that thought. He was to be married in a little less than three weeks or so. He liked Emma, he did, but he did not love her. He knew from a young age that he would not have the luxury of marrying for love. The Locksley family was made of arranged marriages. His parents, his older brother, his grandparents and many lines before them all had their marriages arranged and they were all happy. The only person in his family to break tradition was his great-grandmother Susanna. She married for love and encouraged him to do the same. Robin shook the thoughts from his head. He should not have entertained the idea that he would be any different.

He completely lost all train of thought when a certain brunette entered the hall. He quickly removed the small, red leather book from his pocket and opened it to a random page.

"Robin." The sound of her heals got loud as she approached him. "Robin I know you're not reading. I saw you pull that book from your pocket. And I don't appreciate my book being bent that way. I would think one would take better care of something that I let them borrow."

"I take great care of this book. It's one of my favorites." Robin argued. He gave her a not so subtle once-over. "You're wearing jeans!" It was a modest denim skirt that covered her heeled boots. She tucked her white blouse in to her skirt and secured it with a thick leather belt. Her waist length hair was free any fancy styles or ponytails. She let it fall loosely over her shoulders. She looked like a completely different woman. If he hadn't been so set on bumping into her in the hall, he wouldn't have recognized her. Well, at least from a far. She still emulates a person of high station, only more approachable.

Regina smirked and put her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of Robin. "So are you." Looking down at her attire then at his, she gave a disapproving sigh. "One of us is going to have to change. I don't do matching outfits."

Robin quickly glanced at his attire. Hmm. Regina was right they did match. It was rare sight to see a Royal in denim, let alone two at the same time. What were the odds they both chose to wear outfits identical to each other, on the same day without communicating with one another? Slim to none Robin suspects. The more time he spends with Regina, the more he's convinced that their souls are intertwined.

"And I'll take that, thank you." She reached for the book, but Robin moved it away from her before she could grasp it. "The meaning of _borrowing_ , is that you give it back. You've had it for almost year now."

"I'm still reading it."

"Sure you are. Thief."

Robin gasps in mock offense. "My, my. To be accused of such treachery, why I never…"

Regina smiled and Robin swore the heaven must have bestowed a blessing upon him to be able to witnesses such a breathtaking sight. His heart sped up when he saw the sparkle in her eye when she smiled. Robin remember the shy young woman who met in Spain all year or so ago. When he got to know her, she turned out to be quite bold and audacious. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and put him in his place when needed. She was a breath of fresh air. She seem different here… quieter. But he could still see that fire in her eyes. He didn't mind she wasn't as outspoken as she was Spain. It was probably for the best, seeing that he was engaged to another woman. He thought he would never see her again, but yet there she was, well and in person. It's funny how fate had a way of turning out. Constantly bringing the same souls to one another, but preventing them from ever truly being together. If only he waited a day or so before proposing he'd given his great-grandmother's ring to a completely different woman. It was a dangerous thought to have, but in his heart to knew it to be true. If he were to back out of the engagement now, the princess wouldn't be able to become queen. Robin shakes his head of his thoughts and focuses on the woman standing in front of him.

"Where are you off to milady?" Standing up and their linking arms together, Robin escorted her down the busy corridor. "Let me walk you."

"I couldn't. A Lady's of high standards such as myself could not _possibly_ be caught with a lowly criminal like you." Regina denied, but made no move to extract her arm.

"I'll have you know, I am the crown prince of England."

"A scandal you must be indeed."

The pair walked to comfortable silence down the halls of Stevenson Palace. It took Robin's an entire 15 minutes before he realized he had no idea where they were going. The halls were becoming narrower. In on order not to stand in the way of the on coming traffic he had to walk directly behind her. None of the worker seemed to pay them any mind, they all were focused on their assigned task.

"Milady, May I asked where it is you are leading me?"

Regina simply shot him a mischievous smirk and continued to pull him down the narrowed hallway. Robin thought the hallways were busy, but after entering the kitchens the hallway seemed spacious. He'd never seen a palace this busy before. Not even when his brother Nickolas and his wife Clementine got married. Robin would hate to see these kitchens during the actual wedding.

"What are we doing in here?" Robin followed after the brunette.

Regina deflected his question with another question. "Are you busy today? Will you be needed in the castle?"

"Not that I am aware." He might not have known if he was needed for anything special today, but from the moment Robin stepped into the kitchen he was very aware of the two pairs of eyes staring at him. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he realize the pair of eyes belong to Emma's closest friends. He ignored Regina's confused expression when he suddenly dropped their hands. It probably wasn't a good idea for a betrothed man to be seen hand in hand with another woman. "Why? What do you have planned?"

As if a flip was switched Regina's demeanor went from cheeky to timid. "Do you remember when I told you I had someone special waiting for me back home?"

He thought for a minute before answering. "Yes. Your little Prince." Robin recalled that night of confessions under the stars. They shared their deepest fears and their biggest dreams. Regina told him how she would change her entire wardrobe and sneak out of her house so that she could meet her very special someone. Of course Robin thought she was talking about a lover of some sorts, but she explained how very wrong he was.

"Do you want to meet him?" Regina asked cautiously. She pressed her hands into her stomach and anxiously held on to the fabric above it before smoothing it out again. He discovered this was simply a habit of hers. In the 18th century women born of high class were not allowed to let they're hands hang lower than their waist. It was considered outdated in the early to mid 1900s, but upper classed private schools and tutors still drilled outdated practice into their young women. Knowing the way Regina was raised, Robin didn't doubt this was the method that birth her habit. "Would you like to meet my baby boy?"

Robin was Thunderstruck. When Regina told him about her secret little life she led, never once had he expected her to let him _be apart_ of it. No one knew, not even her siblings. He was honored to be able to participate in something to precious and close to her heart. He was so lost in thought, he forgot to actually respond.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit forward. I shouldn't have asked."

"Regina, are you serious? I would love to!" Robin couldn't help but mirror the bright smile that illuminated her face.

"Splendid!" Regina turned away from him to grab a stack of children's books hidden behind the cheeses on a shelf. "I have to admit he's not a baby anymore. He's quite smart. I'm so proud of him."

She turned around just in time to face an elderly woman holding up two large baskets. "Here you are dear. Hope it's enough."

"Thank you Eugenia. You can just hand those to Robin for now."

"Ahh so you're the famous Prince Robin Locksley. Pleasure to finally meet you. You can call me Granny."

"Granny it's been a pleasure to meet you." Regina took. One of the baskets hanging from his arm so he could properly shake Granny's hand.

"You have fun now. And say hello to Pollyanna for me." Granny waved them off.

XXX

"What the hell is Robin doing holding hands with that bitch?" Ruby gasped.

Lily immediately looked up from the article she was reading on her phone. "Wait where?!" She gasped when she caught sight of what had the lanky brunette all riled up. She took a quick picture of the scene to show Emma when she joined them for lunch. Robin turned slightly towards them, just enough for him to see the two brunettes watching him. He dropped Regina's hand turned from them completely.

"Real smooth Robin." Ruby rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"You can read lips right? What are they saying?"

"I don't know.. I can't see Robin's face. Regina is saying something about someone waiting at home? She seems anxious."

"It's probably because she knows she's hitting on a taken man. Freakin' home wrecker." Lil snapped another pictured. "Wait can she still be a considered a home wrecker if he isn't married yet?"

"Oh my God!!"

"What?! I don't get it. What did she say?" Lily tried her best read their body language, but there weren't sending any major vibes. The only the she could pick up on was Regina's skittish demeanor and Robin's sudden stiffness. Robin clearly said something that made Regina smile, but she couldn't see why Ruby was being so dramatic. If there was anything Lily liked most about Misthaven, it was the juicy gossip. She wanted to know what Ruby did.

"Ruby what is it? What did she say?" Lily shook the lanky brunette's arm hoping to provoke a reaction. "Come on. You can't leave me in the dark. Is he cheating?"

"There's a baby…"

"A what?!"

"I don't know I might be wrong! But I'm pretty sure that what she said."

"You're telling me that, that was _all_ you got from the conversation?!"

"I'm mean she could have been calling him baby…" Ruby angled herself to face Lily and kept an eye on the couple currently talking to her grandmother. "But.. I don't… I know that's not how she used it."

"So she's pregnant." Lily summarized. "Do you think Robin's the father?"

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that until we get more information we can't tell Emma. I mean we don't have all of the details."

"Can't tell Emma what?" Their blonde friend questioned as she approached the two.

"Emma. Hey. Ruby and I were just talking about how your fiancée was getting a little too close a Regina Jones." Lily hands Emma her phone and instructs her to keep swiping left.

"You took pictures?"

"I mean yeah. We want you to be able to assess the situation for yourself." Ruby shrugged nonchalantly as she trailed her grandmother with her eyes. "It could be nothing. They could just be old friends."

"What's with the matching? And I thought jeans were a no no for royals!" Emma complained as she continued to scroll through the pictures.

"Really? That's what you notice?" Ruby gasps at her friend's lack of concentration.

"So you're not mad?" Lily cautiously asked.

"Why would I be mad? These photos don't scream scandal. They just look like two people having a conversation."

"It's just we…" Lily began subtly glanced at the lanky brunette shaking her head. "We ah... We didn't want it to surprise you. We just thought you'd want to know. Should we do lunch? Who's hungry?" Lily quickly diverted the conversation and grabbed her phone back.

"Can we eat in my room?" Emma slumped onto the edge of the counter. "Don't feel comfortable enough to eat the heart of gossip."

"We don't have to eat in here. But I don't want you hiding out in your room? Couldn't we like eat in the garden or something?"

"I'm not- I wasn't hiding… Ugg! That's fine I guess."

"Granny!" Ruby waves her grandmother over.

The aging woman stopped in her tracks and changed her course to meet her granddaughter. "I give you the day off and decide to spend it in the kitchen. I will never understand…"

"Granny. What did Regina want with those baskets?"

"She was going out to lunch I would assume."

"And she needed you to make her two large baskets for… Lunch?"

Hearing the accusatory tone in her granddaughter's voice Eugenia snapped. "You will watch your tone with me young lady. Frankly, I don't see why it's any of your business."

"Granny." Ruby tried to reason with her grandmother. "The Jones' are trying to steal Emma's throne. Even a blind person can see that!"

"You're really egging on my nerves girl. Now I suggest you get on with your lunch before I change my mind and put you to work."

The three sighed and watch the elderly woman walk off with a huff. Ruby turned to friends with an aggravated expression. She couldn't believe this. She was used to getting into arguments with her grandmother. It was usually over petty things and Granny was usually right, but this time she wasn't. How had the Jones' fooled her grandmother? Ruby knew better. She'd seen second hand what they were capable of. She would not be fooled.

x S x D x

Killian rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off an upcoming headache. His conversation with the queen earlier played over and over in his mind. Then there was the confrontation with Leroy in the stables. Overnight he became the most hated person in the castle. There was a major he was piece missing. But what? His mind was reeling. And his sister's constant chattering only seemed to add to chaos of his mind. The corridor they were waking down suddenly seemed extensive. Why was it so bright? Who thought it was a good idea to install so many windows in a single hallway? Where were the going anyway? The insistent pounding in his head was steadily increasing. Shut up would you. Killian silently begged.

"and he had the most awful trousers. Absolutely dreadful I say. None of the ladies hand the heart to tell him he looked like a clown." Zelena cackled. "It wasn't our place to do such. His wife should have never let him leave the house in such a state. How embarrassing."

Killian sighed. If he wasn't to be king, he thought it ridiculous for him and his siblings to take up residence in the palace. He let out another sigh. "Zelena what is the point of any of this?" He asked cutting off his sister. "Why are we even here?"

The ginger promptly grabbed her brother's arm halting him from any further movements and stood directly in front of him. Zelena was a naturally tall woman, but with her ridiculously high heels she nearly matched his 6'2 frame. With this extra height she was able to pierce into his eyes with such an intensity that if she were looking at anyone else they would internally combust. But this was another Jones she was challenging. They weren't so easily frightened. This snapped him out of stupor.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you!?" Zelena took a step back astonishment. "You have two simple tasks. Seduce Emma. Get the crown. It's that simple."

His sister grating voice continued to rattle his brain. He felt pity for the poor soul married his sister. But at this very moment he wished he was wherever the other man was. He didn't have to listen to Zelena's insistent chatter for the next three weeks straight.

"This is your Birthright! Are you really going to let that American come into _our_ country and rule it? I don't think so. Get yourself together dear brother. Never let mother hear you speaking like this if you value your life."

Killian felt like a jumble of nerves. His emotions were so wide spread across the scale he didn't know how he was feeling. He was angry with the situation life presented him. From the moment the crown princes died he knew that the kingdom now fell into his hands. The wait of his country rested upon his shoulders. It was an honor to be bestowed with such a respectability, a weight, but a honor. Then the princess shows up to claim his throne. It felt like a stab to the chest when half if Misthaven readily accepted Emma as their ruler. He made a connection with these people. He grew up with them, helped them build their homes. It was a betrayal. But on the other scale of things, he felt surprisingly relieved. The weight of carrying all of those lives were not his burden to carry anymore. He was free to do and become whatever he wanted. But what would that be? He was raised as a prince, to step in if needed. He'd become a part of the Royal parliament alongside his mother. He had already accepted the role of king. Killian wanted to rule, to guide his people, but those realities were stripped to nothing but dreams when the princess showed up. And now he was the one getting threatened for fighting for it. "Life isn't fair, it's your job to even the playing field." his mother would say. Her way of the evening the playing field would be to tip the scale completely. "The love for you people will be the death of you. Love is weakness." He heard it many times before. Maybe _he_ wasn't Misthaven's best chance.

Recognizing there was something truly troubling her brother, she took a lighter approach. "What's got that pretty little head of yours so distracted?"

"Nothing." Killian tried to brush it off, but his sister wasn't buying it. "Honest Zelena, I'm fine. I've just got one of those headaches forming. It's nothing."

She seemed to except this answer. It wasn't hard to believe. He, their mother, and Regina all suffered from migraines. He didn't get his often seeing that his family's head pains were brought up by stress or too much excitement. Cora being a part of the stressful happenings of parliament, she had constant headaches making her more irritable than usual. Coincidentally Cora was the fuel for Regina's stress and headaches. They drive each other up the wall in a daily basis.

"Zelena if you don't mind I'm going to walk alone for a bit." Without waiting for an answer, Killian left down the hall. He needed answers. His mother wouldn't tell him anything, but he knew she had her hand in what conspired the stables yesterday. He began wondering down the hall with floor to ceiling windows that substituted most of the walls.

Killian was brought out of his thoughts when feminine laughter streamed in from the open doors to the court yard. Looking out the window he watched the princess Emma and her friends laughing and eating at a small decorated table. He doesn't know how he hadn't noticed them before. He smiled at her lightness. She seem to have recovered from her incident yesterday. Before he realized what was happening, Killian found himself walking towards the chatting women.

XXX

"Emma!" Lily suddenly gasps with a mouth full of food. "I almost forgot to tell you, I unlock the secret to Misthaven."

"You what?" "Huh?" The two other starred at Lily like she lost her mind.

"It's just like the other countries. Being a royal in the 21st century, you're treated just liked the celebrities. Cameras are constantly in your face. No privacy. Everything you do is documented. You have an impact in your country's political affairs. What you where matters."

"Ahh! Everyone wants to meet you or catch a glimpse of you. You're held to ridiculous standards. People take a picture of the simplest thing you do and they make a story about it." Ruby nods coming to understand what the other woman was getting at.

"But it's not just you Emma. It's all of the nobles. That's why there are so many rules. They all like to act like it's just about the politics, but there so much more to it."

"Oh my God! Everything makes so much sense now." Emma gasps, finally catching up. "I was playing the wrong game. Lily you're a genius."

"Thanks. But it doesn't take a genius to unlock the secret to Misthaven's media. They want you to think they're really old school, and some are, don't get me wrong, but every country loves a good celebrity. Based on what I've seen on the media and what's in the newspapers, people feel the same way you feel about Killian Jones coming out of nowhere to claim the throne, towards you."

"What?! Why?" Emma balked.

"Remember, nobody, none of us knew you existed until 5 years ago." Ruby explains. "You didn't even know we existed 5 years ago."

"To say the Jones is a well-respected family and Misthaven is an understatement. They're celebrities. And like your grandmother said, the people love them."

Emma sat back in her chair in deep thought. This gave things a little more perspective. She could understand how the Killian could feel that it was she who stepping on his toes, but she's known about this country for _five years_. She was only beginning to ascend the throne _now_. Why wait five years? Why wait until after the queen proclaims the next ruler. Why not use that time before? Something still wasn't adding up. She'd have to dig for more information. She knew that family was up to something, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what. They wanted the throne, that's what. Now she knew she could play this aristocratic game by her own rules, she was confident she would succeed.

"Hey, do you think I could host a tea?" Emma questioned her friends suddenly.

"I mean yeah. Why not?" Ruby stuffed a handful of grapes in her mouth. "You want to host a tea?"

"Yeah, but it will be on my terms."

"Ok, wait." Lily held up her hand. "A tea with who? I'm assuming you're not talking about us."

"I want a one on one with either Zelena or Regina."

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why the sudden want to spend anytime those two?" Ruby agreed. "You spent an entire month avoiding them. They've caused you nothing but grief since knowing them."

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends. "I'm not doing it to get to _know_ them. I'm trying to information. If I get close enough to one of them, maybe they will let something slip. Like what they are up to. Or how Regina knows my fiancée."

"Oh my gosh! Yes, that's such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?!"

She wasn't too sure about it. She didn't think it would work. Emma threw a napkin on her plate, signaling the end of her meal. She shrugged nonchalantly and absentmindedly thumbed through old pictures on her phone.

"Like no Ems. That's actually a good idea." Lily supported.

"You think?"

"Yeah totally. Tricking them into opening up. It's a good tactic."

"There will be no Tricking involved. At least on not my part." Emma quickly clarified. "I want to do this the right way. I want to offer them friendship too maybe humanize the monsters is that they've been portrayed as in my head."

"Damn. Misthaven really changed you. In a good way." Lily amends when she sees the wounded look on Emma's face. "The old Emma would have done in that American way. Digging up dirt and throwing it in their faces, maybe taking a bat to their car. Badass Emma. But I like this new improvement. You've matured."

"Trust me, I'm still the badass you knew back at home. I'm trying to approach things the way my dad would have. I just have an ulterior motive."

"Who knows maybe you'll end up actually like them." Ruby weakly offered.

All the women silently looked at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. Smiles faded, but not completely vanished as non-other than Killian himself approached the table.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked hasher than she intended to.

"It's a beautiful day and everyone is feeling chipper. But it was your vibrant smile that brought me here." Her rested his hand on back of a vacant chair and smiled down at Emma.

For a split second she thought she saw a sparkle in his left eye. Maybe it was the sun? With the hustle and bustle of wedding preparations, queenly studies, and fighting for the crown she forgot that he was indeed a handsome man. She could not deny him that. She only wished she didn't have to rediscover his beauty every time they had spoken. Clearly herself of her thoughts, she brought herself back to the present. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

She watched his smirk grow before sinking down into a serious expression.

"Actually I want to apologize again for what happened yesterday. What happen to you was unfortunate and I should have been sensitive to your emotions."

Emma considered his words for a moment. Yesterday was by far the wort experience she had since she arrived. She would have gladly slept the day way if Lily and Ruby had not literal dragged her out of bed this morning. She never wanted to show her face again and just give up, but she was striving to be more like her father and grandmother. "What do you think ladies to we have room for one more?" Without looking at her friend's responses she pointed the only other chair available. It was adjacent to her own and Ruby's and directly across from Lily's." Sit down Jones."

"So what goes on in a day in the life of Misthaven's favorite playboy?" Ruby questions.

"You flatter me." Killian crossed his legs threw an arm over the back of his chair. "Can I let you ladies in on a little secret?" Emma rolled her eyes when both Lily and Ruby immediately leaned closer to the table. "I'm looking for information. Something has happened recently that I have so ungraciously been thrown into. I don't want to get into the details, but I believe I'm being framed and someone here, in the castle is doing it."

"Who do you think it is?" Ruby inquired leaning in closer to Killian.

"I have my suspicions."

Emma, Ruby, and Lily all waited expectantly for him to reveal who was framing him, but soon realized he was finished talking. "Well!" Lily through her hands in the air. "Are you going to tell us who you think is behind this.. or are you just going to leave us in the dark?"

The women only got a mischievous smirk in return. Emma couldn't stop the smaller, traitorous smile from forming on her own lips. He sent a wink in her direction and she just about died right there in her chair. Damn him and his chiseled, bearded jaw and crystal eyes.

"That remains confidential. Can't have anyone tipping off my leads, now can I?"

"No. I guess not." Ruby sighed.

Lily had that look on her face that meant she was up to something. Emma knew her friend since childhood was nosy as hell and would take Killian's confidential leads as a challenge. Poor man. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself in to. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny Swan? Anything you would like to share with the class?" The young lord rested his chin in his palms and his elbow on the table looking at Emma in a captivated way as if she were telling the most intriguing story he'd ever heard.

Emma, slightly thrown off by the sudden attention, quickly lifted hand to hide a fake cough. Unfortunately, the movement of her hand sent the nearby platter sailing into the air, along with all the food and drinks rested upon it. All of the, glass China, silverware, and leftover food came crashing down onto the paved patio.

"The housekeepers most live cleaning up after you." Killian teased, but there wasn't a malicious tone in his voice. "Truly. Without you 10 people would be out a job."

Emma's best friends finally let out the last they were holding it in.

"Easy up Swan. There's no need to be upset." Killian playfully bumped into her shoulder as he went to pick up the larger pieces that adorned the floor. "Happens to the best of us. Some more than most, but it's ok to laugh about it once in awhile. I laughed every time you stepped on my foot at the ball." Killian smiled at the two women who began to laugh harder as he continued.

Leave it to Killian Jones to make her feel good about her clumsiness. Emma sighed and tried to hide her smile behind her hands.

"Don't be shy now!" He sings singed and pried Emma's hands away from her face. "Let us see that gorgeous smile! There it is!"

"Princess Emma everyone!" Ruby cheered.

It wasn't long before Killian quickly excused himself and left the women to what was left of their meal and laughter.

"I think I might have been wrong about that one. Too bad he's on the opposing side of who gets the throne, because I would jump on him so quick." Ruby eye the handsome man from behind.

"Was it just me or did he seems a lot out of character?" Emma asked as she and her friends watched him walk into the castle.

"Yeah, Em. He's totally into you." Lily smirked.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my gosh Lily! I noticed that too. He was totally buttering you up." Ruby joined.

"No. He… he wasn't." Emma tried argue and fight the blush that was speaking on her cheeks.

"He was to. He wasn't being subtle. How did you not notice?"

"Your smile brought me over her." Lily immediately her best Killian Jones impersonation.

All Emma could do was sitting with her mouth agape. He couldn't have been. They don't like each other. Right?

Killian was distracted by movement over the blondes shoulder. His sibling's so called personal guard was slipping something interesting one of the butler's hands. Something was off putting about that man. He didn't doubt Graham was the reason he was threatened last night and interrogated early this morning. "If you will excuse me ladies." In a fit of barely hidden rage Killian quickly stood from the table and made his way towards the castle. The moment he got close enough he shoved Graham into the nearest wall and held his fore arm against the man's neck. "Whatever it is your doing, you need to stop."

"Whatever do you mean? All I'm doing is my job." The scruffy man choked.

Killian shoved him harder into the wall, restricting any air from getting into his lungs. "You. Know. What. I mean. What does my mother have you doing? Or have you just…."

"She pays me to do whatever is necessary to ensure that _you_ get on the throne. You think you'd be more grateful." Graham shoves Killian off of him and into the wall across from them. He pauses to let the air he was denied to fill his lungs. It was just enough time for Killian to regain the upper hand. He kicks him in the back of the knees and watches as the former huntsman fall to the ground. He holds him by the shaggy hair on the top of his head and leans in close it his ear.

"Now you're going to listen and you're going to listen closely." He rounds the man so that he can look him in the eye when he delivers his message. "Stay the _hell_ away from my family. And the princess." Killian releases the man and storms off down the hall.

XXX

Emma could hear her grandmother's voice in the back of her mind. ' _Don't do this Emma. There are other ways.'_ Yes, of course she knew that there were other ways of getting the information she needed. But the other ways weren't as effective or credible. This way she could get find the information she was looking, if there was anything to look for, instantly. She didn't want to hear from the grape vine she wanted to see for herself. Emma has to continually convince herself that she wasn't snooping through the Jones' rooms to prove to the world they were guilty of something, but put her mind at rest that they were actually decent people who were plotting to steal her throne. Yeah that's what was doing, putting her mind at ease. So far she hadn't found anything that stuck out. Killian and Zelena's rooms looked normal, we'll as normal as the most popular family and Misthaven could manage.

Their rooms were spotless. If there had not been suitcases placed in the room she wouldn't have know anyone was staying in these quarters. Well, there were always the books and needlepoint that gave the rooms some kind of personality, but other than that there wasn't anything in the room at gave it any character. There were no electronics in the room, not even a TV or radio. She'd have to gather information the old school way. The only thing she managed to learn was that Zelena was indeed brilliant at needlepoint. Normally Emma wouldn't give a second glance the art, but the details Zelena encompassed into her pieces made her pause. She truly did have a talent.

As she approached the last of the three bedrooms, that nagging voice that advised her against it had returned. She ignores it though, she made it this far. As she enters the room Emma is sweated in the sent of apples and lavender. It was a strange mix but it wasn't horrible. She'd have to ask Regina what kind of perfume she used… or maybe not. They weren't friends. It didn't really see Emma like something that would casually pop in a conversation over tea or passing in the halls. Hey! What kind of perfume do you use? I smelled in your room while I was sniffing around for any evidence that you and your siblings are planning to steal my throne. Yeah, that would go over well. Naturally the first place in the check was closet. It was filled with dresses and corsets and skirts that Emma would know would not be caught dead in. Some of them were more formal than others, but none of them lacked style. She couldn't help but notice that there was not a single pair of pants in either of the sisters' closets. Shame. There is no way Emma could see herself living this way. She loved her jeans way too much.

Emma was about to give up this intrusive search, when caught sight of Regina's suitcase sitting on the sofa at the foot of her bed. She half-heartedly made her way towards to bag. Honestly Emma was more interested in the bag itself than its contents. Regina had a black Vince Camuto Loma hardwire spinner. The luggage of the royals. They were used of for show than for the heavy duty stuff, but man were the gorgeous. She looked like she had the real deal and not the knockoff luggage they try to pass off the same at the Macy's back at home. Emma quickly unzipped the suitcase and opened it. For a moment she forgot why she was looking in the bag to begin with. The bag was mostly empty aside from the various letters and photographs stuffed in the lining in the top. Curiosity gets the best of her and begins to weed through the tiny collection.

The first picture Emma pulls was of a portrait younger versions of the Jones siblings. Emma felt a small twinge jealously looming at the bottom of her gut. She never had siblings to take portraits with when she was younger. The three of them looked how Emma would imagine portraits taken in the early to mid 1900s would look. None of them were smiling in the picture. Emma always wondered how people managed to get kids not to smile in pictures when it was such a natural thing for them to do. Moving on to the next photo, she pulled out a picture of what she assumed was a 5 years old Regina and her father maybe? She flipped the paper over to see if there was writing on the back. There was, but it was in Spanish. The only words she could make out were 'Papi and me'. Emma flipped over the original photo she looked at to see of there was writing on the back of that one as well. Sadly it too was in another language, though it wasn't Spanish. Emma knew that much. French maybe? She really needed to get back to her lessons with Belle. She wasn't afraid very good snoop if she couldn't read any of the letters or messages on the back of photos. The last photograph she picked up was of.. "Oh my God!" Emma gasped out loud and put a hand over her mouth, remembering she was supposed to be quiet.

It was a picture of Regina sitting in a rocking chair holding a small yet chubby baby boy in her arms. She was smiling at whoever was holding the camera. This photo was different that the others. It was newer and this photo didn't look planned. The words on the back of the photo read 'My little Prince'.

Emma had no time to process what she discovered. In the next room over she could hear Zelena talking to someone. "Truly darling, it's a wonder to have you here with me. This castle is filled with idiots."

"Oh shit!" Emma gasped. She frantically looked around the room for a good place to hide. Returning the photos exactly where is she found them and quickly close the case and sprinted to the door and slowly peeked her head out of the room, just in time to see Zelena and her guest walk into one of the other room. When Emma sure the close was clear she made a mad dash towards the door. She didn't find anything on them. They were clean.

XXX

"It's not much further." Regina called behind her as she ducked in between the loose planks of a wooden fence.

"Regina! Where the bloody hell is place exactly?" Robin gasps as he tries to squeeze through the same gap the smaller woman easily slip through.

"What? Is the great Robin Locksley afraid of a little adventure?"

"Of course not!" He countered and smirked when he finally made it through the fence. Robin took the basket Regina was offering to him and they continue down the narrow alleyway. "It's just, surely there must be a much simpler route."

"Of course there is." She confirmed. "And it's filled with nosy civilians and news reporters. We could always take that way if you prefer."

They soon arrived at the grand basement doors of a large Cathedral and Regina didn't hesitate to knock against it. Robin on the other hand took the time to take in his surrounding. He was aware that the church offered schooling for children up until grade 5. After that they were sent to boarding schools in neighboring countries for their secondary school studies. Regina explained the schooling system of Misthaven during their time in Spain. She thought it was unfair that she was the only one out of her siblings to be homeschooled after primary school and not sent to boarding school like the other children. He assumed the open area behind them was were the children played during recess. It could definitely use some remodeling. It didn't look as if anyone had updated the area in 50 years. The grass was over grown and the play sets were crumbling and rusted. The back of the building itself seemed to need renovating. Robin felt a pang of sadness for the children endure these conditions. Once inside, he realized it wasn't much better than the outside.

Regina tried to gauge Robbins reaction upon entering the building. She knew it wasn't in the best condition. It was a far cry from what the breathtaking sanctuary above looked in comparison. This wasn't a place anyone would wish to leave their children. Regina herself had a hard time leaving her baby boy in care of the orphanage, not that she had much of a choice. They promised to take great care of him and they did, but the living conditions were to be desired. She hopes Robin didn't judge her for leaving a kid here. This was the only orphanage in all of Misthaven. This place was the reminder that Misthaven was all bells and whistles it was thought to be. She didn't have long to wallow before screaming and heavy foot falls could be heard from a nearby hallway.

Regina casually handed her basket over to Robin before sweeping up a small bushy haired boy, who seems to appear out of no where.

"Who's that under all of this hair?"

"It's me! Look! It's Henry!" The boy exclaimed.

Regina swept the hair out of the 5 year olds face and gasped with fake shock. "Henry?! Is that really you?"

"Yeah! It's me!" Henry squealed when Regina tickled his sides. "Gina! Gina stop I can't breathe!"

Regina stopped tickling the boy and snuggled into him and Henry let her. It has been a minute since they had last seen each other. She didn't put him down even when he started to get heavy in her arms. He wasn't her little baby anymore. He's was small for his age, but he was still getting older.

5 years ago Regina found a baby abandoned in a crumbling farmhouse near the outskirts of the town. The building was rotting from the inside out. Parts of it looked like it had been singed. The streets smelled of urine and cigar smoke and there were questionable liquids dripping from the sides of builds. This was the worst place to be at night when you couldn't see what was in front of you. The saddest part about was that all the people she passed by were all clearly refugees from the neighboring countries. They smiled at her as she meekly walked the alleyway, their neighborhood they created for themselves. They were more welcoming than all of the nobles she could meet in a lifetime. Her heart ached for them, but she kept walking. She let her feet guide her through the rubbish and debris. Something compelled her to sneak out the Manor that night. She had no goal or destination in mind when she left. She simply knew she needed to get out of the house. She always felt that it was fate the guided her to the tiny, crying bundle wrapped in a thin blue cloth on that autumn night. He was so far from any people. Didn't look as if anyone had been there in years, but someone had to put him there. The sweet baby stopped crying the moment Regina pulled him into her arms and smiled softly. Regina brought the baby home with her, fed him, cleaned him, and wrapped him in the warmest blanket she could find. She considered hiding him, but nothing went unnoticed in the Jones Manor house. Instead she explained to her mother what happened and begged her mother to take the boy in, but Cora would have none of that. She marched Regina and the baby the orphanage the next morning. The moment the baby left her arms he began to scream and wail. It was a heart breaking experience for everyone involved. Everyone except Cora. Pollyanna, the matron promised that Regina could visit they baby any time she liked, until he was adopted of course. Cora shut the absurd idea down before Regina could even open her mouth. She knew not to push her luck. Her mother was still furious she snuck out the night before. If Cora weren't so overbearing there would have been more speculation of the true origin of the child. If Regina thought she living in a prison before... just she wait and see what her life would be like in the next three months. Absolutely no communication with the outside world, not as if she had much of it before. The only information about the happenings in the outside world was granted in what her brother and sister would tell her, but she was often alone with Killian and Zelena studying abroad and her mother busy with the hoopla at the castle. It also gave her the prime opportunity to discover the world for herself and pay a visits to the baby boy who stole her heart. It was a long month before she managed to sneak out and see the sweet baby Cora forced her daughter to say goodbye to.

Pollyanna informed the young woman that the baby still needed a name and she thought Regina should have the honors, since she was the one to find him. Henry. Named after her father who was countries away. Thus her double life was born.

Coming back to the present, Regina gave Henry on last squeeze before putting back on the ground. She kneeled on the ground in front Henry so that they were eye level. "Henry, I'd like you to meet Robin." Regina smiled pointing towards Robin. Robin smiled and joined the pair on the ground. He the baskets to his side and held out a hand to the young boy.

Henry cautiously backed away from Robin and stood closely behind Regina. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and rested his head atop of hers. "Henry." Regina encouraged the boy to move in front of her. He complied, but decided he'd rather sit on her lap. She didn't mind in the slightest. After taking a look at Robin it seemed he didn't mind either. "Robin is…" She paused to make eye contact with the man sitting across from her and smiled. "My friend."

Henry looked up at Regina as if asking a silent question. After receiving an encouraging nod reached his small hand towards Robin's and shook it gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Henry. Regina has told me so much about you."

"Like what?" The young boy leaned towards Robin.

"Like how you love to read and you're very smart! And she told me that you tell the best stories."

"No I don't!" Henry protested. "My Gina tells the best stories!"

The two adults briefly made eye contact over the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure she does." Robin agreed.

"Gina can you tell us a story?"

"Of course." Regina moved Henry from her lap so that they both could stand. "Nevertheless I have sandwiches and cookies for everyone. Let me give these to Sister Pollyanna so she can pass them out, then I can tell you all a story. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Oui!"

"Very well." Regina nodded, grabbed one of the boy's hand and guided them in to the common room that was filled with children. It didn't take long to scope the room and find Pollyanna. The trio began towards the older woman and were met in the middle of the room.

Regina darling. It's always a pleasure to see you." Taking the two large baskets from Robin's hands, she set them on a table before examining its contents. "My word! You spoil us. You didn't have to do this."

It was the same thing she said for the past 5 years every time Regina would bring things for the orphanage. Like every other encounter she would act as if it wasn't a big deal, even though she knew it meant the world to the nuns and children.

"It's the least I can do."

"Well, we are very grateful. Thank you for this."

"I must be honest. Eugenia helped me this time. She wanted me to send her love."

"Well, isn't that just sweet? You tell Eugenia that I am grateful for her assistance. This is really a blessing."

"I'll be sure to let her know." Regina noticed Pollyanna's focus switch from her to the man standing beside her. "Oh I almost forgot. This is Robin. Robin meet Sister Pollyanna. She's the head of the orphanage."

"Robin? As in Robin Locksley, Prince of England?"

"Yes ma'am. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances sister." Robin took a step forward to shake the matron's hand.

"You can just call me Polly and the pleasure is all mine. Don't let me hold you up. Regina is looks like you've an audience." Pollyanna pointed to the children gathered behind them.

Regina sat on a rug towards the corner of the room and all of the children gathered around her, even the preteens. It amused Robin to no end that everyone seems to be anxious to hear her stories. Robin took a seat towards the back of the group, but was quickly relocated when Henry insisted he sit next to him. He must have given off a friendly vibe. As soon as he sat next to the young you boy, two children a boy and a girl decided he'd make a great chair. Robin didn't mind. He loved children and the attention the younger ones were giving him.

"Once upon a time," Regina began. "there lived a young woman. She was the fairest in all of the land. In fact, she was so beautiful she some times had to wear a vail over her face. She lived alone deep in the forest at the top of a tower so high it stretched further than the trees."

"How high was the tower?" A little girl gasped. "A hundred feet high?"

"So high it scraped the skys!"

"But why was the woman all alone?" Henry frowned. It made Regina's heart melt. He was always more sensitive than the other children. He always thought of others before himself.

"That's because she possessed magical powers. And all the land feared her. They all thought she cast an enchantment to make everyone bend to her will, because no one could be that beautiful. And they were right to fear her. At night she would sneak into the homes of villagers and rip out hearts of the unsuspecting adults.

"The kids too?" Another little boy with curly blonde hair interrupted.

"No. Never the children. She loved the children. They didn't fear her like the adults did. They could see her for who she really was on the inside. You see, she wasn't always a feared and alone. She used to live in a cottage in the heart of the village. Long before she became the evil witch everyone feared she and her fiancée used to teach to all the children in the village. Little did they know, there was an old hag always watching them from afar. She was jealous of the love that they shared and passed to the children of the village. The night before their wedding the old hag came into their cottage and ripped out the heart of the young man." As she predicted all of the children gasped in or horror or shock. "The young woman tried to stop the old hag, but the hag pulled out a small pouch from her pocket. In there were shards of glass so small it looked like dust. The hag blew the shards into the young woman's eyes and let with her fiancée's heart."

"Did.. did the fiancée die?" Henry asked somberly .

"No Henry, the fiancée didn't die. But without his heart, he could not love anymore. He could not spread love to his soon to be wife or the village children and he couldn't receive it from them. He became sad and depressed. So much so, he ran away never to be seen again."

"But what happened to the young woman?" A older girl asked.

"Well, you see. The glass that blew in to her eyes were a curse. On the outside she looked at an evil witch who ripped out the heart of villagers. But on the inside she was still the young woman looking for her fiancée's heart. The only way to break the curse is with true loves kiss. Sadly as long as her fiancée didn't have his heart he couldn't give her true loves kiss."

"Well what happened next?!" One of the oldest boys encouraged her to continue.

"No ones really knows. Some say that at night she walks the streets of Misthaven looking for her fiancée and his missing heart."

"Alright children, it's time for supper. Go wash up before coming to the table." Pollyanna called in to the room. At that the children quickly got up, gave their hugs to Regina, and we're off to the washrooms. All except a frowning Henry who sat next to Robin. He knew that supper time meant it was also time for his Gina to go home.

"Gina, I don't wanna live here anymore. I want to go home with you." Henry sniffed as he got up and walked towards her. And that did it. It broke Regina's heart. She hated seeing him cry, but couldn't take the boy home with her. There was no way Cora would allow it. She was unwed without any suitors. Her mother would not support her if she were to bring Henry home and raise him as a single mother. She had half a year before she turned 21. Until then she was stuck. She couldn't ask him to wait for her. He's waited 5 years already. If the opportunity were to arise she would want him to go home to another family and have a chance at a normal life. She would not be selfish. She couldn't promise that once she turned 21 everything would be set. Yet, she could not guarantee a future for him.

"There is nothing more I would love more than to take you home with me, but I can't." At that the 5 year old burst into tears. Leaving Henry became harder and harder each time she'd visit. "Pollyanna is going to take great care of you. You might even get a new Mamma and Papa! Wouldn't you like that? Don't you want a new family to love you? You can't do that if you leave with me."

"NO!" The young boy stamped his foot.

"Henry." Regina warned.

"I don't want to go with a new bfamily. I want you. S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît."

"Henry I'm sorry. You know how this works. I'll come visit, but I can't take you away with me." She rubbed his arms soothingly, hoping to make him feel better." Henry I love you."

"No you don't." The hurt five-year old boy jerked away from Regina's touch. "If you.. if you did… then.. then you would take me with you."

"Hen-"

"I hate you."

This time it was Regina who wrenched away as if she'd be burned. "Henry." She half wined. "You don't meant that."

"I do. I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

Regina reaches for him, but he runs off before she can. And so she sits. Starring off in the direction her little prince ran. He hated her. He thinks she doesn't love him because she couldn't bring him home with her. He was five, she didn't expect him to be able to understand why she couldn't just take him. Yes, she would love him but she couldn't support him. Children need food, clothes, and education, a place to sleep and play. He couldn't survive solely on love. Life didn't work that way. She didn't realize how much being in his life has hurt him. All he could wrap his head around was that his Gina didn't want him. Oh but she did. She truly did. Sadly actions speak louder than words. This lesson she knew all to well. Her little prince was always so close yet never in her reach.

"Regina…" She jumped at the sound of Robin's voice. She had forgotten he was there. Regina laughed bitterly to herself. Of course he would be here to witness the dramatic scene. Why did she have to bring him? Today of all days?

Regina stood quickly and made her way towards the font of the building where Pollyanna stood with a clipboard in hand. She wiped the traitorous to tear from her cheek and put her mask back on the best she could. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"I think that maybe I should stop my visits. This isn't healthy for either of us. He's only going to get hurt. And I can't hurt that sweet boy anymore." Regina sadly admitted to Pollyanna.

"He going to be devastated." The matron frowned. "All of the kids will. They look forward to your visits. You can't take that away from them." The older woman practically begged. "I can't force you, but please reconsider."

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. It would be too hard for both of us. I can't keep doing this to us." She took in a deep breath before she smiled sadly at the nun. "I'll continue to bring as much food I can get away with. I still want to help."

"Regina you are a dear and you will be missed. I hope everything will work out. There are so many changes coming and I just hate that your one of them."

"Pollyanna, you know I love all of you." Regina pulled the older lady into a tight embrace. "You can't guilt me into changing my mind. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was best."

"I know dear. I'm sorry. I just wish there was another way. We're all going to miss having you here." Pollyanna gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. "Au revoir. Tell Eugenia I said hello. Give her my best."

The walk back to the castle was a long and awkward trip. Regina spent her time reflecting on the past hours and how so much had change in such a short span. Could she really not see her little prince again? Would it cause more harm than good? She didn't know the answers. She couldn't ask anyone for advice; no one knew about Henry.

Once in the castle walls Regina quickened her pace. She was almost to her family's quarters when Robin called out to her.

"Regina!"

She ignored him and kept on her track to her room. She wanted lock herself in chambers and cry. She had three hours until dinner would served. No one would miss her if she were kip out would they? Surely not.

"Regina stop!" Robin caught her by the crook of her arm and turned her body towards him. She faced him with a piercing gaze and unscheduled tears. She didn't speak. She knew if she did she would not be able to control the dam that would break, unleashing unguarded emotions from her eyes.

He didn't speak. He knew there were no words he could say at the moment that would ease the pain she currently felt in her heart. He simply pulled the woman into his arms and held her. He held her until she relaxed into his embrace and held as tightly as he held onto her. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Regina laughed bitterly. Robin is not hers. Who is she to monopolize his time? He is engaged to someone else. Sadly she almost believed him.

"Robin!" A strong male voice called from across the hall. Edward, Robin's father emerged from their room. He looked at Regina with disgusted as he talked to his son. "We need to discuss the preparations for _your wedding_ to Princess _Emma_."

Robin stubbornly tightened his hold on Regina when she tried to pull away. He would let not his father discourage him from comforting a friend. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Now Robin." Edward said in a tone that would normally not leave room for discussion, but Robin was stubborn and didn't back down. He loosened his hold on Regina, but held on to her hand and intertwined there fingers together.

"I am not a child, father. You cannot boss me around any longer."

"Robin.." Regina warned. She gave his hand and squeeze before tugging it from his grasp.

"Regina is my _friend_. She and I were in the middle of something. You can wait until we are finished."

"Robin Locksley you _will_ listen to me. No matter how old you get it will always be your father. Remember I have your best interest at heart. You've got one minute to be in this room!" And with that his father slammed the door so hard she thought it just might fall off it's hinges. For a small moment the only thing that could be heard was Robin's heavy breathing.

"I remember why we left the things the way we did in Spain." Regina spoke up softly adding to the tension. She hung her head and wrapped her arms around her midsection. "There is always someone in between us Robin. First it was Marion, then your dad, now Emma. I tired of always being on the other side. I'm tired of being everyone's second or third choice. I can't do this anymore I can't keep lying to myself we would never work."

"Regina."

"It's ok Robin. You're father's waiting for you."

Oh how she remembered that warm Summer night under the lights of Spain. She swore she would never let herself be so vulnerable, but with him it felt right. The world the world made sense. She wore her heart on her sleeve, only for him to let it shatter into pieces. She felt as if he still a piece of her soul never to be seen again. That terrible night changed her life. She was no longer that naive teenager she had been when she arrived in Spain. She learned her lesson the hard way. The real world was a cold place and she felt even colder. Her mother was right.

Love is weakness.

 **XXX**

 **Translation: Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… I am sorry. I can not.**

 **S'il vous plaît!... Please!**

 **What happened in Spain? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter… maybe you won't. I promise it won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter. Thanks to Everyone who is still reading! I appreciate it. Let me know what you think in the comment section. S:)D!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter guys!! I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 7** **Revelations and deals**

Robin's mind was reeling. His heart was going a hundred, miles a minute. The broken skin beneath his fingertips kept him achingly aware that this was not a dream. He was hurt that Regina felt she couldn't trust him. He was so worried for her. She had been rejected by the person that was her everything, only to realize the only other person in the world that knew what she was going through couldn't be there for her. What hurt the most was that everything she said had been true. There was always someone in-between and every time he'd been the one to put them there. It made him sick to his stomach to realize he only added to her pain when all she needed was a shoulder to cry on. He could have been that person if they had not been so rudely interrupted. Which brought him to his current predicament. His father was waiting for him on the other side of that door. Robin knew he need to calm down before he entered the room.

He gripped the doorknob and focused calling himself. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Then another.

And one more for good measure. When entered the room, he found his father bracing himself against the back of a small arm chair. He hoped the large door that announced his presence would have prompted his father to begin talking, but after being in the tense room for what felt like seemed be an eternity it seemed he would have to the first to speak.

"What is it that you needed me so urgently that you had to interrupt-"

"I don't want you to even entertain the idea of having a relationship with that woman." Edward spoke over his son. "I tried to deny it. I told myself not to doubt my faith in you, but seeing you with her just now confirmed my every suspicion... We don't want a repeat of Spain."

"What happened in Spain was not my fault." Robin ignores his father's scoff. "That engagement wasn't going to last. It never was. Father, she was in love with someone else."

"She was very interested in you Robin," His father denied. "and she would have married you if he hadn't been entertaining other women."

It was Robin's turn to scoff. That's not how he remembered it. "She knew I wanted to marry for love and I wanted the same for her."

"Get that nonsense idea of marrying for love out of your head! You now have another chance and you're throwing it all down the gully! You told me yourself you thought Emma was a nice girl. Your mother and I even allowed you a month before you we're both officially engaged! This is how it's been for centuries! I'm happy! Your brother's happy! Why can't you?" His father rubbed his temples. It was little things like this that reminded him that his parents were getting older and in turn, more persistent about him getting married. "If you had not listened to all of those love stories Susanna told, surely you'd be married already."

His father couldn't be serious. He had the nerve to blame Robin for the failed engagement. His fiancée was in love with another man long before Robin came into the picture. How was that his fault?

"You can't possibly blame me for that."

"I don't I blame that _witch_." Robin's father spat.

That was it. He had never seen his father this way. He was normally such a sweet man. He loved Regina, why all of a sudden what she below him?

"You've gone far enough." Robin and his father were toe to toe. "I will not let you talk about Regina in that way. She is my friend."

"Not for long."

"What bloody hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"She's with child Robin!" His father yelled into his face. They both took a few steps away from each other, one was out of shock and the second was to give the other man space.

"What.." Regina's pregnant? She didn't look pregnant to him, not that he'd seen many pregnant women before. Why wouldn't she tell him? Of course she wouldn't tell you anything, you git. She doesn't trust you.

"Son, you know I love you." Edward guided his son into a nearby chair. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I just don't want you throwing your life away over a summer fling."

"Father.."

"I understand. You're young and you want to live a little, but you are the prince of England. You can't afford to be involved in such scandal. The Catholic Church will not approve of this. _I_ do not approve of this! You're engaged to another woman for crying out loud!"

"You think it's _mine_?!" Quickly popped out his chair. "We've never been intimate! If she carries a child it's not mine!"

"Well," Edward paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "there's no need to worry. I had the rumor shut down before it could do any real damage. I saved your good name."

"Rumor!" Robin gasped out as he slid back into the chair, but immediately stood back up, unable to stay seated for long. "You got this from a _rumor_?! And what about Regina? Did you save her from the vicious hands of gossip as well? Or did you just leave her for the wolves?"

"I don't understand what you expected me to do? If she really is with child, how would it have looked if I been the one to deny it? The father of the princess' fiancée vouching for the sister of the man who wants her throne. People would have thought I was covering up the true biology of the child. In the end it would only make things worse for you." Edward slumped into the small arm chair positioned in front of the window. He took a small gulp of his gin before looking up at his son. "Look, I like Regina, I do… but every time I get close to marring you off, this woman seems to pop up out of nowhere and then the engagement falls through. All I'm saying that-"

" _What father_? What is it that you are trying so hard to say? Regina is my friend. First off, what happened in Spain was not Regina's fault. Secondly, you're judgment is all solely based off of a _rumor_. And you're already halfway wrong. I never expected the king of England could be swindled by the gossip of Misthaven. The home of all things gossip. If you still need proof, I'll just ask her after dinner."

The older Brit sighed and drained what was left in his tumbler. "There's no need Robin. I trust your judgment. But if this engagement falls through and you're not a married man by the end of this month, you'll be on your own. Completely."

His father was never a man of empty promises. Robin didn't like the Idea of an ultimatum, but he knew his father was only doing what he thought was best. He swallowed his pride and nodded. "Understood."

His father's words just didn't sit well with Robin. There more he thought on it, the heavier the stone at the bottom of his stomach became. "Had.. had Regina fallen heavy with my child, you… you would have encouraged me to _abandon_ them?"

Edward's silence was all the answer he needed.

 **XXX**

The moment the door clicked behind her, separating herself from the Brit on the other side, Regina found herself being pulled further into the room and sat at a vanity.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day!?" Zelena practically screamed in her ear. "You've been invited to tea with the princess. I accepted on your behalf."

"When is it?"

"Right now. Get dressed."

"Why are you so eager to get me to this tea?"

"Mother is here. Where were you? I had to cover for you."

Regina blood ran cold. "Mother!? She was supposed to be in the next city over on business for Parliament."

"Well it looks like she got done early. And decided to pay her children a visit." Zelena scoffed as she pulled all of her sister's hair into a messy bun. "Now up! We don't have much time." She dragged her younger sister out of the chair and behind a changing screen. "Take off your clothes."

Regina quickly began stripping. "Zelena, is mother attending the tea as well?"

"No. It will just be you and her majesty." Zelena's voice sounded far off and muffled. Regina peaked her head around the screen and when she didn't immediately see her sister she stepped out a little further.

"Zelena?"

"In the closet." The redhead announced as she emerge from the closet holding a simple dress in her arms. "Put this on."

Regina took the dress from her sister and frowned. "Zelena this is far too casual for tea."

"The princess say she wanted it to be casual attire."

Regina rolled her eyes, yet quickly slid in to the dress. "If we're going by the princess' meaning of casual I could have just kept on the outfit I had on."

Regina smiled when she heard her sister's cackle from the other side of the screen. She loved making her sister laugh. Moments like this were rare between them, so she had treasure them.

"True." Zelena agreed and zipped her sister up when she walked from behind the divider. "But Mother is here remember? She would kill you if she knew you even owned denim. How on earth did you even acquire such a thing?"

"I honestly don't remember." The shorter brunette mused as she sat in front of the vanity. "Maybe I got it in Spain? I wore a lot of thing mother wouldn't approve of there." She picked up her makeup brush and handed it to her sister. Without missing a beat the red head happily took the brush and swiveled the chair around, so that both sisters were facing each other. Zelena only gave her sister's cheek one swipe before she suddenly stopped. Regina opened her mouth to speak but can short when she noticed the other woman's piercing gaze. She realized how much of a mess she must look right now. And her sister could see every detail. She spent over a decade learning to mask her emotions, but she was too drained mask the hurt she felt.

She could do her makeup herself and avoid questioning eyes, but Zelena could do it a lot faster than she could and her hands are still shaky from the conversation she had with Robin earlier.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Zelena knelt in front of her younger sister. She held their hands together encouraging her sister to open up.

Regina turned her away from the worrying blue eyes. She couldn't speak. She knew if she did she would be overrun with emotions wasn't ready to deal with. She could only take so much raw emotion in a day. She took a deep breath willing her emotions to say in check, but the task proved harder to execute than perceived. She waited for the wave of sadness to pass, but it never did. It clung to her like a parasite draining all the joy and happiness from her very essence.

"Munchkin look at me."

That did it. Regina couldn't fight back her sobs any long. Her sister hadn't called her that in years. They'd been so close when they were younger, but now they fought so much she was convinced Zelena hated her. The revelations of organic emotions and lack thereof was too much to bare in the short hours. A fresh froth of those emotions came crashing over her like tidal wave. She couldn't mask the pain she held in her heart any longer. She barely had time to process what she was feeling. The only thing she could decipher was pain. She felt it radiating from her surrounding, that could only be described as a constant ache or a dull throbbing that became increasingly prominent and hard to ignore. Her pain was a weight. It felt heavy against her shoulders and head. She felt as if she was a foot shorter. Her whole life was falling into pieces. She wanted to keep her little prince. She wanted to hold him in her arms and love him for the rest of her life. But she couldn't. She couldn't care for him the way mothers could. She had no money. Her mother had found the hidden stash she'd been saving since she first found Henry and took every last dime off her personal and locked it up with the rest of her assets. She was forced to live off of her mother and by her rules until the passing of her uncle or she married. All she wanted was her baby boy. She could picture him now. Standing in front of his window waiting for her arrival or sadly waving her goodbye with his one free hand, the thumb of his other safely tucked away in the comfort of his mouth. Her poor baby only sucked his thumb when he wanted comforting or he felt alone or he was scared. She wanted to be the person who made sure he never had to put his thumb in his mouth. She wanted to go to that window, pick him up and never turn back. But couldn't. She'd hurt him and he wanted nothing to do with her. And then there was Robin. The man she fell in love with in Spain. She loved him then and spending time with him today only reminded her that she was still in love with him. But, alas, he was engaged. He was not hers to love. Neither was Henry.

It took her a moment for her to register her sister had engulfed her in a hug and she couldn't more grateful. The last the wanted right now was to be alone. Even though Zelena had no idea why she was crying, it felt good to have some to hold onto. The pain was still there, but now she felt like she could breathe again. It felt good just to get it out. Her life was such a mess, but when wasn't it? Whose life wasn't a bit messed up? They were all a bit messed up, some more than others. Regina let out a sad almost manic laugh into her sister's shoulder before removing herself from her grasp.

"Are… you ok?"

"No. I'm slowly dying on the inside and there's absolutely nothing anyone can do about it.

Zelena starred at her sister. She was visibly uncomfortable and I think be crystal clear to anyone that she had no idea of what to do in a situation such as this. Regina felt bad for her. She really did. As much as she was grateful to have someone to lean on in her momentary lapse in composure, she knew her sister couldn't understand what she was going through. No one could. No one knew.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're losing precious time that we don't have." Zelena smiled down at her sister and began lightly applying make-up. She acted as if nothing had happened. Regina didn't know whether to be hurt or relived.

"Lena.." Regina began after moment. What was she doing? Was she apologizing for breaking down? Was she going come clean about Robin and Henry? She didn't know. She paused to let her sister put on the finishing touches. "I.." Regina was never able to finish the end of a sentence because their mother chose that moment to burst into the next room unannounced. Luckily, by the time she found her way in to their room, both women were on separate sides of the room committing seemingly innocent tasks, void of any emotion. Zelena took to her needlepoint off to the side of the room while Regina brushed through the tangles out of her long hair. Their mother was clearly on a mission and was far detracted to notice the stiffness in her daughters' movements.

"Regina, there's a deadly rumor going around about you and the English prince." Regina looked up that the mention of Robin. She kept her mother's gaze in the mirror and continued to brush through her hair. She knew her mother was analyzing her every move. She was looking to catcher in some kind of lie. There was no way her mother had found out about her little adventure to the orphanage. "I also heard you were gone from the palace for a grateful deal of the day."

"I assume you came to find out if there is truth to whatever rumors they managed to come up with. I assure you hold no truth."

"Of course they don't. No daughter of mine would risk her good name and high standing over an _infatuation_."

"Of course not. And neither would Robin. No matter his emotions, he will remain loyal. He will honor his commitment to the princess. He will not leave her to be with me. Not when his fiancée is in dire need of a husband to claim her Birthright. In fact," Regina paused to gauge her mother's reaction, before she continued to brush through her hair." I've decided I can no longer seduce Robin. I cannot use him in that way. He is a great man and will make a fine husband and King to the princess. It isn't fair to either of us to continue on this way. I know you told me you wanted me to-"

"Damn it Regina! No one told you to fall in love!"

Regina whipped around in her chair to face her mother completely. "It's not as I did this on purpose mother! It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen." There was no point in denying it, her mother already knew.

"Jesus Crist come save my soul." Cora mumbled to herself, yet loud enough for her daughters to hear. "Tell me. Is there a child?"

"Mother how-" Regina starred at her mother with her mouth hung open in an unladylike manner. Who told Cora about Henry? Was that the rumor? "What?"

"Answer the question Regina! Are you pregnant with that man's child?!"

"WHAT!? NO! Mother how could you think that?" Regina now stood face to face with her mother. She could see the flush of the other woman's skin and the involuntary shaking of her body. Two of the tell signs that Cora was in one of episodes. Her mother occasionally had these sudden impulses of anger. It had been awhile since one of these episodes had occurred and had been directed towards Regina. They happen more frequently when they were children and often directed her frustrations towards them. Of course no one said anything about it then, Cora was far too powerful. No one would dare cross her and risk the chance of her fury directed at them. Regina liked to think that Cora got herself help because she realized she was a danger to her children and didn't want to hurt them. She knew that wasn't the case. Cora wanted to be a part of The Royal Parliament and her episodes would not be tolerated should they continue. She was prescribed medication that kept her emotions in check. Her temper would literally be the death of her.

"You've taken care of it then? Is that your explanation for leaving the castle with the English prince?"

"Taken care of it?" Regina staggered away from Cora as if she'd been burned. This was the most disgusting thing to leave her mother's mouth. "Mother have you been drinking? Do you hear yourself? This is nonsense! I'm not pregnant and never have been! If I were, I would never even consider what you are suggesting. Yes, I... I love Robin, but I could never be close to him in that way knowing it would only lead us both in for a bigger heartache."

Cora seemed to be coming out of her episode. She was clearly still very angry, but now it was a controlled anger. "How many times do I have to tell you stupid girl! Love is weakness. And weakness will bring about nothing but shame upon our family."

Regina hung her head defeat. For years she thought her mother was wrong. Her father taught her that love was the most precious gift they as humans could receive. He explained how it should treasured and shared amongst people. He failed to tell her that with great beauty came great pain and loss and suffering. Love, a lot like fear, is a drug. It could kill in the most unsuspecting ways possible. "Yes. I know mother."

Love is weakness…

Oh how she hated how right her mother was.

 **XXX**

Emma was frantically pacing outside her chamber doors for the past 25 minutes and yet it did nothing to settle her nerves. The tea was supposed to start 30 minutes ago. If there was one thing she knew about the Jones' was how much they prided themselves with their punctuality. She paced across the hall so many times, she thought she just might have worn a hole into the carpet. Maybe Regina wasn't coming. She really couldn't blame her, the last tea had been a disaster. She spit on her for goodness sakes. Part of her really did want to make amends with the other woman and not just to get information out of her or because Elsa made her realize that no matter who ascends the throne they would see a lot of each other. She wanted to do the right thing, but she didn't know what that was. She knew she couldn't do this in between thing. Either she was going to play Regina and get the information she needed or she was going to actually become her friend. She couldn't do both. Emma looked up the portrait of her father and sighed. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Well, I don't know about that." A strong accented voice spoke from behind her, belonging to none other than Killian Jones. "Let's have a look-see. What did you do?"

"I invited your sister to tea as a... I don't know a courtesy? Since she… she extended the olive branch first. And then I ruined the tea. I don't even know what I'm doing. Belle told me it was customary to invite… I don't even know." Emma had no idea why she was being so honest with him. Maybe it's because she felt bad for snooping in his family's quarter or maybe it's because she hadn't found any evidence of them having any Ill will towards her. Was she guilty? Was she doing this as more of an apology of some sort?

"When is the tea?"

"Right now. Your sister is running late."

"Well, hmm. That doesn't sound like her. Though to her defense, my sister has been missing for the better part of the day." Killian explained.

"Wait, what?" Emma stopped her pacing and turned to the tall man. "As in someone took her? Or.."

"I'm not sure. She's never left the castle since we've been here. She probably went exploring or something. I wouldn't worry about her. She's probably fine."

"You don't seem too worried about your _missing_ sister."

"I honestly think she's hiding deep in the library with her nose stuck in a book."

"Why would she be hiding?"

"Our mother is on break from Parliament for a long weekend and decided to pay a surprise visit." Quickly changing topics Killian walked into the room set up for her and Regina's tea. "Would you like me to join until my sister arrives? I promise I'm great company. Shall we?" Killian held the large door open for her. "Big foot."

"Pirate."

"Sorry princess, but that nickname is already taken." Killian smirked as he took a pastry from the table flourished with an array of sweets.

"For who?"

"Me." He smiled as stuffed the entire pastry in his mouth. "But that nickname is reserved special for my baby sister." He spoke after he swallowed the flaky treat.

"Baby sister? How would Regina react if I told her you called her your _baby_ sister?" Emma took a seat in the middle of one of the sofas, hoping Killian would follow her lead and sit on the couch across from her. Instead the man sat right beside her and rested his back on the arm of the chair so that he was facing her.

"She'll get over it."

"Like at my birthday ball?" Looking back and knowing things she hadn't before, it was kind of humorous. She remembered the angry looks the brunette sent her during the night. She had thought the other woman was upset because she was openly flirting with her man. But it turned to be her brother. Unless there was some weird incest shit going on, Regina had no right to be a man hog. …. Not that Emma wants him or anything. Because she didn't.. doesn't.

"Well she did, didn't she?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What was that all about anyway? I thought she was your girlfriend or something."

Killian chuckled before answering. "That was Regina's first ball. At least her first one in Misthaven. Mother doesn't allow her to get out much. I promised to stay with her the entire night. But as you saw, I got a bit distracted."

"Mother's kinda... a..." Witch. Control freak. Crazy. "Never mind. So, does your pirate alter ego have a name?"

"Aye. My name is Captain Hook. Or more recently known as Captain Guyliner." Killian leaned closer to her falling into character. "Never repeat anything I've told you. If a word of word of this leaves this room, I'll have to gut you like the fish we catch."

Emma smirks, with a boost of courage and leans in to him and matches his position. "Or what?"

She never finds out 'what'. The answer falls flat, never escaping past his lips. Drowned out by the loud bang from the opening of the heavy oak door. His sister chose that moment to grace them with her presence. The two jump apart and resumed they're respective spots on the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?" Regina questions. She didn't have that condescending look on her face like she normally did when she spoke to Emma.

"No." Emma shook her head as she moved towards the decorated table. "Not at all. Your brother was simply keeping me company until you arrived."

The woman hummed in response, but it was clear her head was somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" Killian popped up from the couch and was by his sister's side in an instant.

"Nothing is _wrong_ Killian." The brunette snapped at her older brother.

" _ **Regina, what's going on? You look like shit."**_ Great! Now they were speaking in French. Don't they know that's rude? If they wanted a private conversation all they had to do was step outside. Besides, Emma's been working on her French. She could understand bits and pieces. She's not fluent, but she could hold a conversation well enough.

" _ **How terribly kind of you dear brother. Glad to know how you truly feel."**_ _ **"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried. Where have you been all day?**_ "

"That's none of your concern. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Swan has been waiting long enough."

"We could reschedule if you would like." Emma offered. "I don't mind it. Honest."

"Nonsense." Regina quickly waved off the idea. "Besides, we're both already here and you've gone through all this trouble. There's no need to postpone."

"If you say so."

"I do." Regina turned her attention to her brother who was still hovering over her. "Leave us." She all but shoved her brother out of the room, before she took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Emma.

Emma smiled warily in return. This was going to be an interesting tea; that much was obvious. "So," She cleared her throat and drug her attention to the table fill with all of Emma's favorite sweets. "Should we get started then?"

"Of course." Regina began as they made their way to the table. "Ms. Swan, please forgive me for my tardiness. There were a few matters that needed taking care of before my arrival."

"It's cool."

Awkward silence filled the room. Emma didn't know what to say or do at these things. She'd been imagining how this encounter was going play out in her head multiple times, but she somehow forgot about the awkward silence. Emma was prepared for any snarky comment the brunette would make or any conversation that would lead to an unpleasant encounter, but neither of those things happened. She was the host of the tea. She felt like she needed to say something, but what?

"What's one rule that you can never seem to follow?" Emma unexpectedly exclaimed into the silence, startling both of them. "I mean like… you know nobles and stuff. Not that you break rules or anything. Or that there are rules. I mean there are rules, but there's not like a rule book or anything. I mean it's not like anyone would tell me. I wish everyone would forthcoming and tell me exactly what they wanted from me. Is it that hard to be honest? It would be better as a book right? Then you'd know exactly what was expected of you. Sorry. You don't have to answer that... any of it. I just.. was wondering." She stumbled across her words in hope to rectify her fist comment. She didn't know why she'd said that. It just popped out.

"No snacking." Regina smiled, deciding to put the blonde out of her misery. "I like to keep a small bag of grapes in my clutch, if it's big enough. It comes in handy when you have to attend long events."

In response Emma gave her a tight lipped smile and continued to eat her food.

"Ms. Swan you are quite different from the ladies I dine with on the norm. Shall we move to the sofa?" Regina lifted the tea tray from the table and set it on the smaller coffee table in front of the couch. "We both know this is far from a traditional tea and I know like to comfortable. I would like to learn more about you." She smiled as they both took a seat on the sofa. "Perhaps we could even become something close to friends. If we were friends, maybe it wouldn't feel as if we were on opposing sides of a chess board."

Emma nodded then there was silence. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the occasional clinking of their porcelain teacups moving across its saucers. Emma was at a momentary standstill. Regina had been the one to initiate the truce. Why would _Regina_ want to be _her_ friend? The awkward silence lasted about five minutes before the brunette spoke again. "I know my family and I may not have given the best first impressions, but I'm trying to make up for it now. Please give me a chance."

Emma sighed into the couch, ditching all formal posture. "Fine. You want to be friends?"

"I would appreciate that greatly, yes."

"Why?"

"Why do I want to be your friend?" Regina paused for a moment weighing her options. "Ok Ms. Swan. You want honesty? I'll be very honest with you. My mother hates you. Very much. And personally I'm not very fond of you myself. But I currently dislike my mother more and she does not want to see you on the throne. I don't expect us to become best friends who braid each other's hair and gossip about boys. Let's just try to be civil."

"I can do that." Emma easily agreed. "But I have a question. And I want the truth. What's the deal between you and Robin?"

"Whatever do you mean? I have no dealings with Prince Locksley."

 _Ping_. Emma's lie detector went off. "There's one thing you should know about me. I always know when someone is lying. I call it my super power. I don't like secrets and I don't like being lied to. If you want to be friends, I need honesty. You wanna try and answer that again?"

Regina rolled her eyes before answering Emma. "We met last summer and the thief stole my book."

"Among other things?" Emma raised her eyebrows in a semi suggestive way and not so subtly moved her hand over her chest were a beating organ presided.

"Whatever you are implying, I can assure you, princess that I have zero interest in your fiancée." _Ping_. "Whatever rumors you've heard around the castle I assure you hold no truth." Emma's simply smirked at the other woman on the couch and took another bite of her sandwich. The little brunette beside her was not impressed. Emma would have been fine with the friendship offer, more than fine actually. She only wished it had been herself that initiated the olive branch. Although Emma felt bad that she scooped through their room, she still didn't trust the Jones'. More so, she didn't trust herself around them. There was this underlying feeling that told her she could trust them, but something didn't sit right with her when it came to them. So what she hadn't found any evidence suggesting that they had any ill intent towards her. That didn't mean that they were suddenly great people. Regina had never been nice to her before today. Granted they didn't see much of each other to hold a true conversation, she was always met with glares in passing. But Emma didn't mind, she could still use this to her advantage. She could still become friends with Regina and get her to let down her guard, maybe, just maybe she could get her to admit what her family was planning, if they were planning something. And on the off chance that Emma was wrong, she would have at least gained a new friend. She still had to tread lightly. If she wanted Regina to think they were friends she'd have to actually be friendly towards her.

"So what do you nobles do for fun around here?"

"I'm not sure what others do, but I've taken to reading and board games. My sister is truly skilled at needlepoint and my brother enjoys sailing and sports."

That's it? No going out to see a movie or a night out dancing? This kingdom doesn't do anything for fun. That didn't sound right. She'll have to ask Ruby about it later. "Well, there's a chess table over there. Would you like to play a game?" Emma offered.

"During tea? I suppose one game couldn't hurt." Regina agreed as Emma led them to the chess table. "Ms. Swan I must warn you; I am very competitive. I hardly ever loose."

"Hardly ever proves that it can happen." Emma countered.

"Not likely, though I do enjoy a worthy opponent. I assume you would like to play for the white kingdom." She motion to the board in between then.

The game started off slow, both cautiously moving their pieces across the board.

 **XXX**

 _"AHHHH!! Zelena help me!" A six year old Regina ran through her family's parlor, dodging maids and furniture in an attempt to get awnipay from her older brother._ _"Slow down mija!" Roberta, the children's governess called after the young girl. But Regina kept her path through the kitchens and into the Great Room._ _"You can't escape from the great Captain Hook!" Killian snuck up behind a lifted her into air._

" _AHHHH HAHA!! Zelena help me please!" The six year old burst into a fit of giggles._ _"Give me a minute. I need to finish this flower first." Zelena held up the needlepoint she was working on._ _"Looks like no one's coming to save you princess." Killian let his sister's feet touch the floor once again, but held on to her shoulders, should she try and make an escape._

 _Regina gasped and grabs at her chest in dramatic shock. "How do you know I am a princess?! Who told you?"_ _"You doubt my skill? Who do you take me for? I am Captain Hook! I know everyone!" In his excitement Killian raises his hand in triumph, forgetting his hold on his sister. Thinking fast Regina spins around and jabs him in the leg with her imaginary sword. "Ahh!" Killian collapses to the ground clutching onto his wounded leg. "Parlay! I call parlay!"_ _"You're using it wrong." Zelena commented from her spot across the room._ _"Parlay?" The six year old asked stepping out of character. "I don't know what that is."_ _Breaking character Killian sat up from his spot on the ground. "Parlay is what pirates say when they want to strike a deal."_ _"Incorrect brother."_

 _Killian quickly hopped up and marched over to his older sister. "Well if you're so smart, why don't you explain it then?!"_ _Setting aside her needlepoint, the ten year old sat impossibly straighter in the stiff chair. "Parlay is the pirate law that states anyone who enacts the laws of parlay must be permitted passage on to the pirate's ship to negotiate with the pirate captain and cannot be harmed by anyone of the crew until their dealings are over."_

" _How come you know so much about pirates?" Regina squeezed in to the chair Zelena was sitting in._ _"I read it in book last week. Did you know_ _that it was bad luck to have women on the pirate ships?"_ _"No_ _one likes a know-it-all Lena." Killian mumbled and crossed his arms. He and his sister were constantly fighting for the little sister's attention. She was so easy to excite. It made them feel important._ _"Killian?"_

"Killian! Are you listening?!"

"Damn it Jones! Get your head out of the clouds!"

Killian jerked for his daydream when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head. "Bloody ell mate! What was that for?"

"If you get you head out of the clouds, maybe you would have seen it coming." Killian's personal self-defense coach, Smee, pointed the tip of his sword at his chest. "What's with you? Your head's been somewhere else today."

"It's nothing." Killian lied easily. All wanted to do was protect his little sister from whatever the hell made her cry. He knew she had been. He could see it in her face. The one particular memory constantly played on repeat in that back of his mind. It was one of his favorites. It was the day he swore to protect his sister's attention all cost. He wanted to be anywhere but here. "It's been a long day and I'm still recovering for a migraine I had earlier."

"You think danger will wait for you to have a fun and relaxing day? No! Go again! You get a break when you win." And so they continued their sparring in the court yard.

 **XxX**

"I spent a little over a year studying abroad. I traveled from Spain this past February, just before my 20th birthday." Emma and Regina thought it would be best to get to know one another a little during their game of chess.

"Wait. You're younger than me? But you're like, like… mature and stuff." Emma fumbled. Unable to find the correct words. "I mean I knew you couldn't be too much older than me, but I wouldn't have thought you were that young. Younger than me.

"Only by a couple of months. It hardly makes a difference, though it appears that I have surpassed you yet again, Ms. Swan." Regina removed another one of Emma's pieces from the board. "Mother would be pleased if anything pleased mother."

Emma wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. She decided to shake it off for now. "You know, I had a real bitch if a teacher that used to call me that all the time."

"Ms. Swan, your vocabulary continues to surprise me. You're as elegant as a drunk and speak the tongue of a pirate."

That Emma took offence to. She had gotten too comfortable. Regina is still the enemy. She couldn't fall for her ploys.

"Don't be so sensitive all of the time. It doesn't make for a great ruler. You need balance." Regina paused and took a more serious tone. "Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are different from the average Misthavian people. I don't mind the way you speak as much as I thought I did. It's quite refreshing."

"It's fine. Just hold back on the insults. We're not there yet." Emma sighed. She knew she was trying to be friendly, but it was too easy for mess with each other. They knew it got on the other's nerves, but they did it anyway. Frankly Emma found she rather liked getting on the brunette's nerves.

"Ms. Swan-"

"And no more Ms. Swan. If we're friends then just call me Emma."

"You can't possibly expect to address you without a title."

"Uhh yeah! I do. I don't like all the formality all of the time. I like to just be _Emma_.

"Very well, _Emma_." Regina conceded and brought her attention to their game. "Let's discuss the upcoming picnic. Viscount McBrayer and his wife: You'll want to stay away from them. They love my brother far too much and would love to see him on the throne.

Lord Phyllis and his cousin Dale are huge flirts. Flirt with them and you get whatever you want. They prefer the company of the male species so you won't have to worry about them truly holding feelings for you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Emma stopped the other woman from continuing. Regina on her part looked genuinely confused as to why Emma would ask such a question.

"Well I would assume you would not want the poor gentlemen to fall head over heels for you when you-"

"No. No. I understand that, but why tell _me_? If I do well, it's just another step closer to me being on the throne."

"I won't sugarcoat this for you. Everyone expects you to fail." Emma frowned, but didn't interrupt. She made her move on the board and waited for Regina to make hers or continue speaking, whichever came first. "I could easily discourage you from the throne as most would expect me to. My siblings and I were raised to rule and not only survive, but thrive in the upper class community. By the age of nine most Misthaven children in the upper class can fluently speak three languages, set a royal dining table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Mishaven and its neighboring countries. These are second nature to us. We never have to question when tea time was or which fork to use. You are entering this life at 21 and have to play catch up. Lucky you, you're at the top on the food chain. But that also means everyone is watching your every move. You're clumsy and you can't afford a misstep. That will get you kicked out of here so fast you won't remember your last name. Living at court can be draining and very lonely if you have no one to share the burden with. It's the little things that growing up in Misthaven would have taught you that makes living in court bearable. I want to prove to you that you can trust me. And... I… against my better judgment, I do wish to be your friend. Honestly, I could use a friend right now. Well, more than I could use an enemy. And I... um.. nevermind."

"No. Tell me what?" Emma wanted her to continue.

"You have to know that you've practically have the throne. It would have been yours anyway, if your father had stayed in his country. The only way you could lose it now is if the people of Misthaven see you as unfit to rule. That includes the nobles and those of Parliament. I don't want you to fail this upcoming weekend." Regina almost looked embraced to have confessed such a thing, but the look was quickly replace with one confidence and surety. "I want there to be an even playing field. If for some reason my brother becomes king, I want him to have done it fair and square. And I know he would want that too."

Emma smiled despite herself. She was a bit dazed, letting all the information sink in. this woman was full of surprises. Yes, she heard Regina when she practically laid out her flaws and why any upper-class Misthavian their age would be more qualified to run the than she was. Yes, she heard her. But she also heard her when she said she hadn't want her to fail and that her brother wouldn't want that either. There were so many reasons why she shouldn't be queen. Good, logical reasons. Maybe even more than not. However, there also valid reasons why she should and _could_ become Misthaven's queen.

"They say you can learn a lot about a person form a game of chess." Regina broke through Emma's internal monologue.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked with false confidence, she hoped didn't show. "… And have you learned about me?"

"You're indecisive. You're unsure of yourself and your moves." Regina stated plainly, making her next move without breaking eye contact. She smiled at Emma and motioned for her to make her next move. "If I may offer a bit of advice? You are smarter than you think you are. If you trust your instincts you will survive. But until then… Checkmate."

Emma starred at the board stunned. How?

"I truly enjoyed this, but I really must be going. Another time?" Regina didn't wait for her to answer before she was up and out of the room.

 **XXX**

 **Fist update of the new year yay! I know it was a bit short.. and kind of all over the place, but i hope you still enjoyed. I honestly don't know the next time i'll be able to update.. I have school to focus on.. but i'll be sure to keep the magic alive. You'll just have to patient. Until next time! SD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dear diary,

 _The past few days have been a rollercoaster. There are a few people I now see in a different light, secrets being discovered, and definitely a lot of change. If I knew this morning the things I know now I would have done everything differently. Well, almost._

 _Emma_

The Royal gardens were a buzz of excited energy. The morning sky was giving into the afternoon sun with a soft breeze to balance things out. Nobles from every corner of Misthaven were at attendance, along with Misthaven's hottest celebrities, musicians, and journalists. Asian dignitaries made a surprise visit to join and celebrate in the weekend's festivities. They were long friends of the queen and when they heard of what was happening in the other country, they couldn't stay away. This year Ruth invited 5 everyday civilian activist who started a movement of change on every platform the possibly could, including reaching out to other countries on social media. They made it their job though inspire the people of Misthaven and encourage them to help create a brighter future for themselves and neighboring countries. Some of Misthaven's most famous actors, actress, singers, and artists were invited. Ruth claimed she wanted Emma to see her future. These would be the people to govern the country along side her, outside of the castle. These were people the citizens listened to. Some of them would even be receiving awards and metals. According to Emma's personal guard Tiny, who she is sure is still in training, that they had an additional 250 guest this year. It was an all high record.

Emma was feeling pretty confident. After reviewing Regina's cheat sheet and perfectly answering all of the questions about today's guest Belle and Elsa quizzed her on, she was practically a model of class. Unfortunately Regina was not there to guide her through the sea of nobles like she had promised. She had to fly to another country for some emergency. Emma didn't ask for details… well she did, she just didn't get them… from Regina directly.

 _"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Regina asked as she set up another game of chess. It had become their thing, conversing and playing chess. Emma had yet to win a game._

 _"Not politics or religion." She immediately waved off._

 _"Why on earth not?"_

 _"I forget things are different here. Well, you see, in America we like to avoid conversations about religion or political affairs. It lowers the probability that we will end up in an argument."_

 _"That's understandable." Regina nodded thoughtfully. "But you_ are _the politics now. And I know we share the same religion. We both attend mass..."_

 _"Regina" Emma whined. "What did I just say? None of that. Can't we just have a normal-?"_

 _"Excuse me your majesty," Graham entered the room without knocking. "but there are matters of the upmost importance that must be seen to immediately._ Lady Jones _may I speak with you outside?"_

 _" Why? What's happened?" Regina's hand tightened to the black bishop, still hovered over the chess board._

 _"Excuse me your ladyship, forgive me again for interrupting, but there is pressing news. It cannot wait. Your mother wishes to for me to inform you immediately. It's urgent._

 _"Of course." Regina hesitantly agreed. She placed the bishop in it's rightful space and smiled at her. "I'll only be a moment. I promise we will finish our game when I return."_

 _Emma nodded and watched her new friend exit the room. Once she'd cleared the threshold, Emma was out of her chair and across the room with her ear pressed against the door._

 _"The king of Spain has died." She heard the man_ _speak. That's when she realized the door was open a crack. Just enough for her to hear, but not enough to see through._

 _"How?! He was in perfect health the last I saw him!"_

 _"There was an attack on his life. He was able to escape and the assassins were tried for their treason. But he was injured badly. He was in critical condition for a month. During the past two weeks it looked as if he was finally improving. However, he did not survive."_

 _"No. This can't be happening. Why is this the first time I hearing about this?"_

 _"Your uncle didn't want you to worry. He was to make a full recovery. I'm sorry. I know you two were close."_

 _"And Uncle Ramon? How is he? Was he injured?"_

 _"No. You're uncle was unharmed, but he grieves and wishes for you to be near. He wants you to attend the late King Nicolas' funeral. Your father would like you there as well. It's tomorrow."_

 _"So soon?"_

 _That all Emma heard before she decided she listened in enough. It was Regina's private conversation. She shouldn't have spied. It seemed like a habit of hers now. But she couldn't get her grandmother's words out of her head. "I'm glad you two are getting along, but you must remember fake allies are worse than real enemies."_

 _Yes, her grandmother was right to be cautious, but Emma felt more like the enemy in this case. You don't spy on your friends. Well, you do if you don't trust them. Regina hadn't actually given her a reason not to trust her. Was it wrong for her to be cautious? Seriously, what kind of person is friends with the king of Spain? Regina wasn't even friends with the queen of her own country. Emma_ _wondered if that meant all of the Jones' would be leaving or did the invite only extend to Regina? Whom to Emma's surprise actually did return as promised. She sat down across from Emma and resumed setting up the game. She didn't look like a person who just found out someone she was close to had just died. Emma was a mess when she found about her father's death. She didn't understand how the brunette could be so put together._

Emma had tried to get Regina to open up about what she overheard so the she didn't have to pretend like she didn't already know. In the end Regina left without telling her anything.

But it was ok. Over the past few days leading up to this weekend the two of them spent more time in each other's company. Regina more so to avoid running in to the others the roamed the halls. Emma didn't understand Regina's sudden need to be in her presence was all about, but the woman seemed genuine. Surprisingly enough they got on well. They did argue and got on each other's nerves, but for the most part they could exist in each other's presence without killing the other. Regina taught Emma things she swore Belle and Elsa couldn't teach her and in return Emma taught her stuff about how things worked in modern-day countries in return. There was a drastic difference in their societies.

Emma was doing well so far. At least she thought so. She made it through half the party without making a single mistake. She remembered everything on the flashcards Regina gave her. Of course she gave the cards to Belle and Elsa to see if the cards were legit. They were. Good thing to. Normally Ruby could help navigate her way through the guest, but she was held up in the kitchens like the rest of the staff. Lily, as fun as she is, doesn't follow the status quo and isn't much help when it comes to how one should act in these situations. Good thing the ceremony portion was almost over. Emma didn't think she could control her laughter much longer. She, her best friend, grandmother, fiancée, and his parents all sat at the front table along with the two Asian dignitaries and Prime Minister Merlin. They were supposed to be listening to the last performance of the afternoon, but Lily kept whispering inappropriate jokes and side comments about the guests. It would have been fine if Emma wasn't on the verge of bursting into laughter.

Next to the stage was a young male activist. He was to receive the Medal of Honor, one of the highest esteem the queen could bestow on to a person. It was a big deal. A very big deal. His name was Chester Gosling and he was _not_ on a note card. She had never heard of him before today, though it seemed he knew all about Emma. Lucky for her, Emma's best friend was the queen of stocking people on social media. Together they learned he was raised in a foster home with 24 other children, singlehandedly by his foster mother. Their living conditions were not ideal, however they managed. When Chester was 16 he was offered a scholarship to France's finest University. After graduating he made it his mission to give that same opportunity to other foster kids and orphaned children. He started an organization that raised over $500,000 for children's education. He called it the 'Mother Goose Foundation. Emma was beyond impressed. He was a hero of sorts to those children. There were fat tears rolling down his face and a bright smile to complete the look as Ruth pinned the medal to his chest.

"This is truly an honor I never thought I would be standing here today. Never would I have thought that I would touch the lives of so many people. Your Majesty I know you do everything in your power to do what's best for our country, which is why it is such an honor to stand before you today." He raised his flute and his audience followed. "I propose a toast, to our soldiers who risk their lives every day to protect ours, to all of the refugees who survived and made it to our country, and to all of the parentless children who continue to give us a reason to make this place a home where they can discovered a new family. To Princess Emma who will continue to brighten our future!"

"HEAR HEAR!"

Refugees? Orphans? It was safe to say, Emma had questions. She'll ask her grandmother when this was all over.

xSDx

"How are your grandchildren Will, Charlotte, and Sam?" Emma asked the old couple sitting at a table she passed by.

"They're wonderful. Thank you for remembering." The woman of the two replied.

Emma smiled and continued on her way. She nearly collided with a woman she recognized from her note cards. "How are you?" She played it off with a kiss to each cheek. "Good to see you. How's your Dachshund? Maury, right?"

"He is great. You remember put from last summer?"

Emma was breezing through the crowd, giving almost everyone a personalized greeting.

"Emma is doing so well." Ruth praised from afar. She and Ingrid watched as Emma initiated a conversation with one of the French speaking Misthavens, before she was off again. "Some major mingling I see."

"Emma dear," A tall blonde young woman called her over. Olivia Netrebko and her cousin Phyllis Willoughby. She remembered them from previous gatherings. Both of their fathers were in the Royal Parliament. Their family always supported Emma becoming queen; she had nothing to worry about. The two of them are also large contributors to Misthaven's gossip Mill. "did you happen to see who's here?"

"No, who?"

"The king wannabe with Lady Drizella." Olivia said with such disdain.

Emma finally saw where Olivia was directing her to look. There he was slowly walking down with a tall brunette on his arm, almost showing her off. "Oh. Is she his… girlfriend?"

"Killian Jones doesn't have _girlfriends_." Phyllis stepped in closer to the two. "He has _dates_ , but attractive ones."

"Talk to him much?" Olivia inquired. Everyone knew the Jones' were staying at Stevenston Palace for the time being and they also knew of the fight to the throne. She didn't doubt Olivia thought there was some kind of rivalry going on between the two families.

"Uh, we acknowledge each other." Emma didn't want to get into it, however it doesn't stop her from making a nasty face so that Netrebko and Willoughby knew she didn't like him. She wanted to keep up the façade. People knew about the closet incident and people talk. As much as she'd like to forget about it, she knew some still had their suspicions. If anyone could spread the word that she did not have feelings for Killian Jones it would be Olivia and Phyllis. Because she didn't… have feelings… "Robin."

"Yes, dear. Coming." Robin quickly hopped up from the small bench he sitting on with Lily, who was helping him with a problem on his phone. "Thank you Lilith."

"It's just Lily." She replied as she shooed him away.

"Well Lily's gotten my camera all ready to go." Robin smiled as he joined Emma.

"All right." Emma absentmindedly nodded. She kept a keen eye as to where Jones and his date where heading. "Let's go this way."

"Okay." They walked along the path for a moment before Robin spoke up. "You did very well out there Emma. I was very impressed. He smiled genuinely at her before glancing down at his phone.

"Aw, thank you."

"Wait. Wait, wait." Robin suddenly stops and is repositioning her on the path. "The light is perfect."

Emma sighed heavily when she realized what Robin wanted. He's been taking candid shots of literally everyone all morning. She silently cursed Lily for fixing whatever was wrong with his camera. "Robin,"

"Oh come on Emma, I just got the camera feature working on my phone again." Robin begged. "One more photo please? The lighting is captivating you just right. You're sight to behold."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Just one more. I promise."

"Robin no more pictures."

"Please. Just one more picture." Robin moved his phone way from Emma and pointed at who ever joined them on the path. Killian freakin' Jones and his date. "Ahh…" He instantly put his phone down.

Emma smiled awkwardly at the group. No one's going to want that photo. There was a tense, slightly awkward air between the four of them.

"Uh. Hello, uh, I'm Robin of Locksley." The young brit offered his hand to Killian's date in an attempt ease some of the awkwardness.

"Oh, Hello. Lady Drizella."

"Pleasure."

"Lady Drizella." Emma greeted politely.

"Your highness." Drizella curtsy in return.

The awkwardness returned when Emma greeted Jones, if you could call it that. "Hello." It was quick and dismissive and again, incredibly _awkward_.

"Drizella and I were just discussing her latest achievement. She's received the Rhodes scholarship." Jones boasted as if it was his own achievement.

"Killian, please." Drizella blushed.

"Why not brag? You're an amazing woman and have accomplished something great."

"Drizella, congratulations." Emma exaggerated. "You know, Robin has a PhD in anthropology from Oxford."

"Oh h-"

"Fantastic." Killian spoke over his date. "Drizella was in the peace Corps."

"Really? Robin spent four months in the heart of Rome studying the architecture and history of Forum Romanum." Emma immediately shot back. But before Killian could finish Drizella interrupted their squabbling.

"Uh, Robin-"

"Drizella single-handedly-"

."Actually," Emma wasted no time interrupting Killian. "Drizella is trying to say something. Yes, Lady Drizella?"

"Robin, would you like to get a drink." The woman politely nodded to Robin. "I have a feeling they're going to start a 'my horse bigger than your horse' run."

Robin laughed out loud and agreed. "I would absolutely love to. Excuse us." And they were off, leaving Emma alone with Killian Jones.

Emma didn't know what came over her. She just couldn't stand his to see his perfect smile, with those perfect teeth, and those perfect, sparkling, blue eyes starring at her. It wasn't fair any human could look that good. And his freakin' accent! Goodness! Why did he have such a rich voice. Why did she feel this way? She didn't like him!

"Fantastic party." Jones commented. They stood side by side facing away from the party and not looking in the others direction.

"It is."

"You two make a lovely couple."

"We do. Yeah." Emma agreed. This wasn't helping with the charged air between them.

"It's a shame you're not attracted to him." Killian smirked as he slowly began walking away.

"I know, he such…" Emma stopped when she realized what he'd just done and what she just admitted. "I… You..!! Come back here!"

Emma hurried after him into a more secluded part of the garden. "You can't just say something like that and just walk off! I'll have you know I am very attracted to Robin."

"Well, _obviously_." Killian chucked at his own snide remark, but continued walking on.

"I am. He's… we are perfect for each other. He understands me."

"Understands you? Wow. What passion." Emma finally caught up to him. "I didn't hear you mention love."

"You are so Jealous." Emma comments as she whips out her fan and walks towards the fountain on wobbly legs. The heals she was in were not made for comfort or mobility. She wondered how she had lasted so long without making a fool of herself.

"Why would I be jealous of Robin?" Killian scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he heard. Now it was he who was trailing her. "He's got to spend the rest of his life married to you."

Emma stopped. Turned around and nearly collided with him. She hadn't expected him to be so close. Nonetheless, she whacked him with her fan. At least her grandmother's lesson came in handy. Killian Jones was a nightmare. "I loathe you."

Jones gasped before he took his crinkled program and smack her back. It was a pat on the arm, but Emma was insulted all the same. "I loathe _you_."

"I loathed you first!" She stepped forward into the heated space between them. She never lost eye contact with the beautiful, crystal orbs that matched her defiance. The heat between continued to build. Emma swore she saw him glance to her mouth. Do it. She dared him silently.

The next thing Emma knew, his hand was at the back of her neck and their mouths were molded together in a fiery open-mouthed kiss. Instantly she melted into him. She was waiting for this the moment she'd set eyes on him. She clung to the lapels of his jacket and pulled him impossibly closer. She kissed him back with as much passion and frenzied energy he gave her. There was a shift that took place between them. She could feel all aspects of the universe telling her this was exactly where she was supposed to be. She felt free. They were equally matched, neither tried to one up the other. Emma reveled in the feeling of meeting her match. She found herself smiling into the kiss. She could almost image herself doing this forever.

Then reality had to rear its ugly head into the bubble they created. The distant murmur of guest and clinking of flutes reminded her of where they were. Emma ripped her lips from his and took a step back. They couldn't do this. She was engaged. They were at a public gathering. This was wrong. "What… what are you doing! What's wrong with you? You can't just go around kissing people! Especially not _engaged_ people!" Emma had to get away before she did something stupid. Again. She could see the lust and fire in his stormy eyes. She didn't doubt it was in hers as well, but she could not give in to the mind-blowing sensation that was Killian Jones.

"You enjoyed it." He stated simply as he took a step towards her. He hesitated before asking: "Wanna kiss again?"

YES! She wanted to scream, but logic was not a friend of hers today. "Well, I…" Emma hesitated. "Stop trying to confuse me!" She hurried over to the opposite side of the fountain, only to be quickly trailed.

"What's so confusing about a kiss?"

"You!" Emma swiftly turn and pointed and accusatory finger at him while steadily increasing the distance between them. "You want me to like you so that I won't want marry Robin." Killian continued to match her steps. They were making a complete circle around the fountain. Emma babbled off the first thoughts that came to mind. Well, maybe her second or third thoughts. First thought: "She really wants to kiss him again." Second: "No Emma. You can't kiss him. Stay away."

For once why couldn't the things she genuinely wanted to do, be the thing that she actually _could_ do. Literally! Aaugh!! Emma don't think about him, you're engaged.

Emma made a move in the opposite direction and tripped over her own feet. In an attempt to catch her, he made haste grab on to her arms. But there was too much momentum too fast. She and Killian both fell, body first into the lily infested water fountain. Now they were both soaked from head to toe. She would have laughed it she weren't so angry. She was upset with Belle and Elsa for forcing her into these ridiculous heels. She was angry at Killian for kissing her in the first place. She was mad at herself for enjoying it and wanting to do it again.

"Emma…"

"No. You know what? I have an idea." Emma snapped. They were both still sat in the middle of the fountain. "How about you go underwater, and I'll count to a million." It was not an easy task to drag herself in a dress and heals out of thigh high water.

"Emma, be careful." Killian had the nerve to warn her. She was already wet. Who cares if she falls back in? "Emma."

Emma channeled her inner queen. She climbed out of the fountain with all the grace and elegance and royal could while climbing out of a fountain and left the gardens with her head held high. She didn't dare turn around to see him climb out after her.

Why did she always get herself into situations like this. She was so close to making it through the garden party without incident. She was blaming this and its entirety on Killian freaking Jones.

What Emma hadn't noticed in her hurry to flee the scene was how the stunned expression Killian adorned morphed into something of a modest smile as he ghosted his hand over his lips.

She met her grandmother and fiancée at the garden entrance to the palace in broken heels and soaked cloths. At least the guards and servants have the decency to turn away. They didn't show their shock as openly as her grandmother was.

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm." The queen nodded thoughtfully.

And with one last nod Emma was off to her room to dry off. She knew she was in for it.

"I'll be there in a minute, Emma." Robin called after her. "She's going to be a handful, isn't she?"

"You'll never be bored Robin." Ruth hummed.

 **XXX**

"I kissed him." Emma announced to the two women as she entered her bedroom. "Jones. Killian Jones. I kissed him at the garden party." Emma clarified.

"You what!?"

"Emma oh my God!" Lily and Ruby screeched simultaneously.

"I know. I know." Emma sighed and stripped herself of her wet clothes. "It just happened. And I kind of…want it.. to happen again." Emma admitted.

"Emma oh my God!" Ruby repeated from her spot the on Emma's chaise lounge.

"I know!"

"Ems that's freakin' amazing!"

"You think?"

"You've been crushing on this man since your birthday party. I think you're allowed to be excited about a kiss. And who knows, maybe you'll end up in a tragic love story. I bet you'd give Shakespeare a run for his money."

"Tragic? Why does it have to be tragic."

"Because you're engaged." Lily disclosed. "There is no way the Swan-Jones love story will end happily without someone serious heartbreak."

"Sad, but true. I'd read the book." Ruby chirped up. "Too bad you can't just marry Jones."

"Yeah…" Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Too bad."

X~x~X

There weren't many things that frustrated her grandmother, but it appeared she was the one exception. She hates upsetting her. Emma sat though yet another lecture form her grandmother. Once Emma was changed into dry clothes she joined everyone in the dining hall for the longest, most tense dinner she had to sit through. The moment the last dessert plate was taken up Emma was immediately summoned to the queen's chambers. And here she lie on spread across her grandmother's sofa forced to think of her life choices. Emma wanted to cry. She really did. She hated upsetting her grandmother yet again, but in her deepest hearts Emma didn't regret it. She wish she did. She wished her life was the fairytale being a princess should be.

"When are you going to start acting more responsible?" She knew Ruth was upset. Her grandmother was pacing around her room. Something she never did. "Hiding in a closet with a man that is _not_ your betrothed? Coming out of a fountain _dripping wet_ with the _same_ man who is _not_ your betrothed?"

"Do you think I plan for this stuff to happen?" Emma raised her voice, half annoyed her grandmother brought up the closet incident. "I lost it. Sometimes you just lose it."

"You can't afford to lose it. Other people _lose it_." Ruth mocked. So they were seriously doing this right now? They hadn't had an outright argument since the year she first found out she was royalty. "We're supposed to find it. People look up to us, and we're held to higher standards of behavior. Can you try to grasp that concept?"

"The concept is grasped. It's the execution that is a bit elusive."

"I would say so."

Emma was tired of her grandmother's off handed comments. She understands she's disappointed. But seriously she didn't have to deal with this. As soon as Emma open her mouth to respond, a thought made it's way back into her mind. "You know grandmother, since we're putting everything out there, why don't you answer a few of _my_ questions?" Emma sat up from her spot on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on in our country? You let me believe everything was fine. You would have let me enter this sovereignty blindly. People are looking to me for change and I didn't even know what was going on! How the hell am I supposed to change things if I don't even know what I'm changing! I become Queen in three weeks, I've lived here for months! I've know about Misthaven for years! You couldn't find the time to tell me that there is a _war_ going on close to our boarder? And don't tell me it was in my queenly studies. I'm not upset with Belle or Elsa because _you_ should have been the one who told me." Her finger pointed at her grandmother. "You know grandmother, since I've lived here I've-"

"Emma…"

"No. Let me finish." She was standing now. "I could have handled it, you know. The truth. It wouldn't have changed my decision to become queen. Why did I have to find out what was going on through some activist at a garden party? You should have been the one who told me." Emma was feeling bold and spiteful. She was mad at her grandmother for so many reasons. Part of Emma's brain told her that her grandmother had more experience and hopefully had a good reason for withholding crucial information that would with out a doubt would be the key to the rise or fall of Misthaven. Emma knew she definitely shouldn't say anything about what happened in the garden, but she was so angry. "I kissed him." The words were out her mouth her before she could stop herself. And she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Her grandmother hesitated before speaking. "Kissed who?"

"No one." No matter how angry she was with her grandmother, she wouldn't hurt her this way. She would not use her magical moment retaliate against her grandmother. No. She'd keep that special moment.

"I love you and I want you to be happy, but now is not the time to behave like some rebellious teenager looking for fun. You are soon to be queen. You must act like it. Try to get some sleep. You'll want to look fresh for the parade tomorrow."

Emma stormed from the room without a good night and headed straight to her room.

XXX

"Emma, what the hell is wrong with you!" Regina's initiated voice sounded through Emma's phone.

"Well, hello to you too." Emma laughed as she checked the caller ID for the third time.

 _Unknown caller_

It never changed. She didn't think the Jones' owned phones, let alone knew how to work one. Yet here she was, on the phone with Regina. "How did you get my number? I thought you didn't have a phone." Emma put her phone on speaker before tossing it on her bed and slipping into her pajamas.

"You kissed my brother." Regina continued without as if Emma hadn't just spoken. News really does spread fast outside the castle walls. Regina was a country over. How the heck had she found out? "Why would you do that? You're with Robin! You have to stay with Robin."

"Do I?"

"Yes, because if you're not with Robin…"

"It means that _you can_ be." Emma finished for her. There was a pause in their back and forth conversation. She smirked as she climbed into bed and fished for her phone in the sea on covers. Messing with her was so easy, she couldn't help herself.

"No. Emma."

"Don't deny it. I know you like him. He likes you too."

"So what if I do? This isn't about me. It's about _you_. You two have to get married or else _you_ won't become queen. You need to become queen."

"They said I need to be married. It never said anything about who. I don't _have_ to marry Robin."

"And you'd what?" Challenged the brunette. "Marry my brother?"

Marry Killian Jones? There's an idea. She liked him yes. There's no point in denying it, but could that work? Truly? It wasn't that wild of a thought. She said she would marry Robin, but if Robin has some else to marry it wouldn't seem all that bad. Right?

Emma must have taken too long in responding, because Regina restarted her lecture. "Emma this is ridiculous. Invitations have already been sent out! Do you hear how asinine you sound? You kissed my brother _once_ and you decide you want to _marry_ him..?"

"I don't love Robin. I don't even remotely feel attracted to him. At least with your brother there might be some romance can come from a relationship." Emma reasoned. She nodded in agreement with herself, even though Regina couldn't see her. "And this way we _both_ get what we want. Who knows it might turn something close to love."

"Life isn't a fairytale Emma! There's no such thing as true love or happy endings. The _real world_ doesn't work like that."

"I think your projecting. You just don't want be to leave Robin because you're afraid of actually having a chance with him. You're afraid that you will actually work out and you'll actually be happy."

Regina sighs and takes a deep breath before speaking to Emma. "Emma. Let me make this very clear. You are making a mistake. I don't support you on this."

"Some friend you are." Before anything else could be said there was a click on the other line, indicating the end of the call. She hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Well that could have gone better…

Emma sighed into her hand. Maybe it would be best to sleep on it. There were too many emotions running through her veins. If she were to converse with anyone else tonight, there was a high chance it would end with yelling. Maybe she wasn't crazy. Just a week ago she hated the Jones', Killian specifically. Now she was considering being married to him. Well, she hadn't considered it until Regina said something, but now she was. Could she really marry him? No. She was already engaged; it wouldn't be right to leave Robin like that. On there other hand, he didn't love her either. He was clearly interested in Regina. They could be together. She and Killian could be together. What was the point of them of them be miserable in a loveless marriage. Of course she wasn't going to marry Killian. Emma was just so tired of people telling her what she could and couldn't do. So what if she was acting juvenile. Her life was going to change forever because of some stupid law. Everyone seems to forget about that. So what, if she wants kiss Killian again. She aloud to have a little fun before she's tied into a loveless marriage right? And she wasn't stopping Robin from seeing whoever he wanted until the wedding. He could be with his soulmate or whatever the hell he called her. They'd still get married in the end to make parents, grandmothers, and the old men of parliament happy. Win. Win. Or not. What if Regina really wasn't into Robin or vise versa. What if what she felt for Killian was one sided. He kissed her, not the other way around. Seriously, what if this was all to get in her head…… Well it worked. He's in her head. Along with everyone else she spoke to tonight.

One step at a time. Focus on right now.

XXX

"Tell me Ingrid, what am I doing wrong?" Ruthsighed into her hands.

"Nothing your majesty. You simply need to give Emma time to think about her choices. On her own. The more you tell her not to do something, the more she'll want to do it. They're all young. They'll make mistakes, but you can't learn the lesson for her."

Ruth hummed in acknowledgement. "This is always the hardest part. I wish her father were still here to see the strong, stubborn woman Emma's grown to be."

"Get some rest your majesty. We have another big day tomorrow." Ingrid squeezed Ruth's shoulder before making her leave.

 **SxD**

The next morning Emma woke up relaxed and more ready for the day than she probably should have been. It was a refreshing change of pace. Now people were mad at her for another reason, we'll not entirely. No matter what Emma did she wasn't going to please everyone. The old matriarchs of the country would want her to keep tradition and continue on like the many before her, while the younger generation (aka her generation) was counting on her to bring Misthaven into the 21st century. All Emma wants is to do whatever is best for Misthaven, and she can't figure that out with everyone constantly telling her what to do. Nevertheless, there was one thing she knew she had to do. Apologies to her grandmother.

"How are you feeling Princess?" Leroy was dressed to the nines in his official head of security uniform. The uniform was mostly black. His metals being the only pop of color. It suited him nicely. Leroy pulled himself onto the back of the open, horse drawn carriage Emma was sat in.

"Honestly Leroy, not that great." Emma smiled sadly at him. She'd been trying to get a moment alone with her grandmother all morning. Emma hated how she left things. It's If not as if they could talk during the parade, her grandmother was in her own carriage up ahead.

"Well, would you feel better if you called me Grumpy? The maids get a kick out of it."

"No, _Leroy_."

"Good."

"Come on Fauntleroy," Ingrid instructed without missing a step. "Her majesty is ready."

Moments like this Emma wished her grandmother had a phone so she could send her a quick text. Maybe someone could pass along the message? No. Definitely not. The people of Misthaven were like one gigantic game of telephone. The one on the end never got the right message. And this was between her and her grandmother. She would just have to wait until the end of the parade. At least the was no way she could mess this up. Literally all she had to do was smile and wave. Hopefully the horse doesn't go wild this time.

"Let's move along. We're already late." Ruth smiled and glided into the seat next to Emma.

"What? Grandmother?" Emma gasped. "I thought we were riding in separate coaches."

"Well there's be a slight change in plan." Ruth put on her friendly queen smile as the carriage began to move. "We can't keep the people of Misthaven waiting any longer."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, the parade had begun. "Happy Cornerstone Day Misthaven!" Cruella De Vil announced from her seat at the heart of the parade route. Seated off to the side and behind her were the first class members of society, the families of The Royal Parliament, dignitaries, ambassadors, and of course every news network and magazine and newspaper journalists. "Here we are in Stevenston, the capital of Misthaven, for the grand annual parade! It's just marvelous darlings! Here they come!"

The crowds cheered while others sang along to Misthaven's lively national anthem. People young and old waved their flags and jumped to get a better view of the parade. "There's Prime Minister Merlin, strutting his stuff. Isn't he handsome specimen?"

"That's he is." Cruella's co-host Sydney Glass replied. "People are coming from all over Misthaven to see this year's parade. It has the highest turnout since 1983."

"That's right Sydney! Oh look! Here comes the Fiddler's Green marching band led by Malcolm Pan. We all remember how Pan invited 7 high school aged, orphan boys to join in the band and participate in the Cornerstone parade last year. Well, this year the band has had 20 new members join, both male and female, from the Catholic school for the Less Fortunate."

"The youngest member turned 14 just last Sunday." Sydney points to the scrawny I looking teen playing the bass drums. "And next week have the Nostos folk dancers. Look at those smiles! It makes me want to get out there and dance with them. They've been keeping our culture alive since the very beginning."

For the first time in a long time Killian was truly enjoying his time at one of these parades. When he was younger, it was Regina's father who used to bring them all to the Cornerstone Day parade. He used to let them stand on the edge of the curb and dance with the other children. They looked forward to it every year, that is until Cora began accompanying them.

This year however, Killian didn't let his mother's foul mood spoil his time at the parade. He woke up that morning feeling refreshed. The moment he'd kissed Emma, he felt as of he'd been woken from a daze. He felt like a new person and the feeling hadn't changed since.

He hadn't lied when he said that the kiss changed his mind. Well, partly. Now he wanted to not only get Emma to leave Robin, but to marry her himself. They were all bound to marry someone they didn't know, let alone love, anyway. Why not marry Emma? At least he knew her. Why not aim for a relationship that might be _real_. This way Emma would still get her crown. Robin could finally stop pining over his sister and just be with her. His mother would be pleased he was king. He couldn't see a flaw in his plan. Maybe all of the love in the air was fogging his vision. He wasn't thinking clearly, he tried to tell himself.

"Where the bloody hell is Regina? She's missing the parade. " Zelena lifted her designer sunglasses to get a better view of the crowd below. She was either scowling at them to assert her superiority or that had just become her face. It was hard to tell. "Mother, I hate to be the bearer of bad news or a snitch, but I think it best you know that Friday evening-"

"So, two nights ago?" Killian summarized.

"Yes, Sherlock. " Zelena snapped. "Anyway, I saw Regina leaving our quarters with a small suitcase. I think she was attempting another runaway. I would have told you sooner. But I figured you would catch her, like always, and she'd be in her room sulking like an ungrateful child."

Cora puffed in amusement. "Silly girl. You sister was not running away late in the night. She's returned to Spain for the next couple days. The king of Spain has died. Assassinated." Cora continued spew information in spite of her children's gasps of shock and horror. "She's left to pay her respect at the private memorial held at the castle."

Emma sighed, but didn't let it outwardly showing. They were nearly half way through the parade and neither of them had spoken a word. She couldn't take it anymore longer.

"Grandmother," Emma glance at her grandmother to see if she had her attention, she did. "I sorry for how I spoke to you the other night." She let the apology hang in the air for a few seconds, not sure if she should elaborate or not. They were in the middle of the parade. She could always give a better apology once this was over. Emma was brought from her thoughts when she felt her grandmother's hand rest on top her hers. They both smiled at each other. Everything was said without actually having to speak a word. Nonetheless Ruth thought it best to say something anyhow.

"I know my love. I'm sorry as well. I know you are trying your best and it's not easy to adjust. Mistakes happen. And," Ruth paused to gather her thoughts. "I should have told you about what going on. After the festivities I will fill you in on everything you need to know. I promise." She gave her granddaughter's hand to squeeze before releasing it.

"Here come Queen Ruth with Princess Emma!" Cruella gasped into her microphone. "The moment we've all been waiting for. What outfit did the two lovely royals adorn on the fine afternoon?"

"Yes, because _that's_ the reason we all came to the parade." Sydney drawled. "To see that princess decided tiara and gloves."

"No Sydney, she has on coral dress blazer to match her, what are those? Pants? My God! Princess Emma continues to surprise me. I love it!"

In all of the smiles and excitement, Emma couldn't help but notice scene unfolding on the other side of her grandmother. A small boy, couldn't be older than 4 or 5, was getting pushed around by two older boys at least seven or eight. They were a foot taller than him. She watched them push him around and pull on a small braid nestled in the mop of brown hair on the four year olds head. That's it. She couldn't just sit and watch this.

"Stop the carriage!"

The flow of the parade was thrown off. The Grand Marshall blew his whistle and jumped in front of the solders he was leading in march, causing a domino effect of people running into each other in a hurried attempt to stop.

"What... What's going on?" Ruth looked to her granddaughter, but she was already out of her seat. "Emma?"

"She stopped the parade." Killian mused from his seat on the sidelines. Emma Swan: forever a surprise.

"How rude." Zelena scoffed.

"Indeed." Agreed Cora.

"What's the princess doing now?" Cruella and Sydney were on the edge of her seat. Everyone was. There wasn't a sound louder than the hushed whispering. Everyone wanted to see what Emma would do next. "She's walking towards the children's shelter."

Emma knew all eyes were on her. She stopped the parade for heaven's sake. Leroy was by her side in an instant, being the over protective security personnel he was. In a polite manner Emma motioned for him to give her space.

She was close enough now to hear the taunts they through at the young boy. They were speaking in French, but Emma understood.

" _Thanks to you, she's never coming back."_ _"And I don't like you braid. Braids are for girls."_

Focus. Emma weaves her way through the children smiling at them as she did, until she came face to face with the young boy. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Henry." He answered without removing is thumb from his mouth.

"And what are your names?" Emma raised her eyes to the older boys behind Henry.

"John."

"Mathew."

"Well John and Matthew, did I see you two picking on Henry?"

"They were tugging on my braid." The five-year old tattled. The rowdy children ran off in embarrassment, before they could get reprimanded.

"Emma lead towards the matron who stood nearby. "Excuse me. These children are..?"

"Most of them are orphaned. We try to care for as many as possible." The Matron frowned.

Emma glanced at the sea of children. Most of them in clothes too big for them and nappy hair. She wanted to hug all of them and give them whatever they wanted. A feeling of warmth nuzzle its way into her heart. "Henry? How would you like to be a prince today?"

"My Gina says imma prince, but I know I can't be. I'm too little. Trop petit." Henry kept his thumb in his mouth as he spoke. "That why she leaved."

His Gina sounds like a fool for leaving this precious boy. Emma waved off his comment. "I declare _anyone_ can be a prince today. Well, why don't we get you a crown, and you can wave and march in the parade?" It wasn't but a second before someone was putting a small, plastic crown in her hand from a vendor nearby. "In fact, why don't you all take tiaras?" Emma smiled at the young girls who surrounded her.

"All?" The street vendor gasped. "Give them all _free_ Tiaras?"

"I'll take care of it later." Emma ensued.

"Thank you."

All of the little girls gasped with excitement and raised their hands for a tiara. The vendor and matron happily handed them out.

"You won't be able to wave with your thumb in your mouth." Emma said in an attempt to coax the little boy to remove his thumb.

"I can wave with this hand." Henry waved his other hand to shoe the princess.

Emma grinned at him. Smart boy. "Very good." Emma took his hand and began leading to the front of the group.

"Can we be in the parade?" An older boy asked on behalf of the other boys hopefully.

"Of course! Of course! We could always use more princes in the world." Emma turned to the large group of children. "Ok. To be Royalty, you have to believe that you are royalty you have to walk the way you think a prince or princess would walk. So think tall," At that all of the children stood up straight. "you got to smile, and wave and just have fun. So are you ready?"

"Yes!" All of the children replied excitedly.

"Kissing children. Hugging orphans. What a vulgar, low, despicable, political trick." Scoffed Cora from her seat.

"I don't think that's what this is mother. She's letting the children join her." Killian mused proudly.

"How charming." Zelena drawled. She rolled her eyes as she watched the scene unfold.

Emma nodded to the Grand Marshall, letting him know he could continue the parade. With a tight nod back, he turned to face the crowd and blew his whistle. "Give the princess a drumroll! Forward… march." The band began playing and the parade continued.

Emma smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked. She looked to the boy by her side. He hand his thumb still secure in his mouth and his other hand down by his side.

"Just remember, you _are_ a prince."

Slowly but surely his thumb left his mouth and was replaced by a smile. Henry used both of his hands to waves at the crowds.

"There you go!" Emma encouraged. "Everyone having fun?" A series of yes and cheers were the response. The smiles never left their faces throughout the entire parade.

"This has been Cruella De Vil and Sydney Glass at the best Cornerstone Day Parade Misthaven has seen in years, all thanks to Princess Emma's special surprise. May the rest of your day be fabulous my darlings!"

 **XXX**

"Emma, I believe what you are doing is amazing. Truly." Ruth squeezed her granddaughter's knee.

The next morning Emma convinced her grandmother to go with her to visit children's orphanage. After spending the better part of her morning and afternoon dancing in the parade with all of the children, wanted to do something for them. Something more personal than donating. Visiting where the children lived seemed like a nice place to start. Her mother always told her not to fix things that weren't broken. The only way to do that, was to see it firsthand. Emma and Ruth were balls of excitement. Upon stepping on the property located at the back of the cathedral, they both noticed the yard could use a little T.L.C. nothing they couldn't fix. Sadly the environment only got worse when they entered the building. This was no place for children to grow and live. This was no place for _anyone_ to live.

You could smell the mold upon entering the cramped room. The faded wall papers were peeling off of the walls, revealing the drywall and paneling underneath. There was an unsettling presence about the space. There was layer of dust that hung in the stagnant air. It contradicted the screams of laughter from the children in the next room over.

"Grandma, how you let it get like this?"

"I had no idea..." Ruth gasped. "We donate thousands of dollars every year and we pay for their mortgage so that all the donations can go straight to the children. I don't understand."

"Me either." Emma mumbled.

It was only another second before the Matron came out to greet them. She adorned a navy blue, modern habit and matching, cotton dress.

"We are so honored to be graced with your presence on the Monday morning. I'm Sister Pollyanna, the matron of our humble home." Pollyanna took the queen's hands into her own in greeting, before doing the same with Emma.

"The honor is ours." Ruth smiled at the both of them. "Thank you for having us."

"Shall I give you a tour?" The matron asked as she guided them into the hall. "I'm afraid it's not much. With one hundred twenty-four children, we've had to make the proper accommodations in order to house all of them. As I'm sure you noticed in the foyer. It can be… cramped."

Pollyanna led them in to the kitchen, where anther woman stood with her back towards them. She was dressed similarly to the matron, with the exception of the black tights, orthopedics, and a habit. Instead she let her long brown hair flow down her back. Emma thought nuns where supposed to keep something on their head, even if their hair showed a little.

"In here is the kitchen. Some of the children love to cook. We take a group of them down to the market on Wednesday to pick out fresh ingredients."

Upon hears Pollyanna's voice the other woman stood up straighter and turned to face the group. Emma gasped.

"Regina?"

 **XXX**

 **I know it's been ages. I hate that it took so long, but here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. The scene when Princess Mia let's the kids walk in the parade with her was one of my favorite scenes from the movie. I was so excited write it in. Forgive me for any typos. There was so much going on in this chapter, it confused me a lil' bit. Hopefully it made sense to you all. I hope you Enjoyed! SxD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma walked closer to the other woman.

"Nothing." Regina answered quickly, but was over spoken by the orphanage's head mistress Pollyanna.

"Oh Regina's a doll." Pollyanna clapped her hands together in delight. "She visits often. She brings the children good hearty meals and tells them stories and sings with them. Oh the children love her. She's been a real angel to us for the past years."

Emma curiously looked over to the brunette standing along side Pollyanna. She looked like hell. Her makeup did little to cover up the dark semicircles under her eyes. Her hair looked as if it could use some good TLC or a comb. This was a far cry from the fierce woman who taunted her and beat her at every game of chess. There were instantly many thing that just didn't compute. Like, what is Regina doing in Misthaven for starters?

"Regina, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Spain?" Emma wandered further into the kitchen, touching things she probably should be, before returning her focus to Regina.

"I was." Regina confirmed. "I just arrived this morning."

"This morning? You get just back from a emergency trip to _Spain_ and the first thing you think to do is go to come to an orphanage?" Emma did little to mask the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's hardly a four hour flight, it's next door." Regina defended quickly. It sounded too robotic for it to be a genuine answer. "I just wanted to check on how things were doing here, before had I got strapped up in the castle."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the half truth excuse. She couldn't help but feel as if something was off with the other woman. She decided not to call out her B.S. If she didn't want to talk about it, that was her choice. But something was definitely wrong.

"Pollyanna." Ruth spoke suddenly, sensing the tension between the younger women. The curiosity, nor concern, were not lacking in the queen's subtle gaze between the younger women. "How about you and I finish the tour and let Emma and Regina get reacquainted? I'm sure Regina could show Emma around when their finished up in here?" It wasn't a suggestion and the matron seemed to finally catch on. Hopefully Ruth could by her enough time figure out what truly was going on. Maybe Regina could explain why the orphanage was in such bad state?

"Oh! Of course." The Matron led the queen through another door. "Right this way."

The younger women listened as the clicking of Ruth's heels on the tiled floor muffled slightly when the pair moved to the wooden flooring in the hallway. Still neither said a word as Pollyanna's voice lessened as they move further in the house. Then silence. Emma moved her eyes from the door to Regina on the other side of the island. She seemed…. On edge, to say the least.

"So…" Emma rocked on the heals of her feet hoping her brain could form a adequate question to ask the woman in front of her without setting her off.

"So _what_?" Regina snapped.

Emma was slightly taken back. Only slightly. She half expected this. "How was Spain? It must be a tiring trip. You look exhausted."

"Why thank you, Miss Swan. I'm surprised you care since I'm such an awful friend." The brunette rolled her eyes before turning away from Emma to continue doing whatever she was doing before the group interrupted her.

Shit! Emma winced. She'd forgotten about that phone call. Come on Emma, say something. "Regina I'm sorry." She tried. "I shouldn't have said that. It was me who was a terrible friend to you. If you can even consider us friends. I truly am sorry. And I'm not just saying that. I don't just want to get on your good side or something. Cuz that was a crappy thing of me to say even if we weren't friends. Like, I mean it. Sometimes I just say shit without thinking first. Grandmother gets on me all the time about it. And I like that you think we were friends. Not that I didn't. But I wasn't sure what you thought. I kinda thought we were. Friends. I hope we still can be. I mean if you still want to be. Nah. I probably screwed that up…"

"You never know when to stop talking do you Ms. Swan."

"Sorry."

Regina paused, gave Emma a once over and smirked. "Nice dress." She changed to subject. Regina was always good about picking her battles. Something she insisted Emma should learn from her. Only problem. Emma couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not. Was she still upset? It was really hard to tell with her.

"Thanks. I'd hope you like it." Emma gave a cheeky smile before adding. "I did steal it from your closet after all."

Regina stumbled about before she righted herself. She gave Emma's dress another look and frowned. "No, you didn't."

"Ok. I didn't." Emma concedes. "But I could have. It looks like something you could find in your closet."

The other woman tilts her head before shrugging uncharacteristically. "It's a bit modern, but I guess. Maybe in another life." Regina sighs before moving to sit on a small bench along the wall adjacent to the pantry. "I just figured you give your lady's Maids hell before you put on a dress for anything other than a royal event."

"Oh, I normally do. But this one was my choice. It was more like a happy medium." The blonde agreed. "Besides, this one is actually kind of comfortable." She ran her hands along the sides of the cotton shift dress. "And it has pockets!"

"Wonderful." Regina cheered with forced excitement.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Emma moved to stand in front of the seated woman. It wasn't like Regina would be excited about something as trivial as dress pockets on a normal bases, but since walking in the kitchen the brunette's demeanor seemed off. "Is this still about the phone conversation? I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I don't care whether or not you think I make a good friend. There are more pressing matters that require my attention." The brunette snapped. "I sorry you held yourself so high that you thought I could possibly be affected by anything you say to me."

"Whoa! Calm the frick down. There's no need for you to be a bitch. I was just trying to be your friend."

She hopped from her seat and growled in Emma's face. "Has it ever occurred to you that I don't need," Regina faltered and took a shuttered breath. "I don't need your friendship."

Emma frowned. Now that they stood face to face se could see the red rimmed eyes and unshed tears. She was breaking at the seams.

"Regina." Emma adopted a softer tone. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you can help me with."

"Try me. We're friends right?" Emma plopped onto the seat next to Regina. "We're supposed to help each other."

Regina looked at Emma. Like, really looked at her. She was actually considering it. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a strangled sob in to her palm. Emma didn't even think twice before pulling her into a hug. From a young age she was instinctively set to comfort anyone in need of it, but from there, she had no idea what to do. To her surprise Regina didn't pull away. In fact she rested her head against Emma's shoulder. But it was clear she was trying to fight the overflow of emotions.

If Emma had put more thought into it she probably would have only placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. If that. Considering who she was sat by. But she wasn't to not comfort someone in pain. Her mother had been the same way. It never mattered _who_ the person was, only what she could do so that the person stopped hurting. Her father too, Emma thinks. Both her parents were compassionate and caring. _They_ would have made great rulers.

A sharp breath brought her back to reality. To be completely honest Emma forgot she was holding a crying Regina Jones in her arms. This was not how she expected her morning to go. Luckily she wasn't a loud crier. Emma didn't think she could handle detouring curious orphans away from her friend. Friend. Emma liked that word. She was glad she to time to get to know the woman behind the bitch. Of course there was a crap ton of things she didn't know about her, but at least they were on better terms now. Anything was better than embarrassing dinners and spit tea.

"It's ok." Emma tried to sooth. The woman next to her, no matter how much she tried to deny it, was clearly in pain and in need of a friend. She wasn't in Spain for a vacation. The king passed did he not? Nothing about that is ever fun.

Regina cried for only a minute more before pulling away completely and wiping her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I.. It's just been a really emotional weekend." She attempted to school her features as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey! No, it's cool." Emma was quick to reassure. "I know how you feel. I was a mess when my father died. I know nobles like that no emotion shit, but I'm not like that. It's cool to be human." Emma noticed the brunette stiffen next to her. What? She said something wrong didn't she?

"How- how did you know?" Regina tried to sound intimidating, but the emotion lodged in her throat made her choke on her words. She cleared her throat and asked again. Stronger this time. "How did you know someone died."

Emma considered lying and tell her something stupid like… _lucky guess_ or _I recognize the signs_. But she thought better of it. She deserves the truth. Emma let out nervous sigh and half smile. "I listened in on your conversation with Graham. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I didn't listen in on all of it. I left when he told you the king died.. I.. I'm sorry."

Emma tensed and waited for the Regina to lash out a scold her, but it never came. Regina just starred at her and frowned. Nothing.

"You spied on my conversation?" There wasn't a hint of malice or anger in her voice. It lacked emotion all together. It didn't even sound like a question. Had Emma not been looking at her, she wouldn't have even known it came from her. Emma could only nod. There was another long pause. "Then you already know he didn't just _die_. My uncle was _killed_."

"Wait.." Emma raised her hand up, indicating she need a moment to process what was happening. She shook her head. She was still confused. Some things just didn't add up. "What? Your uncle? I thought Graham said the king died and your uncle was asking for you, not that he'd died."

"I have more than one uncle Emma."

"I'm confused." Emma admitted. She hadn't told Lily or Ruby about what she'd found or heard that day, though part of her wished she had. There were somethings things that just didn't added up. She stopped trying to make sense of it all. Her head was beginning to hurt. Luck for her, she didn't have to. A voice timidly calls down the hallway, halting their conversation.

"Gina?" A voice that Emma finds oddly familiar.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." It wasn't second later that hurried feet were making their way down the hall.

Emma recognized the little boy from the parade. Henry. He barely took a second to see them sitting on the bench before he sprinted across the kitchen and literally threw himself at Regina.

"They said you were never coming back." Came his sad, muffled voice. Henry's face was buried in the crook of Regina's neck. She was holding on to him as tightly as he was to her, as if either of them let go, the other would disappear. The sight warmed and broke Emma's heart. "I thought you were mad at cuz I yelled at you. I'm sorry Gina." And his occasional hiccup made her realize the boy was sobbing into the other woman's shoulder. Her heart broken for him. She didn't know why he was crying. It was hard to hear him through Regina's shoulder, not to mention his constant switching between French and English. But whatever the reason for his tears, she knew she didn't want him so upset. Emma placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed in small circles.

"Henry. Sweetheart, it's ok. It's ok." Regina tried her best to calm the hysteric boy in her arms. "I'm right here. Henry look at me. I right here." She pulled him up from her shoulder and held his cheeks in her hands, encouraging him to look at her. Softer this time, she spoke. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

You could barely understand what he was saying for all of the hiccups and wet breaths interrupting every other word. Emma wasn't able to catch any of it, so she simply moved her hand from his back to his little leg. Regina on there other hand, seemed to get the gist of whatever it was. "Henry." She cooed. "My sweet prince. I'm not going anywhere. You will always have me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She reassured. "I love you with all my heart, to the moon and back a thousand times."

"I love you more." Henry gave her the smallest of smiles before frowning again. "Gina, I don't want you to go bye-bye. I don't want a new mama. I wanna go with you."

"Ok."

Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline and stopped rubbing Henry's leg. Wait.. She's taking the kid with her? Could she do that? Emma curiously glanced at the woman next to her, hoping to catch her attention. Wait was Henry the baby boy from the photo? Is this legal?

Henry also seemed a bit shocked by the brunette's response. He let his mouth hang open for a bit while he processed what had just been said. It was obvious when it finally clicked for him, and the biggest grin spred across his face.

"Do you really mean it?" The four-year old asked hopefully.

"Yes dear. You're coming home with me."

"Uh.. Regina are you sure you can do that? I mean, not to rain on your parade or anything. I just… are sure about this?" Emma nervously fiddled with the baby hair on the back of her neck. "I mean, this is a big deal." Nobles had rules on this kind of stuff didn't they? Emma was all for adopting kids. Hell, if she could she'd adopt them all. However, married or not, Emma was sure there was some rule against adoption.

"Ms. Swan I appreciate your concern, but I have waited long enough for this. Henry is _my_ son." Regina stood tall with Henry still wrapped around her torso. The only thing Emma could do was nod in agreement. Clearly Regina has thought about this and her mind was already made up. There was nothing Emma could do to stop her, not that she really wanted to. "Now," Regina spoke, pulling Emma from her thoughts. "Are you ready for that tour?"

"Of course. Lead the way." Emma stood and followed the brunettes out of the kitchen.

 **SxD**

Killian found himself wandering the halls of Stevenston Palace once again. It wasn't long before he entered his favorite hall. It was the one with floor to ceiling windows that made a square around the courtyard, it had recently been renovated. He wondered if they would name it soon or if it had already been named. He didn't doubt that soon this hall would be the new signature design of the palace, besides it's famous grand staircases. During his time at the palace Killian would find himself wandering the halls when life troubled him. The light the large windows brought in often eased some of the tension from his body.

Despite Emma, who was practically guaranteed the spot for the royal throne, Killian was kept up to date on the happenings of the kingdom and it's surrounding neighbors. He was trusted among many of the royal advisors and Parliament. He _was_ to be their future king before the princess arrived. He was informed that the war with Camelot was over, but my the hands of another military. At first he thought, we'll he didn't know what he thought, but something about the end of the war with Camelot didn't sit right. Killian tried hard not to think too much on the matter. He would not be king, there was nothing he could do about it now. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

Killian stopped in front of a window and let the sun's rays warm his body. He opened his eyes to see, sitting at the dining table with his nose in a book, the man his sister was infatuated with. He didn't see what all the fuss was about, but then again he had never had a genuine conversation with the man. Why not change that? Killian thought as he stepped out into the late morning air. "Robin Locksley."

Robin looked up to see the Irish accented man walking towards him. "Killian Jones. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Robin smiled back at him.

"Oh don't be like that mate." Killian took the chair next to him. He gave a quick glance at the book Robin had in his hand. "Poetry?"

"I fancy a good poem every now and then." He responded with out looking at Killian, hoping he would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. "What do you want?" Robin asked clearly ready to get rid of the other man.

"Oh nothing in particular." He settled into his chair. "Camelot has fallen. You probably won't be seeing any of those guest at your wedding."

Giving up on his book completely, Robin turns in his chair. "Yes. I did hear about that. It's about time someone put Arthur in his place and far away from the throne."

"I agree. That war has been going on for awhile. Many lives were lost. However, it wasn't the Misthavian soldiers who put a stop to it. Some other military swooped in and gave him the boot. Misthaven has been at war with Camelot for years. This other army comes from no where and takes over."

"I don't see what the problem is." Robin interrupted. "Is that not a good thing. Who cares if another country was the one to Arthur. He can't hurt his people any longer."

"But here's the thing. The military doesn't belong to any known country. No one knows where they've come from or who sent for them, but the Camelot doesn't seem too worried about it, seeing they _did_ save them from sociopathic dictator. To be safe we still have Misthaven solders on post."

"I can see why one would worry. A military that belongs to no country? That does strike suspicion." The Brit agreed.

"In deed. This same unknown military has been spotted in other surrounding countries camping on the borders of Misthaven," Jones paused to make sure he had the other man's attention. "and Spain.

Killian of course knew where his mind would lead him, or more like to whom. He watched an as realization appeared on his face. "Aye." Killian nodded, conforming Robin's unspoken concern.

"Why do you know all of this?" Robin accused. "Shouldn't this information be confidential to the public?"

"I am not the public. I was going to be the future king remember?" Killian reminded. "I needed to know these things." Robin hummed in acknowledgement. It didn't surprise him much. Misthavian nobles valued males over females, despite living under the sole rule of queen for over thirty years. Robin was having trouble getting a good read on the man next to him. Killian didn't seem like the type of man who valued himself superior to women, but it clearly hadn't stopped him from using that to his advantage.

"Understandable." Robin agreed. "But the information is still classified. Why are you telling me?"

"That, my friend is why I'm here. I believe I'm being framed."

That Robin did take interest in. He sat up straighter and inched ever so slightly towards Killian. "Ok." He nodded taking the bait. "What does any of this have to do with war and secret militaries? What is it that you've allegedly done? It isn't murder, is it?"

"Bloody ell mate! No! "Killian gasped. "What sort of man do you take me for?"

"Ok. But what did they accuse you of doing?"

"Sabotaging Princess Emma, so that I can take the throne."

Robin starred at the man in front of for a moment before laughing loudly. Was he serious? "Trust me mate it wasn't an accusation."

"So you believe them then." Killian sat up from his seat and walked around to the opposite end of the table. "Believe it or not, I want to get the crown fair and square. I want the best for Misthaven. If Emma were to prove the she has Misthaven's best interest and that _she_ was their best chance, I would gladly step down. But I however, do not feel like she is ready to lead the people. This isn't what I came here to talk about."

"Then what did you come here to talk about? What does any of this have to do with everything else you've just told me? "Robin frustrated now.

Killian sighed and sank in to a near by chair. "I think I know who's framing me. I know for a fact they do not want Emma on the throne. But these people Robin," Killian paused to look the other man in the eye. "they don't play fair. I know you do not care for me," Robin nodded in conformation. "But I know you care for the swan. And love my sister."

Robin crossed his arms, angered he used Regina as leverage against him. What does she have to do with anything?

"Robin this is bigger than what we think. I hope I'm wrong, but if my suspicions are correct, all our lives are at stake." Killian urged.

"Why come to me?"

"You're the only one who knows of Regina's background. And because of that, I want to make a friend out of you Robin Locksley. I need to know I can trust you."

"Of course. But can I trust you?"

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other. Meet me in the west wing library after dinner. There are too many prying eyes and ears to speak any further on this."

"I'll think about." Robin decided me didn't turn him down, but he hadn't agreed to it either.

XXX

Emma listened as Regina and Henry took turns pointing out rooms and explaining its purpose. Henry, at some point ran ahead of them and took over as the new tour guide. He described the various rooms the best way a four year old possibly could, filled with imagination and rose colored glasses. He often turned around to make sure he was still being followed. Regina often had to clarify whatever Henry may not have explained correctly or missed along the way. Emma simply smiled along with the mostly joyous pair. But as the tour continued, it became harder to keep the smile on her face. The building was falling apart and it only seemed to be getting worse.

"Emma! Emma! Come look!" Henry locked his hand with Emma's and pulled her to the grassy area outside. Emma took a good look around the area. It was small, hardly enough space all of the children to run. It appeared well taken care of, more so than the inside. It could definitely use some remodeling. It didn't look as if anyone had updated since however many decades ago. The grass needed to be cut. The play sets were crumbling and rusted. She wouldn't even allow the smallest child to put weight on it. The back of the building itself seemed to need a facelift.

"Gina and I made this along time ago. I was only this many années." The five year old held up two fingers. It took Emma a minute to see what he was looking at. It was a small, poorly painted birdhouse hanging from the fence. Emma had to bend down slightly to get a good look at it. There was an abundance of glitter and stickers on the roof of the house. The side of the structure was filled with baby fingerprints and neat little hearts. Henry beamed at Emma. "Do you like it? Gina says I can't touch it anymore. I'm not to disturb the baby birds. Do you think that there are birds in there now, Emma?" Henry didn't give her a chance to answer the first question before he asked another.

"Henry, you have to let Emma answer before you move on." Regina lightly scolded.

The small child looked down sheepishly. "Sorry Emma."

"It's ok kid. You just got excited." Emma waved off. "So you made this when you where only _this many_?!" She gasped with exaggerated excitement. As one does when talking to a young child. "That was like, a long time ago! How many birds do you think are living in it know?"

Henry scrunched up his little nose and concentrated really hard on his birdhouse. "I don't know, maybe twenty."

Emma and Regina both laughed out loud at his imagination. "That's quite a lot of birds don't you think?" Regina asked young boy as she placed him onto her hip. "There might not be enough room for all of them to fit in there."

"Yeah, but if the babies are really tiny," Henry showed the size with his fingers. "they could all fit. Even the mama bird."

"You know, I think you might be right about that one." Emma agreed.

"Ah there you are." A voice exclaimed from somewhere behind them, close to the building.

The women turned to the voice, to see Ruth and Pollyanna approaching them. Only a few paces behind, followed a young man in his mid to late twenties.

"Emma I would like you to meet August." Ruth gestured to pale man stood next to her.

Emma offered her hand and he kissed it in greeting. "Lovely to me you."

"And you as well Princess." August tipped his head towards the woman next to her. "My lady." Regina responded the same as he, silently. There was a hint of an accent in his voice not foreign to Misthaven. Italian maybe?

"This is the man who finished the renovations to your wing in the palace." Ruth continued to explain. "He's also going to be doing renovations to the children's home."

"That's wonderful!" Emma smiled. The building definitely needed it. She felt awful for the children. They shouldn't be expected live in these conditions. No one should. She wished she could just move them all in with her.

"The renovations will take a few months, but the children will have safer place to live when it's done." Pollyanna happily explained.

"Where will the children stay in the meantime?"

"Well there is no other place for them to go. August will work one room at a time as not to disrupt their lives too much." Polly explained.

Emma hummed absentmindedly. She vaguely noticed when Pollyanna and Regina walked off to have their own private conversation. But Emma had other things on her mind. She had an idea for a temporary fix for the children's home dilemma.

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you set up an impromptu meeting with parliament? I have an idea that just might fix our children's home problems. I just need to make a few calls." Emma turned to address the man stood beside her grandmother. "August how good are you at drawing up building designs?"

"I like to think that I am pretty good." He smirked. "I am a architect after all."

"Good. If this idea goes through, were going to be seeing a lot more of each other. We just may save the children yet."

X.x.X

As midday slowly approached Misthaven. The palace found itself in a new usual of busy. Some thrived to socialize and gossip, while other simply did not.

Despite the cheery atmosphere and décor for Emma's upcoming bachelorette party, there was something sinister was brewing in the shadows of Stevenson palace.

"Cora."

"Edward."

The two greeted without any true care for the other's wellbeing. The Englishman stepped fully onto the drawing room, sure to close the doors behind him. "The Spanish king is dead."

"Indeed. It's a pity really. He had such a bright future ahead of him."

"Yes, pity indeed." Edward waved off. He had no patience for pleasantries. "Thing is, we had a deal."

"Ahh yes. The deal." Cora easily recalled. "Well as I see it our deal is now void."

Edward flushed with rage. "What do you mean _void_?! I've honored our deal."

"By marrying your son the American princess our deal no longer holds any standing." Cora stalked towards the man at a steady pace. "I no longer see you as an ally. You know what threat Emma Swan poses to me."

"My son needs to marry someone. You know this." The English king growled.

"And he would have been married already had he not screwed up the engagement I arranged for him. A security for _your_ family. He refused to marry Lady Marion. Now how is that my fault?"

"Because _your daughter_ sabotaged it and filled his head with nonsense!" Cora chuckled at his absurdity. "I want your daughter to stay they the hell away from my son. I will not have her sabotage another one of Robin's engagements."

"Regina will continue to do as she's told." The brunette quickly countered, stepping into his personal space. "Honestly Edward, had your son not married _anyone at all_ , he be a lot safer than he is now. You should have simply done nothing."

"Nothing!? Cora you've gone mad!"

"I'm not the one marrying my child off and putting him in immediate danger!"

"I am trying to secure my child's future!"

"As am I!"

A moment a silence passed between the two. Both of them took the time to we compose themselves.

"You will stay the hell away from my family. I want no part in this." Edward declared and took a step towards Cora. He might have towered over her, but it was she who held all the power.

"Now Edward. There's no need to play games." Cora slithered around the king once, before stopping in front once again. "We both know you've always been on my side. You know what you need to do to fix this. You've chosen the wrong side. I'm giving you a chance to fix this. I don't want you or your loved ones to get hurt in all of this. Because they will, if you don't stop this madness."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Cora answered quickly. "It's the truth and you know it. It's no longer safe to remain on the sidelines. Make a choice. Do not make the wrong one." And with that Cora swung the large door open and left down the corridor.

XXX

"And so, gentlemen. The children from the shelter will be housed at the Winter Palace in the mountains of Libet." Emma revealed the concept images August created to show how they would adapt the palace for the children. "Of course this is all currently only temporary until the children can live in a proper home. One that is not underneath the cathedral. Of course my goal is to transform this palace for a short term residence and school. In the end it would save us money and time."

The room was quiet. The queen arranged a meeting with the fiscal part of parliament. Meaning those who manage the housing and founding of the country.

She and August had put together a strong proposal, Emma knew this. But the silence and unamused glances at one another were knocking down some of Emma's confidence. Emma glanced nervously at Lily who was granted access to the meeting. It was easier with her there. She also proved to be a great advisor.

Finally one of the members spoke up. He was the type of man you could only describe as crumbly. "The use of the castle is a resort as sort of a perk for parliament members and dignitaries." He explained as if she hadn't already known this. He simply didn't like the idea because it would mean couldn't use the castle as a vacation home.

"Well I'm going to _de_ -perk it and turn it into a children's home until money can be raised for one of their own." Emma paused and shared a look with each of the men at the table. "I feel guiltily having two homes when they have none."

The members murmured amongst themselves. Emma's attention however, was on Lord Elis Bailey. He was one of the younger members of parliament, closer to Emma's age than the others. Yet, he seemed to get along well with his fellow members. August was excited to be working on the project, but was wary of how he'd be received among some of the members, mainly his cousin, Lord Bailey. He explained to Emma earlier that his he and cousin were estranged. She should do the initial proposal without him.

"Lord Bailey." Emma pulled the men from their conversation. "How's your cousin? August?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to know how Elis saw their relationship.

"Oh! Why, I don't know." Elis was slightly taken back from the odd question. "I haven't seen him in years. We are not on speaking terms."

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I've made him the head architect over this project."

Lord Bailey sat straighter on his chair when the heavy oak door opened to reveal his cousin. He sat in a state of shock as Emma greeted the architect. August briefly acknowledged his cousin before sitting in the empty chair beside her highness.

"Elis."

"August." Lord Bailey rolled his eyes. They were not pleased to be in the presence of one another. The only thing that separated them was the crumbly member of Parliament. "Well your majesty, I look forward to reviewing your notes," He paused to glare at his cousin. "but no one else's."

Emma understood why Lord Bailey was loved among parliament, he was a kiss-ass.

"Oh! Vedrai i miei appunti." August growled across the man separating him from his cousin. This jumpstarting the Italian shouting match.

Emma cleared her throat and knocked her fist on a hardback book to grab the attention of the squabbling relatives. She smiled once she had their attention. "The queen approves of the plan and plan to see it through. Now gentlemen, I don't think it will take too long to raise the money. Do you?"

The men sat in silence for the remainder of the meeting. Surprisingly, a part from losing their vacation home none of the members truly minded the renovation plans to the winter palace. All but the crumbly man sat in between the chided cousins. Emma learned his name was Barron Buckrahm. She of course preferred crumbly, however Buckrahm would do.

As the room cleared, Buckrahm chose that moment to approach Emma to discuss matters one on one. "Lovely presentation your highness."

"Why thank you. I do hope to have your full support on this." Emma smiled politely. She knew he could care less for the children. He was most likely one of the men who voted she be married in order to become queen.

"Beware who you keep in your company Princess. They may not be who they seem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Princess, that you don't know as much as you think you do." He was in her personal space now. "You spend too much time kissing babies and building homes that you don't realize you harbor the Princess of Spain in your castle."

This intrigued Emma. It seem a little far fetched, but she also didn't see a huge problem with it either. Spain was their ally. It wasn't as if they were keeping her hostage. Emma had her bachelorette party this upcoming Thursday. Every Princess was invited. So what if one of them came early.

"I don't see the issue here."

"Of course you don't. You've been deceived. You've fallen right into Regina's plan-"

"Regina?" Emma quickly interrupted.

Lily, who was not standing far from the couple, stepped into the conversation. "As in Regina Jones?"

"I can guarantee you, that woman is no Jones." Buckrahm smirked after young Princess stormed out of the room followed by her friend.

Emma marched down the hall and towards the Jones' wing. She didn't really stop to think about what she was doing. All she knew was that she was upset. Regina was her friend. At least that's what Regina made her believe. She let her cry on her shoulder for peat's sake. And that was just today. The one thing Emma had asked of her was to be honest. One thing. Honesty. No of course she didn't expect Regina to tell her whole life story. But this. This didn't make scene.

Emma slowed her steps ever so slightly. Was she over reacting? Who's to say Lord Buckrahm hadn't been lying?

The moment Emma burst into Regina's chambers ready to demand an explanation two pairs of eyes landed on her. Henry and Regina were sat on the floor behind the coffee table, playing with building blocks. The brunette didn't look any better than she had when the day started, but it didn't change the fact that she lied or at the very least was hiding something major.

"Are you the Princess of Spain?" Emma asked slowly.

Regina's eyes shifted to the woman who crashed into the room after Emma, before returning her focus to the angry blonde. "Yes." There was no point in denying it.

"Your a princess?!" Emma and lily exclaimed. They hadn't expected she'd simply admit it.

"So you lied to me."

"I never lied." The brunette replied calmly. She turned to Henry. "Why do you go find Granny. I'll meet you for supper. Ok? I sure Granny will let you help with the desserts." Henry excitedly hopped from Regina's lap rushed out of the room.

"Why couldn't you have just told me? I totally would have understood we're practically going through the same thing." Emma ventured further onto the room. "You could have given me pointers on what to do about being raised in one country and expected to be Queen in another. We both have to constantly prove we have every right to rule."

"My mother was, is a smart woman. I was born in Spain for that very reason. No one. And I mean no one can say that I am not the true Spanish princess. But I am as much a Spaniard as I am Misthavian. Half of my life has been spent here in Misthaven. That is the difference between you and I."

"My dad wanted me to get a chance to live a normal life, but in that he denied me the chance to live this one." Emma quickly deflated. "I'm not from here. I know nothing about this country. I'm not Misthaven. And I never will be…"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic!" Regina quickly cut Emma off. "You're doing fine. A lot of the rules are stupid anyway."

"Yeah." Lily spoke for the first time since being in the room. She placed an encouraging hand on her friend's shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop second guessing yourself."

"The only reason it's so easy for me is that Spain shares many of the same practices that Misthaven has."

"Regina there's so much I don't understand." Emma admitted. The more Emma learned, the more she realized she didn't know. It was always one thing after another and she didn't think it would stop there. "Like why no one seems to know you're royal. They can't be that stupid."

"No one knew you were the Princess of Misthaven until 4 years ago." Regina pointed out. "And for those who might suspect, there may or may not be a picture floating around of Regina Jones and Regina Mills. And it is rumored that the Princess cannot speak English."

Emma hummed. "Sounds a lot like a lie to me. An elaborate lie, but still a lie."

"I was told it was for my safety." Regina sighed into her chair and picked up in Golden Oreo cookie from the table where they were displayed on a plate. "For a long time I didn't understand why. Why was I the only royal who had to hide my identity. Surprise. surprise. People wanted me dead." Regina continued to dip her Oreo in a glass of milk. Emma couldn't understand why she was so calm about this.

"Are you still angry with me?" Regina questioned.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"No" Emma sighed. She had to admit she wasn't angry at Regina. She was more upset with herself for not knowing, for not knowing enough about the ins and outside of Misthaven and the surrounding countries, for letting people constantly hold it over her head that they knew something she didn't.

"Emma. The only reason I know so much stuff about, everything, is because I quite literally do not have a life. I have nothing better to do than sit around and learn these things. And I find them mildly interesting. Of course Cora only added to my knowledge with the constant tutoring she shoved down me throat. I promise the majority of the nobles you see know half of what they say they do. I assume it was a nobleman of parliament whom informed you of my lineage." Regina nodded to herself, confirming her previous statement. "The only reason they knew of my true identity was because there was an announcement to parliament this morning. That Princess Regina Mills also know as lady Regina Jones is the heir to the Spanish throne and will be coordinated at the arrival of her 21st birthday or the day she marry."

"So does that make your mom the queen of Spain?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Heavens no." Regina waved her hand. "My father is the prince of Spain. His older brother, my Uncle Nicolas has claimed me to be his successor since he and his Husband cannot conceive legitimate children together.

The two other women "Oh'd" in unison. There was a moment of silence that passed between them. It was more reflecting on their part, but not unpleasant.

"Can we just sit and talk. About anything." Emma motioned for lily to take a seat next to her on the not-so-soft couch.

"Sure. Since it seems you both have already made yourself comfortable." Regina reached her hand to lily and smiled softly. "I don't believe we've properly met. Princessa Regina Mills, formerly known as Lady Jones.

"Lilith Page, best friend and now official advisor of Princess Emma. It's a pleasure to to make your acquaintance."

Regina hummed at the pair and took a dainty bite of a vanilla Oreo cookie. "I remember the both of you quite different from our first meeting. Lily was always known as the loud, ill mannered, American who liked to stir up mischief. And Emma, you have a maturity to you now. I didn't see it before, but you are the spitting image of your grandmother."

At that Emma picked up a bit. "Really?" She'd seen pictures of her grandmother in her early reign and read all of the books about how Ruth changed Misthaven for the better. She aspired to be like her.

"I remember you differently too. I couldn't decide who was a bigger bitch, you, Zelena, or Cora. Now that I've meet you officially you don't seem too bad."

"Don't let her fool you." Emma stepped in. "She's still a bitch when she wants to be."

The room filled with their laughter. Moments like this were not easy to come by. Just a month ago Emma and Lilly hated Regina, well not hated. More like strongly disliked. And honestly she still wasn't a fan of the Jones. Though she does think about certain blue eyed man more than she should. At least now they were all able to sit and have a laugh together.

The women chatted the rest of their day away loosing track of time. The butt all of their worries on the back burner for the time being.

"So." Lily spoke up. The women moved from the couches to the floor in front of them. They went between talking and snacking on the plate of Oreo cookies. "Who's the kid?"

Regina frowned. "Who?"

"She means Henry." Emma explained.

Regina lit at the sound of his name. "Oh. Henry is my son. He recently turned five."

Lily's smile faltered ever so slightly, but Emma noticed. Her friend was probably as shocked as she was when she found out.

"Lilith I do hope I can trust you to keep what you've learned to yourself. I understand if you still do not trust me, but I have no choice but to trust you." Regina shifted. She tucked her feet underneath her and placed both hands on the coffee table in front of her.

"Of course." Lily and Emma agreed easily. "Regina. While I love a good gossip, I would never purposefully risk the livelihood of another. Especially when a child is involved. But I have to ask." Lily sat forward in curiosity. "Is Robin the father?"

Regina choked on her cookie. Her gasps for air quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"No!" She managed between coughs. "Henry's adopted. I found him when he was only a baby. Actually I should thank you Ms. Swan."

"What? Why?"

"Well, had you not come to Misthaven when you did, I probably would not have Henry now."

Emma tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"My mother was understandably furious when we found out about you. She was impossible to live with. She could not bug my siblings because they were both away at school, so that left only me take all of her frustrations." Regina tilted her head slightly, looking at nothing in particular. "Then one night some of parliament was required to fly to America to attend Misthave's independence ball. You know, the one where you were supposed renounce your claim to the throne?"

Emma and Lily shared a look and smiled. They remember that rainy night. The night that changed Emma's life forever. Apparently it had for Regina as well.

"I snuck out the house, going nowhere in particular. Then I found Henry. He was so tiny. And cold. So very cold. Mother was home by the next morning. In those long hours I spent cleaning and revving Henry back to life, I knew I couldn't let the baby go."

"How did he end up in the orphanage then." Emma asked. She and Lily both were leaning closer.

"My mother," Regina trailed off without further explanation. The two other women deflated. They knew how Cora could be.

It wasn't long after that the large oak doors of Regina's chamber swing open. The three women turned to see Emma's lady's maids. "Your highness! We've been searching all over for you." Elsa sighed of relief.

"It's time for you ballroom dance lesson." Belle continued.

Emma grunted and slouched onto her elbows. She was so close to avoiding these two all day. It's not like she didn't like them personally, but they always came with things that had to get done or had to be learned. She could never just relax anymore.

"The queen would like you and Robin to rehearse your first dance. She doesn't want there to be another," Elsa paused to find the right word. "misfortune." She settled for.

"Of course." Emma mumbled sarcastically. Ballroom wasn't her specialty. She was more of a club dancer. A 'do what your feels' kind of dancer. She was a fan of choreography. Robin was nice about it all. He never laughed or got upset when she fumbled about. He was patient even when she stepped on his foot. It was moments those that made Emma wished she were in love with him. He could make someone really happy, too bad it wasn't her.

Emma begrudgingly made her way to the ballroom followed by Lily, Regina, and her ladies maids.

"You know, you two didn't have to come along." Emma folded her arms and glared at to two women who stood by the perimeter of the room, smiling goofily at Emma.

"We want you to know that we support you." Regina grinned and Lily laughed out loud.

"Smile for the camera!" Lily held up her phone, ready to record all of Emma's missteps. "We wouldn't want to leave Ruby out of all the fun, now would we?"

"Lilith." Regina failed to scold as her own laugh bubbled to the surface.

"Could you at least hold your laughing until the music as started." Emma rolled her eyes before stepping onto the dance floor.

Soon after Emma's ballroom instructor entered the room followed by his assistant Robin and Killian.

If Emma had paid any attention to her fiancé, she would notice that he only had eyes for the Spanish brunette stood next to her and she for him. Emma herself only had eyes for the blue-eyed, Irish accented man stood next to her betrothed. It her first time seeing home since their kiss in the garden. No matter how hard she tried, she could pull her gaze away.

"Let's get started!" The enthusiastic freshman clapped his hands, breaking the spell over the young adults.

Everyone watched as Emma fumbled about. She stepped on Robin's foot more times than could be counted. If there was only one true statement that could be said about Emma, it would be that she was the clumsiest dancer in the country.

"No. Emma darling move with him." Lumiere Gorenstien, Emma and Robin's ball room instructor corrected. The lanky, blonde man carried a thick French accent. It was hard to understand him at times. "Don't fight his movements. Flow with the music. Again!"

"They say your first dance together represents your future marriage. If zat is true then are doomed." Lumiere's assistant, Clogsworth mumbled.

"Cogsworth! Start the music from the top S'il vous plaît."

Emma's instructor had long ended their rehearsal, but Emma really wanted to nail the moves. This continued for a while, before Regina took pity on Emma and offered her some assistance. She placed a hand on Emma's elbow and corrected her posture, among various things.

"Why don't you just demonstrate." Emma suggested.

Regina timidly made eye contact with Robin then Emma silently asking if it was ok with him. Robin nodded and Emma quickly stepped out of the way. She stood in the space between Killian and Lily.

The Spanish princess slowly stepped into hold and cleared her throat, yet the awkward tension into the room remained.

"Dance is about the connection between you and your partner. Your body must stay connected." Regina and Robin stood flushed together in hold. "Eye contact is also important. There is a communication that happens between the two of you." Regina blushed when her eyes finally met Robin's.

Emma smirked at Lily and Lily raised her eyebrows at the sight. Anyone with eyes could see the obvious attraction they had for one another.

"Next is the music. Brother if you would." Regina turned to her brother and pointed to the CD player next to him, before quickly going back into hold. "Take your time to feel the music. Trust your partner and the rest will follow."

The music floated through the room, much like the couple dancing to it. Adele was a hit in any country, Emma mused. The lyrics hit too close to home. It was funny. When she was a young girl she never thought she'd find anyone that could make her relate to any of Adele's songs.

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

Killian raised a skeptical eyebrow. Emma shrugged and pointed at the two who were obviously in love. "Let them have this moment." She wanted them to have this moment. The pair danced like pros from Dancing with the stars. How could she not ship them? Their bodies molded together perfectly. So what if she practically threw them into each other's arms? Shouldn't they be allowed a moment that was only theirs, one they could cherish when they were forced their separate ways?

 _I_ _dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Italian translation: Oh! you will see my notes. SxD**

 **XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What did you say her name was again?" Emma asked as her ladies maids escorted her down a long hallway.

"Cruella DeVille."

Emma was again late for another function. It was genuinely way too early in the morning to do a photoshoot. She didn't understand why this Cruella lady couldn't just use actual professionals to model her new wedding line.

Wait.

Wasn't she the same person who made a fool of her on the news? Why should she do anything for this woman?

"Emma please keep up. We're late enough as it is." Elsa instructed and quickened her pace.

Honestly, it wasn't Emma she needed to tell that to. It was Anton, her security in training. He seemed to be lagging behind. Though Emma couldn't really blame him. The four of them were practically running through the halls and he had on his heavy guards outfit today.

Emma heard her before she saw her. Her loud accented voice rang through the halls. Cruella Deville. Her suspicions were confirmed when they rounded the corner. The lanky woman stood tall in 6 inch heals and furs. Her height alone demanded attention. She was in the middle of for room next to Regina and Zelena. She made the other women look like children. Cruella clearly didn't earn enough money as a fashion designer. She had to take another job as a gossip. That Job must not have paid well either. The woman looked like she hadn't eaten in months. It could not be healthy to be that thin. Who was Emma kidding. Cruella had to be pretty wealthy to _wear_ , let alone _make_ those expensive fur coats.

"Regina dear it's so good to finally meet you. I heard and wrote so much about you. Now I finally get you meet in person in the royal castle no less." Cruella kisses the shorter woman on both cheeks. "Your sister and I go way back. She told me so much about you. She the reason I was able to write so much on you with never having to meet you. Though I must say, she left out some vital information. A Princess? Who would imagine?"

No one in the room seemed to notice her arrival. Maybe she still had a chance to escape. Emma locked eyes with Tiny and the both nodded in silent communion. She was only able to look in the direction of the door before the room's attention shifted.

"Emma darling!" Cruella rushed over to her new comer. "Nice of you to finally join us."

Emma smiled politely. "Thank you for having me." The quicker they got started the quicker she could leave. "So.. What crazy stuff are you putting us in?"

"I want all of you to be in wedding gowns for the photo shoot."

"But Emma is the only one getting married. Why would we be in wedding gowns as well?" Regina curiously interrupted.

"Does it matter dear sister? You will do as she wishes." Zelena chided. "Art is art."

"I have three designs and want each of them showcased in my next magazine." Cruella explained. "I mean as long as her majesty doesn't mind sharing the spotlight with her knew best friends." All eyes shifted to Emma.

"S'cool with me." Emma shrugged.

"Fabulous! Shall we begin?"

.

Emma wasn't all too stoked to have to put on another fancy dress and smile for hours, but she had to admit Cruella was a master of fashion. Emma's dress wasn't a dress at all. It was made up of two pieces. The bottom of the dress were actually pants designed to look like a skirt. They were topped with layers of satin ruffles. And they had pockets! The top was a Cinderella inspired half sleeved almost crop top. Her skirt, pants continued where her top ended making it appear to be one seamless dress. Emma pinch herself, she was so impressed with the dress design. It's as if someone came into her subconscious and created Emma's dream wedding dress. If only she could wear this on her actual wedding day.

"My God! I think I've done it!" Cruella clutched her chest. "I think I've actually done it. I've gotten Princess Emma Swan to smile just by wearing on of my dresses."

Emma rolled her eyes. Cruella turned out to be a pretty cool person. She was a bit dramatic and loud for Emma's taste, but she was fun to hang out with.

"I must admit. I do love this dress."

Emma has no time to protect her ears from the high pitched noise that came from the other woman. "I am over the moon. I've been studying you for a while now. All three of you actually. I designed each dress after your own image." Cruella floated around Emma, adjusting the outfit here and there. "I tell you, it was not easy to get your measurements. Fauntleroy keeps all information about _her royal highness_ under lock and key."

"That sounds like Leroy." Emma laughed.

"Oh! No one compares to those to over there." Cruella points to Belle and Elsa chatting to one another off to the side. "Your ladies maids are a force to be recon with, but they did help a great deal. Your dress is a one of a kind."

"And it has pockets." Emma pointed out.

"I know dear. I'm a woman too. I know how functional outfits need to be. Looks as if everyone is dressed. Let's head outside."

There was an amazing view of the countryside of Misthaven. The sun slowly rose above the misty hillsides. Emma never frequented this part of the castle. She had no idea it had this amazing view. All the structure on this side of the palace seemed to hold most of the original French, Romanesque architecture. It was the perfect place for pictures.

"Cruella dear!" Zelena called the two over the moment they stepped out onto the terrace. "I did not receive and footwear."

"Oh yes." The older woman snapped her fingers as of she suddenly remembered something. "For this first round of shots I wanted all of you barefoot."

"You can't be serious."

"Art is art. Remember sister dear." Regina slinked past Zelena with a huge smirk on her face.

Cruella instantly went into work mode, which unsurprisingly wasn't much different than then her usual self. She was quieter, but only slightly. Her crude comments remained as well as her large gestures.

Posing for photos was not as hard as Emma thought it was going to be. Cruella wanted to capture their candid, natural expressions. All she really had to do was smile and have a nice conversation with the other two women. Which wasn't hard. She was used to talking to Regina, however Zelena was surprisingly something close of a pleasant human being, who seemed to be in her element by the way. Maybe that's why she wasn't her usual bitchy self.

Zelena was killing that dress. The mermaid style tulle and lace dress accented her curves beautifully. She still remained a strong level of class. Emma had to give it to her. Zelena was born to be a model. And it looked like she knew it too.

Regina, the more reserved of the sisters, modeled an off the shoulder, lace, quarter sleeve dress. At first glance Emma thought she had the simplest of the three dresses, but the lace roses embedded in the body and sweep train skirt of the dress had Emma internally crying for Cruella and anyone else who had to help with the making of that dress. Emma thought her dress was complex, not actually being a dress and all. But Damn. What was Cruella Deville thinking putting all that detail into a dress she was only going to use for photos.

Cruella offered the women an impromptu break when her editor and co-partner interrupted.

"She used my design." Regina gasped in awe as she took a closer look at the pattern on her dress.

"That's like some kind of fraud right?" Emma frowned. It was a beautiful dress and deserved to be represented by it's rightful designer. "Cause we can do something about it."

"No. No, Emma. Nothing like that." Regina assured. "I sent it to her about a year ago when I thought," the brunette let the sentence die in her throat. Emma understood. Approximately a year or so ago was when she thought she found the love of her life. Emma let out a deep sigh. This was messed up all around.

"It's a great design." Emma smiled in an attempt to turn the conversation around. "It suits you well."

"Thank you." Regina dreamily replied. Her hand gently glided across the fabric or her dress. "Cruella, of course made some adjustments. But other than that she brought my design to life. Honestly, I don't know how she did it."

Cruella's loud voice distracted them from their own conversation. "Shall I get you a step stool so you can look at me in the eye when you talk to me." Cruella snapped at Sydney. "Why are you here?"

Emma couldn't hear the other half of the conversation, but Sydney was nowhere near as loud as Cruella. No one was.

"We're all done hear ladies. We got everything we need." The photographer smiled at the three of them. She could tell English wasn't a language he spoke often. "It was a pleasure working with you. Go get changed. Cruella is um, how do you say préoccupé par?

"We understand." Regina took to man's hands and brought them to her lips. He did the same to her before leaving them.

 **X SD X**

In another part of the castle Leroy was doing his early morning rounds of the hallways. The morning was warm so all of the windows were open to let in a cool breeze. It was a nice contrast to the busy hallways. Leroy being the highly trained guardsman he is, noticed ever so faint light spilling through the crack of the library door.

He liked to think nothing could surprise him, but what was found beyond the library doors did.

"Gentlemen." Leroy kicked the heal of a sleeping Killian Jones. He and Robin were laid across the library floor surrounded by open books and binders. Leroy watched the two men quickly gain consciousness. He cleared his throat earning their attention. "Care to explain what you're doing on the floor in the queen's library?"

"Actually, this is the public library. As public as a library in the royal palace can be." Killian corrected. The men lifted themselves off of the ground. "The queen's personal library is in her chambers. As you well know, I assure."

"Get out."

"Of course." Robin quickly stepped in, not wanting any confrontation with the fiery guard. "We'll take these and be on our way. Good day sir."

"Records stay in the library." Leroy put a hand on Robin's chest, stopping the two from moving any closer to the door.

"Then we'll simply stay here until we've finished our reading." Robin decided..

"Have we done something wrong?" Killian questioned. "And here I thought, having my friend Robin here with me would allot me a get out of jail card. Surely you wouldn't think Robin to sabotage his own fiancé?"

Leroy clicked his jaw unable to find a valid reason to escort the men out of the library. He huffed in annoyance as he moved towards the door. "I'm keeping an eye on you Jones."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Killian waved as the older man left the room.

"Well now what?" Robin rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Now we get back to work. We were close. I can feel it."

The men worked quickly and diligently. The looked Hough records, receipts, transactions, and military documents.

"How about this." Robin began to explain. "Robert Gold, ex-member of Parliament has remained more wealthy than the royal family of Misthaven since 1980 and his wealth continues to grow."

"Robert Gold. Sounds familiar. So what if he's good with is money?"

"He was dismembered on the Royal Council of Spain only a few years before becoming a member of the Misthavian parliament. It is rumored that he was dismembered because he used court money for gambling. Others say he simply retired. Interesting enough, there are no records of either of those occurring. Whether or not he is apart of the Royal Council or not, this man has far more money than he should."

"I have heard this name before." Killian stands. "Is there a picture?" When Robin nods he quickly rounds the table and snatches the files from Robin's unsuspecting hands. "Bloody ell."

Now it's Robin's turn to stand. "What? What is it?" He looks over Killian's scanning the documents to see what he could have possibly missed.

"I do know this man." Killian begins to explain. "He used to come around our house a lot when I was a lad, though I never knew him by name. He and mother only ever met in her study. I never know what were speaking on; I didn't care either. He spoke to my siblings and I personally only twice."

"Ok?" Robin raised his eyebrows, encouraging him to get to the point.

"First he told my siblings and I that we were to key to everything and that we'd bring a new beginning to our countries? Or something of the sort. Can't remember. You know same old stuff the elders tell children. Only when this guy said so, it scared me." Killian shrugged before all of his features darkened. His entire demeanor changed. Robin took a step way the other mad.

"The last time I remember seeing him was when I was about 11." Killian continued. His nails dug into his palms, leaving crescent indents. "He and mother had an argument. A loud argument. Gold became dangerous. I could hear him breaking things in mother's study. She was not harmed that I know of, but my sister…" He trailed off, losing a touch of his anger.

"Killian what happened?"

"He gave her the scar above her lip and told her she had ruined everything. Then left. It was the first time I'd seen my mother cry. No one stopped him. I have not seen the bastard since."

Robin took a much needed seat on the edge of the table. Killian soon joined him and they both sat in the presence of their own thoughts.

"Do you think this man is powerful enough to buy a military strong enough to storm a country and large enough to keep patrols around three of it's neighboring countries?"

"You've seen the documents. You know it's true." Killian paused. Whose to say these goons were only on the borders? They could very well be in the country now without anyone knowing. His face lit with new realization. "Do you think the military could have something to do with the assassination of King Nicolas?"

"Bollocks!" He ran a hand through his hair. The more it sank in the more it seemed like a valid possibility. "This is serious. Do you think it's him?" Robin asked seriously.

"Aye, it's a possibility. But why do this? What would he have to gain?" Killian let the question hang in the air. The two men sat side by side on the library table staring ahead and nothing in particular.

 **XXX**

The photoshoot was over finally. All Regina wanted to do was spend time with her baby boy. Only problem was, she had no idea where he'd gotten off to. She had to constantly tell herself not to worry. Henry was known to wonder and go on adventures. She just hopes he wasn't causing anyone trouble.

"Wait up dear."

Regina kept her slow pace, but turned to see who called down the hall. "Your majesty?" She was surprised to see it was Ruth. She'd never actually had a conversation with the queen. Regina waited for Ruth catch up with her before they continued their slow stroll down the corridors together.

A quiet moment passed between two. "I hope you don't mind that I've interrupted your walk. I hoped that we could speak."

"Is there a problem?" Regina couldn't fathom why the queen would seek her out. They had a week until the wedding. Everything is already in their lap. Perhaps it had something to do with the revealing of her royal lineage.

"Oh no. Nothing of the sort." Ruth quickly dismissed. "I've never gotten the chance to speak with you. On a more personal level. I realized don't know who I have staying in the castle. We're strangers."

"Forgive me for speaking openly," Regina regarded carefully. "However the princess is throwing her bachelorette party in just a couple days. There will be plenty of strangers in the castle."

"I've already had conversations with your brother, I speak with Cora nearly every day, and it is impossible to know nothing of the great Zelena Jones. But Regina Jones however, I knew very little about. And Regina Mills to an even lesser degree."

"Ahh." The younger brunette hummed in understanding. For a second she believed there was a possibility that she wasn't like every other member of parliament who tracked her down earlier that day or the days before. "You discovered you lodged the Spanish Princess in your palace and want to,"

"It's not that." The queen is quick to interrupt. "I've just realized that I truly don't know whom I have living in my home. I simply want to know you better. And I understand you and Emma have formed some kind of a friendship." The older woman shrugged her shoulders, almost in the same manner her granddaughter would have. "I suppose I should as well."

Regina couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her face. She didn't think Ruth even realized what she had done. She and her granddaughter were rubbing off on each other. Regina thought it was cute. It was good for them.

"Well," Regina continued their walk and Ruth quickly joined. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you you would like to tell me dear."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment while Regina thought about intriguing to tell the queen. She didn't think anything about herself was interesting enough to hold a place in the queen's mind. The best thing about her was Henry. He made her want to be a better human being.

"Looks like you found something." Ruth observed. The cheeky old woman had a smirk on her face.

Rolling her eyes in the presence of a queen was something Regina didn't make habit of and would be severely punished if caught. But Ruth was so much like her granddaughter it was hard not to react the same way she would with Emma. Cheeky or not the old woman was right. "Yes." Regina relaxed her stiff posture ever so slightly. "I was thinking of someone I love very dearly. He makes me," Regina paused looking for the right words. "He makes me want to give him the world. I almost feel as if I never truly understood what love meant until I met him."

Ruth smiled knowingly. "Would you by chance be talking about a young boy oh so high and always seems to have a sweet tart in his hands."

Regina briefly smiled at the description of Henry before it frowning. Her heart seized, stopping any movement all together. She stammered. "How,"

"I had children too. And Emma told me who the little boy eating all my fruit in the kitchen was."

"Oh heavens." Regina gasped. "I am so sorry. He wasn't any trouble was he? I didn't mean to impose. I should have made sure it was ok that he stay here with me. I'm a guest." She ran a hand through her hand. "I'm loosing all scene of responsibility."

"No, dear. That child is a breath of fresh air." Ruth held one if Regina's hands in both of hers. "It has been awhile since this castle has heard the laughter of a child. My boys loved running these halls."

"I can't imagine what loosing them must have been like for you." Regina placed her free had on top of their joined ones.

"Having Emma here makes a world of a difference. She keeps me busy. Mom or grandmother my job is never done."

"I don't even know what I'm doing, but it's the only for sure thing I know I supposed to do." She didn't know why she was telling the Queen of Misthaven all of this.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" The women leaned closer to each other. "I didn't either. You'll get the hang of it. He will tell you what you're doing it incorrectly. As long as you love him."

"With all my heart."

"Then you're already doing something right."

Regina and the queen continued their walk through the castle. Rounding corners arms linked, appearing more regal every step the took. Even when Ruth was pulled away from the walk, Regina continued. She didn't really have a destination in mind. She simply wandered. The sunlight filtering through the floor to ceiling windows brought a warmth other parts the stony castle lacked.

She was aware of another presence in the hall. Their eyes connected across the hall.

"Regina."

Robin breathed, unblinking. Almost afraid that if he did she disappear. The last time they saw each other was when his father demanded he stay away from her.

"Hello Robin."

"How have you been?"

I'm well. Thank you for asking." Her replies were short and to the point, almost dismissive.

"It's been awhile." Robin noted.

"Yes." She easily agreed. "A lot can change in a short while."

Robin perked up at that. Maybe her feelings had changed? Of course not she was probably referring to that of the recent changes in government of two of the neighboring countries. But maybe, just maybe she wasn't.

"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle's passing. I know you two were close."

Regina stiffened tremendously. She didn't say a word. She simply nodded once. There was another moment of this awkward starring between the two of them.

Finally Regina spoke. "Yes." She let the word hang alone in the atmosphere before continuing. "He.. it was.." she cleared her throat. "um we were, close."

Realizing there needed to be a subject change Robin moved on. "I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted. "So much so, I could see little Henry wondering the halls just this morning."

"You weren't imagining anything. Henry is here. With me." A small smile inched it's way on to her face as she spoke. "I adopted him."

Robin on the other hand was ecstatic. He was so invested in Regina and Henry's relationship ever since she told her about him in Spain. He fell in love with the boy through Regina and the stories she told about him and her obvious love for him. Then he finally got to meet the sweet boy, until it all came crashing down in their faces. If there was only one thing Regina wanted in this world, it was to love and raise Henry as her son. She'd finally gotten that.

Robin's smile widened. "Regina that's wonderful!" He couldn't stop himself from kissing her cheek before pulling her into a hug and literally sweeping her off her feet. Coming back to his senses, Robin quickly and gently set her down. "My apologies." Clearing his throat he tried and failed to contain his excitement. "You got your son!"

Now Regina's smile was as equally large as Robin's. "Robin." She became serious. Their arms were still locked with the other. But neither minded. "I'm sorry. I've been out of out of character lately. And what I'm about to ask you will only further that."

"Regina whatever it is, I'm here for you."

She still had her doubts. She would rather have Robin as a lover, but neither of them could have that. Could heart take only being allowed to be friends with Robin? Could he? He had kissed her. It was only on the cheek. Robin most likely doesn't even realize he's done it. She wanted him to kiss her properly. But they couldn't. Did that mean they couldn't even be friends? No. She was really tired of pushing potential friends away. She was defining who she was. Her mother could not control her anymore. From now on, she'd be her own person who made her own rules. "Well. Emma is having a bachelorette party at the end of the week. I have no choice. But to attend." Robin nodded, waiting to see where this was going. "Granny has agreed to watch Henry, but she won't able to until a little over an hour after the part has already started."

"I see." Robin hummed. His smile never leaving his face.

"Could you watch Henry until Granny is done in the kitchen? I know it's short notice, but I don't have anyone else I can ask that knows about him. He's a really good kid. He won't be much trouble."

"Regina." Robin interrupts. "I would love to. But may I ask? Why me and not your brother? I'm sure he'd love to spend quality time with his nephew."

"Killian doesn't know about Henry and neither does Zelena." Regina's hands fiddled with the fabric of her dress. "Mother has been lurking around recently. I can't risk her searching for them and finding them with Henry. She'd have him sent away. It make no sense, I know."

"I understand." The Brit smiled. "Does this mean we are friends again?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'd rather not." Regina laughed and walked off. But stopped before she got too far. "Are you coming? You've got a lot of groveling to do if you me to be your friend thief."

"Cheeky minx." Robin laughed to himself before following after her.

 **XXX**

Growing up she was always told she and her siblings were special because they would one day rule over kingdoms and bring prosperity to the lands. While Zelena believed this and assured would make the best monarch if the time arrived, she also discovered that it will never be her title. She was not born a son. It was hard not being jealous of the two from time to time. Her brother inherited everything that came with their father's name, including the throne. Her sister wasn't born a man and yet she still seemed to get everything. Zelena didn't mind it as much now as she did when she was younger. She realized she wanted something else in life. Something with a very high status of course, but something else. Not being invited to the Princesses bridal party hurt more than she thought it would. It was Princess only. She wouldn't be surprised if the American and the kitchen maid were still invited despite lack of royal lineage. They weren't even height ranked nobles. It further proves it only matters who you know.

 _"Edward."_

Zelena recognized her mother's hushed voice echoing from a room not far down the hall.

 _"Edward this is serious."_

Zelena followed in the directions of the whispered voices. It had been a minute since she'd see Cora. Yes, her mother could be irritable at times, but she wasn't terrible company. She only wanted what was best for them. For some reason Cora held her in a regard then her siblings. She confided in her. Her mother didn't keep secrets from her like she did younger siblings. It wasn't her fault she was mother's favorite. Zelena always felt it was because she was Cora's first child. They had a bond that the other two would never have.

 _"I am being serious Cora. Think about your country. Think about your children."_

 _"That country never did anything for me. I was nothing more than a miller's daughter when we met. You know. I was treated as if my life meant absolutely nothing by the higher ups. Never treated like a human. Never treated with any respect. It's when I realized the only way to truly achieve peace is through war."_

Though she couldn't see, Zelena knew her mother was frustrated. Cora hated that part of her life, when she was weak and powerless. Her mother explained what her life was like before she became a noblewoman. Zelena glided into the entryway still unseen. The doors leading to the other room were cracked open. "I've not only seen things. I know what hardships the lower class go through, but of them were smart enough to make something of themselves. Even after they took away the little I had. I did what I had to do. I did not make the sacrifices I made to stop now. I've come too far." Zelena finally got close enough to see inside the main room. The doors were opened ever so slightly.

Her mother was sat regal as ever, arms rested on the armrests beside her. Her back straight as a board. Brown eyes pierce into the soul opposite her.

"You remember my first husband. We were married 5 years before Zelena was born. Brendan always had wondering eyes. People began to talk. What wife couldn't keep her husband entertained? We didn't love each other. Marriage isn't about that." Zelena shifted behind the door to get a better look inside the room. Her mother had a way of captivating her audience. "I thought if I gave him a boy he would save some of my dignity and be with his family. Of course, that didn't work. I hadn't it really expected it to you, but Brandon reminded me of a person I was and who I never wanted to be again. No one would laugh at me again they would fear me. Serve me, beg on their knees for forgiveness. I would rule over all of them. They would obey my every command."

"Cora." Edward stood straighter. There was a shift in his old friend. A wild, untamable glint in her eyes. And it scared him.

"The people of Misthaven were no better than that of Spain. They needed to know what I am truly capable of."

"You killed him didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. The disappointment leaked from his features. Who was he to judge her mother like that? Of course she hadn't killed anyone. Zelena balked at the accusation.

"To whom do you refer?" Cora smiled innocently. "Brendan? He and his bastard family died in a vehicle accident. Drunk driving. May they burn in hell."

"Christ Cora! I'm talking about Nicolas!" Edward was gripping the back of a tall chair in an attempt to sooth his anger. "Did you have something to do with his death?"

"I did what needed to be done…"

Zelena staggered from her place behind the door. What kind of answer was that? She placed a had against her throat feeling the pulse escalate. An invisible pressure moving in on her head. Their voices faded into ambiance noise, secondary to her racing thoughts. Her mother was many things. But a murder? She tried her best to keep herself balanced on the revolving floor beneath her feet. She swallowed to keep the bike from escaping her mouth.

Breathe.

They were talking about Uncle Nicholas. He wasn't her uncle, but he always treated her and Killian like family. Why would her mother do something like this. It didn't make sense.

 _"The death he received was merciful compared to what Robert planned for him. He wanted a manslaughter."_ Zelena glanced toward the door. Slowly she made her way back to the opening.

"Robert Gold is a leech and coward." Edward swiveled around the chair moved to stand in front of a seated Cora. "He's a thief! He needs you in order to succeed. Stop this insanity."

"You know that won't work. I've tried." Cora stood and placed a hand on the kings arm, only for him rip himself from her grip. "He will kill your entire family simply because Robin agreed to marry Emma. My children will die. Gold will stop at nothing to seen this plan through. He's desperate. Desperate souls go to desperate measures. At least my way, less people die."

"Cora this is insanity."

"Edward. Have I not always been there for you? Why not be there for me? I will protect your family. But I cannot do that if the marriage goes through." Cora grabbed on to his arms once again. There was a desperation leaking through her mother's strong wall. "Please. My oldest friend. End this. People will die. There is no need for more losses than necessary."

"Cora." Edward whined. Tears pooled at the base of his eyes. His face was red with emotion. "You know I can't. It's too late."

"Then your fate is sealed." A single tear fell from her mother's eye.

Zelena backed away from the door. There was going to be a massacre. Innocent people will die. And her mother was mixed in it all. She dragged her self from the room a nod swiftly made her down the hall. She was so focused getting away that she barely missed trampling a small body.

The young boy shrunk back looking up at the pail, red headed woman who seem to stretch on forever. Zelena could only imagine how intimidating she must look to him. She got down on her knees so that she was closer to his eye level.

The boy took a step back to match their newfound closeness. He was studying her. She could tell in the way he scrunched his nose and tilted his head. He didn't know to make of her.

"My name is Zelena. What is your name?" Zelena held her hand out to him.

He simply looked at it, before taking another step away and putting a thumb in his mouth.

"I apologize for nearly tripping over you. Are you lost?" Zelena continued to ask questions. It wasn't common for young children to be wondering about the palace. He appeared to be well dressed, meaning he didn't belong to any of the staff. Maybe a visiting family?

The boy shook his head violently. He pointed behind him, down the hall.

"Is your mother down there?" He nodded. "Would you like me to take her to you?" The boy hesitated before nodding again. Pulling herself from the ground wasn't easy in six inch heels. She wasn't twelve any more. "Ok. Let's go." Zelena was a bit surprised when the young boy put his had in hers. She glanced down to see him smiling back at her. She couldn't help smiling herself.

All too soon the boy dropped her hand and ran off to a woman a few paces down the hall. The woman happily picked up the giggling boy and turned to face her. "Regina! What the hell?!" Zelena shouted down the hallway, successfully scaring her sister.

 **X.X.X**

Days passed quickly. Emma was still reveling in winning over parliament to build the children's home. She recently visited to see what progress had been made if any. There wasn't much that needed to be done. Well it was more cosmetic than anything. They were still waiting for the children's beds to arrive. And they still needed the school supplies and furniture before they could do any real change to the conference rooms. Everyone working on the project was so happy to be there. It made Emma happy.

She and Lily were half walking and half dancing down the hall. Nowadays it seem that the only place anyone was. Belle and Elsa were skipping behind them. Every one was ecstatic for Emma's bachelorette party to begin.

"We're setting up the ramp in the ballroom!" Ingrid excitedly informed as she ran by.

"Ok!" Emma and lily continued to play their little foot game.

"Hello." A recognizable voice approached them in the hall.

Emma quickly looked up to meet the eyes of none other than Killian Jones. His eyes were just as vibrant as they were the first time she'd met him. "Hello." Emma's chest was burning and slowly rising to her neck. The last time they'd seen each other was at the water fountain during the picnic. When they kissed.

"My hello is insignificant." Lily removed herself from the conversation. "Laverne, Shirley. Follow me." She motioned toward Elsa and Belle. They moved within hearing distance off the the side of the hallway.

"So, are you crashing my bridal shower?" Emma began a casual conversation as they walked in slow, lazy circles around each other. It was not predatory or threatening like it had been at the garden party.

"Sadly no." Killian flashed his white teeth. "I wanted to tell you I was very impressed by what you did at the parade."

They stopped walking. "Thank you." She continued their slow circling. "I'm having a slumber party." Emma motioned towards the maids running about the palace. Too nervous to come up with anything else.

"Congratulations. On your children's home."

She swore he was going to congratulate her on her engagement. She was pleasantly surprised. She was very proud of her children's home. "Thank you. Thank you."

"She needs to get ready for the party." Elsa whispered for her spot to the side.

Belle dreamily shrugged. "She's busy."

"Hey. One and two. Zip it." Lily shushed, focusing on her friend once again.

"Emma! Lily! The princesses are arriving!" Ingrid rushed through the hall.

Killian and Emma were snapped out of whatever daze they were in. "Oh. I should probably…"

"Yeah. You should probably get ready." The two smiled goofily before parting ways.

 **XXX**

"Hello! Hello! Cruella Deville here! Days before her Wedding, Princess Emma and a stroke of skill diplomacy has invited princesses from all over the world to her bridal shower slumber party." Cruella and her team of reporters were outside the palace documenting the arrival of Emma's guest.

"Hello Princess Aurora." Ingrid greeted a teenaged Princess on steps of the palace. The younger girl smiled, revealing meatal. "Braces!"

"Yeah. I'm getting two diamonds put in." Aurora giggled before running inside.

"Oh. That must make them comfortable."

"Aurora! Hi!" Two young Princesses stepped out of their car, already dressed in their nightwear. They were probably the youngest of the Princesses to arrive tonight.

"Princess Amber and Princess Sophia of Enchancia!" A guard announced their arrival. This is going to happen a lot during the night.

Just on the inside of palace, Princesses were already gathered and conversing among each other. They all changed into their pajamas. The serving maids and butlers delivered snacks and refreshments while they waited for the host of honor to arrive.

After they got past the boring stuff like eating and opening gifts. Emma figured it was time to kick it up a notch. These women were ready let go of all their royal duties and obligations. It was time for some fun.

"Ladies I hope you've enjoyed your time so far." Emma smiled at the group of Princesses. They all seemed distant from one another, even those who knew each other. Regina in particular appeared to revert in to old habits of frowning at everyone from a distance. "I want to thank you all so much for my fabulous bridal shower gifts. And now I have a special gift for you. It's time for mattress surfing!!" They all cheered. Emma led them to the ballroom. The famous grand staircase was transformed into a golden, waved slide. It had taken them about a week to complete it. There were piles of mattresses on either side of the large structure. With the 'ok' the girls dashed toward the stairs. Others grabbed a pair of roller skates that were provided elsewhere. Some turned on a bubble blower and the stereo. This was the most lively she'd seen the Princesses so far and the night was only beginning.

 **XXX**

 ** _Translations: preoccupied by_**

 **I wanted to write the sleepover in this part, but there was too much for one chapter. I'll continue it in the next chapter. Can't wait to finish writing! Hope you enjoyed! SD!**

 **XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really wanted to post this on my birthday. So here is my birthday treat to you from me! I've waited for this chapter from the start. The sleepover was my favorite scene from the movie. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 11**

The party was a buzz. Emma was sure all of Misthaven could hear their squeals of laughter and loud music. She was just glad everyone was having fun. She, Ruby, and Lily were one of the first to the giant slide. She never realized how high the stairs were until she was about to surf down a giant slide on a mattress in between them. Emma didn't even hesitate to take a running start before jumping flat onto the mattress and down the slide. It was by far the most fun she'd had in the castle, ever.

It took some time coaxing some of the princesses out of their shells and ensuring that they would face zero repercussions for having fun. A little unprincessing could do them all some good. Everyone thrived with their freedom to do whatever they wanted. All but the Princess of Spain. Regina was sitting off to the side in her Victorian, sheer, nightgown. She let her matching powder blue sweater hang off her shoulders. Emma couldn't blame her for the sweater, it could get pretty cold in the palace. But Emma didn't feel the need to be extra in her pajamas either. She just threw on a random band t-shirt and some shorts, same as Lily and Ruby.

She was smiling to herself, so Regina couldn't be too miserable. But it didn't look as if she were having any fun either.

"Hey. What's good?" Emma smiled as she approached the brunette. "If you're scared, we can go down the slide together."

"I'm good. I'm having fun just watching." Regina assured. Before Emma could try and convince her further, a loud squeal erupted from someone nearby.

"Regina!!"

It had come from a tall, slender woman of Latin descent whose dark hair reached her butt. She stood next to two others. One was a younger girl who physically looked like the first. Emma assumed they were related in some way. The other woman was almost similar in physique as the screaming girl, but with a darker tone and much shorter hair.

"Oh my God." Regina mumbled as she popped from her seat. Her surprised look had Emma raising her eyebrows.

The three women came running towards them. Emma had thought they would stop when they gotten close enough, unfortunately that wasn't the case. They were tackled into a hug. Emma tried her best to make sure she didn't fall onto her butt. There was no way she wasn't going to collapse from the impact. They all fell into a heap on the floor. She made sure to hug the person back. She was practically sitting on her. Some how Emma had gotten caught in the crossfire.

Luckily it didn't take long for them to get off of her and Regina. "Lo siento. Sorry. We didn't mean to knock you over." The one with the shorter hair helped Emma up.

"Sorry. We just haven't seen each other in ages." The long haired girl wrapped her arms around Regina. "I'm Elena Castillo Flores Crown Princess of Avalor." The Princess extended a hand to Emma.

"Nice to meet you. You already know who I am." Emma shook Elena's hand.

"This is Valentina Montanez Tores Princess of Paraíso." Regina introduced the other woman with the shorter hair and bright green eyes. "And this is Elena's sister Isabel Flores Princess of Avalor."

"How do you know each other?" Emma looked between the women. "You know, besides being royal."

"Spain has a tutoring program in the summer for royalty. They all attended with me." Regina rolled her eyes before disclosing, "Along with Robin."

Emma understood entirely. However it seemed that these princesses were very different from Regina. They didn't seem to hold the cautions her friend often did. They seemed freer spirited and looked happier because of it. Surely they weren't ridiculed and punished for not emoting the proper decorum that was expected of royals 24 hours. Emma could learn a thing or two from these Princesses.

"We've know each other since we were kids." Valentina corrects. "Our countries are her neighbors. Which I guess makes us neighbors in a way. My country is an island off the coast of Avalor. Or Portugal as American continents know it as." She motioned toward Emma.

"We lost touch Regina when she moved here for her studies." Elena added. "That is until we met again a little over a year ago. I'm glad we did. Our karaoke nights haven't been the same without you." She gushed, talking to Regina now.

"Karaoke?" Emma couldn't help the large smirk from forming on her face.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about dear." Regina pushed her Elena towards the large slide and away from Emma before she could reveal any other embarrassing information.

With the help of the others Emma was able to at least get Regina to the top of the slide. Now officially, everyone was having a good time. Belle and Elsa got in on the fun. The rumors about Elsa held some truth. Her younger sister Princess Anna of Arendelle attended the party. The two were thick as thieves.

 _"Did you want your throne back?" Emma asked Elsa earlier in the evening._

 _"No. My people will never accept me as their queen. Anna will make a fine ruler."_

 _"But is that legal? Just because they think you're a witch, they can dethrone you? You have a right to the throne witch or not."_

 _"Aunt Ingrid is actually my birth mother. Biologically, Anna and I are cousins. I may have immediate claim to the throne, but it does not matter based on our laws. The people are kind to bastardized children and those adopted into the royal family. Anna were raised as sisters and will remain as such even after death. But one the people discovered my genealogy was immediate to Aunt Ingrid, they wanted nothing to do with me. Witches are not allowed on the throne."_

She was learning a lot about the people around her. They all seemed like different people when they were actually having fun. Even Ingrid had a turn on the slide. She figured even the guardsmen stationed at the bottom of the slide to help the Princess with their mattresses where having fun. They laughed at each other when Ruby knocked down a guard or two with her mattress when she reached the bottom. And when Tiny assisted a young, blonde Princess named Alice and Elena's sister Isabel with their mattress, but ended up making the trip down the slide with them.

Finally they convinced Regina to take a turn. Well, less convinced and more pushed. Regina flew down the slide on her hands a knees. Thanks to the quick halt of the mattress, the moment she made it to the bottom she suddenly rolled off of the mattress and into a clump on the floor. Emma almost thought she was hurt before she realized Regina was laughing.

Regina laughed so hard tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't remember being so carefree. The feeling suddenly vanished when she felt a presence looming over her. Regina's eyes locked with Ruth's. She quickly exhaled and stood to her feet. She knew that was a bad idea. She just hopes the fear of what the old woman had to say didn't showed on her face. Regina stood tall then and waited for the lecture that was soon to follow. The room quieted drastically. Everyone was watching.

Ruth cleared her throat. "May I?" She motioned for the mattress at Regina's feet. The princess quickly picked up the mattress and handed it off to the queen. Ruth made her way towards her friends at the top of the stairs. Regina sent Emma a worried look. She simply shrugged in response.

Everyone held their breath as Ruth stepped onto the mattress at the top of the slide.

"Is she seriously going to do this?" Ruby whispered to Emma. She shrugged. "I guess so."

Everyone was stunned to an aged shock when Ruth decided to skate down the slide like one would on a surfboard or skateboard. She did it with all the elegance and poise a queen could have sailing down a large ramp. As the mattress came to a stop, the queen stepped off and opened her arms to her audience. The room erupted with claps and cheers from not only the Princess, but the guards and maids as well.

Soon enough the party resumed. Emma slide down the slide quickly to talk to her grandmother.

"Quite a party darling." Ruth yelled over the music. The two walked away from the slide to avoid getting hit.

"Yeah. Just having a little bit of fun."

"Blank and the boys used to love doing this. I did it too you know."

"I see that." Emma smiled brightly. "But I always thought you didn't slide."

"I don't." Ruth corrected. "But I do fly."

. . .

As the evening grew old the princesses moved back to the smaller room the started in. It was filled with fluffy pillows, blankets, and cushions. Love seats and armed chairs were placed in various places in the room for those who didn't want to sit on the floor. They were free to do as they pleased. At some point in the night their cheers and laughter transitioned into singing and dancing. A talent slash musical singalong, for lack of a better way to describe what was going on.

Belle and Elsa had prepared something to get everyone started. They created a song about working in the palace and how crazy Emma made them. It was hilarious. Emma couldn't stop laughing.

Ruby and lily made themselves the host of this talent slash musical singalong thing they had going. They kept the women lively and encouraged them to participate.

Elena walked on to their little makeshift stage and whispered something to Lily, who told it Ruby.

"And now, to end our little show. If we all give her a shout out her highness my sing us a song." Lily nodded in Regina's direction.

The room filled with gasps. With her name currently being the hottest topic in royal news, everyone new who she was and that she was there. But she had been so quiet during the night it was easy to forget.

"Come on ladies! Regina is going to sing for us." Emma was amused by the spirited Latin princess. "Let's start her off. Ho ro rattlin bog, Bog down in the valley'o!" It hadn't taken long for the other princess to join in, aside from a few like Emma who didn't recognize the song. Emma had fun all the same. It was very entertaining, even her grandmother was singing.

 _Ho ro rattlin bog, Bog dow in the valley'o…_

All of the princesses looked at Regina expectantly. For a moment Emma feared she was wasn't going to do it. When the two of them made eye contact Emma rises her eyebrows challengingly. Regina never said no to a challenge. "And in that hole was a tree A rare tree, a rattlin tree Tree in a hole and hole in a bog And bog in the valley'o."

Elena, Isabel, and Valentina screamed with excitement before joining the other princesses in singing the chorus.

"And in that tree was a branch A rare branch, a rattlin branch Branch in a tree and tree in a hole and hole in a bog and bog in the valley'o!"

Emma understood the song now. Well, she had no idea what they were saying. She felt like it was in English, but the accents were so heavy it was hard to tell. However, she was able to figure out that this was another rendition of 'The green grass grows all around' songs she sang as a kid.

By the end Emma had fought on to some of the words and sang along with the other princesses. Whether or not to sing the words wrong, Emma didn't care she was having fun.

Ho ro rattlin bog, Bog dow in the valley'o. Ho ro rattlin bog, Bog dow in the valley'o…

 _And in those heels was a nail A rare nail, a rattlin nail Nail in the heels and heels in a shoe and shoe in a leg and leg in a bug and bug in a feather and feather in a chick and chick in an egg and egg in a nest and nest in a twig and twig in a branch and branch in a tree and tree in a hole and hole in a bog and bog in the valley'o!_

 _. . ._

It reached that point in the night that every sleepover inevitably reaches. The talks. The moment when everyone opens up about something, or gushes over some cute guy, or simply just wants to talk about their day. There were a lot of girls and women a like. They were in a large Circle at least that is the closest example there was to describe the shape they formed. Most princesses wanted to be in the circle the host of honor was in. Though some opted to be off in their own groups or had already fallen asleep. The queen had long retired for the night all of the singing and dancing that transpired was enough to wear anyone out.

"Ever since I heard ye was 'aving a party I told me self I needed to work on me English accent or else none ye would understand a thing I say." A woman with fiery hair with a strong personality and thick accent commented. Emma couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was from. Scotland? Ireland maybe? Wherever she's from, Emma is glad she decided to come. She was enjoying the relaxed, unorthodox behavior some of the princess.

"I still don't."

"Regina!" Emma scolded her friend.

"It's alright. All in good fun." The redhead waved off. "Scary stuff has been happening in ye neck of the wood. My apologies to ye." She nodded to Regina. Her brunette friend made a face that was in between a smile and a frown. Regina thanked the other princess nonetheless.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what that must be like." Elena squeezed Regina's arm hoping to comfort her friend slightly.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced." The thick accented princess offered her hand to Emma. "I'm Merida. Scottish princess. Not the queen yet. We heard all about what's happenin' in ye country. And we know why ye marring the British lad. It makes me sick. But I never say no to a party. Ye should be able to choose ye own fate."

"Hear, hear!" Emma held up her flute filled halfway with wine. "I'll drink to that!" She knocked back the rest of her drink.

"Alrighty las! I knew I'd like you." Merida followed suit.

"You are not how I imagined princesses being." Emma noted. "Like, none of you are. All of you are just so _you_ in your own way."

"The thing about princesses is that there is there is no traditional princess. There is no right way to princess, or queen." Aurora, a young, blonde princess explained. "Many of these girls are like you Emma. They started off with normal lives until one day they were royalty."

"Granted most of us lived in the kingdom we rule, but it was still a drastic change." Tiana added.

"Knowledge is the key to everything." Recited Sofia. "The more you know about you kingdom, the harder it will be for others to tell how to rule. You can be your own Princess and eventually queen."

"How old did you say you were again?"

"12. Do you believe in magic?"

Emma blinked at the girl. That was a drastic change in conversation. But what could you really expect from a twelve year old?

"Don't answer that." Sofia's sister Amber shushed. "Sofia, I know our parents taught you not to speak of such things before letting you visit another kingdom."

"I'm sorry. But I don't understand why not. I know it's real, you know it's real, and I'm sure Emma knows too." She argued.

Emma could only smile. This was definitely an interesting night.

. S.D .

Emma was restless. She couldn't understand why. She highly doubted it was because she'd gotten too used to her king sized, personal cloud. She twisted for about a minute more before giving up on sleep. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Are you wake?" Emma whispered into the quite room. Not talking to anyone specific, but hoping for a response nonetheless.

It was a long moment of silence. Nothing could be heard other than breathing of the slumbering princess. "Emma?" Regina's sleepy voice sounded from close by. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Emma assured. She sat up on her elbows to see if she could spot the brunette. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, Emma. I was already awake."

"Where are you?" She was sitting up fully now. But the moment she asked, she found where Regina was laying.

"I'm by your feet you loon." There was a laugh on her voice, so Emma didn't take offence to it. She decided to switch the direction she was facing. Her feet were now where her head was and vice versa. Emma could see the outline of Regina doing the same.

They were both laying on their stomachs, with their pillows tucked underneath their chins. It was still dark, but Emma could see her now. "Hi."

"Hi."

They sat in a comfortable silence not really having anything to say. Emma settled for making silly faces at the brunette. She didn't make them back, but she did laugh.

"Do you have a horse?" Regina asked, breaking their silence.

"Yeah. I do." Emma sighed into her pillow. "My father and I used to ride all the time."

"I don't know how it feels to lose a parent to death, but I do know what it feels to be ripped away from my father. If you want I'll gladly share my father with you. I'm his only child and he's a teddy bear. He'll love you like a daughter."

That was by far the best thing that could have left her mouth. Emma knew all about Regina and her father's relationship. She barely got to see him as it was. The fact that she was willing to split that time so that Emma could a father's love that she'd been void of for so many years. It meant the world to Emma. She didn't mean to get emotional, but seeing the sincerity in Regina eyes has her wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"I sometimes go to the stables to visit Goliath and Gypsy. They are actually a father daughter pair. Like we were." Emma smiled. She didn't want their conversation to become depressing.

"I sometimes take Alma for a ride across the country fields. She isn't Rocinante, but she has a beautiful spirit." Regina rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Have you ever listened to music while riding? It's not ideal, but every now and then again, I do. I used to ride out to Firefly Hill at dawn while listening to the _Lark ascending_. If you can time it just right," Regina called dreamily. "you rise above Hills right as the music swells, and for a moment you forget how to breathe."

Emma smiled. "Now you sound like Robin. He's always quoting poems from that red book."

"And who do you think he stole the book from?" Regina shifted until she was one again facing Emma. "Emma. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Robin um," Regina was clearly struggling to say whatever seemed to be bothering her. "I- we kissed. In the hallway. About a day or two ago. I wasn't sure whether or not if I should tell you. I know you like my brother, but you and Robin are to be married. Honestly it wasn't anything serious. It was just a peck on the cheek."

Emma couldn't help the laughed at bubbled up. "Is that why you've been so distant today?" She giggled again it's not as if she hadn't just full-on kissed her brother just the other week a peck on the cheek? Please…

"I… you're not mad?"

"No. It's cool." Emma sat up a little. "Hey. Did I tell you I get to pick out the songs for the reception? They have to be like classical or jazz or something, but I have a plan."

Emma could see her friend was still a little flustered but quickly shook out of it. If only Emma could have that talent.

"All of the music I sent are all of my favorite songs, bit played by a four string quartet. I told Belle that they could add whatever other instruments they wanted."

"Wow."

"Think of all the dignitaries that will be listening and dancing to modern pop and not even know it."

"Emma, I must say, you've impressed me."

"Wow! I've impressed the unimpressible." Emma laugh. "The hardass of all time." Emma laughed louder that time, before sighing contently. "What would you do?"

Regina looked at Emma curiously. "Me? You want, like advice?"

Emma shrugged. "If this were your wedding, how would it look?"

She listened as the other woman let out a sigh and shifted under her covers. "I don't care how big or small my wedding is. As long as my father is there and.." Regina trailed off.

"And what?" Emma pressed.

"And I marry the man I love."

Right. Of course. It wasn't Emma's fault, not really. It was too late for their romance to bloom. Robin proposed to her. She needed him. It was a bad idea to befriend Regina, knowing that there was something more going on between the woman and her fiancé. She couldn't bring herself to regret it either. She made a really good friend out of Regina. Caring about her, well both of them actually, made it so hard to go through with the marriage.

"Emma there's something I need to discuss with you." She let the cryptic words hang on the open air before adding, "privately."

"Regina. Everyone is asleep this is as private as you can get."

"No. Emma. Outside. It's urgent. I didn't want to ruin your party but I cannot stop thinking about it. And while some things are starting to add up, others remain a mystery. I'll wait for you out by the door." Emma watched Regina weave her way over sleeping bodies and out the door. She just laid there for a moment longer.

"You better go see what has that girl so spooked." Lily mumbles from Emma's side, with her face stuffed in her pillow.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Lily what the hell!?"

"Emma just go already." Ruby voiced from Emma's other side. "You can give me the details later. Now go!"

Emma slowly left the comfort of her fluffy pillows and blankets and made her way to the door. She stopped just short of the exit. "I hate you." She whispered in the quiet room.

"We love to you too."

. . .

Regina was not right out side the door. Emma had found her in the next hall over. What if she had looked for her in the other direction? What then?

"Regina! What's going on?"

Regina struggled to smile before just giving up altogether. "You can't marry Robin."

"What."

Regina stepped closer to Emma. "You can't marry Robin. You have to let Ruth handle this. Big things are going to start happening. Misthaven doesn't need a new queen right now."

It left like a punch to the gut. She didn't think she could do it. "I don't believe you! After all this time, you still don't believe in me." Emma was hurt. "I supported you when you adopted Henry. Even though I had my doubts I still supported. I thought you were doing the same for me." Emma was pacing now. She move her arms in big gestures to make her point. "Do you understand what you're asking me to give up? Is this- is this because of Robin? Because you want him all to your damn self? Or is it because of your brother? Hmm? Were you ever truly supporting me?"

"I don't want to argue with you right now!" Regina yelled over Emma. "I can't argue with you right now." She said quieter. "There are bigger things going on. I can't argue over Henry, or Robin, or my brother! I just need you to be my friend... because I don't have anyone else I can trust."

Emma stopped and really looked at the woman in front of her. She was really shaken up. "What's going on?" Her anger cooled slightly. She didn't want to be mad.

"I'm going to tell you some things, a lot of things, which you can never repeat. Not to your grandmother. Not Leroy. Not you your ladies maids. Not even Ruby and Lilith. No one."

"OK. I won't tell a soul."

"I fear my mother might apart of this."

"Apart of what? Regina you're scaring me." Emma placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What the hell is going on?"

"Princess to princess. Help me please. Spain is sacred land. And those brutes that they've brought in are soiling the land. I have every reason to believe they plan to kill me."

"You're shitting me right? Cause crap Regina what do you expect me to do about it? That's like next level stuff. I'm not queen yet. I can't... I- I don't... what you want from me? I can't help you."

"Please Emma. They'll start a war. They already have one country."

"How the hell do you even know all of this?" Emma passed around the hall. "Cuz this is making no sense. How does me not marrying Robin help? Are you sure you're ok?" Emma placed a hand on her friend's head, as if to check her temperature. Regina knocked her hand away.

"I'm not crazy!" Regina's voice echoed through the hall. Tears threatened to break free from the confines of her eyes. "When- when I.. His funeral was a ruse. They lured me into a trap. Yes, my uncle is dead. He was attacked and managed to escape, but was later poisoned by someone in his staff." Regina's breath hitched as she continued. "I.. there are things that that are slowly making more sense. I was there for two days. They gave me two days to morn my uncle before my father smuggled me out of the country. Those terrorist who started a war in Camelot are looking to over throw my country." She wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Do you know what it means to be the only successor? I'm the only person alive, in line for the throne. I am the only person standing in their way. All they have to do is kill me."

"Why now?" Emma questioned. "What changed? You were here for like a week after you got back from Spain. Why now?"

"In Spain. Before my father declared it too dangerous for me to remain in the country, there was a man I was unfamiliar with. He had this scar that went across his eye and left cheek. I had never seen him in court before. I assumed he was for my uncle's funeral." Regina shivered. "I saw him in today. In the garden."

Emma frowned. She folded her arms across her chest. "Regina." Emma was unconvinced. It all seemed a bit far fetched.

"I know what I saw." Regina urged. "This was the man my father tried to protect me from. He's the reason I was forced to flee my country."

Emma sighed. "Did this man try to harm you in anyway while you were in the garden? Or Spain?"

"No. But Emma-"

"Regina." Emma held her hand up. "If it'll make you feel better, I can take you to human records. We can search for your guy there. We can if he has a record of something."

Regina agreed. Emma led her down the hallway. She needed to make a stop first. These hallways were dark. It wasn't common for people to roam the halls at night, even during a slumber party. They didn't feel the need to put enough light in halls to see where one was going. Well, at least not on the halls they were about to go.

"I feel like Nancy Drew." Emma marveled as she and Regina tiptoe down the dark hallway holding flashlights, in nothing but their pajamas. Emma had given Regina one of the flashlights she'd gotten from her room.

"Who's that?"

Emma stopped and turned to the other woman aghast.

"Kidding." The brunette laughed. She slowed her steps as they reached the library. She put a hand on the door to stop Emma from entering. "Listen. I know how this appears, but in my truest of hearts I know what feel. Things that have happened in my life, I could never explain, for into this farfetched theory of mine. I hate to think my mother would have any part in this, or that my country is in eminent danger. I don't want to die."

"Ok." Emma nodded. "If you say something is wrong, I'll help figure it out." She still of course had her doubts, however she was going to help her friend the best she could. "Let's get searching."

It was hard to say who opened the library door, but one the thing was first contain. There were two men standing on the opposite side.

Their screams and yells rang through the halls alerting anyone in a one mile radius of where they were. There was enough light for both parties to recognize the ones who stood opposite them. Killian Jones and Robin Locksley.

"There's no time to run. The guards will be here soon enough."

"I assume wanting a midnight snack won't convince them." Emma joked, knowing the kitchen was on the other side of the castle.

"Is everything alright?" Paul, one of Her Majesty's trusted guardsmen ran up to them. "Princess." The man recognized Emma and bowed slightly. "What's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep.." Regina began to explain. "Emma offered to walk around with me for a bit."

"Robin had some things he wanted to get off his chest. We ran into the lasses here and gave ourselves a fright." Killian piggybacked off of his sister's explanation.

It almost scared Emma how easily Regina and Killian lied on the spot. Paul bought the rouse. He left them, but not before offering to escort her back to her room.

"What are you two doing this late at night?" Killian directed his questioning towards his sister.

"Nothing. I could ask you the same thing." Regina countered.

"We weren't up to much." Robin shrugged.

"Well if no one is going to be forthcoming." Emma stepped in. "Can well all just agree to go our separate ways and never speak of this?"

They all agreed. Robin and Killian went their separate ways down the darks hall. Emma and Regina made their way into the library.

 **XXX**

 **AHHHHHH!! Stuff's a brewing. Stayed tuned to see what's coming for our characters. I hope it all makes sense… or will make sense. Hope you enjoyed! SxD!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Dear diary,_

 _Batchelorette/ bridal shower was a success. I've met so many wonderful ladies. I had a great time. They were not how I expected them to be, but that is a relief. I learned that I can be whatever kind of princess I want to be. And there are more princesses like me that understand what I am going through. I don't need to be someone I'm not. I also discovered that there is an entire social media platform for Royals and nobles. I don't know how many monarchy countries there are in the world, but apparently there are enough of us that we have our own secret social media circle.. app.. thing. It's pretty cool._

 _I'll be married to Robin in only a few days. Though I'm almost positive he and Regina are secretly dating or something._

 _Regina and I couldn't find anything suspicious about the man she claimed to be following her. I asked around. Turns out he was just a gardener. The scar came from a bad trimming accident and a ladder. Too bad Regina didn't believe me. There wasn't much you could do for the paranoid._

 _Emma._

 _. . ._

The Manor Jones rested on the hilly landscape of Misthaven's famous Vineyards 30 miles from the castle. Killian couldn't find anything too useful on the mysterious army at the palace. Maybe his mother hand something on this Gold fellow that could trace him back to the army. He simply needed to find his way into his mother's study.

Currently his mother was suffering of one of her migraines. She was stretched across the chaise lounge in an almost unladylike manner. Zelena kneeling by her mother's side ready to compete their mother's every whim. Killian couldn't find himself to care all that much. There were more pressing things on his mind. He has spent almost two months in the palace with the Princess Emma. His mother would want to know his thoughts on her ability to run a country and how well their plan was coming along. Killian knew his mother would not be pleased with his answer. He had questions of his own.

"Fetch a cool cloth would you?"

Zelena wasted no time to retrieve the requested item for her mother. And by retrieve, she really just passed the demand on to an unsuspecting maid.

"What do you think?" Cora relaxed further into her chair.

Killian paced the room. "I… well. She's smart and she really cares about Misthaven." He took a brave glance towards his mother. If he hadn't known better he would have confused his mother and sister for twins. If their faces weren't so deadly, he might have laughed at the sight. "Maybe. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she ran the country."

The room was silent.

The utter look of horror on his mother's face nearly broke him. She look as if he'd danced across her grave. It morphed into something far more dangerous.

"Are you mad!" Cora sat up from stop on the chaise, he thought she was going to attack him.

Yet, he persisted. "She believes in Misthaven so much, that she convinced herself to marry someone she knows she can never love."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You want her to rule?" Cora was halfway standing and half seated. Her bloodshot eyes and sweat covered forehead only added to her lethal demeanor.

"Mother." Zelena rested a hand on Cora's leg in hopes to prevent her from moving any closer to her son. For that Killian couldn't be more grateful. Cora however paid her no mind.

"After all the effort that we have put in! To end up with nothing?"

Killian understood her frustration. He was asking to throw away everything he spent his life working towards. Everything she had planned for. But things are different.

"But we wouldn't have nothing. Misthaven would be in good hands. And," Killian smiled a small smile, bit of was ever so present. "she would be happy."

"Oh." Cora sighed in realization. She slouched back onto her chair and covered her face with her hand. She stayed that way for a moment, before righting herself. "You've fallen in love with her."

"No." His response was too quick. Zelena backed away from their mother. There was nothing she could do to help him now. "No. Mother hold on," Killian took his sister's spot.

Cora held up her hand, interrupting anything else he had to say on the argument. "No. No. No. No. No. You listen." She was sitting up straight now. Her sharp eyes boring to his. Her voice steady despite the pain coursing through her head and in her veins. "What do you think will happen? That she will leave Robin and marry you? I put in the effort to make you a king! Not to have you marry a queen. I will not have it!"

"Prince consort isn't so bad." Killian mutter out loud. That sounds pretty good to him.

"King! King, Killian. You are to be king." Cora shouted. "You are to make the rules."

"Laws change. I could still become king."

"Good lord, where did I go wrong? My children insist on throwing away their life's purpose and everything they work towards for a fling."

Killian held his head down. "I know that will never happen. She doesn't care for me in that way."

"Oh but you care for her!" Cora cupped her son's face with one hand. Her false smile only made him feel worse about it all.

It was that moment their maid finally brought mother's requested cooling towel.

Zelena was up in an instant. She grabbed the pitcher of cold water and towel from the maid and shooed her from the room. Zelena had always been her mother's child. She always claimed they had a connection that he and his younger sister didn't. From what he could see, she was right. Mother might have said he was the favorite, but that was solely because he was the male heir to a throne. But Zelena, she cared for almost in a way a mother should her child. Zelena was also free to do as she pleased. She wasn't expected to rule. She didn't have to have any part on politics if she didn't want. Yet she was the perfect daughter. The perfect wife. The perfect lady, so much so she made others envious. Killian liked to think he was as well. He knew he held a place in their mothers heart. She didn't confide in him like she did her oldest, but he knew she had his best interests at heart. And he was the only son. He could get away with murder. Just not today it seemed.

"I just want us to stop trying to sabotage her." Killian sighed into his mother's hand. "That's all."

Cora glanced at her son, before looking away in thought. "Alright." She spoke slowly. "If that is what you really want." His breath caught in his throat. Had she just? Is she serious? Cora smiled at her son. It was a rare sight to behold. "I just want your happiness my son. Go to her. Hmm. Congratulate her. Tell her that we surrender."

"Thank you mother." Killian was on his feet and out the door before she could change her mind. He wanted to run to Emma, but he had make a stop by his mother's study first.

Zelena, who was standing quietly while everything was unfolding, was a bit shocked at how easily their mother gave in. She made her way to her mother's side with pitcher and towel in hand. She placed the cold towel across her mother's head.

"Thank you dear." Her mother absent-mindedly responded. She was busy dialing someone's number on her phone. "Sydney Glass please."

Zelena looked up at her mother curiously. What was this woman up to?

X. X .X

"Shit."

Yet another flaming arrow missed its target. How was she supposed to light her flame, of the only thing she could catch on fire was the grass? Luckily she had Belle and Elsa to put out the flames.

"That's enough flaming ones for now." Emma sighed. She had two days to get this right. Less than that, if she really thought about it. This was the one Misthavian tradition she actually loved. Truly. The history behind it. The meaning and symbolism behind it. The light was supposed to guide her through the darkness. It was a symbol of life and of hope to her people. It's symbolic for lighting your own eternal flame. As Ruth explained, it wasn't only her future she was lighting, but her people's as well. It made her proud to be from this amazing country. She wanted to be able to connect with her ancestors in this special way. If only she could get the damn arrow to hit it's target.

Emma winced as she glanced at Robin. "Are you sure I didn't burn you?"

"Of course you did. Look at his coat." Lily held up Robin's arm to show the scorched fabric of his beige suit jacket.

"No. No. It's very minor." Robin reclaimed his arm for his own examination. "You can uh, just see though the sleeve."

Emma knew he was just trying to be polite. She released a frustrated shot at the target board. It still missed. Her second shot nearly took off her ladies maid's heads. "Sorry!"

Someone was whistling in the garden. It was loud, but not in the sense that would annoy Emma. She hadn't the slightest idea how someone could be that loud and hold a tune. It was like the wanted people to look at them. Like they were trying to get someone's attention. Emma glanced in the direction the whistling came and gasped. They were definitely trying to get someone's attention. It was none other than Killian freakin' Jones. She should have guessed it by now. That man had no idea what he did to her heart.

"Uh, Lily?" Emma called over her shoulder. Her eyes never leaving the approaching man.

"Yeah."

"Could I talk to you for a second." Emma dropped her bow and slowly walked away from her group, but not before adding, "Alone."

Once they were a safe-ish distance from the others, Emma stepped close to Lily. "Look over there." She jutted her chin in the direction of the man who will not be named.

Lily hummed in understanding. "Should I shoo him or should I shoo him? Tell me who I should shoo." Her friend nodded between Robin and Killian.

Emma hesitated. Robin was her fiance. She should shoo Killian. But Killian was real, unrefined, achy, raw emotion that preserved special for her and her alone. Kilian's ocean eyes always flashed with life and mischief. Yes, Robin had blue eyes, but his eyes longed for another. They didn't sparkle when Emma talked nor could she read his like an open book. Damn. She had already made her decision. She was way in over her head with this guy.

"I just want to talk to Killian for a second." Emma whispered almost afraid to admit.

She took a deep breath to try and slow her heart. Killian was already making his way towards them. There eyes connected. Although Emma tried her best not to look in his direction, Kilian's eyes never strayed.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Robin." Emma quickly pulled her fiancé from her hovering ladies maids and in the direction of the palace. "Why don't you introduce Lily to your parents. Tell them I'll be up for brunch shortly."

"Yes! I'd love to meet Edward and Claire." Lily took over for her friend. Emma watched as they continued toward the castle. "We could have those tasty little finger sandwiches."

Emma turned towards Killian, who was in speaking distance now. She picked up her bow for something to fidget with, more than an actual want to continue practicing.

"Would you like some help?" Killian asked, motioning towards the bow in her hand. Emma wordlessly nodded. Now that he was here, she couldn't find the words speak. Though it didn't seem like she needed them. "Ready?"

"Mhmm."

"Take your stance."

Emma easily followed his instructions. She took her stance, ready to fire at any moment. Emma could feel his presence not far behind her.

"Elbow down. Just a bit." The was a laugh in his voice. "Use your moth as an anchor."

"Excuse me."

"Touch your mouth."

Emma rolled her eyes, but obeyed. She put the hand closest to her face on her mouth and waited for her next instructions.

"Relax this hand." Killian placed and over hers and the other on her shoulder.

She willed her heart to slow down. The pulse in her ears were deafening. She knew her ladies maids were around somewhere watching the scene unfold. They wouldn't tell anyone, nor would they intervene. They were romantics at heart. Focus Emma. The world around her melted away. All she could see was her bow in hand and the target.

Next. The noise around her faded. The birds stopped chirping. Her ladies maids' giggles were drowned out by the beating of her heart before even that faded. All that was left was Killian. His breath. His strong, steady voice. The warmth radiating from his palms against her skin. His presence still remained. The heat radiated from more than just his hands. He was so close now, Emma could feel the ghost of his front on her back. His face was so close to hers, their hairs touched, but nothing more.

Emma took note of each adjustment. He lowered her bow, relaxed her hands and shoulders, hand to mouth.

"Now. Breathe in. Ready?"

Emma took a breath and all of her senses returned to her at once causing her to release the arrow and her breath with it.

She had to blink a few times before she realized that not only did she hit the board, she hit the center mark. "Oh! Oh my God I did it!" Emma jumped. "I actually did it!"

"Good. Do it again without me. To be sure it wasn't a fluke." He had his damn pirate smirk on.

Emma took her stance, corrected this time, before releasing the bow once more. It landed next to the first. "I did it again! By myself!"

"How did that feel?"

"Wonderful. It felt damn good." And it had. It really had. Emma surprised him with a hug. "Thank you." She pulled back to get a good look in his eyes. She couldn't help glancing at his mouth when she noticed he did the same. Emma forced herself to turn her head before she did something she shouldn't.

"I have to go." Killian cleared his throat, but didn't move away. "I really only came back to collect my things."

Emma's smile faltered. "You're. You're leaving?"

"Yes, um. I think it's time I bowed out gracefully. Don't you think?"

Emma couldn't come up with words. She couldn't just say no stay. She didn't want him to leave. What changed? Did that mean his sisters would be leaving too? Was he giving up the throne? It didn't mean much for Emma's situation, she still had to be married in order to become queen. But it meant the world to her. They were no longer on opposing sides of a chessboard, as Regina liked to put it. It's crazy how all she wanted was for the Jones' to leave the first month they were here, but now that she's gotten to know them, she wants them to stay.

"Good-goodbye then." Emma awkwardly extended her hand towards him. He took her hand in his. Neither of them released their grasp of the other. They simply stayed like that for a moment. "Tell, um. Tell you sister I said goodbye. And to keep in touch."

"Regina, she's staying. Yeah, it's just me."

"Oh." What else could she say? Emma sighed. She had to get to brunch. The others would become suspicious. She moved in the direction if the castle, but was quickly stopped.

"Could I see you one last time before I leave?" Killian rubbed the back of his neck. He held one of her hands in his. He seem both hopeful and unsure.

"I-" Yes! She wanted to say. She wanted to discover more of this man in front of her. Emma was sure her grandmother would never allow such a thing. Even if they were just friends. She sighed at that. They were always more than just friends. No matter what the future held there would always be that lingering spark. They couldn't even be enemies correctly. "Killian. I'm watched like a hawk."

As to prove her point Tiny came jogging down the garden's path calling for her. "Princess! Princess!" Emma and Killian took a step away from each other before addressing the young guard.

"Yes?"

"Uh. Nothing. I'm just supposed to watch you."

She and Killian not so subtlety glanced at one another. "I'll find a way." Killian promised before taking his leave.

X X X

"There are only two and a half days left Ingrid. And I'm beginning to become rather frantic." Ruth and Ingrid made their way down the grand staircase case and into the dining hall. There was a single table set with samples of table arrangements waiting to be denied or approved for the wedding reception.

"They have also asked you to approve the orchestra samples." Ingrid informed.

"Very well."

Truth was, Ruth was tired. She'd ruled over Misthaven since she was nineteen years old. She was ready for a change. She was supposed to be spoiling her grandchildren and watching them grow and helping them sneak behind their fathers' backs. Her sons. They were supposed to take over on their 35th birthday. Neither of them lived to see the day. Now she had Emma, but she had to do the hard part. She'd missed the first fifteen years of her life. She often worried that they didn't have a strong enough relationship for her to put her foot down with Emma or even show her the ways of Misthaven. David would have done far better than she was. Emma adored him.

Ruth sighed. There was no time to wallow in the past of what could, should, or would have been. More important things need her attention. And there was nothing she could change about it now. Ruth hit play on the stereo and looked over the table options while she waited for the selections to play.

 _"Our selections for dancing at the Royal reception."_ Music filled the room.

Ruth smiled. She didn't recognize the song, but she knew that her granddaughter definitely had a input on the song choices. It was some modern song played by classical instruments. If she hadn't heard Emma constantly play this from her room, she wouldn't have recognized it wasn't a classic. This was most appropriate.

"Your majesty." A voice called from a nearby door.

Ruth turned to see none other than Cora Mills. The woman slowly made her way into the room and stopped a foot away from the queen. "Marchioness Cora. To what do I owe this greeting?" Cora's outwardly appearance was cold, harsher than her norm. However, her presence held a softness normally absent.

"Oh nothing overly troublesome." Cora waved off. "I noticed guests have started to arrive. I had the displeasure of meeting some of them, though that is not why I am here."

"Do please continue."

"I came to apologize. "

Ruth wasn't prepared in the slightest for those words to leave Cora's lips. The shock was evident on her face. She was at a loss for words. It didn't seem to phase Cora as she continued.

"For all of my wrong doing by you, before and after the arrival of Princess Emma. It was never anything personal. I respect you truly. I know things are going to change drastically for us all. I wanted personally give my apologies for any grief I added to you and anything I do after this moment as well."

Ruth clasped both of her hands a round Cora's. "Thank you for this Cora. It truly means a lot." Ruth could only hope this meant she was turning a new leaf.

"I also thought it best to inform you that after the wedding I will be taking temporary residence in Spain. As I am sure you and everyone is aware that my daughter is next in kin for the throne. She will need her mother's guidance through these trivial times. You understand. You do the same for your Emma." Cora smirked over at Ruth. It wasn't in a condescending or malicious way, Ruth just thought that was the way Cora smiled. "I will still continue my duties as a member of Misthaven's Royal Parliament. That is the beauty of our neighboring countries. It's legal for us to do so, lend a helping hand from abroad that is."

"Yes. Indeed." Ruth nodded stiffly. She wouldn't expect Cora to ever give up her position in parliament. The woman clawed her way through hell to get where she was. Even something as her daughter becoming queen in a neighboring country wasn't going to take her away from the all she built on her own. Cora did a lot for her child and loved them in her own way. Ruth could give her that. Yes, it was true she didn't know who Cora was behind closed door. Cora could be a different person with her children, but Ruth suspected she wasn't too different from the woman she let show every day.

"I give you my Congratulations. I suspect your next few days will be hectic." Cora gave Ruth a short nod before making her way towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day your majesty. It I will likely be your last clam day for a while."

X.X.X

Robin laid under a tree in the garden with his poetry book in one hand and long strands of brunette hair with the other. This was his personal book of poems, ones he'd written himself. Most of them were about his love, some were old, and some were new. Regina had her head rested on his chest. No, they weren't alone. Henry was chasing a butterfly nearby. He was far enough, he couldn't hear the words exchanged by the adults, but close enough they could easily keep an eye on him.

"This is the one I had you translate to French. Remember?" Robin showed her the book. The left page had Robin's English print while the right page had Regina's smaller French print. He hadn't actually needed her to translate, he simply wanted an excuse to be near to her.

 _Je te laisserai des mots_

 _En dessous de ta porte_

 _En dessous de la lune qui chante_

 _Tout pres de la place ou tes pieds passent_

 _Cache dans les trous de temps d'hiver_

 _Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant_

 _Embrasse moi_

 _Quand tu voudras_

 _Embrasse moi_

 _Quand tu voudras_

 _Embrasse moi_

 _Quand tu voudras_

"I will leave you words. Under your door. Under the moon that sings. Near the city square where your feet pass. Hidden in the holes of winter time. When you are alone for an instant, Kiss me when you like. Kiss me, when you like." Regina read aloud. "I love that one. It reminds me of the good times in Spain."

"Me too." Robin snorted before revealing what made him laugh. "Do you remember when Esmeralda took us all out on a day trip to the city? It was so hot that day and we all had on our uniforms. She wouldn't tell us where we were going and forced us to wear our long sleeved suits." Robin paused to chuckle. "Well, not you. You had on those long thick layered skirts on. I can't remember who started it first, but all I can remember is one second we were all standing together, then the next I see you and Elena taking off down the street in nothing but your shifts and barefoot."

They were both hysterical, laughing in a heap on the ground. He wiped the tears that's up from his eyes. Robin had to recompose himself. They hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"You two jumped into the Fountain of Cybele. It was hot. And I remember thinking, I'm not going to let them have all of the fun. We all began to strip took of down the street and into the fountain. I thought for sure Esmeralda was going to punish us all when I spotted her running after us, but she jumped in as well. The shock on all of the tourists' faces was priceless."

Regina let out a hearty laugh. "The police had to escort us out of the fountain. It took Esmeralda almost an hour for her to explain who we were." She sighed into his chest. "I miss her sometimes. We drove each other crazy, but I learned so much about life from her. I hope that when we return, she'll teach Henry. He'll love her."

Robins heart clenched. She said 'when _we_ return'. He knew she was talking about her and Henry, but for a moment, Robin liked to imagine that she was including him as well. He liked to imagine that they were a family and Henry was their son. That they were happy. No arranged engagement. No controlling parents. Not even countries to rule. They were just Robin, Henry, and Regina. Mother, lover, and son.

It had taken Robin a moment to realize Regina flipped to a different page.

 _In your light I learn how to love. In your beauty, how to make poems. You dance inside my chest where no-one sees you, but sometimes I do, and that sight becomes this art._

He'd written this on the day he'd first real conversation with Regina. They were already two weeks into their studies when they had an actual conversation. He'd seen her around. They'd always catch each other's eye, but never spoke. It was not love a first sight. They used to fight over petty things. Then one day Robin stole her poetry book. Some were her own, though most were not. It was then he felt like he knew who Regina Mills was. She was everything thing and more. The sun and the moon. The land and the sea. Night and day. Her story so easily told through her eyes, yet she was a mystery. They bonded over poetry. Then their love for horses, and their love for their families. And their love for love. Together the universe feels so vast, yet all they needed was right in front of them.

Robin looked down at the brunette resting on his chest. She was all he needed, all he would ever need. He'd give the world for her. He would move mountains, literally go through hell to ensure the rest of her days were as happy and content as she was now.

"Regina Mills, I'm going to marry you."

Regina quickly sat up to look at Robin, thinking he was joking. But from the look on his face, he was anything but. "Don't say that." She unconsciously moved away from him.

"I mean it Regina. Whether it's this life or another I will marry you." The sincerity in his eyes were unnerving and calming all at once. "We're soulmates. Our spirits are already intertwined."

Regina let out a sigh. "Well don't tell that to your fiancé. I have a suspicion it won't go over well." She resumed her place on his chest.

Robin knew he shouldn't have said anything. It would only cause them more heartache in the long run. He remembers saying something similar to her back in Spain. He hadn't married her then either. Why was the universe so cruel? Why bring them together only to be separated? He wouldn't complain. Any time with Regina was better than none at all. He'd take a few stolen moments like this over a lifetime of never knowing her. Robin knew she felt the same, she'd said so once before.

They watched Henry build a butterfly house out of sticks, at least that's what he called it. He had such a colorful imagination. It wasn't long before her was running and laughing about the garden again. Robin remembered a time when he was that carefree. Life was simple then.

"Quel oiseau magnifique! Mama regarder!!" Henry called. His left arm was stretched out and perched upon it was a chickadee. Robin was surprised the bird hadn't flown away from all his yelling. Henry slowly made his way towards them. His little face was screwed in concentration'. He knelt down next to Robin, taking extra care not to startle the birds. For the looks of it the bird wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Robin look!" Henry whispered.

"I see young Henry. You've made a friend."

"Yeah."

Henry smiled at them, flashing his baby teeth. Regina took a photo of the both of them and Henry's new friend with Robin's camera. Then one with all of them. His little family.

X X X

"Hey Emma." Ruby called over her friend passing through the kitchen. "So it turns out that your scar guy died last year. I was talking to the maids about it. They know everything." She revealed once Emma was in front of her.

Emma felt cold. She could almost guarantee half of her blood vanished. "Are you sure?" maybe Ruby had misheard. Or maybe she was thinking of a different guy.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Jenna, she works in linens, told her cousin Mary, who works in florals, had his baby a month after his funeral." She offered Emma a spoon of whatever she was mixing, knowing she loved to taste test.

Emma took the spoon, but her mind was elsewhere. If Regina was right, then there was a dangerous man wandering free in the halls.

X.X.X

Zelena sat in an arm chair of her temporary bedroom, finishing up a needlepoint project. She was taking a break from packing her things. Living in the palace isn't all it's worked up to be, it was rather dull. Her staff back at home responded better and were more efficient. She also didn't have guards looming of her shoulder every day. The palace was starting to become cramped with all of the royals and dignitaries filing in from various parts of the world. She was usually first in line of any party, but everything about the entire situation left a foul taste in her mouth.

Her mother was in the next room over enjoying a pot of tea. Zelena thought about joining her, but figured Cora could use some time to herself. She was just getting over her terrible migraine. Zelena suspected her mother was still silently suffering. No matter how much she insists her mother lay down and take the day slowly, she couldn't convince her hard headed mother. Cora never one to take a sick day. It was a sign of weakness. She couldn't give in to such trivial things.

Zelena finished off her needlepoint and got up to tell her mother to lie down. She wasn't getting any younger. She needs to start caring for her health. She didn't care if Cora but up a fight, she had to try. Zelena was about to make her entrance in to the other room, but to her surprise she was beat to it. The door swung open and in stepped the king of England. He was already talking a mile a minute. It was almost as if he had always been in the room. Zelena stopped at the archway of the room. Thanks to the curve of the miniature hall conjoining the two rooms she wasn't easily noticed.

"People will die. Innocent people."

Her mother barely spared him a glance. She poured herself a new cup of tea. "People have already died." The English king took a seat next to Cora's.

"My son-"

" _My_ son. _My_ daughter." Cora snapped, finally looking at him. "No one wants to watch their children die, watch their children killed in cold blood. This was never the plan. My children were to be my successors not stepping stones. At least not Zelena and Killian."

"Cora I know you don't want to do this. It's not too late to back out and end this madness."

"We've long past the point of no return, Edward." Cora sighed. "Trust me Edward, you'll want me to go through with this. This plan requires a delicate touch Gold lacks."

"Screw Gold!" Edward stood from his spot. He walked around the coffee table and turned to face Cora once again. "He's done nothing but manipulate your life for the worst since you've met him! Let him rot in her own filth."

"Edward." A third voice joined. From her place Zelena couldn't immediately who the voice belonged to. But gaging the look on Edward's face, this man was no friend.

"Robert." Edward replied coldly. As if speaking his name was the key, gold stepped into view. Zelena recognized him. Her siblings might not have been old enough to remember the horrors this man brought upon them, but she did. He was the star in her and her sister's many nightmares as children. He hobbled closer to the pair with a crooked smile and beady eyes.

Anther man stepped in to view closely after. His skin was a polar contrast of Gold's. His black dreadlocks fell like a mane around his face. Their combined presence was dark.

"Edward. You might not be familiar with Taka, the first in command of the Hyaenidae military. Or more widely know as Scar." Gold introduced. "Scar, this is the King of England."

"Cora doesn't want any part of this." Edward ignored Roberts introductions.

"It doesn't matter what Cora wants we have a deal. And she will up hold her half."

"That deal was fulfilled years ago Robert and you know it." Cora stood from the sofa, inserting herself into the conversation. "There are other reasons why I still do the things I do."

"Indeed."

"You're soft." The man with the dreaded hair spoke up. His voice was smooth and his accent thick. He was of Nigerian decent. "Not all tings need a delicate hand Cora. The sister countries need a firm hand. The Princess will die at her wedding. Whether or not more souls are taken alongside her depends solely on my mood."

Cora remains seated. "Taka dear, if you go about killing people at will, you will never see another throne. Everything will be for not."

The man named Taka opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by Cora. "If I am to witness the death of my two children, you _will_ do this my way. Do not kill for fun. This wedding is a stepping stone. Should act to rashly, it will crumble beneath your feet. You will lose the last two countries."

"You can't possibly rule four different countries!" Edward protested. "That much power is not good!"

"Power is only as good as the person who wields it." Robert countered.

"And you're as vile as they come." Edward spat.

"Two people with a common goal can accomplished many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more." Gold smirk. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"You killed Nicholas! He was a great king and even better friend. You will never be even half the king he was."

"You _will_ ," Robert slammed the head his cane into Edward's side emphasizing the word. He managed to avoid any bones, but it will leave a nasty bruise. "mind your words." He watched as Edward crumbles into himself. It didn't take the king long enough to straighten himself, bug the labored breath was a giveaway to his pain.

It took everything in Zelena not to have a outwardly reaction. She he didn't want to risk drawing attention to herself. Gold was ever the monster she remembered him to be.

Her mother sat quietly, disappointment radiating from her person. She offered no help to Edward. "Mind your temper."

Zelena had seen enough. She slowly backed out of the conjoining hall. Everyone seemed to forget she was in the next room over. She'd like for it to stay that way, things were heating up. This Robert man was a monster. Zelena loved her mother, she did. But this man had convinced her to kill her own children for the throne. Her mother expressed her displeasure in this, but it didn't matter what she said. It was going to happen anyway. It would all start with the Princess Emma. The moment she stepped up to the altar, she would be killed. Zelena didn't like the princess, but she didn't want her dead. She had to do something.

X X X

Robin and Killian entered a more private library that held more sensitive subjects. It was reserved for the queen, prime minister, parliament, and very few others. Killian had a hunch what he was looking for would be hidden among these times and folders.

"This place is huge." Robin gasped. "Do you really think you're going to find what you're looking for in some old tomes?"

"Those books?" Killian glanced over at a large section of books. "Probably not. But they store old archives in here. Misthaven isn't really know for their extensive use of technology. You might find a hard drive two filled with photos or the each ball's music library, but the important things they keep manual." Killian pulled three large binders off of a bookshelf. "Come. Help me look."

Flipping open one of the books, Robin frowns. "What is it we are looking for exactly?"

"Anything to do with Robert Gold. Military. Laws."

"Looks like someone was doing some research of their own." Robin commented on the pile of books that were failed to be put away.

"I found a file in my mother's office. She has a contract with Gold." Killian filtered through the shelves. "The entire thing was encrypted so I couldn't get much from it."

"So there is a good chance your mother maybe apart of all of this?"

"Technically, yes. But I hope for all our sakes that she's not." Killian began to slowly pace the room, splitting his concentration between the binder in his arms and Robin. "I simply want to get Gold and that stupid army far away from our kingdoms. We need to lock then away for good."

"Well they haven't actually done anything illegal yet." Robin commented. He'd stopped searching through binders and settled for a book that peaked his interest. He sat with a large, old book of laws.

"They murdered the king of Spain! How the bloody ell is that not illegal?" Killian countered, dropping the binders haphazardly on a bookshelf. He turned to face Robin.

"We don't know that." Robin disagreed.

"Yes, we do!"

"We have no proof! We weren't there to see them actually kill him! We're accusing a man of _murder_. We need solid proof."

"Regina spoke to me about her time in Spain. A man with a scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow to his cheek. She felt as if her were with the private military. No one recognized him or his uniform. He was in the castle far longer than the events of the king's death. We know the king was murdered. We know that is a fact. If that is true, then we also know that there is murder out there somewhere."

"We still need proof. Or a confession." Robin pointed out for the umpteenth time that day. He continued to flip through the heavy tome he had laid out in front of him.

"What in the hell is so interesting in that book?" Killian read a page over Robin's shoulder. "A double monarchy? The Royal Council?"

"Circumstances had me curious. I would think this would be a topic that would be of interest to you considering."

"You do realize that even if I become king Emma would still need someone to marry to become queen. This wouldn't really change all that much for you and Regina."

"Not everything I do is about her."

"Isn't it?"

"Bugger off Jones."

Killian burst into laughter. He even managed to pull a smirk out of Robin, who refused to remove his head from the giant book.

Killian began to clean up the books and binders. He had a binder in his hand, ready to put it on the shelf when he read its title.

"Banking records"

Killian opened the large binder. Mostly everything seemed normal. That is unlit he took a closer look at the cathedral's records. The numbers weren't not adding up. He knew for a fact Emma had to raise money for the children's home because the church didn't have the funds. But from what he was reading here, they should have had more than enough for all of their projects. Someone was stealing from the church. Not just the Cathedral, but from churches all over the country. It isn't uncommon for records from neighboring countries to share records, but from the looks of it the Cathedral of Spain was missing a substantial about of funds as well. Next Killian looked in to the people responsible for overseeing the treasury over all of the churches across Misthaven. He scrolled over people's names. None of the stick out until Killian recognized the name that haunted him for the past weeks.

 _Robert Gold._

"Robin!" Killian rushed from his spot, nearly knocking the bookcase over. "I found our proof." He shoved the binder on top of the book Robin was reading. "We might not be able to proof his connection to the murders, but no judge could deny this."

"Bloody ell!" Robin gasped at the book shoved in his face. "Killian, we can get him with this. All we need is proof that he used this money to pay the military."

"Maybe I could be of use." Zelena said from the entrance of the room.

The two men shot up from their hunched over position around the table, ready to fight. They immediately relaxed when they realized it was only Zelena.

"What are you talking about Zelena?" Killian demanded.

Zelena closed the door behind her and made her way further into the room. "It may be news to you both, but Robert Gold is in the palace and I know for a fact that he funds the Hyaenidae military. His head general Taka Panthera or as most like to call him, Scar."

"How do you know all of this?" Robin stepped around the table, closely followed by Killian.

"I heard him say so himself. He is planning on killing the princess at the wedding."Zelena revealed. "If all you need is proof his allegiance to the military, his banking records, and that he paid Taka to kill the Spanish King, then I can get that for you."

"Zelena how are you going to manage such a thing." Killian folded his arms.

"I happen to a weakness of his. But don't you worry about that." Zelena waved off. "You focus on making sure no one is killed in the meantime. I will get you the information you need."

"Zelena." Killian called after her, before she could make her leave. "Be careful."

"I always am." She smirked and left the room.

There was a silence between the two men as the processed the new information. Robin ended his way back into his chair. "Can we trust her?"

"I believe so. What could she possibly gain from lying?" Killian sat down in the chair next to Robin. They sat together in silence once again before coming up with a plan.

 **X.X.X**

 **Translations. What a beautiful bird! Mama look!**

T **his chapter ended up being too long, so I had to separate it into two different chapters. Only two-ish chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed! SD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: During the entire first section, everything is spoken in Spanish. _*excluding dearie*_**

 **Chapter 13**

Regina rushed into her chambers ready to spend a quiet night in with Henry, but was met with four pairs of eyes looking back at her.

"Regina." The unfamiliar man stepped towards her. Behind him was the man with the scar, the man she'd seen in the garden. Taking a swift look around the room she noticed her mother and Edward standing off to the side. She subconsciously held Henry closer to her. Sensing the danger in the room Henry buried into her neck.

The man took another step closer. She matched his with a step back.

"There's no need to be frightened dearie."

 _Dearie_

The word rang in her head. It was familiar for a reason she could not explain. She brought a hand to her lip when she recognized where she remembered hear it before.

"Ah. So you do remember me." Gold smiled darkly. "Don't fret dear. I won't harm you or the little one."

"Henry, I want you to listen to me." She whispered to her son. "When I put you down I want you run as fast you can to Granny. And I want you to stay with her until I come get you. Ok?" Henry hesitantly nodded. He knew this wasn't the time question her. When she set him by the door he took off down the hall. Regina watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She steadied her breathing and turned to face the room. She pushed herself off of the now closed door. "What do you want from me?"

Gold circled her with a smirk on his face. "You remind me of your mother when she was your age. There's a fire in you. You'd make a fierce ruler." He stopped in front of her, in her personal space. He assisted a lock of her hair between his fingers. She tried her best not to let him intimidate her. "Too bad you won't see the day." Regina recoiled, but his hold on her hair prevented her from going to far.

"Don't talk to her Robert. She doesn't know a thing." Cora demands.

"Fret not dearie." Gold waved off. "I'm just getting reacquainted." He ran the back of his crusty index finger down Regina's cheek, but when he touched the scar above her lip, his hand was slapped away. Almost instantly Regina's hand was snatched out of the air by the man with the scar. Dark skin and sulfur eyes. His teeth sharper than human's for it to be natural. He was something out of a nightmare.

Regina attempted to pull her hand free from his grasp, but he was too strong. She looked to her mother for help, but Cora was stood off to the side helpless like father once was to her mother's abuse.

She thanked the stars she had the right mind to send Henry away from these monsters.

Gold resumed his circle around them. Regina knew she was going to die. Her instincts were correct. She was in danger, she just hadn't expected her mother and Robin's father to be associated with her assassins. Unless they were here to be killed as well. Somehow, she knew that wasn't the case.

"I can see the resemblance." Scar spoke up. "Your uncle made the same face when he wanted to hide how terrified he was."

Her stomach churned and she shrunk two inches. Her heart was at an unbearable speed. The blood was hot in her veins. She was sure her skin would melt right off her bones.

"Stop it!" Cora yanked her daughter from his grasp. "This is not how it's supposed to go. Leave. Now." She spoke low and steady.

"Of course Cora. Our apologies." Gold smirked and motioned for the general to follow. The moment the door closed behind them the room let out collective breaths.

"Mother?" Regina willed her body to stop shaking, but failed. She held her abused limb to her chest. She looked to her mother for an explanation. Anything.

"You adopted that child, you stupid girl!" Cora yelled, causing the two others in the room to flinch.

"Mother! What the hell is going on?"

"Cora. Tell her." Edward stepped towards them, speaking up for the first time in a while. They both knew something she didn't. That was obvious.

Cora sighed before moving to sit in an arm chair at the center of the room. She motioned for them to take a seat as well.

"Hate this is the way things turned out. Plan was to take over Spain, we soon realized how easy it would be to over throw all four of the sister countries." Regina listened to her mother silently, giving away no emotion. "The original plan was my own. There was a lot less killing. But I must first confess I had a role in your uncle's murder."

"How could you betray your country? Your home land! How could you do that to _me_?"

"That country never did anything for me." Cora screamed back. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Misthaven, however was always an easier target. I was going to make something of myself here. Build myself up. Work my way up the ladder. Then rain terror on Spain. " Cora chuckled to herself. Edward grunted in disapproval. Cora rolled her eyes, but continued anyway.

"I set my site on marrying one of the royal twins, but one decided he wanted to live his dreams in America and the other died. _Fools_." She mumbled, yet loud enough the two opposite her could still hear.

"Mother I don't understand."

"You will if you let me finish." Cora snapped at her daughter. "Luckily for me, there was another heir to the throne. We were married five years before Zelena was born. Brendan always have wandering eyes. People begin to talk. What wife couldn't keep their husband entertained? We didn't love each other that was for sure. Marriage isn't really about that. However, I thought if I gave him a boy he would save some of my dignity and be with his family. Of course that didn't work, I hadn't really expected it to you. But Brendan," Cora laughed darkly. "reminded me of the person I was and who I never wanted to be again. No one would laugh at me again, they would fear me. _Serve_ me, beg on their knees for forgiveness. I would rule over all of them, they would obey my every command." She'd lost herself for a moment there. Edward thought it best he take over for a moment.

"You are aware of your mother's humble background I assume?" The king began. "She worked in the palace staff. The life of the lower class in Spain at that time were brutal. They struggled constantly to stay on their feet. The king at the time, your grandfather, didn't do much to ease their struggle."

"Forgive me for the interruption," Regina began. "but how do you know about any of this? What do you have with all of this?"

"I attended Spain's study program along with your father and uncle, just like you and Robin." He smiled. She'd seen it. Edward definitely smiled at her, but he hates her. He hated that she attended with Robin. Surely he was smiling at is old memories of his youth. "Cora, the woman she is befriended us all. Henry, blank, and I used share our notes with her. She loved learning. It wasn't long before our teacher found out what we were doing. Instead of being mad he simply let Cora attend our class. And she surpassed us all."

Regina remained quiet. There were many things she wanted to say. She'd know so little of her mother's past. Cora never talked about it and refused any of their questions. Looking at her mother now, she could still see fierce woman she always was, but now there were layers to her.

She didn't agree with her mother in the slightest. Regina heard what Edward was saying about Cora being bullied daily and how they used to make a mockery of her. She was treated like dirt because she was too dumb to understand. When she tried to make something of herself, they laughed. Regina heard him, she did, but she wasn't listening. She was studying her mother. Gauging her reactions. Trying to understand something, anything about this woman.

"But then I met your father and opportunity showed itself. " Cora took over once again. "I knew Spanish royals were very family oriented and whether or not I was married to the princess they would accept you with loving arms. Lucky for me, they were also people of frail health." Her mother head in almost concern. "You were always a sickly child. But I needed you to last until your uncle and your father died so that I could make it to the Spanish throne, until then I got you help. Nothing that would last. I would kill all of you eventually." Regina's heart stopped. All the blood drained from her body. It was suddenly cold in the room. It was too cramped. She couldn't breathe.

She knew her mother was capable of terrible things, but never this. Yes, she feared her life on occasion, but she never would imagine dying by Cora' hand. For a while she wishes Cora would just killer her. She could never fathom Cora ever actually going through with it. Regina couldn't imagine doing something like that to Henry. What kind of monster kills their children to better their status?

"At least that was my plan. Until my children fell in love with you and your beauty. They loved you. And I wanted them to be happy so I let them get attached. It would be more convincing there were some true emotions when you finally perished. Love is weakness." Cora's haunting words echoed in her ears. She heard it repeated like mantra. She hated those words. "You are my weakness. You taught me that. I could not go through with my plan. You were so innocent. I backed out. And as soon as I did I told Henry about it. Like you he was too my weakness. Even after what I told him what was going to do he still loved me."

"Mother why?" She couldn't imagine her father still loving her after all she's done to her. All she's done to him. Her mother never told her she loved her. Ever. Not once in her life. Now she expects her to believe that she has always loved her? Ridiculous.

"No matter what I do, Gold won't let me out of our deal. With or without me he's going through with it. I figured if I stayed, less people would have to die."

"You're a monster. Your family in danger for power. You're greedy. You already made something of yourself. You already had Daddy's love." Regina was standing now. Her vision was blurred, but she could still see Cora. "We weren't enough. Now where all going to die." Regina thought about it. All of the pieces fitting together. Everything from her childhood to this very moment. Gold would likely kill her father as well, unless he married Cora.

 _Oh God!_

She adopted Henry. Spanish laws allow even adopted children to the same rights as one born from their blood. He is next in line. Henry would be alone to face those monsters. They'd kill him. She'd led him to his death.

Cora watched as her daughter's knees gave out. Regina sunk to the floor clutching fabric above her stomach, a tick she'd inherited from herself. A habit neither of them seem to be able to break. She knew what she was thinking about. Cora watched the realization cross her face. "I told you not to adopt him."

"Shut. The hell. Up!" Regina screamed. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, but refused to let them fall. Her deep seeded anger resembled Cora's when she stopped taking her pills. "Everything I've loved was or will be ripped from me because of you! What did I do to deserve this?" Regina turned to Edward. "And you. You knew? About all of this, all she was planning to do?"

"Uh. Um yes." Edward tried and failed to remain stoic and keep the fear off of his face. "Cora came to me during our school days and asked for me to join her. I couldn't."

"But you didn't do anything to stop her." She growled at them both. Regina stumbled from the room. It was too suffocating. Too cramped. Too hot. She needed. She didn't know what she needed. She just had to get away. She couldn't bare looking at her mother. She left the palace on her temporary horse. She needed time to cool down. She'd return for her son in the morning.

X.X.X

Emma sat on her sofa reading some random book she picked up at the library. It was a quiet night, though the castle was filling with dignitaries, and royalty for the wedding. She couldn't track down Regina, Robin, Leroy, or anyone for that matter. She felt like she needed to tell someone about the man with the scar on his face. Emma never saw him herself, but she trusted Regina and could tell that all this really had her spooked.

"Your bed is turned down your highness." Belle and Elsa interrupted her thoughts.

"If that will be all, we'll be going to supper."

"Well enjoy yourselves ladies." Emma gave them a small wave. She found it weird that they practically asked for her permission before leaving a room to do anything other than aid her. She might be royalty, but she was still a human and so were they.

Elsa smiled before curtsying and Belle follow suit.

"Nah ah ah." Emma frowned. "What did I say?"

"No curtsy." Elsa whispered to Belle.

"Oh right." Belle smiled. They both held up peace signs before making there way out of the room. "Oh! Hi Miss. Lily."

"May we announce you?"

"I can announce myself! Lily Page! "

Emma looked up from her book to see her best friend running past her ladies maids. "Emma look out your window!"

"What? Why? What's going on?" Emma questioned, but still walked towards her bay window.

"Just look out your window." Lily pushed her friend the rest of the way. "Prince charming is throwing pebbles."

Who? Prince… oh.

Killian.

He stood somewhere near the bottom of her window whistling and throwing pebbles. He did say he'd make away. Emma pushed open her window. "Jones! What are you doing?"

Killian cleared his throat dramatically. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine, come out your window. Climb down the vine." He held his had up all dramatic like. Emma couldn't help but laugh. She glanced at the vines he was motioning towards hesitantly. Taking a note from his book, she replied:

"The feat you ask, dear sir, won't be easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy." They were both laughing now.

Lily impatiently shoved in my shoulder. "So what did he want?"

"He wants me to climb down the vine."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Emma responded without hesitation.

"Then go." Lily suggested, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"This is a recipe for disaster." Emma wanted to go. She really wanted to go, but she also knew this wasn't smart in either of their parts.

"Emma." Lilith grasped onto her friend's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Do something impulsive for once in this Misthaven life. What happened to that pink, all American girl who made things happen? You're getting married." Emma winced at that. "Do you really want to spend your evening with snobby noblemen? Or do you want to take a stroll in the Moonlight with your almost Prince Charming?"

She had a point. This would probably be her last night of freedom. Grandmother would be all over her as tomorrow. It was now or never.

Emma threw down a blanket, almost hitting Killian in the head. Then she began climbing out the window.

. . .

Elsa and Belle walked past the guards station on their way to the kitchen. They liked to make the newest guardsman, Tiny, blush. He fancies Belle and she didn't mind the attention. Elsa and blank had an unspoken thing going on. Besides Leroy, the blonde man was the queen's most trusted guardsmen. He was in charge of Tiny's training.

If they all weren't making eyes at one another they would have noticed a clumsy Emma Swan escaping her window on the video monitor, before it switched to an empty hallway.

"I do like a man in shades." Elsa and Belle giggled on their way into to kitchen. "Oh your majesty!" They both stopped, ready to retreat and give the queen her solitude. The kitchen was surprisingly empty for this time in the evening. There were usually more staff that lingered about.

"No, no. Ladies. Come in. Come in." the queen waved them in. "I was just about to leave."

 _My foot is stuck!_

Elsa swore she could hear Emma's voice, the other's didn't seem to notice. That is until she looked up at the window just in time to see Emma swing into it.

Belle gasped as she too noticed the struggling blonde right outside the window. Emma's room was just above the kitchen she realized. The three of them made eye contact. Emma silently pleaded for their help.

"Frere Jacques! Frere Jacques!" Belle sand loudly before the queen could turn towards the noise out the window. "Your Majesty we never got to finish a routine at the slumber party."

"There's more dancing too." Elsa added quickly.

"Frere Jacques! Frere Jacques!" There was another thud at the window. The two sang louder to distract the queen from her granddaughters clumsiness. "Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?"

"And there's a big finish!" Elsa grabbed a large pot off of a nearby counter.

Belle follow suit. "Yes, the big finish!"

"Sonnez les matines, sonnez les marines! " Their big finish was just in time. Emma screamed as she fell the rest of the way down. "Ding dang dong! Ding dang dong!"

Ruth at sat in a state of shock for a moment. This was the last thing she expected from Emma's lady's maids. "What a pity it was left out of the party."

Emma landed roughly on Killian. He tried to catch her but the both ended up on the ground. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I.. I'm used to it."

"And they say chilvary is dead." Emma smirks.

"Who says that?" Killian laughs genuinely confused.

"Only Americans apparently. Or maybe everywhere except Misthaven."

"Trust me princess, it's not solely Misthaven. I've been to seventeen other countries and there is never a lack of chilvary. Maybe it's your country that is lacking." Killian smirked.

"I'll cover for you!" Lily stage whispered out the window. "Go Rapunzel! GO!"

X.X.X

"Tell me your greatest desires." Killian requested. They rode out on their horses. Past the palace grounds and to a secluded area. There was a small lake in a clearing with swans washing their feathers. Now they sat in a pile of blankets playing the sorriest game of thumb wars.

"Tell me a secret." Emma countered.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Almost." She shrugged. "Anyone can see your desires. No one knows what's in your heart."

"Wise words for the clumsiness princess known to man." He shoved he thumb playfully. It was confirmed, no one was winning this match. But neither of them seem to care. "tell me something."

" I love I love Lucy reruns. And sometimes I dream in black and white.

"When I was younger I used to pretend I was sick when I had a test in school." Jones offered.

"Lame. We all did that."

"Sometimes I put chocolate milk in my cereal." He tried again.

"I'm deathly afraid of jellyfish."

"I haven't danced with you since your birthday party."

"That's no a secret. That's a fact." Emma frowned.

"The secret is, I still want to." Noticing her distress, Killian changed the subject. He bring it back up of course. They both knew he would. "Emma I have a confession to make."

Isn't that what we've been doing? Shoot."

"There's a chance you will hate me after you hear what I have to say oh, but I don't want to keep this from you any longer."

Emma sat straighter. "Killian you're scaring me. What? What is it?"

"When we first arrived, well when Robin first arrived, our mother had Regina and I romance you and Robin so that you'd want to break off the wedding."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My feelings became too real. And I never wanted to hurt you that way." Killian rested his elbows on his legs. "Regina's feelings were always real. My mother just exploited that. But I convinced her to stop trying to sabotage you and let faith land where it may."

Emma sat quietly for a long moment. He confessed. She was still getting married. She'd still become queen. Whether it was deceit initially, it wasn't now, and she'd made some pretty great friends out of it. Did it hurt they planned to conspire against her? Yeah. But Regina confessed to her at the beginning of their friendship. She always knew this was a potential. She couldn't really be surprised. And she really wasn't.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry. Wait. What?"

"I kinda suspected ya'll pull something like this, but my gut is telling you're genuine. And my gut is rarely wrong."

"I am." Killian confirmed.

"And what would be the point in telling me?"

"None I guess." He shrugged. "What was your father like?" He asked changing the subject again.

Emma smiled. Not may people talked about her father. He spent most of his life here. She didn't know this side of her father, but she what he was like when he was with her. "He was great. He was so kindhearted. And happy. He was always smiling and when he wasn't he was making someone else smile."

"He sounds great."

"He was. He used to be the sheriff of our little town. And before that he worked at an animal shelter. When I was younger, he used to bring me with him some times. I used to play with all of the animals that were there."

"You sound like you have found memories of him. That's a good thing to hold on to."

"What is living with Cora like?"

Jones took a long sigh before resting his back on the tree. He pat the space beside him. And I didn't need telling twice, she moved to him. "Some say it was the _death_ of her husband that ruined her. Cora was messed up long before she met her husband.. like Robin and Regina, Cora and Henry both went to the same school. It is suspected she always loved Henry and he her. But Cora wanted to become queen and Henry being the younger brother, couldn't give that to her." Killian explained. He absent-mindedly drew little circles on her arm. "My father, should something happen to the crown princes, would be next in line for the throne. James had long passed and it was clear your father had no intention of being king. It only left my father."

"I didn't realize people did that." Emma mused.

"I'd like to say it was just my mother, but it happens quite often. That's why some families opt for arranged marriages."

"What happened to your dad?" she asked suddenly. Emma realized how personal that question could be. It was too late to take the question back. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Killian laughed at her fluster. She realized he did that often. She was also flustered often. "It's alright." He waved it off. "I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Emma silently nodded, afraid she'd say something stupid if she opened her mouth again.

"He had another family. A wife, two kids.. No one judge my mother for leaving him. In fact they encouraged her. He still came around though... for a while at least. Then he left us completely for the other family." Killian let out a depressed laugh. "He was killed when I was 8. It was around the same time Regina's father stopped making appearances. My mother was lucky she was able to keep his name and title. Despite what she told her friends she never divorced him. You see my farther forgot to change all of his important documents over to his favorite family. With his death my mother got everything. All his money. All of his land. She was able to keep her title and eventually joined the Royal Parliament."

"And what about Regina's father? How does he play in all of this?" Emma questioned.

"It's the 21st century Emma. What do think happened. My mom got some sweet ol' man to fall in love with her, had a baby, but being the woman she is she wasn't going to remarry if her husband wasn't dead."

"Prince Henry" Emma concluded.

"Yes." Killian praised. "I guess they there're teaching you about the royal families. Not many people put two and two together."

"Actually, Regina told me herself. And quite a few people know now."

Killian hummed in acknowledgement before continuing his story. "My mother wanted a title of her own, one she did not obtained by marrying a man. And she did. It's only part of the reason why she did not remarry. By the time my father died, it would have been a scandal in the high priest's eyes for the two to marry. Luckily Regina was not bastardized. Her father's family accepted her with open arms. No ill will came to her name."

"Yeah. So the priest would bless the marriage of two men, but not the remarriage of a single mother?"

Killian laughed out at that. "No country is perfect." Emma joined in his laughter. She loved the way his eyes twinkle when he got excited. That sparkle turned her into mush every time.

At some point in the night Killian pulled a speaker from the pouch on his horse's saddle and invited her dance with him. He played a cello cover of " _Ocean Eyes._ " How fitting. It seemed Emma had the right idea for her wedding reception playlist after all.

She rest her head on his shoulder. She felt safe with his arms wrapped around her. It was something more than I crush. Something more than lust, she could call it love.

Could she?

No. But something strong was definitely pulling at her heart.

XXX

First she felt warm. There was arm draped around her shoulders. Emma could feel the sun through her eyelids and on her cheek. Her other cheek was pressed against a strong chest. She could feel his breath tickling the hairs on her forehead. In spite of sleep on the hard ground, Emma well rested.

"Good morning." She felt his lips against her head.

"Good morning." Emma replied sleepily. "We stayed out all night." Sat up quietly, ignoring her head rush. "We stayed out all night!" Grandmother was going to kill her. Emma snorted, causing Killian to start laughing too.

She had to admit he'd chosen a beautiful spot. The fields were foggy, leaving a misty coat on everything around. The swans were in the lake again. She wondered if that was the reason he chosen this place. There was an old boat nestled comfortably between the shrubbery. She almost wouldn't have noticed it if something in it hadn't caught her eye.

"Is that? There's a man in that boat." Emma nudged him with her shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you see that? There's someone over there."

Killian sat up slowly. He took a lazy look at the water and shrugged. "He's probably a fisherman, I suppose."

"With a camera?" Emma gasped. The ma wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. How did he know where to find them? They were in the middle of nowhere. Unless someone told him… oh man. She was played. "You're really low." Emma quickly stood and began untangling herself from the blanket.

"What? Emma, no." Killian stood now too. "I have no idea who that man is!"

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" Emma threw the blanket at him when he reached for her. "Telling someone this horrible thing you were going to do to them as if you weren't going to do it. Then do it anyway? You're a damn bastard Killian Jones."

"Regina and I never meant for anyone to get.."

"Regina! Oh God poor Robin." Emma mumbled as quickly gathered the rest of her things. "You know, it's really a shame he didn't get juicier stuff last night."

"Emma, I have nothing to do with this. I swear." He began picking up things and followed Emma to where they'd left their horses. "Please. Will you listen to me? That is not my boat!" Emma climbed on one of the horses. "But that _is_ my horse!"

If looks could kill he'd be ten feet under. "Have a nice life Killian." With that she was gone. Her grandmother was right. How could she be so stupid. She could hear him calling after her, but soon faded into nothingness.

XXX

Emma stormed into the palace. Fat tears were rolling down her face. It was almost impossible to see where she was going. Emma was sure that the crescent punctures left on her palms would leave marks that would last forever. She flexed her hands hoping the blood flow would return. The damn jones'. Screwing with people's lives, with people's emotions. And for what power? Who gave them the right?

"Emma! Emma. What's happened?" Robin kept up with her pace. "What is the matter?"

Emma stopped and turned so abruptly Robin nearly collided into her. "The problem, Locksley," her finger jabbed onto his chest. "Is that your girlfriend and her stupid brother have been toying with us from the start."

"R-regina?"

Emma took a deep breath in hopes to cool her temper. Robin wasn't the one who hurt her. He was just affected by this and she was. He'd known Regina for years. None of this would be easy to hear. Emma led them into an empty room so they didn't block the hallway. "All they ever wanted was the throne. To humiliate me. Sabotage me. None of it was real." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Regina once told me her mother controlled every aspect of their lives. I just never thought I.. we'd be one of them.

"Emma."

The two of them whipped around to see Regina standing in the arch of a doorway. She looked worse for wear, almost as if she'd slept in a bush last night. Her hair was uncombed and there was a leaf or two sticking out in various places. For Regina standards she was a hot mess. She slowly made her way into the room, weary the tense atmosphere.

Emma didn't even realize she was walking before she was stood face to face with the brunette. With all logic flown out the window. She was blinded by grief and betrayal. A slap rang through the room. Emma sobered quickly. She hadn't meant to do that.

Regina held her cheek with her hand. Shock evident on her face. She looked at Emma silently asking why had she done that. Emma remembered why. She was still furious.

"I didn't mean to slap you." Emma started off, her expressions stony was an ingrained part of her features. "But it's over Regina. I told Robin everything."

"I don't-"

"The gigs up Regina! We know about how your befriending us, your loving Robin was all a ruse. You were simply following orders from your mom."

"I-" there was nothing she could say in that moment. Emma watched her struggle for words to leave her mouth. Emma knew Robin loved Regina wholeheartedly and even now she thought Regina felt the same for him. But it wasn't fair to Robin not knowing the origin of their love. That is was all rooted from lies.

"I trusted you. I thought we were friends. I thought you were different. Everyone, literally everyone was right about you. You and your brother are pigs of the lowest kind. You feed off of true emotions and bending it to your will. You're vile." Emma wiped a tear from her cheek before it could fall any further. Regina looked on the verge of tears herself. A part of Emma thought it would feel good for outing her, revealing her sinister plan. But this. This didn't feel good. Emma would still get everything. If Robin still wanted her after all of this, she would get to become queen, the support of a kind man she would learn to love, the love of her people, she had friends she could trust. Yet, she felt awful. She was knowingly ruining a relationship. A relationship that up until this point was flourishing. It was all a lie Emma reminds herself.

Emma couldn't bare looking at her once friend any longer. She used to be able to read her like an open book. Now they story as changed, but the book remains the same. She walked herself to an end table adjacent to the door and sat on it. To anyone who walked in to the room Emma looked a pouting child in time out.

"Is she telling the truth?" Robin spoke for the first time since everything was in folded.

Regina sent a pained look to Emma. Almost pleading with her.

"No. Don't look at her. Answer the question." His accent thickened. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Emma already knew. But damn it hurt to hear her say it. She guess somewhere in here she hoped she was wrong. It felt like this conversation was getting too personal too quickly. " I'll be right out the door, you two seem like you have a lot to discuss."

"No. Stay. I want you here."

She really didn't want to. He looked like he could handle himself. Well, maybe he didn't.

"How long?"

Regina begged. "Robin.."

"How long Regina!"

Her shoulders slumped and her head hung slightly. "Since the beginning." Emma almost couldn't hear her.

"Spain?" she could hear the hurt of the betrayal in the strain of his voice.

"No! No, of course not. I didn't.. everything was real then."

"And now?"

"And now, I still feel the same!" Robin scoffs at this. "I mean it." Regina sounded almost offended. She had her own accent Emma hadn't noticed before. It seemed as of they were far more prominent in these heated moments.

"Of course you do." Robin mocked. "Who even are you? There you're Princessa Regina Mills. _Here_ you're _Lady Jones_! So which is it?"

Regina looked so uncomfortable now. She crossed her hands over her stomach, like they'd seen her do a million times. "I am whatever my mother wishes me to be." The woman ached to say ' _just Regina_ ', but she knew the truth. She was her mother's pain. She had been since birth.

"And she wants you to be a lying, conniving, bitch?"

"Robin.."

"Tell me, is it true she told you to do this, did they or did they not tell you to seduce me to get me to break off the engagement?"

"Robin."

"Is. It. True?" He demanded. What did he expect? A different answer? Maybe he hoped it changed?

"I… yes. It is. But my feelings were.."

"Keep it to yourself." Robin interrupted. He stepped around her and walked towards Emma. "I no longer care. I have a wedding to prepare for."

Robin grabbed Emma's hand and led her towards the door. He wasn't forceful with his movements, despite being furious.

"Robin, please." Regina begged from somewhere in the center of the room.

"Regina. I've heard all there is to say. You lost the right to me when you used me."

"No."

Robin stopped suddenly. His right hand gripped the door handle tightly. His left hand released Emma's and he turned slowly towards the brunette. "No?"

"You don't get to be high and mighty hero. I am not the villain. No, when I first saw you…. All I wanted to do was run away. To be as _far_ as possible _away_ from you." It was hard to keep up. Regina's accents thickened drastically. And with her hoarse voice she almost didn't recognize she was still speaking English. She and Robin were face to face, closer to the center of the room. Emma remained by the door, out of their way.

"You broke my heart. Why would I want… Why would I want to have you back? Why would I want to have you back? You didn't choose me. You chose her and she didn't choose you back. When I heard Marion decided to marry someone else, I thought... I thought maybe you come for me." Her voice cracked. "I waited. I waited for months you didn't even have the decency to tell me you left the country. Not even a freakn' letter!"

Letter? Who were these people? Je could have just called or shot her a text, but no. These people don't know what a damn phone is. They have to use things like letters. Emma didn't know why this irked her so much. But it did. She was fed up with these foreigners acting as if they were smarter or better than she, when they couldn't even grasp basic technology. Their lack of proper communication astounds her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin was screaming now. "I left dozens of letters. You even wrote back."

"No, I bloody didn't!" The brunette screamed hoarsely. "I never got any of those letters."

"It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. You could have told me. I don't all the things I never lied to you."

"Ahh. But you did." Regina's eyes were wild with unshed tears. The smile plastered on her face said she was anything but happy. She looked crazy with her uncombed hair and dirty clothes. "You looked me in the eye," Much like she was doing to Robin now. There was an intensity that made Emma take a step back. "and said that you would marry me. But you can't do that, and you know it. So please, let's stop place in blame, let's stop hurting each other and just stop." It looked like it physically hurt for the words to come out her mouth.

"I agree." Was all that was said. She knew he was still angry, they all were.

"I love Robin. I always will. Marry Emma."

Those where the last words spoken between the two. That morning or any time after. Regina open the door and stepped out into the dark hallway turned to face Emma Swan. Neither of them said of word for what's felt like an eternity, but in reality it was just a second. Then she was gone. Later Emma would find out she left the palace with her siblings.

 **XXX**

 **I think the next chapter or the one after will be the last chapter to end off the story. So close to the end… Let me know what you think in the comments. I hope you've enjoyed!! SD**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Merry Christmas everyone! I'm back with one last shabang! I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy! SD!_**

 ** _XXX_**

 **Chapter 14**

The morning was like any other. Misty hillsides and golden rays of sun rising from the east. This would be her last peaceful morning as queen and she wanted share it with her granddaughter. Ruth glided through Emma's room. She loved her granddaughter's quarters. It was so unique. No other room in the palace looked quite like Emma's. The windows were already open letting in a soft breeze and natural light. And just as she suspected her grandchild was found a sleep in a clump on her bed.

"Emma? Hello?" Ruth sat on the bed, careful not to startle its occupant. "Good morning, my love." She gently caressed the fluffy blanket over her granddaughter. "I know it's a little early, but I've been thinking. Things have been so pressured lately. I was wondering whether we should spend..." Ruth cut herself off as the young woman arose from her slumber. She sat up and looked at the queen quizzically. "Lily?"

"Good morning your majesty." Lily gasped.

"What.." Ruth backed from the bed, but never fully standing from it. "What are you doing here?"

Lily sat up further. "Well I was.. I just wanted.." Lily response was drowned out by commotion from another part of the quarters.

A frazzled looking Emma burst through the doors and into the room.

"Emma." The queen gasped. What on earth was going on? Ruth never got chance to ask out loud. The chamber doors swung open once again and in stepped an equally frantic Ingrid.

"Doors." Ingrid commanded for Emma's ladies maids to close the doors. Something was definitely amiss.

"What's going on?" Ruth looked between the sleepy brunette, Emma, and Ingrid.

"Princess, I think you should see this." Ingrid grabbed Emma's TV remote and turned on the television. Sydney's voice sounded through the room. Ruth stood from the bed to get a better look.

And here is the royal exclusive I promised. After generations of royals who never misbehaved, Misthaven finally has a world class scandal. Proving we should have brought in an American long ago.

Her granddaughter groaned as the television cut to footage of Emma and Killian lying together in a blanket under a tree. She sunk to floor and buried her face into her hands. It showed them waking up, them yelling, and her granddaughter throwing a blanket at him.

Will Robin Locksley, prince of England, still marry such a naughty, naughty Princess? Or will Lord Killian Jones be the new king? It's out of the frying pan and into the fire for Princess Emma. Keep your eggs sunnyside up!

Ingrid quickly cut off the television and sent a sympathetic smile.

"I'd like to tell him where he'd can stick those eggs." Lily snaps from somewhere behind.

"Lily. Could you give us a moment?" Ruth asked kindly. Lily nodded and was out of the room along with Ingrid and the ladies maids.

Ruth sighed. All this happened this morning. Emma didn't a stern talking to. She didn't know what she needed. The entire situation felt wrong.

"So." The Queen encouraged her granddaughter to explain.

"I got played." Was all Emma supplied. She starred at the black television screen ahead, yet at nothing at all. There were small tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ah-ha." Ruth hummed. She let it sit in the universe for a moment before continuing. "Well the big question is: do we still have a wedding?"

Emma found Robin wandering through the flower garden. He walked at a slow defeated pace. It was easy to catch up with him. He gave her a sad and knowing look.

"I guess you heard what happened." Emma sighed. Robin nodded in the positive. They both stopped walking. "Gosh, I'm so sorry Robin. I know this has to be so embarrassing for you."

"For me? You were the one on the telly." Robin frowned. "Besides, I understand."

Emma nodded. She knew he understood. She hated the drastic turn of events that led to this awkward encounter and a more awkward moment this time the next day. That is if there will still be a wedding. She completely understood if Robin wanted to simply cut all ties with Misthaven.

"What are we going to do?"

Robin tilted his head to the side contemplating his next actions. Emma watched as he weighed his options. She could see it in his face when he came to a decision. If almost looked pained, but the look was quickly covered with a neutral expression.

Emma knew what he was about to do. She could see it coming from a mile away. He gave her plenty of time to turn him away. Robin stepped into her personal space and kissed her.

They didn't stay together long. The wasn't anything special. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but there was not to it. It was just a kiss and nothing more. She hated that she compared this kiss to the one she shared with Killian. The Jones' had ruined them.

"Anything?" Robin asked almost hopefully. She didn't blame him for trying. They would have to kiss in front of hundreds of people at the wedding. If one of them could be even remotely happy or satisfied from this relationship, then they should be allowed to. But Emma couldn't find the energy to be dishonest. That wasn't what he needed.

"I really want to say yes, but no. There was just, there was no…." Emma searched the right word. "Spark." The was no spark. The kiss didn't make her want to pop her foot up or cause a fire from deep with in.

"Me too."

Emma was taken back by his confession. "Really?"

"Really." Robin agreed easily. "Don't get me wrong, it was pleasurable."

"Very pleasurable. But um, but no fireworks."

"Nope."

Robin wasn't a horrible kisser, not by a long shot. He simply wasn't the one she wanted to kiss for the rest of her life. "What now?"

"I think we should do it. We should get married tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You chose me." Robin paused. She could see he wasn't mentally there with her anymore. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking of. He really loved her. Regina. Robin was still fighting those feelings for her. Emma knew this, because she was still fighting off her own feelings for Killian. She couldn't say she loved him, but looking at the last few months she didn't think she was too far off. Robin however, he was so far past love. It wouldn't be easy to turn off those feelings.

Emma smiled sadly and gave his hand a pat. That seemed to bring him out of the dark place he'd fallen into. "You chose me and I accepted. And a gentleman never backs out of his word. We are going to.." Robin took a breath. "We are going to stand up in the church and say "I do", and tomorrow we will be man and wife. And you are going to make an amazing queen of Misthaven."

He was doing this for her. Robin might not be the husband she wanted, but was truly a great friend. Emma pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

X . X . X

The next morning came too fast. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up. Never in her life did she think she'd end up here. Never could she have imagined she would be a Princess or a queen. When she was younger, she always imagined she'd be over the moon to wake up on her wedding day. But she wasn't. She was really sad either, just wasn't anything.

Emma sighed and rolled from her bed. She head to her ensuite. She went through her morning ritual: taking a shower, washing her face, brushing her teeth. The action of it all made her feel lighter. Even though she didn't want to get married, she was looking forward to becoming queen. Emma was ready to light her flame and carry Misthaven into the future. She just had to get past the wedding part first.

Emma opened her bathroom door to exit, but was met face to face with Belle. Elsa wasn't far behind her.

"Your highness, we're running very late." Belle scolds. She had a smile on her face while she did so. It was quite unnerving.

"Grandma says a queen is never late," Emma step from the bathroom. "everyone else's simply early."

"Your highness!" Elsa perked up. "A strange woman came in and asked to hide your closet, so I'll let her."

Emma did a double take. She what? "Well, that probably wasn't the wisest decision." Emma made her way to her closet to kindly ask the lady hiding in it, to leave. Hopefully this chic wasn't crazy and they could all laugh it off. What a way to start a wedding day. She briskly entered her closet and stopped in her tracks.

"Now this is what I call a closet!" The woman exclaimed.

"Mom!"

"Oh my darling!" Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"We were only joking." Elsa supplied. "We knew it was your mother."

"Surprise, Emma!" Emma's eleven year old brother jumped out of her hanging clothes.

"Neal!" Emma screeched. It had been ages since she'd last seen her brother. Maybe it was at her college graduation? She didn't know. But what she did know, was that it had been too long. "Oh my God! You're about as tall as me! Stop growing." She ruffled her brother's shaggy blonde hair. He resembled so much of their father, it was ridiculous.

"Now." Mary Margaret separated the two. "I am your mother, and it's your wedding day, and it's time for some advice."

"Being married is being yourself, only with someone else." Neal interjected seriously. Only a minute lasted before they broke out in laughter.

"My turn." Her mom tries again. "Love is freaking scary."

"Wow, thanks mom."

"But," She continued. "it can heal even the darkest souls. What you get when you love someone far out ways the risk. You just have to believe in it."

That was sound advice. She always dreamed of having a marriage like her parents. They were the perfect balance for one another. They made it other stronger. Emma was glad her mother was here. She provided a calm she didn't realize she needed.

"Thanks mom."

"Emma darling!"

Emma turned to see Cruella and her entourage strolling into the room. It seemed today was the day her ladies maids let anyone into her room. And she wasn't even dressed yet.

"How are you feeling? You look beautiful."

"I'm well.. I'm.." Emma couldn't get a sentence out. Cruella was going a mile a minute.

"You look calm. I'm back to turn a little caterpillar into a butterfly." Cruella turned to one of the women behind her and spoke in a language Emma couldn't recognize. The woman promptly took off Cruella's black and white fur coat.

"Cruella!" Emma properly greeted the woman. "You remember my mom, Mary Margaret."

"Oh uoi!" The black and white haired lady kissed both of her mother's cheek.

"The fashion designer." Mary Margaret remembered.

"And now hair stylists to the Princess Emma." Cruella added. "And look at this handsome creature. You're the spitting image of Prince James and David. Remarkable." She felt about his face for a bit, before leaving him alone. "Emma darling, there is work to be done."

"Why don't we say hi to your grandma and let your sister finish getting ready." Mary Margaret led her brother out of the busying room.

XxX

Regina leaned heavily against a wall in their manor's kitchen. She waited Granny or anyone to answer the phone. She wanted to checkup on Henry. The last she'd seen him was when she sent him out of Gold's reach. He had been so scared, they both were. The adoption was official, but she needed to wait to sign the official forms deeming him her successor. If she held a long distance or close to no relationship with Henry, he'd be safe. Knowing Gold, he'd try to kill him just for fun. Her life was falling apart. There was still no answer from the other end. Regina swore she called a dozen times. She slammed the telephone receiver back onto the wall with more force than necessary.

"I should hate you." Regina said, still facing the landline. She'd felt her mother's presence behind her for a while now. "I have every reason to. You've made my life a living nightmare." She turned to face Cora. "From day one I've been in constant agony. And the moment someone, anyone comes into my life that gives me even the slightest relief, you rip them from me. Daniel is dead because of you!" The young woman screamed as she stalked towards her mother. "I knew you couldn't possibly want me. Why would you? I was such a disappointment." Regina mocked. She recalled every time her mother spit those words at her. "You had to problem telling me that everyday. But wouldn't let me leave either. You trapped me. You controlled me. You used my love for Henry against me. You used my love for my family against me."

As much as she knew she should hate her mother, she found herself hesitant. She hated the things Cora had done. Regina couldn't imagine doing those things to her children. The thought would never cross her mind. And yet she couldn't find it in herself to hate her mother. Did that make her a horrible person? This woman killed her family, planned to kill her. She should hate her. But she didn't. Some small part of her heart still loved her mother She hated herself for it.

"Regina dear. Do you ever just shut up?" Cora snapped tirelessly. "Everything will be fine." Her mother held her face in her hands and smiled. "You don't need to worry about Robert. I have everything under control."

"The damage is done." Regina pushed Cora away from her. "Robin hates me and is moving on. You've taken away every support I had for a life with Henry. By giving me life you sentenced me to death." She put distance between her and her mother. "I don't trust you!"

Killian watched his sister storm fro the kitchen, into the living room where he was sitting, and out the other exit. His mother strolled in next, but stopped at the open frame his sister fled through.

"Be ready for the wedding. We leave in half an hour. For the love of God, do something with that unruly hair." Cora called after Regina. "Gretchen! I cannot for the life of me, find my gloves."

Finally Cora turned towards him. Killian had his tuxedo for the wedding on, but was having a hard time of convincing himself to go. "Actually mother, go on without me. I think it would be best if I didn't attend the wedding."

Cora stopped all movement and studied her son. The dramatics in this family. She rolled her eyes. "My boy." Cora move to sit on the sofa adjacent to her son. "Come to church. Sweep her off of her feet. She'll be yours in a week or two."

Zelena swept into the room dressed to the nines. She held her mother's gloves in her hands, but didn't interrupt the conversation happening.

"Mother, the game Is over. She's going to marry Robin." Killian sighed in defeat.

"You're so right." Their mother clapped her hands together once in delight. "This is a disaster in the making. And I wouldn't miss a moment of it." Cora accepted the gloves her eldest handed to her. She flipped her hair and the two women began towards the limousine that waited for them outside. Regina emerged from the second floor and sullenly followed the direction their mother just went.

X X X

Outside the cathedral, reporters, excited citizens, and news anchors waited anxiously for the wedding party to arrive. People from all over the world wanted to see the wedding and coronation of infamous American Princess.

"The Royal Carriage approaches!" The ceremonial guard announces in French.

"What did he say?" The American reporter asks her camera man.

"The Princess is coming."

"Showtime." After receiving the green light from her crew the woman smiled at the camera. "Tamara Brown here from the USA. The local time is 9: 54 am. We're a long way from home, but happily following the story that started in the streets of Storybrooke, Maine and is about to have a happy ending here in the small, beautiful country of Misthaven."

"The Princess approaches!" The guard yells once again.

X..

It had only been a few minutes, but Killian remained in the same place his mother left him. He was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't tell what was worse, being there or being all alone here.

"Psst." A voice sounded from over his shoulder.

Killian nearly jumped from her seat he looked over his shoulder to see Gretchen so close to his face.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you." The older woman stepped around the couch to face him properly. "I don't mean to talk out of turn, but there's something you must know." Killian sat straighter interested in what she had to say. "Your mother, Mistresses Cora, called Sydney and set you up with that video."

Killian thought for a moment and frowned. "That does not surprise me. I should have known."

"She's up to something." The maid admitted. "She was all too happy you wouldn't be attending the wedding."

Killian agreed. He knew his mother was up to something. Zelena had told him as much. That's why they'd come up with a plan to stop her. Killian internally cringed. The plan. They could not save lives if he wasn't there to do something about it. "I must get to that church." He was so lost in his own despair that you forgot that there were lives at risk. Killian kept from the couch, through his suit jacket on, and frantically looked around the room for a set a car keys.

"Yes, yes. But how? Everything on four wheels is already rented for the wedding."

Killian stopped in his tracks. "Then I'll run." He was determined to get to the wedding.

"No, it is too far. Oh, you should take the bike!"

"The bike?" Now Killian was lost. "Gretchen, what are you talking about? We don't have a bike."

"Your great grandfather's bike." The maid point to the old timey bike hanging on the wall. Killian prayed to the lord that the bike still worked.

"You're not going to believe this." The farmer gasped into his phone. He was probably the only person not at the royal wedding or sitting in front of their television screen watching it. Someone had to herd the cattle. "Lord Jones is ridding up the road on a bicycle." The old man sat atop his horse looking at the strange sight.

"Sir!" The young Lord called out to him. "Sir, may I borrow your horse?"

"He needs my horse!" He laughed into the phone. The farmer dismounted and walked towards the young man who stopped by the curb of the road. He handed the reins of the horse to Killian without really thinking.

"My bike is yours. Thank you."

And just like that Killian Jones was off riding down the road in a suit. The old man shook his head. "How am I supposed to herd sheep with a bike?"

X X X

Although Misthaven was the home of all things gossip, their media was not as advanced as the rest of the world. England brought in the majority of the media. There were five times the usual amount of reporters and journalists. Hundreds of them were lined outside the cathedral waiting to catch a glimpse of the royal family or the wedding party. Only a select few were allowed inside the chapel. Once of Misthaven's of course and one from England's finest that would broadcast across countries in Europe. One the their neighboring countries Spain that would broadcast all throughout Misthaven and its neighboring countries but in French and Spanish. And lastly the American broadcasting. Emma was know as the American Princess after all. The sanctuary was filled from front to back with royals, dignitaries, ambassadors, noblemen, and personal friends. Emma heard a rumor that Robin's previous fiancé was in attendance with her husband and newborn. She had a suspicion it wasn't a rumor.

Emma waited impatiently in the back with her wedding party. They were all waiting for their cue to walk the aisle.

The men wore charcoal morning suit with a white patterned vest and yellow tie. Accented with yellow boutonniere and handkerchief.

The women wore chiffon, sleeveless, V-neck, sweep train dresses in light yellow. There were soft ruffles the fell off of the shoulder and it had a natural waist. Emma wanted her bridesmaids comfortable.

There were seven bridesmaids in total, but Emma had only picked three of them. Lily, Ruby, and Regina. Emma even considered Regina walking down the aisle as a sign of friendship and an alliance between the families. Ruth thought it was a great idea. Word had gotten about Emma's consideration, so much so, that it was almost decided for her. People were expecting to the formerly Jones sister, now Princess of Spain in the wedding party. She had no problem with it at the time; they were friends. Now things have changed drastically. Emma couldn't bring herself to call them her enemy, but there was no alliance between families and definitely no friendship. A man from Robin's party would walk the aisle alone. That was worse than not having them at all. It showed the world that she was once there and now wasn't.

There was still no sign of the Jones'. Henry was here though. He was dressed in a suit similar to the men, instead of a vest he had suspenders holing up his pants. Emma wouldn't think Regina would be too far from him, but according to he Ruby he had been staying with her and Granny for the past day. He hadn't said anything to anyone since. He did give Emma a small smile when he first entered the room. He was now crouched, off to the side away from the other children with the ring bearer pillow held between his legs. It seemed that they were both a little sad today.

Emma considered saying 'hello', but thought it best she keep her distance. She didn't have time anyhow, the wedding was starting. Leroy stood in front of the door to open it as each couple made their way down the aisle.

"Outspoken American activist, Lily Page is a vision in yellow as she Glides down the aisle." One of the reporters announced. None of the congregation could hear them of course, only those on the other side of the TV screen. "And Princess Regina Mills' recently adopted son Prince Henry Daniel Mills, properly named after his grandfather Henry Mills prince of Spain, comes down the aisle as the ring bearer." The crowd awed when Henry reached and he gave Robin's leg a hug. Robin bent down to high the boy properly, ruffled the young boy's hair only a little, before gently guiding him to his spot. No could be angry with Henry. He was the sweetest child and was innocent to what the rest of his family did. Robin would most likely never see Henry again after the wedding. He couldn't help the show of affection, even if it wasn't proper for a wedding.

Emma was now alone in the back room. All of the wedding party made their way down the aisle. She knocked on the door knowing only Leroy on the other side would hear. She peaked her head through the now cracked door. "Hey, Leroy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I just wanted to say, before I do this, that I am sorry you're retiring." Emma over heard a conversation in the halls a couple of hours ago. She realized it was why he was training Anton."

"Who told you that?"

"The maids know everything."

"I'll still be around." Leroy hummed. Before Emma could close the door, Leroy spoke up. "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"You should know, Killian didn't set you up at the lake."

Emma hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"The maids know everything." Leroy smiled.

"We are ready when she is." Ingrid announced from Leroy's side.

Emma took a deep breath. This was it. She adjusted the corset of her dress slightly. It reminded her of the things Belle and Elsa forced her into when she first arrived. This dress was nothing like the one Cruella created. This was a Victorian style dress, that was made up of tulle and lace. The bodice was form fitting and the skirt hung off of her hips. It wasn't as dramatic or puffy like most traditional Misthavian dresses were, but it wasn't anything she would have chosen. She also had a matching half jacket to wear along with it. Jackets were fun. Emma tried to remain positive.

Parliament wanted her married before she could become queen. It was an old law and they wanted to follow it. Ruth wanted Emma to follow in her footsteps. She taught her the ways of the royals. Belle and Elsa did their best to shape her in to the ideal princess. Robin wanted to make her happy, even if it cost him his own happiness.

But what did she want? She wanted to be queen. She didn't want to be in a loveless marriage to do it. She wanted love. Every time she looked at Robin she thought of Regina and their betrayal. But they hadn't betrayed her though, had they? Both Regina and Killian came clean her. Leroy hated their family, yet told her they weren't the ones who sent her up. They caused each other so much pain. Deep down she knew marrying Robin would only add to that pain. She looked out at the room. Everyone was watching her. Emma hadn't even realized she stopped walking down the aisle.

She stopped in the middle of the aisle. In the middle of everyone's suffocating gazes. It only added to her constricting thoughts and her constricting wardrobe. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. She wasn't happy. Far from it. Robin wasn't even happy. She couldn't do this.

Emma gathered her dress and ran out the cathedral. Unfortunately for her there were reporters outside with cameras waiting to catch a picture of anything. And waving locals who wanted to be apart of Emma's big day. There was no where to hide. She couldn't catch a break.

Emma ducked to the side and behind a couple of tall bushes. Luckily for her there was the smallest of patios, set up with concrete benches. She plopped on one of them and screamed into her hands. What the hell was happening to her.

She had three months to prepare for this. She could do this. She could, but she really didn't want to. Taking deep breaths Emma allowed herself a moment of calm. She looked around the small sitting area surrounded by tall bushes. She wasn't alone. Sat on the bench opposite her was none other the Regina Mills.

She had on her yellow bridesmaid dress. Her waist-length hair thrown haphazardly in a half up do in a failed attempt to hide her natural curls. A silence passed between them when they met each other's eye.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"You're sorry?" Regina frowned further. "But why?"

"I ruined everything. You were my friend and I didn't believe you when you told me you weren't out to hurt me." The women were both standing now. "I told Robin." Emma whispered the last part. She looked away from the other woman. Emma couldn't bare seeing the hurt in her the eyes.

Regina place a hand on Emma's bicep. "Emma, I was no saint. I knew my mother was shady and had it out for you. I should have done something to stop her. It's what a real friend would have done."

. .

Mary Margaret stood to go after her daughter. Ruth stood as well and placed a hand on her daughter-in-law's arm. "Let me." The Queen swiftly made her way down the aisle and stopped next to Ingrid. Ruth turned to address the crowd. "Please be seated. There will only be a momentary interlude. Thank you."

"Do we rush after her?" Ingrid inquired.

"Oh, we never rush. We hasten." The queen corrected. She continued her swift journey after her granddaughter.

Ruth found Emma in a side garden patio embracing none other than Regina in a heap on the ground. Her heart broke for her granddaughter. "Oh, my dear. Emma." Ruth joined the couple one the ground. Though when her presence was know, Regina released her hold on Emma and move away.

"Grandma. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Emma wiped her tears. "I… I just.. need a minute.."

"No."

"I can do this." Emma stood. She attempted to clean herself up.

"No." Ruth repeated. She used her granddaughter to help her off of the ground. When they were both standing, Ruth caressed Emma's face with the back of her hand.

Emma sighed and leaned into her grandmother's touch. "I can't do this."

"I know." Ruth smiled. And she did know. No one wants to be in a loveless marriage. She didn't want that for her granddaughter. They'd have to find another way, but she would not force Emma to go through with this. "Darling listen to me. I made my choice, a duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done. It has been engrained in to my entire life. It always worked out for me, but you my darling, are not me."

"Emma, I want you to make your choices as a woman." Ruth continued. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes. There'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now, you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."

Emma pulled Ruth into a hug as she finished her little speech. She readied herself to go back into the church and face the crowd. Emma squared her shoulders and strode into the church with her head high. Ruth and Regina quickly followed after her.

"The Princess is coming." Ingrid announced to the staff as the guards reopened the grand doors. She offered Emma her bouquet, but Emma denied it. She kept the swift pace down the aisle. The choir tried to keep in tempo with the Princess, but Emma was simply moving to quickly for a wedding procession.

When Emma made it to the end Robin was there to guide her towards the altar. The two faced one another and smiled. "Everyone deserves to find true love right?"

"Yes." He agreed.

"Including us?" Emma shyly asked. She handed Robin's great grandmother's still too small ring back to him.

"Thank you." She could see the stress roll off her shoulders and the relief in his eyes. "for saving me from doing the proper thing for one in my life." He accepted the ring. "Now I have to explain this to father."

Telling Robin wouldn't be the hard part. He was a gentle soul and far too understanding. Telling the masses would be more of a challenge. "I have to tell everyone else."

"Good luck." They both said.

The crowd gasped as Robin left the stage to sit on the front pew with their families. Emma took a deep breath and stood behind the podium off the left side of the stage. "Welcome." Emma jerked away from the microphone in an attempt to get away from the loud feedback. She quickly ignored the sound and continued. "A few moments ago, I realize the only reason I was getting married was because of a law. That didn't seem like a good enough reason. Soo… I won't be getting married." As expected gasped and began murmuring amongst themselves. She watched as even some of them attempted to leave, but were forced to remain seated. "My grandmother ruled without a man by her side for a long time, and I think she rocks that it." Nobles grumbled at her vocabulary, but Emma chose to ignore them. "As the granddaughter of Queen Ruth and King Robert the second,"

"King Robert my he rest in peace." The crowd spoke.

Emma forgot they did that. Pulling herself together one again, she continued. "I asked the members of parliament to think of their daughters, sisters, nieces, would you force them do the same thing you're make me do?" She looked in the area she knew parliament would be sitting with their families. " I believe I will be a great Queen. I understand Misthaven to be a land that combines the beauty of the past with all the best hope for the future. I feel in my heart and soul that I can rule Misthaven. I love Misthaven. If I didn't, do you think I'd be up here in a wedding dress?" Emma laughed at her attempt of a joke, a few others did as well. "I stand here ready to take my place as your queen, without a husband."

The congregation cheered, mostly this side with her family and less of the stuck-up Nobles. Sadly for Emma it was interrupted.

"Everytime.." Robert Gold stood from his place in the audience. He spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "Every time this young lady opens her mouth she demonstrates a contempt to the customs of Misthaven."

"Shut the hell up, Robert!" Cora stood to everyone's surprise. Well, it wasn't a surprise that she stood. It was surprising that opposed her alleged partner in crime. Everyone knew what side each noble took on the debate on who should take the throne.

"Cora! "Gold gasped at her outburst. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. The law clearly states that an unwed woman cannot be Queen. We fortunately have another heir."

"No. We do not." Killian seemed to appear form the shadows. "I decline. I refuse to be king." Killian knew what he was giving up. Everything he worked towards in life, gone. He told himself it was worth it though. He believed it was. "Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Emma should have the throne. She's kind and she's caring. But more importantly she has a vision. One that will carry Misthaven forward, if the parliament was astute they would name her Queen." He smiled at her before adding. "Listen to her. She will lead us into the 21st century. Besides, she would look lovely on our postage stamp." And with that being said Killian left the sanctuary through the side doors in which he came.

"Killian Jones! Do not leave this sanctuary or I will be forced to carry out the law myself." Gold declared.

"You will do no such thing." Zelena interrupts. She held up a folder only Robert seemed to recognize. "It's all over." Zelena motioned for the guards to escort him from the room.

"You will rue the day you chose to cross me!"

Zelena and Cora quietly followed the guards dragging Robert out of the room, regal as ever.

All Killian wanted to do was leave. He made a mess of enough things, the least he could do was step out of Emma's way. It was only 1:20 in the afternoon, there was a lot of day left for him to waste. He was swiftly walking down a corridor, making his way towards the exit.

"Killian! You must stop." A male voice called down the hall. Killian recognized it, but couldn't put a face to it. He turned to see Graham, his mother's hired guard, chasing after him. Killian felt anger boiling over. The man was apart of this entire mess. He willingly played an active part in the attempted assassination of Emma. When Graham was close enough, Killian tackled him to the ground. "You've got the wrong man, Jones! You don't understand!" Graham escaped Killian's grasp and attempted to push him off.

"Then explain it to me!" Killian then shoved the other man further into the ground.

"Killian. Stop." Cora's voice doomed down the hall.

Killian let go other the man and marched towards his mother. "We're finshed, mother."

"Killian," Zelena step in. She interrupted whatever her mother was going to say. "He's gone. Gold is done for. As well as his henchmen."

"I'm not trying to stop you, my boy." Cora placed her hands on her son's face. "I, of course wanted you to be king, but your plan involved far the less lives lost than mine would have. Zelena told me everything. And I will tell you everything in time, but" Cora paused to really look at her son. "Is this what you really want? To give up the throne? All of your life's work?"

Killian nodded once. "Emma will make a great queen."

"Come back to the sanctuary with us." Zelena pulled on her brother's hand.

Killian shook the off. "No. You know, it's been a long day. I think I'm going to leave." The two women moved out of Killian's path and watched him leave the church.

Emma, like everyone else in the room, was thoroughly confused. She didn't exactly know what to do next.

"What is happening here?" Someone obnoxiously questioned out loud.

"Who's next in line?" Another asked. "Buckrahm?"

"We accept!" Lord Buckrahm and his wife stood.

"Sit down." Prime Minister Merlin demands. He makes his way to Emma's side. "Make a motion." He coughs into his fist. At Emma's obvious confusion, he does it again. Louder this time. "Make a motion."

Oh! Emma finally grasped on. "Prime Minister Merlin?" She spoke loudly so everyone could hear."

"Yes, Princess?" He also spoke so others could hear.

"I moved to abolish the marriage law, as it applies to future Queens of Misthaven. Will anyone second my notion?" Emma waited a long moment. She held her breath waiting for someone, any in parliament to second her motion.

"Keep eye contact with them." Merlin instructed. "Stare them down. Not that hard. Soften." He corrected after looking at Emma. "Good."

Slowly, the eldest member of parliament stood. "I second the notion. It's time for a new tradition. I like change. I may even grow a mustache." The old man laughing to himself.

"I think you'd look great with s moustache." Commented another member of parliament.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen." Merlin quieted them down. "All those in favor of abolishing the marriage law say 'aye'."

One by one each member of parliament stood, raised their hand, and said 'aye'. Even Cora, who stood at the back of the church had her hand raised.

"The ayes have!" The Prime Minister happily announced. "Congratulations you highness."

Emma lost her breath for a moment. She'd done it. She didn't have to be married. She could be queen. She caught her grandmother's eyes. She and Regina were still standing towards to back of the sanctuary. They were both capping for her, but there was still a sadness lingering in her friend's eye. Glancing at her ex-fiance, she noticed it in his too.

"Tiny." Emma motioned for newly appointed guard to come to her.

Other opposite side of the room Regina watched Emma curiously. She was truly ecstatic for her friend. She of course wished it could have happened without all the excess drama. But she was proud nonetheless.

"Your majesty." Ingrid spoke. It took her tapping on Regina's shoulder for to realize that she was talking to her.

"Oh." Ingrid handed her the bluetooth earpiece that was used to communicate with the guards and staff. "Umm…. Hello?"

"Regina." Emma's voice sounded through the piece. Regina looked to where her friend was hunch over talking into her own bluetooth device. "Just because I didn't get my so called fairytale ending, doesn't mean you can't have yours." Emma nodded towards Robin.

"Oh. I.. I can't. He doesn't.. he doesn't feel that way about me."

"He does. And I know you love him too."

"No, Emma don't." Regina realized what Emma was about to do, but by the time she called out to her Emma had already move a move towards the Brit sitting on the first row. Robin was standing now. She couldn't hear what was being said between the two. Regina waited impatiently for something to happen. Then something did. Robin began walking towards her, down the middle aisle. Everyone was watching.

"Regina." He said when he stopped in front of her. "Emma told be someday someone will walk into your life and it will make you will realize why it never worked out." Robin took her hand in his. "You were right. I let other's dictate my choices. I hide behind the false security of 'Honoring my code'. But it was all a lie I told myself. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it this long for me to do what I should have done from the beginning." Regina was crying now. She couldn't help herself. Her life was a mess and this beautiful man, inside and out, made her feel warm and protected. No matter what happened he always came back.

Robin wiped the fallen tears from her checks. "I'm finally going to follow my heart. I choose you. Though it was never really a choice. From the moment we first met I knew I was destined to be with you forever." She couldn't stop the wet smile from forming on her lips. There are some emotions for a little round inside of her.

"1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, and I had the privilege of meeting you.. you are single handedly the BEST thing to happen to me. And I can say that. You are that missing piece of my soul. I feel as if we are tethered together, fated to constantly cross paths, but also preventing us from truly being together for it wasn't our time. But my dear, I feel it in my soul and I know you do too. We've been set free. I will scream for the rooftops and praise the gods on high, because it is finally our time. We can seal the bond that we have created and no one can stop us. I knew from the moment I met you, you are my soulmate and I would be a fool to let you slip through my hands again." Robin got on his knee and held her great-grandmother's ring toward her. The congregation let out an assortment of quiet gasps. There was no mistaking what was happening. "Regina. Will you marry me?"

Regina laughed happily. She glanced at her mother and sister and saw their approval. She was going to what she wanted anyway, but there was something satisfying knowing she had their support. She wiped her tears and smiled. "Yes." She nodded.

Robin slip the ring on her finger and stood. The two shared their first kiss and the room burst into cheers. Everyone loves a happy ending.

"Ready?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"I don't even have a dress."

"ALL I NEED IS FIVE MINUTES!!" Cruella popped up from her seat among the congregation. Cruella truly was magic. Apparently the woman traveled with a dress for every occasion, including getting married. She Regina back in the sanctuary in record time. The dress was a simple lace thing. Though was anything involving Cruella truly simple?

A warm feeling bubbled from deep within Emma's core. This felt good. This felt right. She walked down the aisle once again, only this time wasn't in a wedding dress. She had switched in Regina's bridesmaid's dress. "You all were already dressed for a wedding. So why not have one?" Emma joked with the congregation as she went, earning herself a few laughs.

Quietly and off to the side on the first row, Ruby Lucas slid on to pew next to her fellow bridesmaid. "I had to take Henry to the restroom. What did I miss?" She asked Lily.

"Emma's not getting married."

"She's not?!" Ruby gasped.

"Nope." Lily kept her eyes to the center of the stage, casting occasional glances to her friend beside her, careful not to miss any new information. "She'll still be able to be queen though. And some nobleman was arrested."

"Good for her. What happens now?"

"Well, Robin is still getting married."

"Married? To who?" Ruby was truly interested know. She began searching the room to see if she could tell who Robin's mystery bride was.

"Regina."

"Regina!?" Ruby played with the idea a bit, before laughing obnoxiously. "Well it's about damn time!"

"Ruby!" Lily scolds.

"Am I wrong?" They were both giggling now. The two of them only quieted when they received a stern look from the priest. However, they barely contained the second wave of giggles from how insane it all was.

Emma from where she stood in front of the altar, could hear the foolishness her friends were up to on the front row. She could only just see the two of them out the corner of her eye. She couldn't take them anywhere. Emma was fighting a laugh of her own, but tried her best to keep it contained. She saw the look the priest shot her friends. Luckily for her the large doors on the other side of the room finally opened.

As the grand doors opened to the sanctuary Regina took in a deep shaky breath. This was happening. After years of struggling to find her place and become her own person, she was taking the first steps into her new future. And to think the day started off in a completely different way. This shouldn't be her wedding, but it is. These people aren't here to see her, but she couldn't care. Everyone she could possibly want were already here.

"Guíanos a medida que avanzamos en nuestras nuevas vidas. Limpia este espacio, elimina todo mal. Deja que el amor y la luz se llenen. Amén."

Her father whispered into the open. He was still looking ahead, but they both knew he was praying for her. Regina gave his hand a tight squeeze as he guided her down the aisle. Henry Sr. smiled at his daughter with is rosy cheeks and wrinkling face. He had that sparkle in his eye that held the key to his soul, innermost thoughts, and truest emotions. The same spark his only daughter inherited. It was the one thing Cora couldn't take from her.

She had her son Henry. Though the two had Henrys never met and had no biological ties to each other, her sweet baby boy was so much like his grandfather. He had the kindest souls. His innocence was addicting. And he was hers. She was his mother, he was her son. Henry bounced on his toes next to Robin at the altar in front of Emma. Emma kept a firm hand around his shoulder to keep him from taking off down the aisle and to her.

Regina didn't mind this wedding in the slightest. Being the Princess of Spain and all, Regina was positive she'd be thrown a proper wedding when she returned. She wished both her uncles could be here to see her marry the love of her life. Regina knew . spirit was watching over her, walking her down the aisle along wither father.

Regina couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was so overcome with the feeling of love wrapping around her, embracing her. She could feel it flowing from her loved ones. She could see it in the man ahead of her. Regina's breath hitched. She was marrying the love her life. Never had she thought this could actually happen for. Robin called them soulmates, Regina didn't doubt it for a second. Steps away from the altar, she could already feel him wrapped around her.

"Lord, archbishop, I would like to take this man to be my husband." Regina spoke to the priest once she and Robin were face to face.

"Finally." The archbishop smiled. "May the Lord bless these rings, which you will give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity."

Everyone says: "Amen."

 **X.SD.X**

The reception was a much more intimate gathering. Videographers were replaced with photographers, reporters replaced with journalists. Half of the guest left. Those who didn't want to stay for the festivities left immediately following the wedding. There was also those whom were not invited to the reception or simply only came to see Emma married. Which left only the gossips and those who truly supported the union. Not many wanted to miss out on what surely be great gossip. No one wanted to pass up the opportunity to witness the infamous wedding firsthand. There was never a dull moment around the soon to be queen. You could say the reception was also to celebrate Emma's rise to the throne. The music as Emma suspected were all of her favorite jams. Her ladies maids even threw in bonus songs.

Robin and Regina glided across the floor during their first dance. They each shared dances with their parents and one with Henry. After that the party took a wild turn. Emma hadn't worried much about the guest list, she didn't care to be married, but she failed to realize all of the princess from her bachelorette party would be in attendance. Emma knew Merida could be a handful on her own, but adding the three Latin princesses to the mix… well let's just say the reception couldn't have been more alive.

Some how one of them got a hold of a band very popular to Misthaven and its neighboring countries. They, by some miracle, were able to get the stiff Misthavian nobles to loosen up. Robin and Regina didn't seem to mind. The newlyweds thrived in the uplifting environment. At some point everyone dancing discarded their shoes. Emma had to admit, she never thought she could have this much fun at what was supposed to be a high class Misthavian event.

Zelena of course, was still Zelena. She was turning down every bachelor with a remark like: "Sorry, dear. I don't dance with amateurs." The poor men walked away with less self esteem than when they walked up to her. She was her mother's daughter.

Cora was escorted from the party by the royal head of security. They didn't make a show of it. Most of the guest hadn't even realized she left. The only reason Emma knew was because she just so happened to glance in that general direction when the left the ballroom.

The party eventually came to an end. It was about 6 o'clock in the evening. All those invited, readied themselves for Emma's coronation. The ceremony would only last about an hour. After the she would have a moment to herself before the lighting of the Ceremonial Ring. It was tradition to wait for the sun to shine for the last time that day, before they began the ceremony.

"Good evening. It's been only a few hours since the wedding switch-a-roo." Tamara Brown spoke to the camera. She and about two other reporters were in the Great Hall of the palace, the room where the two grand staircases met. It was quickly transforming into the room where the royal coronation would be held. "Busy workers are setting up for Misthavian's main event, the coronation of a new queen. Somewhere in the palace Princess Emma is getting ready for the ceremony that will change her life forever."

Emma sat in the throne room atop of her new throne. It seemed so isolated from the rest of the room. The chair felt much larger than she realized it would. The crown in her hand was heavy. She would be Misthaven's queen. She fought with everything she had to get to this place. She's made some friends along the way, lost some too. The life of a royal was not an easy one, but the best of Misthaven touched her heart. She could no longer see herself doing anything else. She was already making a difference in people's lives. Emma just hoped it was a good one. She wasn't perfect, but she learned that no one was. This was after all the same room she chased a chicken around.

"Do you think I'll make a good queen?" Emma asked the portrait of her father. It hung next her grandmother's on the same wall her own portrait would soon be hanging.

"Indeed you will." A thick accented voice, Emma thought she'd never hear again, startled her to sit up straight on the chair. Killian Jones appeared from behind row of columns. "If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with her highness." Killian emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light. He had that slow, confident, swagger walk that Emma found far too attractive. He leisurely made his way in front of her.

"What is your dilemma young man?" Emma played along.

"You are. I'm afraid." Emma wasn't expecting this answer. But could she expect? The two of them hadn't had a true conversation since she blew up at him. Despite it all, he still forfeited his right to the throne for her. She knew it was a big deal. Emma knew what this meant for him. He been groomed since childhood to be the next king. He gave it all up so that she could rule. Without him she would be able to become queen today. She understands if he isn't her biggest fan at the moment. She was a monkey wrench in his perfectly calm and planned life.

"I am in love with the queen to be." Killian paused to really look at her. "I am inquiring if she is in love with me too."

Emma momentarily forgot how to breathe. He loved her. Even after everything, Killian loved her. It wasn't a ploy to steal her throne, he already gave that up for her. She was not kind the last time they spoke. And yet, despite it all, he still loved her. She couldn't ask for more. She missed his witty comments. Emma wondered what everything would be like if things could have gone differently today. She honestly wouldn't change it for the world. "Do you have a chicken for my table?" Emma asked. She tried her best not to laugh.

Killian smiled. He knew what she was referring to. "No. I'm afraid I'm fresh out of chickens."

"Oh." Emma feigned uninterested.

Unable to hide her smile for long, Emma lept from her chair and into his arms. He felt warm and safe. It was like fitting two puzzles pieces perfectly. Emma melted into him. He felt like home. She pulled back just enough to look at him properly.

"Emma." Killian sighed. Look of pure relief and joy that radiates off of him is infectious. They were both smiling like idiots in the middle of an empty room. The moment their lips met Emma felt all of her worries and doubts flow off of her in waves. She welcomed the love and joy that replaced it.

"Looks like you get to king after all." Emma playfully bumped her nose to his once the pulled apart.

"Prince consort." He corrected. "But I heard a rumor that the soon to be queen is one for changing the laws." Emma laughed before pulling him into another kiss.

. **SD**.

Horns rang loudly throughout the Great Hall. The soft gold color, painted on the walls highlighted the evening sun. It was one of the reasons the Great Hall was chosen. It's clerestory windows allowed light to shine in, in the most heavenly way possible. Chandelier-like ornaments were strategically placed to help extract the evening sun throughout the hall. The room was decorated with red and black ribbons that draped beautifully across the room. When looked at individually they, while beautiful, seemed to hold little significance. When they were seen as a whole the ribbons formed intricate patterns that all eventually led to the center above the throne. An assortment of flowers complemented the ribbons and tied everything together nicely. Royal guards lined the perimeter of the hall. Everyone was in their finest clothing. No matter where one looked it resembled an image they would see in an old classical painting.

A choir was situated at the top, were the two staircases met. Along the stairs, on both sides, were trumpeters and horn players awaiting their queue to begin.

"Company, attention!" The captain of the Royal Guard yelled. "Forward march!" The procussions from the military band, guided the rest of royal guard in the march. They kept time while all of the guards filed in. "Left, right. Left, right. Left, right. Left, right, left, left. Company halt!"

"The sparrow is ready to take flight." Tiny spoke into his earpiece.

"The Eagle is flying for the last time." Ingrid replied.

Emerging from opposite sides of the grand staircase Emma and Ruth smiled at one another before facing their audience. The choir sang "let the River Run" Arranged by Craig Hella Johnson as requested by the queen. Ruth and Emma slowly descended their separate staircases simultaneously. It was truly a sight to behold. Never in Misthaven history had there been not one but two women preform this ceremony. Never has one Queen passed her crown to the next soon to be queen. They've opened the door for not only every female royal down the line, but all of their descendants.

When they both made it to the bottom, Emma took the Archbishop's hand as he led her to the throne that was temporarily set up for the ceremony. She turned to face her audience and smiled. All of her lived ones were there to witness her most life changing experience with. Her mother and brother Neal were stood next Lily and her mother. Killian stood with Regina and her new husband. Henry was asleep, safely tucked in Robin's arms. She couldn't blame him. It was getting late and that was a lot of excitement in one day for a little boy. Even Granny and Ruby were allotted time off to properly join the ceremony. They all looked so beautiful.

Everything felt so unreal. As if she were living a dream. She wore a dress designed by Cruella. It was everything Emma imagined a queen would be seen wearing. Delicate gold embroidery was interlaced in the white fabric of her dress. She finished it off with a large sleeveless cape that had a foot long train. With the help of Belle and Elsa she was able to maneuver from place to place.

Everything felt so different, yet it all was so familiar. She felt taller, older. Wiser. In the palms of her hands she held the potential of a better Misthaven. The orb and scepter meant many things, but in this moment when Emma looked at them all she could see were the children that would get education and go home to a warm meal. She saw Misthaven's future with a United Four Kingdoms.

As the crown was removed from Ruth's head and brought towards Emma the archbishop spoke. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Misthaven according to the statues in Parliament agreed on and the respective laws and customs of the same?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat when she felt the crown being placed on her head. It was heavier than the one she grown used to. This was happening. It was finally happening.

"Will you, in your power, cause Law And Justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"

Emma looked over to her grandmother, who smiled at her. She had to quickly advert her eyes from her Ruth's or she'd end up crying along with her. Behind her grandmother she noticed Leroy white a tear from his eye. Oh, she had to keep her to keep it together or they would never get through this. Emma took a deep breath before she spoke. "I solemnly promise so to do."

Emma faced the crowd no longer as Princess, but now as Queen Emma Elizabeth Swan of Misthaven.

"Attention!" The captain yelled. The guards that stood in two parallel lines in front of Emma, drew their swords. Emma slowly walked between them as everyone sang the national anthem. Once she reached the end. The Majordomo proudly announced: "Presenting Her Majesty, Emma Elizabeth Swan, Queen of Misthaven!"

"The ceremonial shooting of the Flaming Arrow through the coronation ring."

Night fallen Misthaven for its first time with a new ruler. It was tradition to wait until this time. Emma was to be the light that guided her people from darkness. Emma's eyes bulged from her head when her arrow lit. The flame was larger than what she practiced with. She literally only hit the target twice before. Once with Killian, and once by herself. Emma prayed for mercy. Just about everyone from the entire country came to see this ceremony. To the people this more important to them than the coronation itself. This was her gift the them.

She willed her heart to slow down. Focus Emma. The world around her melted away. All she could see was flame of her arrow and the target. The world stilled. The noise around her faded. Emma remember note Killian gave. He lowered her bow, relaxed her hands and shoulders, hand to mouth.

Breathe in.

Emma took a breath released the arrow and her breath with it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She watched as the arrow twirled towards its target.

Her breath caught when she realized she hit the center mark. "Yes! I did it!" This is what Emma imagines it feels like to light to torch at the Olympics. She high fives the majordomo, before she realized she had hundreds of onlookers and righted herself.

The flame from her arrow lit the Ceremonial Ring. It symbolizes her eternal flame. Her eternal flame will then guide her people through a new age. She stands before her people as Emma Elizabeth Swan, Queen of Misthaven.

Long may she reign.

 ** _FIN._**

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Ya'll it's over! I might do an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you all for reading. I had fun writing. I hope you've enjoyed! Enjoy your holidays! Love, Sunny Day!_**


End file.
